A Failure to Communicate
by Otter's Corner
Summary: Severus Snape is sent to fetch the boy who lived with an estranged friend. Sometimes things get worse before they get better. What they have is a failure to communicate.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The idea for this fic began when Charity Burbage, as she was about to meet her death, begged Severus Snape for her life. She called him her friend. Why? The muse has run with this idea to present a three (maybe four) part Severus Snape mentors Harry Potter story. This is Part 1 - _A Failure to Communicate_. I want to thank WizardSmurf for encouraging me and being a gracious beta. As with all fanfiction - these characters are not mine.

Chapter 1

Black robes billowed as Severus strode toward the Headmaster's office. He had been summoned from his lab at a most inopportune moment and Dumbledore was going to hear about it if it was the last thing the younger wizard did that day. Wolfsbane waited for no one!

The charmed gargoyle chiseled into the door of the office saw the vexed man stomping toward him. His stony eyes narrowed, anticipating the all too familiar exchange. Severus came tête-à-tête with the figure, eyeing it menacingly. The gargoyle swallowed hard, refusing to yield.

"Password," he requested calmly.

The Potions professor rolled his eyes.

"Open the door, Basil! You know I've been summoned."

"You know the rules. Password, Professor Snape," he asked again.

"I am not going to debase my vocabulary by uttering that foolish password!" the young wizard groused in exasperation. "So, permit me entry, damn it! Or I'll hex your clear off this door!"

" _Tsk! Tsk!_ Language, Professor! Language! Password…please." the gargoyle restated resolutely.

Severus inched closer until they were nose-to-nose and simply growled low and deep. Knowing he was powerless the animated object flinched first and instantly the door swung open.

"Now was that so hard?" the Potions Master smirked.

The gargoyle sniggered at Severus, " _Bon chance_ , Professor," as the door automatically swung shut with a thud.

Severus turned back quickly, furrowing his brow at the now closed door. He shook his head and moved toward the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he made sure he would be heard coming, his black dragon-hide boots clacking against the marble steps.

The Headmaster's office was cluttered, as per usual. Severus looked about for Dumbledore only to find him casually sipping tea at his desk. The younger wizard stepped forward.

"Albus…honestly…" he spat, "now is not a good time! I was right in the middle of brewing. What do you need?"

The Headmaster looked up, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Ahhh…Severus, my boy! I'm so glad you could come."

The older wizard placed down his teacup and saucer and stood at his desk, smiling with unfettered mirth. Severus scowled at the Headmaster's obvious indifference to his being inconvenienced.

"Would you like some tea, my boy?" Dumbledore asked. "I just brewed a pot. It's your favorite – oolong," he said with a gleam in his eye.

The Headmaster moved to his serving table to pour Severus some tea before the younger wizard could even respond. Slyly, he eyed his mentor. It was quite evident that the Headmaster was up to something. Dumbledore's favorite periwinkle robes were neatly pressed and his beard combed and kept. Even his wizard's hat had been thoroughly scourgified. The Headmaster approached Severus, tea things in hand. The younger wizard had no choice but to take the hot drink – curiosity about the situation abating his ire.

"Thank you, sir," he sighed.

Albus looked kindly at the younger man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Severus," the Headmaster began as he returned to his desk, "you know that I've been looking for a someone to teach Muggle studies…"

"Yes…" Severus cut in, trying to anticipate Dumbledore's agenda.

"Well, I've just made a new hire and since I have an important assignment for the two of you, I wanted you to meet with her as soon as possible."

"Of course, Albus. I understand, but…"

A young woman stood up from one of the two armchairs situated in front of the Headmaster's large oak desk, unintentionally interrupting Severus' train of thought. He tried not to gawk. 'How did I not notice her sitting there?' he puzzled. From the slim wand holster at her side, she was undoubtedly a witch, but one accustomed to life in the Muggle world. She wore brown leather kitten heels, a fitted, fern green pencil skirt accented with a gold clasp, cut just above her knee, and a cuffed, long-sleeved, cream-colored ruffled blouse, tucked in at the waist. The outfit showed off her lithe figure. Her hair was up in a loose bun, though a straight fringe and loose tendrils framed her face. Within the ruffles of her blouse was an antique locket made of gold with a cameo inlaid. She seemed unaffected by his attention, allowing him to stare.

"I presume you remember our former Head Girl, Severus, Ms. Charity Burbage," Dumbledore interjected.

Severus continued to gaze upon her, though he fought to keep his face impassive. Suddenly he caught her eye and a flash of something inexplicable appeared in his imagination. It was of him and her tangled up on a desk in a classroom, but it wasn't of them as they were at the moment. Subconsciously, he cocked his head, but the vision disappeared as Charity flushed slightly and looked away.

Before any awkwardness could settle upon the room Severus placed his teacup and saucer down on the serving table and stepped toward the Headmaster's desk. He extended his hand.

"Yes, of course," he began. "It is good to see you again Ms. Burbage. It's been a long time."

Charity smiled, letting him to take her hand in his.

"It certainly has, Professor. Have you been well?"

"More or less. And you?"

"Let's just say things have recently taken a turn for the better."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her comment, continuing to hold her hand. The sound of the Headmaster's desk chair scratching the stone floor broke the moment. Charity took her seat while the two men remained standing. She crossed her left leg over her right, allowing her left heel to dangle off her foot ever so slightly. Imperceptibly, the young wizard licked his lips. Pinching his black trousers upward, the Potions professor took his seat across from the Headmaster, his cup of oolong tea long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Headmaster eyed the younger witch and wizard in front of him as he took his seat. The two were clearly trying to not look at one another. While he was observing Severus, Severus was looking out the window, and Charity, Charity appeared to be fixated on her teacup. Feeling the Headmaster's eyes upon her, she took a short, almost nervous, sip. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. He hadn't expected them to be this tense around each other. It was not as if they had been lovers – though he was not certain of that. It didn't matter anyway. He needed them to work together and work together they would. The Headmaster drew his chair closer to his desk and cleared his throat hoping to draw their attention to him.

"Severus, would you like more tea?"

The younger wizard turned back, his dark eyes meeting the Headmaster's.

"No, sir. I'm fine. Now…would you please tell me…I mean, _us_ …what you require?" Impatience pervaded his voice.

Dumbledore, acknowledging Severus' annoyance, leaned forward in his seat.

"I have a task for the two of you that may be rather difficult, especially for you Severus." The Potions professor's earlier frown reappeared. "Nonetheless," the Headmaster continued, "I need assistance from those who can blend in, keep calm, and not make a scene."

"Blend in?" Charity asked quizzically. "You mean in Muggle society."

"Yes," the Headmaster stated simply. "You, my dear, are perfectly suited for this task. As are you Severus."

"Because I fit so well into Muggle society, Albus?" the Potions Master quipped.

The Headmaster laughed out loud.

"Not quite. You happen to know the people I want you to see and you know how to remain…inconspicuous."

Severus pursed his lips, an eyebrow raised. Dumbledore sighed audibly.

"Truthfully, my boy, I would send Hagrid, but as you know, Hagrid is incapable of being…discreet."

Charity tittered lightly at the Headmaster's reluctant honesty.

"Since that _is_ the case, sir, I'm more than happy to assist you," Charity beamed eagerly. "What do you need?" She took her last sip of tea.

Dumbledore looked intently at his new Muggle Studies professor.

"I need you to fetch the Boy-Who-Lived."

 _I need you to fetch the Boy-Who-Lived!_ There were many things Charity was prepared for, even expecting, but that was not one of them. She did her best to contain her reaction, but knew the clinking of her teacup upon its saucer was giving her away. She put the tea things down before she chipped them.

"Come again?" she entreated meekly.

"Harry James Potter will be 11-years-old very soon. Minerva and I have sent letters, multiple letters, informing him of his admission to Hogwarts, but, to date, we have received no response."

"Maybe he doesn't want to attend Hogwarts, Headmaster," Severus interposed smoothly.

Charity looked sharply at the wizard beside her.

"What are you saying, Professor Snape? Of course, the child would want to come here. It's his legacy!"

"The child has been raised by Muggles to live in Muggle society. I know his aunt. My guess…he doesn't even know about our world, Ms. Burbage," he replied evenly, though he was irked by her tone.

"You don't know that," she hissed.

Dumbledore held up his hands.

"Peace! Enough!" he began, his displeasure seeming to come from nowhere. "I, unfortunately, have not kept close tabs on young Mr. Potter. I reinforced the bloodwards when he was an infant, and let them do their primal work. It was my folly to not place a wizarding guard with the boy, but I didn't want to give away his location. Moreover, considering how squeamish the boy's aunt was around magic, I thought it prudent at the time not to be intrusive. Arabella Figg has done her best to keep watch over the boy since he was a child, but she's a squib. There is only so much she can do. At this juncture, if a situation were to arise, and the child needed to be removed quickly or by force, she is in no way equipped to deal with such circumstances. The good news, for now, is that we know the child is alive and where he resides. All the letters we sent would have returned to us otherwise." Catching the frustration in his voice, the Headmaster cut off his diatribe and exhaled slowly. "Ms. Burbage is right, Severus. Attending Hogwarts is the boy's birthright. Everyone in our world knows he has magic. He is "the Boy-Who-Lived," is he not? He needs to be trained and _we_ need to prepare him!"

Severus turned away from Dumbledore's ire and huffed his acquiescence. He knew the older wizard was correct.

"Of course you're right, sir! But maybe _I'm_ not the best person to accompany Ms. Burbage to collect the child."

"My boy, I would not ask this of you if you did not know the Evans family so well."

"You know Petunia hates me!"

The Headmaster observed his young friend – a man he had come to love as a son.

"Then she is a fool, Severus."

Severus' obsidian eyes blinked slowly, taking in the compliment. Charity smiled softly at the exchange.

"So, it's settled!" she began, "Professor Snape and I will fetch the boy. When would you like us to depart?"

Dumbledore smiled at his new teacher's enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow morning. It is a most auspicious day."

Charity filed through all the wizarding holidays in her head and came up empty.

"What's so significant about tomorrow?" she asked innocently.

"There will be a total solar eclipse tomorrow over most of the Northern Hemisphere…" Severus deflected effortlessly and without emotion.

"Yes…that…" the Headmaster continued, rebuking Severus with a look, "and…it's the Potter boy's 11th birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Because we know pretty much nothing from the books about Charity Burbage, the muse made up a whole history for her. She's a pureblood witch, she's a Ravenclaw, she's a few years younger than Severus, and she was once Head Girl at Hogwarts. When she was 17, during her last year at Hogwarts, Severus, then a new professor, taught her an important wizarding skill – the same one he tried to teach Harry Potter. You may disagree with the muse, but since this is fanfiction, the muse has taken license. Read on!

Chapter 3

 _"_ _Yes…that…" the Headmaster continued, rebuking Severus with a look, "and…it's the Potter boy's 11_ _th_ _birthday."_

Charity heard the Headmaster, but immediately turned toward Severus. She had not seen her teacher in many years, but she knew that Harry Potter's very existence was a sore spot for him, as were the circumstances of the child's parent's deaths. The younger wizard shifted in his chair.

"Is there any other important information we need to know, Albus?" Severus inquired, attempting to move the focus to the task at hand and away from his conflicted emotions.

"No, my boy! But you and Ms. Burbage should take some time to plan your approach. There is no obvious reason as to why our letters have not been answered. We need to get the bottom of this and bring the child here to Hogwarts. It's in _everyone's_ best interest."

Severus nodded his understanding and stood. Charity picked up her forest green cashmere cardigan and brown leather satchel and rose with him. As they turned to go, Severus paused and held out his hand allowing her to leave first. She nodded her thanks and moved past him toward the staircase leading out of the office.

Dumbledore eyed their small exchange. Sensing the Headmaster's eyes upon them, Severus turned toward the older wizard. Their eyes met briefly, but all was occluded. Just as quickly Dumbledore retreated. Sitting back in his chair, he drummed his aged fingers on his desk. 'Those two are most definitely hiding something,' he averred inwardly.

"Oh…Charity," the Headmaster regrouped.

"Sir?" she replied, turning toward him.

"You will be expected at dinner tonight in the Great Hall. I would like to introduce you to the rest of the staff – which means your presence will be required as well, Severus."

The younger wizard scowled.

"You have to eat, my boy!" Dumbledore continued with a cheeky smirk.

"Indeed!" Severus replied and headed toward the stairs.

The Potions Master followed Charity out of the Headmaster's office. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the door swung open, permitting them to pass. Charity looked back as she crossed the threshold.

"Thank you, Basil," she chimed to the gargoyle.

"Ah…you are most welcome, Professor Burbage. Best of luck in your mission tomorrow…and…try to keep Snape in line," he jabbed.

Charity stopped, cocked her head, and considered the stone image.

"Did _Professor_ Snape give you a hard time earlier?"

The gargoyle felt caught. He thought the kind young witch would be on his side.

"Oh…noooooo…not at all!" he fibbed.

"You're a terrible liar, Basil! If _Professor_ Snape threatens to hex you again…I'll hex him for you in return! Deal?"

Charity winked at her ally, whose stone features turned into an unabashed grin.

"Good day, Professor Burbage… _Professor_ Snape."

"Basil," the Potions professor returned, a false indifference pervading his voice.

Charity tried to contain her glee. It had always given her great pleasure to tease the Potions Master, though she knew it was completely inappropriate. Severus, however, refused to indulge her and walked beside Hogwarts' newest professor in silence.

When they reached the mosaic in the main foyer, just outside the Great Hall, Severus stopped their pace.

"Ms. Burbage, do you know where you'll be staying?"

"Ravenclaw Tower. Dumbledore said he sent my things straight there."

"Would you like me to walk you?"

"No thank you, Professor. I know it's been many years, but I think I can remember my way."

Severus nodded and turned to enter the Great Hall in order to take a short cut back to the dungeons.

"Oh, Professor…"

Severus turned again to his former student.

"We really should create a plan for tomorrow."

"Yes, we should," he replied evenly.

Charity looked expectantly at him, seeking direction.

"After dinner this evening," he continued. "We can meet in my office."

"Of course…" she replied, quickly averting her eyes and chewing her bottom lip. The young witch obviously wanted to say something more, so he waited.

"Professor Snape…"

"Yes?"

"It _is_ good to see you again."

"And you."

"I'm sorry about…what I just said to Basil," her words tumbled out swiftly and sheepishly.

Severus raised an eyebrow involuntarily.

"Your instincts, Ms. Burbage, are excellent!"

Surprised by his honest remark, Charity smiled favourably at him and nodded. They parted ways, each to their own corner of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Life. You know. Onward.

Chapter 4

"Mims!" Charity called as she entered her rooms. "Mims…are you here?"

The thick walls absorbed the sound of her voice, leaving a cool silence. Charity sighed. This place wasn't home; at least not yet. She placed her satchel down and made her way along the short hallway, her heels clipping on the hardwood floorboards with every step. The resulting echo – low, hollow, and forlorn – made her shudder. She stopped mid-step and slipped them off before she reached the main room that housed her kitchen, work desk, and small living space. A mahogany colored Persian rug with golden trim and tassels covered most of the floor of the sitting area. It grounded the room perfectly and gave the simple decor a touch of elegance. The fireplace looked warm and inviting with two large, plush, paisley wingback chairs placed in front. They were the perfect size for her to crawl up in and read a good book on a lazy day.

Looking to her left she saw her trunks neatly stowed near the door of her bedroom. It was a small space, but functional, airy, and decidedly bright. The windows were already open allowing a soft breeze to flow through. She imagined what it would feel like when the snow began to fall. It would be cold up here at the top of the castle in the middle of winter. Charity shivered at the thought. She was always cold when she was a student here at Hogwarts. It didn't help that she spent so much of her time in the dungeons. Maybe now, after all this time, _someone_ would be willing to keep her warm on a cold winter's night.

Charity exhaled slowly, looked at her things and came back to reality. She was going to have to unpack... _Ugh!_

"Mims…," Charity called in desperation. In a flash, Charity's house elf appeared directly behind her making her jump.

" _Gods!_ _Mims!_ " the witch continued rather startled and a bit perturbed.

Mimzy hopped back giving her mistress some space, her eyes cast downward. Immediately Charity regretted her eruption. She hung her head contritely at Mimzy, issuing an unspoken apology. Immediately the elf's countenance changed. She grinned broadly making Charity laugh.

"Listen, Mims…I need your help…"

"Yes, Miss…yes…I is always wanting to help you."

Charity smiled kindly at her house elf and placed her hand on Mimzy's shoulder. She directed them both toward the bedroom.

"Mims…I need to go to dinner tonight with the rest of the staff, but I would love to have my things set up before I go."

"Of course, Miss…but I's already done it?"

"You did? But my trunks are still outside my room" Charity exclaimed, walking straight into her bedroom. Sure enough, her four-poster bed was neatly made with her favorite linens and comforter. All of her clothes were pressed and hung up – even her underclothes were already in their regular drawer.

"Oh Miss…I's just left them there if you didn't need something. I'll store them once you've decided."

"Mims…," Charity said kindly, "thank you for taking such good care of me. You think of everything!"

"Most welcome, Miss," the little elf replied, holding back her grateful tears. It still touched her when her mistress showed even the slightest kindness.

Oblivious to her elf's musings Charity started to file through her open wardrobe, looking at her more traditional witches robes. She frowned, causing Mimzy a moment of panic.

"Something wrong, Miss Charity? Is things not right?"

"No! No! I just need to figure out what I'll wear tonight and you know I hate witches robes."

Mimzy smiled shyly at her mistress.

"What?" Charity asked her house elf. "I have to make a good first impression on the rest of the staff!"

"Of course, Miss," the elf concurred half-heartedly, continuing to smile knowingly.

"I do, Mims…," she exclaimed, trying to stifle her laughter while remaining indignant. Mimzy had been with her since she was a child. She knew Charity all too well.

"Ok…fine! I saw… _him_ …"

Mimzy's eyes grew wide.

"And…?" the elf dared to ask.

"And…nothing!" Charity admitted, casting herself face down on her bed.

Mimzy moved to comfort her mistress, stroking her back.

"You give up too soon, Miss!"

Charity turned over, her face flush.

"Mims…I just thought…bloody hell! I don't know what I thought!"

Though she was frustrated, Charity knew she was expecting too much. She hadn't seen Severus in nearly 8 years – too many things had changed. It was foolish for her to think he would see her as anything more than his former student.

"I'm just going to have to work with him and leave it at that…right?" Charity declared, looking to Mimzy for confirmation.

Mimzy gave Charity a rueful smile and nodded. She never liked that Snape fellow anyway! Charity pushed herself up from the bed and peered into her closet.

"How about the green robes? What do you think Mims?"

Mimzy did her best to be supportive. Her mistress was smart, but certainly not subtle.

"Green will make a very good first impression, Miss."

Charity cocked her eyebrow at Mimzy and smirked cheekily. They both knew upon whom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mimzy took her leave back down to Hogwarts kitchens after she helped Charity get ready for her debut. Her mistress looked lovely, as always. She never understood why Charity didn't like wearing witches robes – they flattered her so well.

For her part, Charity was generally pleased. She laced up her new boots, admiring them in the mirror. Witches boots were the one accessory from the wizarding world that Charity preferred. Unlike Muggle high heels, you could run in these, if you had to, and somehow, they still flattered the old-fashioned robes. Checking her Muggle clock, Charity started – she was running late.

Her boots clipped pleasantly against the stone floor of the castle. If she stopped to think about all the recent changes in her life, Charity would have realized, she was nervous. She had a month to prepare lessons, tomorrow she had to "fetch the boy who lived," and in a few minutes, she'd be introduced as a fellow professor to the faculty of an institution she once attended. They had been her teachers and now they were her colleagues. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least, but she had to be brave; like a Gryffindor! 'But I am not a Gryffindor!' she lamented inwardly as she passed the animated paintings on the walls. Excitedly, the characters followed her from frame to frame, shouting words of greeting and encouragement. She greeted them in return.

Finally, Charity found herself outside the Great Hall. She looked at her watch.

"Ah…Ms. Burbage! You are exactly on time! I was afraid you'd gotten lost." Dumbledore teased as he approached his new teacher, ushering her into the Hall.

The Great Hall was basically empty, except for the Head Table that had been moved down from the dais to the main floor and was set on both sides. Almost all of the faculty were in attendance, except Binns who had no need for food since he was a ghost and Sybill Trelawney who was probably holed up in her office inebriated. Charity did her best not to look for Professor Snape and succeeded, quite well, for the most part. Finally, she laid eyes on Hagrid and noticed that he had saved a seat for her beside himself at the end of the long table, opposite the Headmaster. She felt relieved.

As Dumbledore escorted her to her seat, Hagrid, Fillius, and Severus all stood. Hagrid was clearly pleased to see her and wrapped her in a firm bear hug.

"Look at you, Ms. Charity! You're all grown up!" Hagrid remarked as she pulled back from his embrace.

Charity blushed crimson, her hands still settled on the half-giant's large arms. Well, at least one man noticed!

"That I am, Hagrid," she said with a wink. Charity couldn't help but catch Severus roll his eyes, as now it was Hagrid's turn to blush. Charity swooshed her skirts out of the way and took her seat, allowing the men to follow. Dumbledore remained standing and tinkled his water glass in order to get everyone's attention. The buzz around the table settled down.

"Friends. I am so glad you are here this evening, even though it is summer holidays. As you know, we have been looking for a Muggle Studies professor for quite some time. A few weeks ago it came to my attention that Ms. Charity Burbage was available and interested in the post. You will all remember her as our Head Girl ten years ago. After graduating _summa cum laude_ from Cambridge in Medieval English History and Literature, she has worked the last number of years in London as a liaison for Gringotts with the Bank of England. She has spent much time immersing herself in Muggle life and culture and is more than qualified to take over our Muggle Studies program. Since this is her first time teaching, I'm sure all of us will help her adjust and provide her with our utmost support. So, without further ado, please welcome, Ms. Charity Burbage to our staff."

The Headmaster began the polite applause, which made Charity color slightly again. She really did not need any fanfare. It had become necessary for her to leave London – coming to Hogwarts was not a sacrifice, it was her salvation. Charity returned their polite welcome with a warm smile.

"Thank you, sir," she replied. "I'm very happy to be here and to see all of you…" Charity looked carefully around the table, stopping at Professor Snape, "again." She looked away quickly, not wanting a repeat performance of the image he had probably seen in her mind earlier that day. "I am so looking forward to working with you and hope you won't mind if I bother you for some tips on how to deal with students every now and then. I'm sure they won't all be as picture-perfect as I was." The staff laughed lightly at her cheek and assured her of their availability.

"Charity, we're all here to assist you if you need it," Professor McGonagall remarked, "aren't we Severus?"

Severus looked sharply at Minerva, but his ire did not change his tone.

"Of course we are, Minerva." His dark eyes settled on Charity.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. And all of you…really! You've made me feel so welcome."

Dumbledore took in the silent conversation between his youngest professors again. They _were_ acting strangely. To his knowledge, the two hadn't seen each other in a good 10 years. Yet there was clearly something unspoken between them, and Minerva had picked up on it as well. He would have to watch these two and nudge them in the right direction, whatever that was, if necessary. The Headmaster's eyes flickered as he smirked at his own devilishness.

"Alright then," he began, "let's eat!"

Just as the final consonant fell off his last word, a full roast beef dinner with Yorkshire pudding and excellent wine appeared before his staff. The chatter at the table recommenced as they all tucked in and had their fill.

Sometime in between supper and pudding, Professor Binns floated into the Great Hall and up to the Head Table.

"Ms. Burbage," his willowy voice began, "it is good to have you here at Hogwarts again. You were always an exceptional student!"

"Thank you, sir!" Charity beamed. Compliments were always welcome.

"Just so you know, I've been dictating a 1000 page book on Muggle and Wizarding history in England over the past 10 centuries. I was thinking that you may want to use it in one of your courses."

Charity gaped, unsure of what to say. She fumbled for the right words so as to not offend her former history professor.

"Oh, Professor Binns, that is...so… _so_ …thoughtful…" she sputtered, looking around at the rest of the faculty for help, to no avail.

A round of snickering began at the table.

"Cuthbert's joking, Charity," Rolanda Hooch exclaimed, slapping Charity on the back. Charity cringed at her naiveté. She should have seen that coming. 'Time to salvage this minor embarrassment, Burbage!' she chided herself.

"Oh thank Merlin! I didn't know how to let you down easily…sir!" she retorted.

"Really, Charity?" Hooch chimed in again, "I was sure you would have had loads of experience letting wizards' down!"

The whole table roared in laughter all over again, everyone except for Charity, who looked as white as the tablecloth, and Severus, who was clearly not amused.

Severus abruptly stood up, the screech of his chair scratching the stone tile causing everyone to start. He tossed down his napkin.

"If the rest of you are quite finished, _Professor_ Burbage and I have an appointment."

Most of the faculty had the common decency to feel somewhat ashamed of their behaviour, except for Professors Hooch and Vector who continued to snigger. Charity looked up at her professor with a deep sense of gratitude. He had just saved her from the Hogwarts version of faculty hazing. There was no telling how long that could have gone on for!

Severus moved around the table to where Charity was seated and offered his arm to her. She looked at the Headmaster who nodded her dismissal from the table. Charity placed her napkin down, smiled at Hagrid, and turned to take Severus' arm. He drew her away from the table, escorting her from the Great Hall toward the short cut to his office in the dungeon.

Charity had no idea that Severus was so well mannered. How could she know though? She really did not know him anymore, but his chivalry in the moment endeared him to her tremendously. When they stepped outside the Hall, they could hear the din from the dinner table start up again which included Dumbledore's reprimanding tone. Immediately Charity stopped and let go of Severus' arm. She did not want to invade his personal space.

"Professor Snape…" Severus turned to look at her. "I didn't know they were like that! Did they tease you like this when you came on staff?"

"Yes, but it was worse back then because I was thought to be a servant of the Dark Lord."

Charity furrowed her brow, her own embarrassment suddenly fading in the light the reality of Severus' life.

"I'm sorry…" she began.

"For what? I made my own choices and I've had to live with them. You know that."

She pursed her lips and nodded.

They began to walk together toward his office.

"You know what they're all thinking, Professor, don't you?" she pondered aloud.

"That we're going to my rooms to shag?" he deadpanned.

Charity stopped short as Severus continued to walk ahead. He turned to face her. She smirked and nodded her head.

"Yes…something like that."

Severus shrugged.

"Let them!" he declared and continued to walk purposefully toward the dungeon.

Charity had to run a bit to catch up to him.

"It doesn't bother you that they think that?"

"No. Should it?"

"But we're _not_ going to your rooms to shag."

"No we are _not_."

Charity couldn't help but feel a little disappointed – it had already been far too long for her.

"Will they keep teasing us?"

"Probably!" This time Severus stopped his pace. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Charity sea-sawed her head. "Not if it doesn't bother you."

Severus studied Charity carefully. He suddenly could not read her.

"You've been practicing," he stated flatly.

Charity smiled knowingly at Severus and continued to make her way to the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they arrived at Severus' office, Charity took the chair opposite her professor's desk while he riffled through his side cabinet. He approached Charity, a decanter and two snifters in hand and placed them down. After a few minutes, he poured and offered. Charity slipped her fingers under the bowl of the glass. She swirled the cognac slightly in her hand, allowing the liquid to warm and inhaled.

"There are some things Muggles really do better than us," she praised before taking a sip, closing her eyes in satisfaction, and relaxing back into the narrow armchair.

Severus smiled ever so slightly – he agreed – though he would never concede the point. He had never been completely comfortable with the fact that he was half-Muggle. Instead, he too sat back, resting the snifter on his thigh.

"Ms. Burbage…"

Charity opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"I must apologize…"

She skeptically furrowed her eyebrows.

"For what?" she inquired.

"Seeing you this afternoon, caught me slightly off guard." Her skepticism faded as she tilted her head forward, encouraging him to go on. "I think I may have unintentionally legilimenized you."

Charity immediately sat up straight and shifted her gaze.

"In any case," he continued, "I got the impression…"

"Sir…how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Charity cut him off before he could ask her about what he thought he saw.

"7 years, 10 months," he replied with a certainty that the young witch chose to ignore.

"Would you say a lot has changed in those years?"

Severus eyed her carefully – unsure of what she was getting at.

"Some things have; some things haven't."

Charity nodded her agreement.

"Professor Snape, I'm not the same young girl you taught to occlude all those years ago. It's been a long time since we practiced…together. I just assumed the intrusion was a reflex reaction from our former training and thought nothing more of it. Please know I didn't take offence."

Severus knew she was telling a half-truth, but understood that she wanted to change the subject. He would allow it, for now.

"I understand, Ms. Burbage. Thank you." he took a sip of cognac.

Charity faintly sighed in relief and took another sip.

"So," she began, "what do you make of the Potter boy's non-response?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I never trusted Lily Evan's sister. She was always so…petty."

"I'm sure it's difficult to grow up in a home where one child has magic and the other doesn't. Lily was also very pretty and popular." Charity noticed Severus stir. "I suppose, I'm not surprised by her hostility."

"Regardless," Severus returned, ignoring Charity's comment, "Petunia's attitude toward her sister was abominable."

"She did take in Lily's son, Professor. That has to count for something, don't you think?"

Severus grimaced.

"I wouldn't put anything past that woman, Ms. Burbage. She probably just did it for the stipend."

"There was a stipend?" Charity replied in surprise. Duly her countenance changed. "If not for the money, do you think she would harm the boy?"

"I should hope not, but her husband is a boor! And she's weak. Like I said…anything is possible. You should prepare yourself."

Charity swallowed hard.

"You do not sound optimistic at all. Why?"

"The whole situation has never felt right to me, to be frank – not from the time Albus left the boy with the Dursleys. Petunia and her walrus of a husband are extremely fearful of magic and Minerva has always felt that Petunia and her husband were "the worst kind of Muggles." Bloodwards or not…fear breeds contempt, and contempt can cause people to do terrible things."

"So, how do we prepare?"

Severus shrugged slightly and shook his dark head.

"You've lived in Muggle society, Ms. Burbage, what do you suggest?"

Charity pursed her lips, and tapped her index finger upon the bowl of the glass in her hand.

"Well, my first thought was to pose as Child Protective Service agents, but Mrs. Dursley would know you immediately, I would think." Charity's eyes suddenly sparked with excitement. "We could disguise you, sir! Your polyjuice potion is second to none," she finished, animated by the prospect.

"I think not, Ms. Burbage!"

Charity disregarded the Potions professor's scathing look.

"Fine then! Ok…I say…no subterfuge! We go in, get the boy, and leave. No muss. No fuss." She took another sip, satisfied with her approach – it wasn't like Petunia Dursley or her walrus husband would be a problem for them.

"I tend to agree. They'll already be afraid of us, and Petunia of me, in particular. We can use their fear to our advantage." Severus sipped his drink.

"Should we apparate directly there?"

"No! We'll apparate to Spinner's End first."

"Spinner's End?" she quizzed.

"It's my family home."

Charity nodded, but could not help but be surprised. It was more than unusual that he would take her to his childhood home, even for a cause as good as the one just assigned to them. Then again, it could also mean absolutely nothing.

"Why, sir?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we need to go to your family home?"

"Well…I still have some things there. Things…the boy might appreciate. And I'd rather not double back," he finished casually.

"Ah!" Charity muttered, feeling foolish for making something out of nothing. Severus had some of Lily blasted Potter's _things_ for her son. _How nice!_ Feeling a little put out, Charity took her final sip and placed the snifter back on Severus' desk.

"Thank you for the drink, sir, but it's getting late, I should go." She stood to leave.

Severus downed the rest of his drink and followed.

"Would you like me to walk you back?"

Charity smiled. Beneath his aloof exterior, Professor Snape really was a gentleman.

"And have all those tongue's wagging, sir? That wouldn't be prudent. I can walk back. It won't take long. I'll simply do my best to avoid Filch. He can be a little creepy at times, you know?"

"His cat isn't much better," Severus jibed.

Charity laughed lightly.

"I'm sure Mrs. Norris will protect me from the castle's ghosts."

"Ms. Burbage…do allow me to escort you?"

"Professor…I couldn't impose."

"No imposition at all. And I'll feel better that the Bloody Baron isn't following you all over Hogwarts."

Taken aback by his munificence, Charity inhaled slowly.

"If you're sure, sir," she hesitated.

Severus didn't answer. He simply stood, opened his office door, and waited for her to exit first. Charity hadn't visited Hogwarts in many years and never in the summer months when the castle was almost empty. She had always found the dungeon spooky and breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the Great Hall. Without the children filling the various nooks and crannies, however, the whole building was somewhat dark and eerie. Charity was glad for the young wizard walking beside her, his hands entwined behind his back and his long over-coat open, fluttering slightly with every stride. The pair walked in amicable silence as their heels clipped in time. Charity could not help but notice how in sync their steps were – the sound was resonant, hypnotic, and almost peaceful. The young witch clasped her hands in front of her, a relaxed smile on her lips. Soon enough they entered Ravenclaw Tower.

"Prof. Snape, thank you for the escort. I'm sure I'll be fine from here."

"It was no trouble, Ms. Burbage."

"I will meet you at 10 am tomorrow in the castle's foyer."

Severus nodded.

"Oh…and sir…don't forget to dress like a Muggle."

Charity grinned at her professor and quickly took the hallway toward her rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was shining as Charity slipped her nude coloured pumps over her sheer hose. Looking in her full-length mirror, she cinched the belt of her patterned light-blue, long-sleeve shirtdress, buttoned up the last two buttons, and turned down the collar. She put on a pair of dangling gold earrings and added a slim gold watch to her left wrist.

Stepping closer to the mirror, she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears and puckered her lips. The Muggle make-up she had applied earlier added a lovely blush to her complexion. Charity picked up her wand and slipped it into a hidden compartment of her satchel. Then she grabbed a lightweight cardigan and threw it over the flap. She looked attractive, but also professional. At face value, Petunia Dursley would never be the wiser.

Charity made her way to the castle's entrance. Her professor and the Headmaster were deep in conversation. About what, she could only imagine. Severus saw her coming first causing Dumbledore to turn toward her approach.

"Charity," Dumbledore beamed, "I would never know you are a witch!"

Charity smiled broadly.

"That's the point, sir, isn't it?" she cheeked.

"It is, my dear! It is!"

"Well, I could hear you coming a mile away," the Potions professor jabbed.

"Severus!" Dumbledore rebuked.

Charity cocked her eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You don't like them, sir?" she asked, coquettishly pulling up her below the knee-length skirt, drawing attention to her simple pumps, but shapely calves. "I admit they're probably not useful if one's objective is to win a footrace. Will we be engaging in a footrace today, Professor?" she asked sweetly.

Dumbledore could not help but laugh. It was obvious that this young witch knew exactly how to push Severus' buttons, but Severus would not admit defeat.

"You never know, Ms. Burbage. One should always be prepared," the Potions professor replied.

"Well…I'm sure, if I need to run away in these heels…I'll just apparate to those iron gates up ahead!" she snipped.

Severus, who was losing patience, crossed his arms over his chest. He really did not know what to make of her cheek. Nymphadora Tonks behaved in much the same manner, but with Charity, it flustered rather than irritated him. He glared at Charity, spun on his heels, and strode toward the apparition point.

Dumbledore looked sympathetically at the young witch and graciously offered her his arm. He patted her hand as she took it.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

The two followed Severus to the gates of the castle's grounds. When they drew near, Charity smiled warmly at the Headmaster and let go of his arm.

"Severus," Dumbledore began, "if there is trouble, please contact me straight away."

"Of course."

"I truly hope nothing is wrong," the Headmaster continued. "Maybe they're just on vacation. It is the middle of summer."

"And…it is the child's birthday," Charity encouraged.

Severus rolled his eyes. _Optimists!_

"Headmaster," she pressed on, "if the Dursleys are not there, should we track the child?"

"Yes…as long as everything is under control…"

Severus stopped his pace and turned back toward the Headmaster.

"Albus, what are you worried about?"

Dumbledore looked squarely at the younger wizard.

"Professor Quirrell is not back yet," he stated firmly. The Headmaster walked past Severus and continued beyond the gates silently requesting the two follow.

"What does Quirrell still being in Eastern Europe have to do with Ms. Burbage and my current task?" Severus returned.

"I sent _Professor_ Quirrell to confirm Voldemort's condition. The boy is 11 years old today. If something sinister were to arise, I want to know now, before the child arrives at Hogwarts. He needs to come under our protection as soon as possible, just in case."

Charity looked at the two men before her. _In what condition could Voldemort possibly be?_

"Headmaster," she interjected, "I thought He Who Must Not Be Named was dead – defeated by the Potter boy's magic."

"The Wizengamot only confirmed the destruction of his body," Dumbledore replied soberly.

Charity looked at him quizzically; _the destruction of his body?_

"Charity…all has been quiet for 10 years," Dumbledore continued, attempting to reassure her. "There is no reason to believe things will change now."

"And yet you are concerned, sir!" she retorted.

The Headmaster did not respond.

"Ms. Burbage," Severus interrupted, "we should go."

Charity knew she would lose the battle if she pursued the conversation further. Dumbledore was known for speaking in riddles, but this felt different. The most powerful wizard in the world was worried, but about what, she wasn't sure. _The Wizengamot confirmed the destruction of his body_ …surely Dumbledore was not concerned about Voldemort's soul…that had to be in hell! _Didn't it?_

Severus led Charity away from the Headmaster to the apparition point. He turned to Dumbledore and nodded.

"We shall return this evening with the boy."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Hold on to my arm, Ms. Burbage."

"I know how to apparate, Professor."

"Yes, Ms. Burbage, I am well aware," he mocked. "Unfortunately, you don't know where we're going."

Charity ground her teeth and complied. Before she could prepare, he apparated them both to Spinner's End.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Crack!_ Charity tumbled away from Severus. He reached for her to prevent her from falling, but didn't succeed. Like hapless ragdolls, the two lay sprawled out on the floor of Severus' tiny living room, trying to recover from the worst apparating experience of their lives. Not sensing her move, Severus pushed himself up and hovered over Charity.

"Ms. Burbage!" he called. "Are you all right? Did I splinch you?"

Charity attempted to sit up, but the room was spinning.

"Professor," she wheezed, "where's the loo?"

Severus' eyes grew wide as he helped her up.

"That way!" he directed. "Down the hall, first door on your right."

Charity didn't respond, but put her hand to her mouth and ran. She got to her destination just in time. Severus could hear her wretch and suddenly felt very ashamed for surprising her like that. Side-along apparition was hard enough, but to spring it on someone was simply unfair. After a few minutes, he heard the water running. He moved to the kitchen to get Charity a cup of tea. When he returned, she was curled up in his favorite chair, resting her head with her eyes closed.

"Here," he offered. "Drink this."

The room was still spinning a little as Charity looked up and took the teacup.

"Thank you," she replied and then took a sip. "Mmm…ginger."

"It will settle your stomach," he replied.

Charity took another sip and then placed her head back again to rest, inhaling deeply to stave off the nausea. Severus sat down at his desk and attended quietly to his accumulated Muggle mail, waiting for her to regain her centre.

"I suppose I deserved that," she offered equably, taking another sip and perusing the titles on Severus' many bookshelves.

Severus looked up at her in surprise.

"Well, I was being a bit of a prat earlier, wasn't I?"

"A _bit_?" he rejoined.

"Maybe just a little," she snorted.

Severus got up and sat closer to her on the edge of the settee.

"Ms. Burbage, regardless of whether or not you were being a prat, _which you were_ , I should not have apparated without letting you prepare."

"No, you shouldn't have…but I forgive you…"

"Because _I_ was justified since _you_ were being a prat?"

Charity took another sip of tea and smirked. "Yes!"

Severus rolled his dark eyes.

"Honestly! You are rather perturbing, Ms. Burbage."

"High praise, Professor!" she remarked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She finished the rest of her tea and handed Severus the cup and saucer. He shook his head and took the tea things back to the kitchen. When he returned he found her flipping through one of the books stacked on the side table.

"Byron, Shelley, and Keats? I would not have guessed," she said, almost in awe.

Severus moved quickly toward Charity and snatched the book from her hand.

" _Oi!_ "

"Ms. Burbage…we have other business to which we must attend. Or have you forgotten? Too busy reading poetry, are we?"

"No, I have not forgotten!" she snapped as he tossed the book over on to his desk. It landed with a very loud thud.

"Well then, are you ready? We've wasted enough time already," he huffed.

"Yes! Yes!" she responded in kind, straightening herself. "We've wasted _so_ much time! Wait…have you gathered together those _things_ that required this detour in the first place, Professor? Surely we must not leave before you retrieve them!"

Severus glowered at her and extended his arm without any emotion. Charity felt highly confused and irritated by his moods. Regardless, one thing was clear – Severus was intentionally keeping her at arm's length. She had to assume it was for good reason. He was being his irascible self, marked by moments of unquestionable politeness. But there was nothing further from him toward her. Charity frowned as she stood, put on her cardigan, and grabbed her bag. Taking her professor by the arm, he took a moment before apparating them behind the bushes of a small park a number of minutes away from 4 Privet Drive.

Charity landed much more gracefully and wasted no time. She looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen them and turned to Severus who was doing the same.

"Well…Professor Snape," she began, contempt filling her voice, "since you clearly know where you are going, please, by all means, lead the way!"

He noted her definite change in tone and address and didn't know how to feel about it, though it was probably for the best. Severus moved into the clearing and headed down the street. Charity followed slinging her bag over her shoulder. The sun was high overhead, neither of them realizing how much time had passed. Severus was sweating in his brown-grey tweed jacket and white dress shirt. Of course, today had to be warm and not overcast as usual. Charity had clearly decided not to speak, which suited him. He had to admit, she seemed fine walking a distance in her heels, but he supposed she wouldn't tell him even if she were having trouble. _Why am I thinking about her?_ Severus shook his head and unbuttoned his blazer.

"It's not much farther, Ms. Burbage."

"Understood. By the way, Professor Snape, would you mind addressing me as Professor Burbage? I am your colleague now, not your student. And since we're about to meet the Potter's son, I'd like for him to address me appropriately. Lead by example, as they say."

"Of course… _Professor_ Burbage."

Charity nodded acknowledgement of his compliance to her request. She also noted the obvious difference in character of the suburb they were now walking through. Spinner's End, where Severus had grown up, had seen better days in comparison, but it did have character. Little Whinging, on the other hand, was clearly well off, but sanitized and banal. There was no way the Potter boy could have grown up deprived of anything in this setting.

" _Psst!"_

Both Charity and Severus stopped and turned, though neither could see where the sound was coming from.

" _Psst!_ Professor Snape!"

Severus recognized who was calling him and crossed the street, motioning for Charity to follow.

"Mrs. Figg," Severus began.

"Professor Snape…you need to see about the Potter boy!"

"That's what Professor Burbage and I are about to do."

"Listen to me," she said, turning toward Charity, her voice strained with concern. "The Dursleys left a number of days ago. I'm not certain they took little Harry with them. Just in case, I rang the bell, but the child didn't answer the door. I don't know why, but I'm worried. He's already so thin as it is."

Severus furrowed his brow.

"You're concerned he doesn't have anything to eat?" Charity asked.

"I don't know…I don't know!" she cried in frustration. "All I know is that the Dursleys have not been home for many days, and I haven't seen the boy. When go on holiday, they always leave little Harry with me."

"Mrs. Figg," Severus interrupted, his stomach sinking, "since you know the child, I think it best you come with us."

"Of course, Professor Snape."

They resumed their trek through Little Whinging, albeit with urgency now in their steps.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Part of the reason this story is rated M is because I delve into the idea that Harry was an abused child. The muse required I take it further than JKR. If you are unsettled by such things, you'll want to skip this chapter. I hope you don't, however. The next scenes solidify the bond between the three. Many thanks to Wizard Smurf for catching errors and inconsistencies both big and small.

Chapter 9

The three approached 4 Privet Drive. Charity knocked on the door while Severus discreetly attempted to look through the front window. There was no answer. She knocked again.

"See Professor Burbage. I told you! The boy is not answering."

Charity turned to Arabella, not wanting to dismiss the woman out of hand.

"Let's not panic, Mrs. Figg. He may not even be here. Professor Snape…" Severus joined Charity on the stoop, "would you go around – see if you can get in through the back?"

Severus nodded and pulled a fountain pen from his pocket. Removing the glamour from the Muggle pen, he took the path along the far side of the house to the back garden, his wand now at the ready. A few minutes later, he opened the door from the inside. Charity stepped through the threshold.

"Mrs. Figg, we don't want to draw any attention, please step inside," Charity instructed. The older woman complied.

The Dursleys home was tidy, but it was the middle of summer and the air smelled slightly stale as if the windows had not been opened for many days. Charity fished in her bag and drew her wand. Placing her bag down, she started up the stairs. Off the landing there was a bathroom and three relatively large bedrooms – a master suite, a young boy's bedroom, and a playroom filled with toys. As she moved from room to room, she looked through all the drawers and closets; they were mostly bare, except for a few clothes and a relatively large cardboard box in the master bedroom. Charity pulled the box out and pried it open. It was filled with letters, 100s of them, all from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Blast!_

"Professor Snape!" Charity called, "Up here!"

Severus ran up the stairs to find Charity crouched down, looking through the letters. She handed a few to him.

"This isn't good," he said aloud.

"No, it's not!" she responded curtly.

Charity got up and moved back down the stairs, a few letters in hand. Severus followed.

"Mrs. Figg, I need you to go home and contact Professor Dumbledore. Tell him the letters were never opened. Take these. If he comes to see you, show them to him."

Arabella, who had been standing in the foyer, took the letters quietly and quickly left. Severus was watching Charity closely. He had not expected her to take charge of the situation. Clearly, all her years in a high-profile position in the Muggle and Wizarding world had prepared her well. Her new students wouldn't stand a chance.

"Did you look around down here, Professor Snape?" she inquired, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes. The toilet, kitchen, sitting room, and dining room are all clear."

"Did you check the fridge?"

"Yes…it's almost empty."

Charity sighed.

"None of this makes sense. Mrs. Figg was rather certain they didn't take the boy with them when they left. Where could he have gone? He's got to be here! Is there a cellar?"

Severus shook his head.

Just in case, Charity opened the closet in the hallway and pushed back a few of the jackets that had been left behind. Nothing.

Feeling a bit unnerved, Charity called for the boy.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Are you here?"

The floor buckled in response.

"Did you feel that?"

Severus nodded.

"Harry? Where are you?"

The floor groaned again. Both Charity and Severus followed the sound to a broom closet under the stairs. The door was padlocked. Dread ran up Charity's spine.

"He can't be locked in there, can he?" she asked Severus, apprehensive of his answer.

Severus drew his wand. " _Confringo_ ," he shouted.

Immediately, the lock blasted off the door. A weak cry could be heard from inside the cupboard. Charity sprang forward, deliberately turning the knob, and pulling on the door. It was jammed. She tried again.

"Help me!" she cried, urgency flooding her voice. Severus sheathed his wand, stepped in front of her, and tried the door. It gave way.

The closet was completely dark, but the smell of sweat, urine, and feces spoke of untold horror. Severus groped around looking for a light switch. His hand hit a chain dangling from the inclined ceiling. He tugged on it, and drew in a breath at what the light illuminated.

A very small boy was lying on a torn and soiled mattress. Severus knelt down and touched the child's leg. The child moaned causing the young wizard to draw his hand back abruptly.

Charity placed her hand on Severus' shoulder and pulled him back.

"Let me, Professor. I'm smaller."

Severus hesitated, but stood and moved aside, making way for her to partially crawl into the closet.

Charity almost wretched at the smell. The boy's mattress was stained with piss and dark waste matter. There were drawings on the walls and a tattered baby blanket in the corner. She tried to touch the child on the leg, as Severus had, but he moaned louder.

"It's ok, luv. It's ok," she soothed. "May I see your leg?"

Charity drew the child's pant let up and found a thin leg and festering wounds. That was the smell she couldn't place…rotting flesh. She grimaced.

" _Merlin!_ What happened to you?"

The child murmured in response, as Charity pulled the cuff of his trousers back down.

"Ok Harry…we can take care of that soon. Can you turn over for me first?"

Harry tried to turn, but was too weak. Charity moved further into the rancid closet and turned the child over onto his back. He cried out in pain. Hearing the child cry Severus joined Charity as best he could in the cupboard.

"Professor…I don't think he's had any water for days. He's cramping from dehydration. We need to get some fluid into him…right now!"

Severus didn't hesitate. He backed out quickly and conjured a glass of water laced with a ratio of sugar and salt. Charity clambered even further into the closet and maneuvered herself behind the child in order to help him sit up. She reached out her hand and Severus handed her the glass.

"Harry…can you drink for me, luv?"

She put the rim of the glass to the child's lips. He did his best to sip, but his tongue was somewhat swollen and most of the liquid fell down his chin. The child coughed and sputtered.

"It's ok, Harry…just take another sip." He did.

Severus couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. The child, Lily's child, was scrawny, his dark brown hair slightly brittle and his eyes sunken. He had on a pair of oversized glasses and lying there with his head against Charity's shoulder, he looked just like James, only sick and skinny and sallow. He listened to Charity cooing to the child, enticing him to drink. The child seemed to settle somewhat in her arms.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's. I'm afraid for him."

"It's not safe for him to go there."

"It wasn't safe for him here!" she spat. "We need to remove him from this nightmare. He's skin and bones, Professor."

Severus considered what she was saying. That bitch Petunia Dursley had locked her nephew in the cupboard under the stairs and left him there to die. He could feel a rage brewing in him. He was going to kill her and her buffoon of a husband, of that, he felt sure.

"We can take him to Spinner's End," he replied, concealing his anger.

"Are the wards strong enough there?"

"I'll reinforce them."

The young witch nodded her agreement.

"Harry, luv, we're going to have to move you somewhere else. I need you to be strong, ok? Will you do that?"

The child stopped his sip and nodded. Charity brushed his hair back and encouraged him to take another sip.

"We won't move until you finish this glass, ok?"

The child nodded again, rubbing his dry lips together. He took another sip.

"Mr. Potter," Severus began, "can you tell me how many days you've been in this cupboard?"

Harry didn't respond, but simply turned away in shame. It had to be at least three days. Considering that the child was already thin according to Arabella and the closet was hot, it wouldn't take much to do him in without food or water.

"It's alright, child," Severus encouraged. "We can get to the bottom of this later. Right now, we need you to drink."

Harry took the last few sips from the glass, tilting his neck as much as he could to get the last drops.

"That's good," Charity soothed. "Do you want some more?" Harry shook his head.

"Ok...we're going to lift you out now. Take some deep breaths, luv. As many as you can."

Harry did his best as Severus placed one arm under Harry's legs and another around his shoulders. Charity reinforced Severus' hold as he scooted out of the closet with the child in his arms. Harry whimpered in pain as Severus shifted the boy's weight in his arms. He was 11 years old, but looked no bigger than eight. Charity scrambled out of the smelly closet. Severus was holding Harry close to his body. As the boy's head leaned against the Potions professor's chest, he began to nod off.

Charity tapped Harry's shoulder as he lay in Severus' arms.

"Harry…I need you to stay awake! Would you do that for me?"

The child's eyes flickered open, startling Charity. Behind over-sized, crooked glasses were Lily's beautiful, doe-like green eyes. 'Those eyes will be Severus' undoing!' she mused absently.

"We can't carry him out like this, Ms. Burbage," Severus remarked. "We will be noticed."

"Well, we don't have a choice. We can disillusion him and carry him with a hovering charm to the apparation point. When you're ready to apparate, just hold him tightly to you and hope he can hang on."

Severus nodded his agreement.

Charity looked at her dress. It was filthy. She pulled her now-sheathed wand out of its holster and performed a scouring charm on her clothes as Harry was murmuring on Severus' shoulder.

Severus walked Harry over to the sitting room settee, placed him down gently, and then performed the hovering charm. Charity followed Severus and performed the scouring charm on him. They both looked refreshed, though no charm could undo what they had just witnessed.

"Should we go out the back?" Charity asked.

"Yes. We really don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"What about Mrs. Figg?"

"We can't worry with her right now. Albus will let her know where Harry is," he finished.

Charity nodded and grabbed her shoulder bag.

Severus moved Harry toward the back door in the kitchen. Before they left, Charity performed the disillusionment charm on the child's body as well as a "notice me not" charm on the two of them. As they exited 4 Privet Drive, Charity kept a watchful eye to see if anyone was looking. It was so early in the day most of the Dursleys neighbours were still at work. Making their way back to the apparation point, each retained their respective spells only removing them once behind the bushes. Severus took Harry back up into his arms.

"Harry," Charity implored, "hold on, luv. Hold on!"

 _Crack!_ _Crack!_ They safely landed in Severus' home. Charity found her bearings and checked on Harry as he lay against her professor's chest. The child was barely awake, but he had done as she'd asked.

"I'm going to put him in my old bedroom," Severus told her.

"Of course. I'm going to get him another glass of water. Do you have any food?"

"No. I haven't been here in quite some time."

"It's fine, he probably couldn't keep anything down right now anyway. I'll join you in a minute."

Severus took the boy to his old room and placed him down on the bed. He studied the child. He looked so much like James…only thin and very, very filthy.

"Mr. Potter," Severus began, "we're going to make this right," he promised.

Harry was trying to swallow, but was having difficulty as if his tongue was stuck to his soft palate. Severus bent over and rubbed the child's shoulder noting that Charity hadn't joined them.

"I'm going to bring you something to drink, Mr. Potter. I will be right back."

Severus made his way to the kitchen and found Charity hunched over the table. She was crying.

"Ms. Burbage."

Charity started and wiped her eyes quickly. Severus moved toward her, but she shifted away, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table – she needed a physical object to keep her distance from him. Severus stopped his approach.

"Ms. Burbage…" he tried again.

"Tell me how could anyone do that to a child?" she snapped.

"I don't know," he responded sadly.

"Lily and James would be mortified! Mortified!"

Severus cringed at her truthful words.

"I don't care how long it takes, Professor Snape, but as soon as the child is well, I am going to hunt that woman down and I am going to kill Petunia Dursley," she declared.

Severus caught Charity's eye – her eyes were both wild and serious. Suddenly, her face turned to flint as she picked up the glass of water, and stepped past her teacher on the other side of the chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Another chapter with some unsettling imagery. Don't give up. Read on.

Chapter 10

Charity approached the child's bed and placed the water glass down on the night table. Harry appeared to be sleeping, though the rise and fall of his chest was uneven. She took a chance and pulled up the right sleeve of his oversized rugby jersey. Taking his arm in her hand, she noticed it was thin and not without blemish. There was a bruise in the shape of a meaty hand on his forearm. The young witch shook her head as she gently rolled the cuff back down. She lifted the boy's shirt next. There she found bruises, as if the child had been kicked, but none of the marks that were on his legs. Those looked like the buckle of a belt, but Charity was not sure. Harry stirred as her fingers lightly traced his stomach, examining his wounds. The child awoke in a haze, embarrassment overtaking him. Charity obliged the boy as he tried to pull his top back down.

"Harry," she encouraged, lightly holding his small hands at his waist in one of hers, "I brought you some water. It's really important that you drink."

Harry nodded and tried to push himself up. He grimaced, but didn't cry out. Seeing his difficulty, Charity placed her arms underneath him and lifted him to a seated position. He smelled foul and his hair had not been washed in a number of days, maybe weeks. Silently she prayed to the Muggle God that Harry didn't have lice. Once he was settled, she handed him the glass.

"Please drink this slowly," Charity smiled kindly at the boy as he nodded in the affirmative. She gave his leg a gentle squeeze and turned to find Severus. He was already in the doorway watching and waiting. Charity jutted her head, requesting him to follow her.

Spinner's End was a small house – there were only a few places for them to speak privately, but the room across the hall appeared the best option. Charity walked through the threshold, realizing all too late that she had just entered Severus' bedroom. This was no time to be self-conscious, however. He followed and she closed the door behind him.

"We need to document his injuries," she began quickly.

"Ms. Burbage, I think we should deal with this through _our_ ways."

"I don't even know what that means Professor Snape? Azkaban? _Cruciatus_? I think making the Dursley's suffer in a Muggle jail, separating them from their own child, turning them into social pariah, would be equally satisfying!"

"I thought you wanted to kill them," he rejoined calmly.

"Well…prisoners have been known to "eliminate" those offenders who harm children," she offered feebly.

Severus cocked his eyebrow in disbelief.

" _Ugh!_ You know damn well, I didn't mean it!"

"Really, Miss Burbage. Are you sure about that?"

Charity shot Severus a knowing look, shook her head and sat down on the bed, massaging her brow.

"If we are not going to document his injuries for the Muggle authorities, then we need to call the Headmaster."

"I already sent my patronus…he will be here shortly."

"He should be here right now!" she snipped. "Did you tell him what we found?"

"No, I did not."

Charity's head snapped up.

"Why?" she exclaimed, her ire creeping up again.

"Before we inform anyone, Muggle or otherwise, Ms. Burbage, we need to speak face to face with the person who sent us to fetch this boy! I'm sure Albus has no clue as to what went on with the Dursleys."

Charity glared at Severus. She _really_ hated it when he was right.

"Fine!" she spat. "But we can't leave him lying in his own filth!"

"What do you suggest?" he asked, trying not to take her annoyance personally.

Charity bit the inside of her cheek. 'Why are you taking you anger out on Severus? This isn't his fault,' she mused.

"I looked at his wounds," she replied quietly. "They seem like they were recently inflicted. His right forearm has a large yellow bruise in the form of a hand. His stomach is similarly bruised, but his legs are full of welts as if he'd been beaten with a belt or a switch. The welts are clearly infected. His breathing is raspy. He has a fever. From the bruises on his stomach, I'm guessing he has a couple broken ribs. However, if he had internal bleeding, we would not have found him alive. That's a small blessing."

Severus paled at her list of the child's injuries and the self-possessed way in which she verbally cataloged them. The young wizard was surprised by her ability to be dispassionate and care deeply at the exact same time. Seeing her hunched over with worry as she rested on his bed, she suddenly looked older than her 27 years.

"Professor Snape," she shook him out of his contemplation, "do you have some clean towels and an old pair of pajamas the boy could wear?"

"I'm sure I do somewhere."

"Would you help me carry him to the bath? We could try a scouring charm, but that's really meant for fabrics. I don't think it would help the smell coming from the wounds themselves."

"I agree."

Charity stood and brushed her dress. Though it had been scourgified she still felt unclean, but she would attend to that later. The young witch walked toward the door, opened it, and faced Severus.

"Thank you," she said, her voice quiet and sad.

Charity moved back to the bedroom where the child lay. The glass on the night table was half empty. It had been a long time since she had studied Muggle First Aid, but instinct told her that his desire to drink was probably a good thing, as was her keeping him awake. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He seemed dazed and slightly confused, but he became more alert at her touch.

"Harry, luv," she cooed, "do you need to use the toilet?"

The child shook his head.

"Ok…that will come. Would you like to take a bath?"

Harry's eyes widened at the prospect, at which Charity smiled. It was obvious from the state in which they found him that a bath was a luxury – one this child deserved to enjoy. Charity turned as Harry's eyes darted to the door. The tall, dark man who had carried him had appeared in the frame. Charity turned and motioned for him to come closer. Severus hesitated, but then drew near. She stood and took the towels and nightclothes from him.

"Mr. Potter, how may I assist you?" the Potions Master asked as he approached the bed.

The child crinkled his nose at Severus' formal tone, but Severus did not know any other way to be with Lily's son, especially with him being in this condition.

"Harry, Professor Snape, will help you to the loo. Is that alright?" Charity supplied.

The child was still hazy, but nodded his consent.

"Are you able to walk?" she asked.

Harry nodded again. Charity placed the things in her hands down and helped the boy shift his legs off the bed. They were not working as he'd hoped, but he would still try. Severus had to give it to the boy; he had resolve! The young wizard stooped down and placed one of the child's arms around his neck and his own arm around Harry's tiny waist.

"On the count of three then," Severus urged, "one…two…three."

Severus lifted Harry up and waited for the child to take a step. Harry took a few small steps but had to stop. His legs were less cramped, but he'd been locked in that cupboard for days and felt very sore. He didn't know who these people were, but they were helping him and considering his circumstances, their kindness was all that mattered.

As they made their way to the bath, Harry could hear the woman speaking in another language. _Scourgify…what could that mean?_ Whatever it was, it didn't take her long to complete. She breezed by the two. Harry heard the bath water running. He couldn't recall the last time he had been given the privilege of a bath. He usually had to wash quickly in order to make breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin in the mornings.

The bath was only a few feet away, but by the time they got there the tub was full, with the towels and pajamas laid out.

"Harry…" the woman said, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable…but I know you're feeling light-headed. You can't get in this bath without someone present."

A look of horror crossed Harry's thin face.

"Honestly! This is no time to be modest!" she declared.

For an all too brief moment, Harry seemed to giggle, but then coughed in response to the pain it elicited in his bruised midsection. Severus grabbed him tighter to stop him from falling.

The child weighed his options and then slowly raised his arms. Charity smirked at their understanding and helped him take off his rugby shirt, undershirt, and then his loose jeans, which were completely soiled. Knobby-kneed, the skinny child stood before them in his underwear and glasses.

"We won't look," Charity affirmed as she took his glasses off his face and placed them on the counter.

Harry looked at Severus, who turned the other direction as Harry pulled down his underpants. Charity took Harry by the arm and helped him step into the tub. The child grimaced and then sighed. At that, Severus turned to face the child.

"If you need further assistance, Mr. Potter, I will be nearby." And with that he stepped out of the bathroom, taking Harry's dirty clothes with him. Harry's eyes followed him out as Charity handed him a bar of soap.

"You know what to do," she instructed.

Harry began to wash as Charity busied herself looking for supplies in the cabinet under the sink. She found shampoo and an old comb.

She placed the two on the counter beside Harry's glasses. _Please, Gods! Don't let him have lice!_ Charity walked over to Harry and sat on the toilet seat cover. The child had yet to dunk his head.

"Harry, I'm going to comb through your hair…is that alright?"

Harry shrugged and leaned his head back. Charity looked carefully through his unruly hair. Thankfully, she didn't find any little creatures inhabiting his locks. If she were honest, she was rather worried about her own, though probably there was a good potion to get rid of them that didn't include toxic chemicals and shaving off one's hair.

"All clear…" she breathed.

Charity leaned over and felt the temperature of the water. It was only warm to begin with, so added a tiny bit of hot. Harry dunked his head and picked up the shampoo bottle. He moved a little too quickly and tipped over, the bottle falling into the water from his hand. Charity fished it out.

"Here! Let me help you, luv."

She placed a small amount of the liquid in her hand and began to massage Harry's head. She made small circles with her thumbs at the base of this neck, while her fingertips massaged his temples. Harry didn't know how to react, but as he melted into her ministrations, he quietly began to cry. Charity, however, didn't stop. She just let him weep as she showed him a small amount of physical affection. Severus stood in the shadow of the doorway, trying to remain unaffected by the scene, but it was nearly impossible.

"There you go." Charity said, resting her hands on top Harry's thin shoulders. "Ok…dunk!"

Harry splashed beneath the water and came back up, the suds barely gone. Charity laughed lightly, looking around for a jug of some sort to use as a scoop. Observing her quest, Severus stepped into the bathroom and pulled out a basin and small pitcher from behind the back legs of the tub. He handed the pitcher to her. She filled it with more warm water and dumped it slowly on the child's head. The water ran through her fingers and Harry's hair, until both were squeaky-clean.

Charity helped Harry out of the bath as Severus held out a towel for the child to dry off. He held on to Charity's hand as Severus helped him step into clean underwear and Severus' hand-me-down pajamas. They were much too big on the boy, but they would have to do for now. Charity leaned down and folded up the cuffs.

The room was warm, even with the door open and Charity too was beginning to feel the heat.

"I'm thirsty…" Harry stated, "and dizzy." It was the first words he'd uttered and both Charity and Severus were quick to rectify his trouble. Severus swooped the boy up and carried him to his newly cleaned bed while Charity returned with another glass of water. Harry took a few sips and put his head down on the pillow.

"Thank you," he whispered, snuggling down. "I didn't think anyone would come…" he spoke through a deep yawn, as he began to drift off to sleep.

Charity brushed the child's hair back. She saw his infamous lightning bolt scar. With that mark came a life no child deserved. _Bloody scar!_ Charity placed her hand on Harry's all-too-thin cheek. She came undone - silent tears rolling down her face. Severus felt like he was about to do the same and did not want to do so in front of Charity or the child. Lily's son had been abused. _How could he not have known?_ _How could Dumbledore not have known?_ The young wizard spun around and fled the room, running straight into the Headmaster.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Dumbledore will be Dumbledore in this story. You may get frustrated with him. I know I did. But he is who he is. Blame JKR or the muse.

Chapter 11

"Albus!" Severus declared in a strained whisper. Dumbledore halted his stride at Severus' tone. The younger wizard drew his hands out as if to stop the Headmaster from going any further down the hall.

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired, slightly startled.

"Albus…let's go to the kitchen."

The Headmaster gazed at the young professor, who permitted the intrusion, but there was nothing to see but raw emotion – anger, fear, regret, and sorrow.

"Severus," he began in a low voice, "Arabella Figg contacted me to let me know our letters were unopened, and then your patronus arrived. Please…tell me what has happened?"

Severus stepped around the wizard and headed toward the kitchen – the Headmaster followed. He offered the seat Charity had pulled out from the table earlier. Dumbledore sat down, while Severus pulled out another.

"Headmaster," he began as he took his seat, "I'm sorry to have stopped you from going in, but the child does not know yet what we are…what he is…"

"Why?"

"There was no time. Whatever magic we performed, he wasn't aware."

Dumbledore furrowed his brow.

"Sir…" Severus hesitated, "we found the Potter boy shut up in a cupboard," he stated flatly.

The older wizard did not move, but a fire began to burn in his eyes as he absorbed the younger wizard's words.

"Ms. Burbage is in with him now," Severus continued.

"Actually, Headmaster, he's sleeping, and shouldn't be disturbed," Charity declared in a low tone, having joined them in the kitchen. She was disheveled and wound up tighter than a spring.

"Should I call the mediwitch?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes! But if the child is not truly safe here, he should be taken to Hogwarts immediately. Madame Pomfrey can attend to him there," she replied brusquely.

"Spinner's End is well warded, for now," Dumbledore affirmed before turning back to Severus. "Tell me exactly what you found, my boy!"

"Mrs. Figg told us the Dursleys had left the house 3 or 4 days prior without Mr. Potter. When we arrived, as she said, the house was vacated. We searched for the boy, only to find 100s of unopened letters from you and Minerva addressed to him. Ms. Burbage called out for the boy and we followed a noise…"

"No!" Charity interrupted, tired ire in her voice. "We felt his magic!"

Severus paused and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It was weak, but definitely there. We pried open the door to the cupboard and there he was – thin, frail, confused, and very dehydrated. Mrs. Figg had told us earlier that the boy was already rail thin to begin with."

"Do we have any idea where the Dursleys are now?"

"No…but I'd like to find them," Charity seethed.

"Charity…I will deal with the Dursleys," Dumbledore assured.

"Of course, like you dealt with them for the past 10 years?" she sneered.

The Headmaster stood up abruptly, causing his chair to tip back and crash to the floor. Charity, steeped in her righteous indignation, however, would not be intimidated.

"I will get to the bottom of this, _Miss Burbage_ ," Dumbledore said sternly, "…rest assured!"

Severus stood and approached his mentor.

" _Professor_ Burbage knows you will Headmaster and will aid you in any way possible."

Charity shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Headmaster, I'm not a mediwitch, but the boy was clearly starved over a long period of time and, very recently, badly beaten. There are bruises on his torso and sores on his legs…I can only presume those came from a belt buckle! How did this child end up in this situation?"

Dumbledore was flattened. He leaned over, as much as his aged body would allow him, and righted his chair. He retook his seat.

"I don't know. I, honestly, don't know," he breathed in defeat.

Charity observed the Headmaster. He suddenly seemed every single one of his 140 years and in that moment, she realized an inescapable truth – Dumbledore was just a man – a man with tremendous magic – but a man nonetheless. A man who made mistakes! She was still angry, but realized that her rage was better served if it were redirected toward helping the child heal or better yet, at the true culprits, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

"Sir," Charity began as she leaned against the doorjamb, "I truly didn't mean to be insolent. I'm just very worried for the boy," she confessed.

"Charity, the truth is, I should have checked on the child and not relied on ancient magic to protect him. Bloodwards don't offer kindness, affection, or love, do they?"

His question was rhetorical, but Charity replied anyway.

"No, sir, they don't."

Dumbledore shook his head in resignation and stood again, this time to his full height.

"Severus, would you floo Poppy? Ask her to come straight away. Charity, my dear, please take me to him."

Charity stepped away from the doorframe and allowed the Headmaster to pass.

"Headmaster," she called after him. Dumbledore turned back.

"You should know…he looks…just like James." Charity choked out the last words as she stifled her tears. Dumbledore placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her to him. She tried to hold back, but the weight of his hands upon her arms and the softness of his robes disarmed her and she wept bitterly for a child she had never met until today.

Severus could hardly bear to look at her, at them. Thoughts of Lily flooded his mind. He had promised to protect her child, and this was what things had come to? Guilt was something to which Severus had become accustomed, but this felt overwhelming, like it would crush him if he let it fester. He really needed a drink.

Charity pulled out of the Headmaster's embrace and wiped her eyes. Severus conjured a clean handkerchief and handed it to Charity. She took it with a look of gratitude and blew her nose.

"Oh Headmaster," she exclaimed quietly, "your robes!"

Dumbledore looked at his soiled robes and laughed softly.

"These old things? This is nothing, my dear" he reassured the young witch. "Now…take me to him."

Dusk had settled over Spinner's End as Charity moved down the short hall toward the last room on the right. As Dumbledore passed the two sconces that illuminated the hall lit, offering a warm glow to the house. As they entered the bedroom, Harry was still asleep and seemed to be resting peacefully on his side. The Headmaster conjured two chairs and took a seat in the one closest to the boy. Charity sat down on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed the child's back until his eyes fluttered open.

"Mum?" he called softly.

A lump caught in Charity's throat. She swallowed hard, retaining her composure.

"Harry…someone has come to see you…are you feeling well enough to take visitors?"

The child turned back toward the young woman and nodded in bemusement. 'Who would come to see me?' he wondered. Charity helped him turn over and then sit up. Once he was settled, he saw an old man sitting in a chair. The room was dark, and Harry didn't have his glasses, but the old man appeared to be dressed like Father Christmas right down to his elven hat. Harry shook his head, convinced he was seeing things. The old man leaned in toward him, his ancient ice-blue eyes twinkling with wonder and kindness behind wire spectacles. Harry felt like he could be charmed forever by those eyes, that was, until the woman cut off the man's gaze. She turned back toward the older man and chastised him with a look. The man accepted her rebuke and sat back in his chair. She turned back to Harry.

"Here," she said handing him his half-drunk glass of water, "finish this."

Harry still felt quite thirsty and willingly complied.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

The child looked at her shyly and smiled.

"A lot better now," he whispered.

Charity smiled warmly at the boy and squeezed his leg. Somehow, she knew her touch communicated more than words ever could.

"Good! Harry…" she scooted back on the bed so the child could see better, "this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He's come to speak with you."

Dumbledore leaned forward again, gaining the child's full attention.

"Are you from Child Protective Services?" the boy asked.

The Headmaster's countenance fell.

"No, child, I'm not."

"Oh! So, will I have to go back to my Aunt's?"

"No, child, you will not!"

Albus and Charity turned abruptly. Severus had spoken from the doorway, but shortly approached the bed. He took the second seat and leaned in toward the boy, his elbows resting on his knees and fingertips steepled against one another. Albus smiled at the young wizard wistfully and turned back to Harry.

"No, child, you will not," he confirmed.

"OK…but where will I go?"

"You will remain with us!" Severus declared adamantly.

Harry's green eyes widened with alarm, which Charity did her best to assuage.

"Hey! Hey!" she soothed. "Let us explain. Don't be afraid. We have something important to share with you."

Harry relaxed a bit at her words and placed his now empty glass back on the nightstand. He was certainly curious and these people seemed so nice.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "I don't know how to tell you this…so…I'm just going to say it. I am the Headmaster of an institution in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Very recently, I began sending letters to you extending an invitation for you to begin your magical education with us. Did you receive any of my letters?"

Harry considered the question, but he shook his head in the negative.

"When you didn't respond to my invitation," the Headmaster continued, "I sent Professors Snape and Burbage to 4 Privet Drive because they, like me, and like _you_ , are wizards and I wanted them to find you and tell you about your gift."

The child's nose wrinkled in disbelief. _Who did these people think they were kidding?_

"You…you're a…wizard?" the boy asked skeptically.

"Yes. We all are, including you, Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"A wizard?" the child scoffed. "I'm not a wizard! I'm a freak! I make messes wherever I go! And…I can barely see! How can _I_ possibly be a wizard?"

Dumbledore calmly took in the child's confession, though he was quite concerned about Harry's comments.

"Mr. Potter," Severus interposed, "when you were younger, did you do things, special things, sometimes without meaning to, that others could not do or that scared them?"

Harry looked at the dark man before him and nodded quietly, almost embarrassed.

"Those "messes" you just alluded to, was simply your magic asserting itself. We call it "accidental magic." You are not a freak, Mr. Potter. If you were, we would be too!"

Harry scoffed at Severus' comment as he took in the Headmaster's ruby red robes.

"Do all wizard's dress like that?"

"Harry!" Charity chided.

"No…Professor Burbage, it is a fair question," Dumbledore encouraged. "Some do. Some don't. I am very old Harry…and am accustomed to the fashions of my day." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled and Harry genuinely beamed.

"So, you are not from Child Protective Services?" the boy asked, turning serious.

The three shook their heads.

"What will happen to my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Do you care?" Severus prodded acerbically.

"I don't know..." Harry said upon reflection. He turned his attention to Charity. "They didn't love me," he stated sadly.

Charity cocked her head and cupped Harry's small face, trying to hold back her own tears.

"No, they didn't. But your parents did, Harry. Very much!"

Harry was floored by her admission.

"You knew my parents?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore interjected. "We all did."

"Aunt Petunia said they were drunkards and died in a car crash!"

Severus snorted. "That horse-faced bitch!" he said under his breath.

"You know my Aunt, sir?" the child asked innocently. Charity tried not to laugh at his comic timing.

"I knew your mother for most of her life," Severus answered the child. "That's how I know your aunt. We three grew up together as children. Moreover, your father, mother, Professor Burbage and I all went to school together at Hogwarts. We were students of Headmaster Dumbledore."

"You knew my parents…" he repeated slowly, allowing that knowledge to penetrate.

"Yes, Harry. We all knew them very well," Dumbledore assured the child.

"And they weren't drunks?"

"No…they were valiant and heroic people," the Headmaster finished.

It was all too much for the child to absorb. Involuntarily he shook his head, drew up his tired legs, and then placed his forehead on his knees. Charity massaged his shoulder as he leaned into her touch.

The sound of a woman's voice broke the quietness of the moment. Severus got up and soon returned with a woman who looked like a doctor. Dumbledore stood and made space for Poppy. Charity followed, but before she could leave Harry clutched her hand tightly. She leaned in and kissed his bony fingers lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

The child calmed for a moment until he saw Poppy draw her wand from her medical bag.

"What is that?" he asked, unsure the use of the instrument.

"That is a wand, Mr. Potter. We're witches and wizards. Hence, we carry wands. Weren't you paying attention to our earlier discussion?" Severus quipped sardonically, raising his eyebrow at the child.

Harry scowled at Severus, uncertain of how to take the comment, and then placed a hand over his mouth to hide a shy smile.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," Charity chided. "He's just a grinch!"

Harry grinned at her accurate observation.

"OK…that's quite enough. Everyone…" she pointed her wand at Severus, "out!"

Severus held his hands up in surrender and looked directly at Harry. He nodded his head tersely and then quit the room in search of a drink.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charity stood up from the bed and stepped back, allowing Madame Pomfrey to begin her examination. Poppy was methodical, thorough, and dispassionate in her approach to medicine, but Charity knew this would be a difficult case. Keeping one's perspective with children was difficult enough, though Poppy Pomfrey did have countless experience tending the wounds of rambunctious teenagers. Seeing first-hand what had become of the boy who lived, however, was something no witch or wizard who lived to see Voldemort defeated could have ever imagined. Most of the wizarding community believed little Harry Potter was safe, cared for, and happy. Why wouldn't they? Most wizards, even many Slytherins, did not discipline children with corporal punishment. No one would have expected this! And _this_ had to be kept quiet. Of course, Poppy was the paragon of discretion. Outside of the four of them, no one would ever know what happened to the boy who lived – unless he chose to tell them.

As Poppy made her preparations, Harry looked to Charity for reassurance, which she gave with a smile and a word.

"Harry," she began, "you're going to see some things that will seem utterly strange to you. But I don't want you to be frightened. Madame Pomfrey is here to help and heal you. And I'll be right here the whole time…ok?"

The boy nodded his head quickly. Charity could feel his trust and was determined to never betray it.

"Ms. Burbage…would you assist me?"

"Of course, Madame."

"It would be easier to examine Mr. Potter if he disrobed."

Charity bit the inside of her cheek. _Of course, it would._ She sighed, feeling horrible that the child was about to be exposed…again. 'How much humiliation can one boy take?' she lamented inwardly.But it had to be done.

"Ok Harry…you heard Madame Pomfrey," she said with a firm, but gentle tone.

The boy pouted, but obeyed taking off his oversized pajama bottoms and nightshirt and handing them to Charity.

Poppy looked quizzically at Charity upon seeing the garments.

"I didn't have time to transfigure them," the young witch explained weakly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head in understanding, but didn't quite seem to believe Charity. Charity cocked her head at the mediwitch. She hadn't been out of the wizarding world _that_ long…had she?

"Mr. Potter, are you feeling chilly?" Poppy asked the child, shaking Charity out of her musings.

Harry nodded that he was. Poppy smiled slightly, drew her wand and spelled a warming charm around Harry's bed.

"What was that?" the child asked.

"Do you feel warmer?" the mediwitch asked.

"Yeah…" he exclaimed in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Harry…" Charity interjected, "in time, you will learn to do things like this too. Hogwarts offers a broad wizarding education. But for right now, I want you to pay attention to Madame Pomfrey…do as she asks and answer all her questions as best you can. Will you do that for me?"

The child agreed, nodding his head soberly.

"Ok, Mr. Potter…lie back…this won't take too long." Harry complied.

Poppy ran her wand along Harry's torso, beginning with all his vital organs. A quill and parchment appeared to the mediwitch's left and began to take notes. She moved slowly, stopping for a moment at different points of his small frame. Running her wand around his head, the mediwitch stopped at Harry's eyes. Charity saw her mouth twitch, just slightly. Poppy continued her examination, ending at the child's legs. The boy was clearly underweight, but what disturbed her were his obvious wounds. In order to get a better look at the sores on Harry's legs, she spoke a _lumos_ and investigated the infected wounds more closely with the added light.

"Charity," she spoke, "did the child take a bath?"

Charity nodded, confirming that he had. "He needed one," she said quietly.

Poppy nodded as the quill scratched against the parchment recording the younger witch's words. The mediwitch turned back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it would be very helpful to know how you received these wounds on your legs and the bruises on your abdomen."

Harry's eyes turned sad and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it," he replied softly.

"You don't have to talk about it right now, if you don't want," the mediwitch reassured the child, "but I think it would be wise to speak with someone – either Professor Snape, the Headmaster, or Ms. Burbage – when you are ready."

Poppy turned back to Charity.

"I'm done here."

"But you didn't heal him…" Charity stated flatly.

"Ms. Burbage…after I speak with Albus and Severus, I will provide a treatment for Mr. Potter's wounds."

Charity didn't know how to take Poppy's comments; insecurity in her abilities as a competent witch crept in to her heart. _Had she done something wrong? Why did Poppy not trust her? And why would she not call her Professor Burbage?_ Charity shook off her doubts and decided not to take Madame Pomfrey's familiarity with Dumbledore and Snape personally. Instead she turned to the pajamas in her hands. Charity moved toward the bed, and touched Harry's feet, silently encouraging him to scoot up toward the headboard. She laid the garments across the bed, making sure she had Harry's full-attention. Drawing her wand, most dramatically, she cancelled Poppy's warming spell, to which Harry bristled, and then transfigured the garments to fit the skinny boy.

"Brilliant!" the child exclaimed in wonder.

Charity couldn't help but smirk, knowing Poppy had seen her precise _diminuendo_.

"Ms. Burbage," Poppy began, "would you join us in the sitting room when Harry is settled?"

"Of course, Madame," she rejoined. Charity couldn't help but feel a bit smug. She hadn't lost her magical touch.

"That was so cool!" Harry praised, as Charity helped him back into Severus' old pajamas that now fit him perfectly.

Charity smiled at him and squeezed his leg again lightly after she pulled the covers up.

"I'm going to go speak with the Headmaster, but I will be back."

Harry yawned slowly and nodded his head.

"Wanna see something else?" Charity goaded the boy.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed.

Charity picked up the empty glass beside his bed, tapped her wand against the glass, and refilled it with the simple charm. The boy tittered.

"Now…don't forget to drink slowly," she reminded the child as she got up to leave the bedroom. "Oh, and Mr. Potter," she continued teasingly, "you haven't seen anything yet!" Charity winked at Harry and exited the room, shutting the door halfway behind her.

That sealed it…Harry was officially in love with the beautiful young woman that had dropped into his cupboard under the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A small smile remained on Charity's lips as she closed the door, but when she turned to take her next step, that smile turned to a grimace. Her feet ached!

"C'mon Burbage," she said quietly to herself, "you're alright."

Charity took another step and almost toppled over. She steadied herself against the wall. _Damn it! Not now!_ Charity pressed her lips together and willed her next steps. The young witch was thankful it was a short walk to the sitting room.

Albus, Severus, and Poppy were standing close together speaking quietly to one another. Charity did her very best to not let her pain show as she approached them. Severus stepped back allowing her to join the circle.

"As I was saying, Headmaster," Poppy began, "there is, thankfully, no damage to his internal organs. You found him just in time Professor Snape."

Severus pursed his lips.

"Professor Burbage and I found the child, Madame Pomfrey."

"Of course," she replied, "I meant no offence."

"Oh…Madame Pomfrey, none taken," Charity lied. "You weren't there. How could you possibly know?"

Charity had no idea what was motiving Poppy Pomfrey, but she could do catty with the best of them – _if only her feet didn't hurt so much!_ She knew she had to sit down or she was going to fall over and that simply was not acceptable. Charity looked around the room for the nearest seat. She took the armchair she had reclined in earlier that day when Severus had brought her that cup of ginger tea. _Did that really happen this morning?_ It felt like a million years ago. She yawned and rubbed her thumb and middle finger across her eyes. Suddenly a glass of water appeared directly before her.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Charity said as she took the glass and brought it to her lips. She took a long sip. Her lips were really, very dry. She licked them, feeling the cracks and then took another sip. Charity put the glass down and moved her hand to her feet. Poppy continued to talk and Charity did her best to listen, but she was very distracted by the pain. No one seemed to be paying attention to her, so she slipped the back of her heels off her feet and rubbed them a little. "Why did I wear these damned things again?" she cursed silently. Freed from the vice that held them, blood pumped back to her digits, and her swollen feet and painful blisters began to feel worse. She bit her lip and shoved her feet back into her now uncomfortable shoes. _Ugh!_ Charity took a few more sips of water and tried her best to reengage the conversation.

"…I believe he suffered for years. He's malnourished, underweight, and has had a number of serious physical injuries, like broken bones, since he was very small. That said…the state you two found him in seems to have escalated to a new level…like someone had been pushed to the end of their limit."

Dumbledore looked forlorn.

"How is he still alive Poppy, if what you say is true?"

"I'm quite certain his magic healed him. He would get injured and he'd will himself to heal."

"Which probably drove his abuser to madness!" Charity interjected.

"Possibly," Poppy rejoined. "Regardless, Headmaster, we should document his injuries."

Charity's head shot up. She caught Severus' eye and would not let him go. "I told you!" she mouthed. Severus kinked his eyebrow in reply.

"Madame Pomfrey, is it too late to document his injuries now?" the Potions Master asked, contrition in his voice.

"No! But it would have been best to have taken Muggle images as soon as you found him if this were to go their Child Protective Services."

Charity was furious. She sat further back in Severus' favorite chair, clutching the arms, trying desperately to calm herself.

"Poppy, I will make sure the Dursleys are brought to the Muggle authorities," Dumbledore insisted.

"Well, you should speak with the boy, Headmaster. The kind of injuries he has endured – the force with which he sustained the blows – I believe the child's uncle perpetrated most of the abuse."

" _Bloody hell!_ " Charity seethed, awareness seeping into her mind. The group turned toward her. She jutted her chin out at them, her eyes as wide as saucers, bewildered by their lack of understanding.

"Did your examination reveal anything more?" she cried. Poppy offered no response.

"For _Merlin's_ sake! Was the boy sexually abused?" she growled.

"Abuse is abuse, Ms. Burbage!"

"I know that, Madame! But I want to know what I'm dealing with…was Harry sexually abused by his Uncle?"

Severus turned every shade of green, but if he were honest, he too wanted to know the answer. Poppy turned to the Headmaster.

"From what I can tell, no! He mainly suffered hunger and a lot of rough handling."

Charity breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, you should really talk to him…because some forms of abuse would never show on a diagnostic test," she finished.

 _Shite!_

"When should we speak with him?" Severus asked.

"Wait!" Charity exclaimed. "We should take him to a professional?"

"A Muggle therapist?" Poppy scoffed.

Charity furrowed her brow at the mediwitch. She wanted to get up, but she knew her feet would betray her.

"There are mind-healers at St. Mungo's. He should speak with one of them there!"

The Headmaster held up his hands…he was doing this a lot lately.

"No one can know about this! The three of you will need to deal with this."

"Albus," Severus interjected, "Professor Burbage is right. This is not a reasonable course of action…"

"We have no training in this sort of…"

"Charity…I may be old, but I am not blind! The boy is already becoming attached to you…he will share his story with you."

"Maybe, sir…" Charity began, "but…but…I don't know what to do." Her voice faded.

The Headmaster sat down on the settee.

"I'm at a loss as to what to do too, my dear. Arabella was to keep watch on the boy, but she never reported a problem. Maybe she just thought the child was small. I don't know. On top of all this, I'm exceedingly concerned about what we discussed this morning before you left. St. Mungo's may not be safe for Harry. Gossip regarding his condition could get out. Moreover, if our world finds out what's happened to "the boy who lived," I cannot guarantee that a wizard or witch would not murder the Dursleys…"

"Why would _that_ be a concern, Headmaster?" Severus sneered.

Dumbledore shot a harsh look at Severus.

"We need discretion. No one, but us, can know about this."

"This is wrong, sir! _Wrong!_ " Charity cried.

"Yes, it is!" the Headmaster declared, "But it has to be done. The future may be riding on this boy."

Charity leaned in toward the Headmaster.

"Why do you always talk in riddles? He's just a boy…that's all."

"Then treat him as such, Charity."

From his seat on the couch, Dumbledore touched her knee. A cooling sensation ran down her legs to her feet. The ache dulled slightly. He had been watching her.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered, a tear trickling down her face. The Headmaster smiled, vanishing her tear with the back of a weathered finger. He stood up and turned to Severus who was extremely curious about the exchange he had just witnessed.

"Severus…" Albus began, "will you permit Professor Burbage and the boy to stay here?"

"Of course, sir."

"Very good, my boy!" he patted Severus on the shoulder. "Walk with me outside. We need to reinforce the wards."

"Of course, Albus."

They headed to the door, leaving Poppy and Charity to their own devices.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I just want to thank Wizard Smurf, who's having trouble typing right now, for catching a few inconsistencies. I have attempted to address them – hopefully, successfully. Nonetheless, read on.

Chapter 14

Poppy looked down at Charity as she sat in the armchair.

"Ms. Burbage…"

"Yes," Charity sighed, taking another sip of her water.

"You need to stop wearing those things. They will damage your feet!" the mediwitch chided the younger witch.

"I promise, Madame. It will be witches' boots and flats for me, from here on out."

"I should hope so," Poppy continued. Charity did her very best not to roll her eyes.

"If you are going to be staying at Spinner's End with Mr. Potter, he will need to be supplied with a blood-replenishing potion, an electrolyte drink, a mild fever reducer, and a nutritional supplement. His malnutrition has affected his growth and I doubt he will even reach James' height. Unfortunately, all these supplements are at Hogwarts, though Severus may have willowbark on hand. It will reduce Mr. Potter's temperature. When I come to check on the boy tomorrow, I will bring a two-week supply of each with me. He will also need this salve," a small glass jar appeared on the table beside Charity, "for his bruises and open wounds. He seems settled for the evening, but you can dab this on his sores, assuming he'll permit you. Give him broth to eat at first. Once he's passed water, offer him soft foods…applesauce, mashed banana, soft rice, plain toast…then, if he's forming stool, and assuming he's hungry, offer him small meals, eggs, boiled potatoes, small amounts of chicken."

Charity simply nodded her head, taking mental notes _. How am I going to do this by myself?_

"Thank you, Madame. I will do as you have instructed."

Poppy eyed Charity skeptically.

"Good! I'm heading back to Hogwarts. I need to compile some additional supplies for Mr. Potter's treatment."

"Understood," Charity returned, standing up to see Poppy out. The younger witch grimaced and hobbled toward the fireplace.

"I'll be here at 9 am sharp."

"Yes, Madame." Charity sighed as she watched the older witch walk into the green flames. She picked up the jar of salve and hobbled back to Harry's room.

Meanwhile, Albus and Severus stood quietly outside of Spinner's End, mumbling numerous spells to strengthen the wards placed upon Severus' family home. Severus knew when Albus asked him to help reinforce the wards that he wanted to speak privately. The older wizard didn't need his Potions professor to help reinforce spells the Headmaster himself had instituted. When they were nearly done Dumbledore spoke.

"Charity will need your help to take care of the child, Severus."

The younger wizard braced himself. For good or ill, the Headmaster _always_ had an agenda.

"And how do you expect me to do that, sir?"

"Well, when I asked whether Charity and the boy could stay here, I hoped you'd be willing to stay on as well. It is your home, Severus."

"Albus," Severus growled, turning to face the Headmaster, "you know how I feel about this place. When you asked earlier, I expected you meant for me to remain at Hogwarts and visit Spinner's End when required or requested. And, in case you haven't noticed, there's no room!"

"You can make space."

Severus shook his head.

"I don't think it's appropriate, sir."

"Why not? There's nothing going on between you, is there?"

Severus instinctively looked away.

"Or is there?" Dumbledore queried soberly.

"No! Of course not!"

"Really…"

"Fine!" the younger wizard groused, "If you must know when she was 17 I taught Ms. Burbage occlumency."

Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted to his hairline. "I see…well…that explains whatever this "thing" is between you," the Headmaster rejoined.

"There is no "thing" between us, Albus!"

Dumbledore was increasingly doubtful.

"Maybe…but you would like there to be?"

"Not at all!" Severus declared emphatically.

The Headmaster remained dubious.

Severus huffed. "Ok, I did consider it many, many years ago. But I knew you would have killed me!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Severus. I would have! Though her parents probably would have done you in first!"

Severus cocked his head in thought. He had never considered that prospect.

"She's fragile, Severus," Dumbledore continued.

Severus shot the Headmaster a quizzical stare.

"You must realize that she wasn't expecting any of this."

"And I was?" the younger wizard scoffed in indignation.

"No, but you are used to a certain level of…stress," he mused. "Charity thought her coming to Hogwarts would provide her with space and perspective. She has neither at this moment. You could provide her with some stability, while she helps Harry heal."

"Won't people think your staff are fraternizing?"

"They will…but you won't be fraternizing. You'll be taking care of a fellow professor who will be caring for Lily's son."

Severus grimaced. Dumbledore certainly knew how to make him feel guilty about Lily, though Severus did make it easy since he _always_ felt guilty about Lily Evans Potter. _Shite!_

"I can't help but wonder, what are you up to, Albus?"

The Headmaster smiled sadly. _What could I be up to, son?_ Dumbledore loved Severus and wanted the young man to have more than the lonely existence he currently occupied. But a lot had changed in 10 hours. Whatever he thought possible for the two was not to be. If Severus' peace of mind had to be sacrificed for the greater good, so be it.

"Nothing at all, my boy. I just want to see Harry get well…quickly. And I think you and Charity can see to it. Together, you are that boy's best hope."

Severus sighed audibly as Dumbledore turned back toward the house. When they entered, Poppy had already left and the house was tranquil and quiet – almost warm. That was a new atmosphere for Spinner's End; something to which Severus felt he could become accustomed.

"I will head back to the castle now. Stay here for as long as the boy needs before the new term commences. Help him begin to heal."

Severus nodded his head.

"And, Severus, Charity won't ask you for anything, but she's hungry and she's been on her feet, in those shoes, all day. Make sure she gets a warm bath, something to eat, and a good night's sleep. She really did appreciate the glass of water you provided."

Albus smiled at the younger wizard and with a crack, he was gone!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Charity sat quietly, the low yellow light filtering in from the hallway, and watched Harry sleep. She waited for her eyes to adjust as she looked at her watch – it was just past 7 pm. She was hungry and totally spent, but felt her needs had to wait, at least until she could speak with Harry. Charity looked intently at the boy in the dim glow. He looked so serene as he slept that she couldn't bear to wake him. Charity yawned and involuntarily closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off only to awake to Lily's big green eyes staring at her. Charity sat up quickly, hoping she hadn't drooled in front of the boy.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she stretched her limbs.

"I dunno…I just woke up," the child replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"Ok, let's scrounge up some tea for you."

Charity moved to get up, when she heard an _"ahem"_ at the door. She turned to find Severus with a tray. It held two steaming mugs. Considering how hungry she was, whatever he had brought them smelled especially delicious. Harry immediately struggled to sit up in his bed.

"Come in, Professor Snape," she said as she sank back into the chair.

He approached the bed, placed the tray down on the night table, and handed Harry a rich broth that he had spiked with willowbark. Charity, however, he offered a small portion of wonton soup.

"You ordered Chinese?" she queried with surprise.

"I did. I do miss the variety sometimes," he responded evenly.

"Me too," Charity sighed.

Harry stared at the people in front him from above the rim of his mug. He had no idea who they were and yet they were feeding him, sheltering him, protecting him, and caring for him. He didn't even know their names, but he knew they knew his parents, and that, for now, was enough. He took a sip of the salty soup.

"Mmmmm…"

"You approve, Mr. Potter?" Severus inquired.

The child nodded his head vigorously.

"Drink up then! Slowly! It's hot."

Harry obediently blew on his soup and took another sip. He kept supping until he was done. He smacked his lips together causing Charity, who was almost done her soup, to smile.

"Professor Snape," she exclaimed suddenly, "I'm being terribly rude. Did you eat?"

"I will later…I just wanted to make sure our charge got something into his stomach. Have you?" he asked the child pointedly.

Harry nodded his head. He really didn't know what to make of this Professor Snape. How could his mother be this dark man's friend? For some reason, Harry found the prospect impossible. The child was bursting with curiosity about the matter, but remained circumspect.

"Were you really a friend of my mother's?" he asked shyly.

"I was."

"What was she like?"

Severus didn't answer immediately, but sat down in the second chair and considered his response.

"Answering your question could take a long time, Mr. Potter."

"I think I have time."

Charity tittered at the child's wit. Severus, however, cocked his eyebrow at the child.

"Mr. Potter, your mother was benevolent, beautiful, bright, and brave. Until a few years before her death, we were best friends and I will always cherish her memory."

"I wish I could remember what she looked like," the boy said sadly.

Severus took a deep breath and turned his head away, staring off into the distance. The silence that followed felt like an eternity.

"Mr. Potter, that can be rectified, but I think for now…you need to get some rest."

Standing, Severus gathered all the items back on the tray and left the room. Charity watched him go, fully aware that talking about Lily Potter was never easy for her professor.

"Professor Burbage," he said abruptly, returning to the doorway, "it's been quite a while since I've been here. If a bulb burns out, there are more in the drawer of the nightstand."

"Thank you, Professor," she replied, completely flummoxed by Severus' strange declaration. _Who keeps bulbs in a nightstand?_

Brow furrowed Charity shook her head and turned her attentions back to Harry.

"So…Harry…I have some salve here that the mediwitch left for you. Mdm. Pomfrey said it would help heal the sores on your legs and lessen the pain of your bruises. Would you like to apply it yourself? Or would you like me to do it for you?"

"I don't mind if you do it," he responded quietly.

Charity nodded and grabbed the ointment from atop the nightstand. She opened the jar.

"Whew!" she said, scrunching up her nose. "That stinks!"

Harry chuckled loudly at her outburst. Charity responded in kind.

"Ok…Mr. Potter," she chortled, "lead the way..."

Harry shimmied off his pajamas and allowed Charity to apply the salve to his wounds. He winced and then sighed with each treatment. It took a few minutes, but they were soon finished and Harry settled back into the bed.

Charity gingerly replaced the lid, doing her best to keep it free from the sticky balm. Her fingers were a mess, but from the cooling sensation she felt on her skin, it occurred to her that she could use the ointment on her own blistered feet.

" _Ugh!_ " she exclaimed in frustration, "I need a tissue."

She carefully opened the cabinet at the bottom of the nightstand. There were a number of books inside – _The Hobbit_ , _Treasure Island_ , and _Watership Down_. These were perfect for a boy Harry's age. She would surely pull them out later. Charity closed the door with her foot and opened the drawer to the nightstand with her little finger. She took a deep breath at what she saw in the dim light and quickly wiped her fingers clean on her dress.

"Harry," she breathed.

The child turned over to look at her. He pushed himself up slightly in order to get a better look.

Charity pushed aside the spare box of lightbulbs and picked up the item that grabbed her attention. It was a picture of Lily Evans. She turned the photo over… _Lily_ _age 15_. The young witch held the picture to her chest and then looked at it again. _He held on to this all this time!_

"Harry," Charity whispered, looking at the photo once more. "This…this is your mother."

She offered him the picture.

Harry stared at the photo for quite some time before turning to Charity.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now," he said with measured composure.

"Ok," she murmured, somewhat dazed.

Harry turned away and held the picture close to his heart and let his eyes fall shut.

Charity waited a long while before leaving. When she was sure the child was asleep, she picked up the ointment, one of the books she had seen earlier, and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus was at his desk when she returned.

"Is he asleep?"

Charity nodded.

"That's good," he replied, turning back to his papers.

"Professor…" she began.

Severus wouldn't let her finish. He could hear the two talking and was aware they had found Lily's picture. But the truth was, even after all these years, every single time he thought about Lily Potter and how she died, his chest would clench in inexpressible pain. Over the years it had just become easier to let it be – to ignore the sting. Now was not the time to talk about it.

"Ms. Burbage," Severus rejoined, looking up from his desk, "there's more soup if you're hungry. I've made up my room for you. There are clean towels, a nightdress and dressing gown on the bed. They were my mothers and may be a little big for you. I'm sure you can adjust them. You know where the bath is. It's all yours. I'll be working for a while, so if there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

His tone was so formal, Charity almost felt offended – attended to and yet, irked.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," she replied evenly. "I think I will take a bath."

Charity spun on her wounded feet and did her best not to hobble back to Severus' bedroom. As soon as she entered the room she pulled off her heels. Her feet were blistered and raw and hurt like hell. Charity wanted desperately to cry, but knew it would do no good at this point. A warm bath would do her much better. She grabbed the items off the bed and headed to the bath. A half hour later she was clean, though still hungry and, also, very tired. She entered the kitchen to find Severus making tea.

He stared at her as he had the day before only this time his gaze moved from her messy damp hair to her bare feet. Severus called for a pair of slippers.

"You'll catch cold otherwise," he said matter-of-factly as he handed them to her.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly.

Charity sat down at the kitchen table just as the kettle boiled. He poured the water over the leaves. Within seconds the kitchen smelled like chamomile. Charity inhaled the aroma and sighed contentedly.

"Is there any more of that soup?"

Immediately a bowl and spoon appeared before her. The broth and dumplings were piping hot.

"Thank you."

Charity ate quietly while Severus brewed the tea. He set a teacup in front of her and removed her empty bowl and spoon, placing them in the sink. Charity looked over and could see a few dirty dishes beginning to pile. He must have eaten while she was in the bath.

"I'll help you with those, Professor."

"It's not necessary, Ms. Burbage." Somewhere along the way they had fallen back into their familiar address.

"Hopefully tomorrow I can quickly head to Hogwarts for some more things," she said mindlessly. "If not, could you pick them up and bring them back for me?"

"I'm not heading back, Ms. Burbage."

Charity furrowed her brow and cocked her eyebrow.

"Is that appropriate?" she posed.

"Is it appropriate for you to stay in a home that is not your own, with a child you don't know, in a town you've never visited?"

"I suppose none of this is _appropriate_ ," she acquiesced. "But…sir…ummm…where will you sleep?" she asked quietly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"On the settee."

Charity grimaced.

"I'll be fine, Ms. Burbage."

"Well, you're back won't be!" she declared.

Severus scoffed. "Perhaps not."

Charity cleared her throat and stood up. She winced in pain. Severus couldn't help but take notice.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to brush off any concern.

"Your feet are not fine. They have been in vice grips all day. Let me see them."

"Absolutely not!" she declared.

"Ms. Burbage…you have spent the entire day taking care of someone else. The Headmaster has requested that I take care of you." He held out his hand, instructing her to sit.

Charity suddenly understood what was vexing her about Severus' behavior. He was simply being professional and doing what Dumbledore had asked. She sighed her assent and removed her raw feet from the slippers.

Severus sat across from her, gingerly holding her feet, studying the blisters and broken skin.

"Were the shoes new?" he queried.

"Yes," she replied. "I didn't think today would end in a footrace."

"Clearly!" he said humorlessly. " _Accio_ healing salve," he called. The ointment arrived in his hand shortly.

Severus opened the lid and applied the liniment to her wounded feet. His touch was gentle, but firm and with every application Charity grimaced and then sighed just as Harry had done. When he was finished, he placed the lid back on the jar and replaced the slippers on her feet.

"Thank you, sir," she said as he got up to wash his hands in the sink.

"Do you need help back to your room?" he asked.

"No…I can hobble back on my own, tail between my legs, knowing you were right."

Severus turned from the sink to look at her. She was already on her feet.

"I do take great pleasure in being right," he said dryly.

Charity rolled her eyes. She picked up her teacup and readied to head back to her room.

"I've got tea and your copy of _Watership Down_ …oh…and Professor Snape…before I forget…I was looking for a tissue earlier this evening in Harry's room and opened the drawer to the nightstand in my search. I noticed you had an old library card in there. Is it still valid?"

"It should be. Why?"

"I'm going to head to the library tomorrow to do research. There should be some books on treating children who have survived trauma. I'm at a loss, to be frank. The boy has lost so…so much…" she said, her voice trailing. "But at least now…he knows what his mother looks like."

"That is a good thing, Ms. Burbage," the Potions Master replied carefully.

"Yes…it is," she smiled kindly. "Try to sleep well, sir. I will see you in the morning."

Severus nodded and watched her go. He listened closely as she placed her teacup down and switched on the side lamp. Retracing her steps, he heard her shut his bedroom door, and move back to the bed. The frame creaked as she crawled underneath the covers. Severus was surprised to find that he wasn't dreading the next few weeks as he had been.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Christmas is upon us and like many of you there's a lot going on. Expect delays in updates. It really can't be helped. Peace, love and joy to you all.

Chapter 17

Charity awoke unaware of the time. Her eyes fluttered open to find the night table lamp still on, her teacup full, and her novel lying half-open at her side.

"That is no way to treat a book, Burbage!" she chided herself, picking the book up and placing it on the nightstand. The young witch sat up, stretched into her yawn, and then pushed herself up from the bed. She had slept deeply, but still felt the pull of emotional fatigue.

Rising from the bed Charity looked down at the oversized nightdress she was wearing. In her tired haze, she hadn't noticed that the sleepwear had a lovely pattern of hand-stitched embroidered white flowers. It was a beautiful garment and the cotton fabric felt expensive. She knew this must have been a matrimonial gift since the Snapes did not have money to afford finery. Covering her borrowed nightdress with the ordinary housecoat, Charity put on her slippers, and grabbed her wand, slipping it into the sleeve of the lightweight robe.

She made her way to Harry's room. He was still sleeping, but another glass of water was sitting beside his bed. Clearly, Severus had already been in to check on the child. Charity turned to leave, but heard the boy stir and whimper. Stepping toward the bed, she crouched down and brushed Harry's hair back. He was wide awake and rather teary-eyed.

"Hey…hey…sweetheart." she cooed, sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing the child's arm. "What's the matter?"

Harry turned over to look at her through swollen eyes.

"I wrecked it," he lamented.

"Wrecked what? What did you wreck, luv?"

The child held out a crumpled picture of his mother. It was wet and streaked. Charity frowned.

"The Dark Man will be angry at me," he cried.

"Who?" Charity asked quizzically.

"The Dark Man. He carried me yesterday."

The young witch laughed gently.

"Oh…you mean Professor Snape."

"Yeah…Professor Snape."

"Harry…I know this is all new to you…but please don't worry about the photo. It can be fixed."

"It can?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Absolutely!"

A tiny body came flying at her, hugging her fiercely for its small size. Charity embraced the boy in return as he continued to cry out his frustration.

"Shhh…sweetheart," she said soothingly, "we can fix this…we can fix everything!"

Harry pulled away from her arms.

"You promise?"

Charity smiled warmly at him.

"As an act of good faith that my promise is true, show me the photo," she said smartly.

Harry handed her the picture as she drew her wand.

" _Reparo_ ," she said, pointing her wand at the picture.

Instantly, the crumpled, streaked photograph unfurled and became like new. Harry was astonished.

"See…like new…just as I promised."

"I don't understand how you do that!" Harry sighed, leaning back on his pillows.

Charity scoffed, and ran her hand down the side of his face, wiping his tears with her thumb.

"You will, Harry! You will! Now…how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better now."

"I'm sure you are!" she cheeked as she placed the picture back on the night table. "Do you need to use the loo?"

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Ok…up you get!"

Charity stood and helped move the boy's legs across the bed and on to the floor. She bent down and placed his arm around her neck. Grabbing the child around his waist, she helped him stand. He weighed almost nothing. They took small steps together, exiting the room and heading toward the loo. Once in the toilet, Charity waited for him to let her know what he needed.

"I can go by myself," he replied, reading her mind.

Charity nodded and turned to go, but added a word of advice.

"Harry…for now…sit, don't stand. If you need help, call me."

"Ok…I'll call," he replied, leaning against the sink. His brow furrowed. "But Miss…"

"Yes."

"I don't know your name."

Charity shook her head. _What was she thinking?_ In all the chaos of the day before, she didn't check to see if the child even knew their names.

"My name is Charity Burbage, Harry. You can call me Ms. Burbage or Professor Burbage."

The child smiled at her and moved to follow her words of advice. Charity closed the door, leaving it ajar, just in case. Not wanting to hover, she walked toward the sitting room to see if Severus was about. Crisp sheets were folded neatly on the settee as if never used, but a blanket was draped over the large armchair.

"How are your feet?" Severus asked, causing Charity to start. She spun around to see Severus looking pretty much as he had the day before, though his long hair was tied back. If it weren't for the blanket, she would have thought he hadn't slept at all.

"Professor! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Are you always this skittish, Ms. Burbage?" he inquired.

Charity winced – she, sort of, was.

"I see!" he snickered, to which Charity scowled. She moved toward his blanket and began to fold.

"Did you really sleep in the chair, sir?"

"Yes. I've done it before. I'm fine."

"You might not want to make a habit of doing that."

"As you might not want to continue wearing Muggle women's footwear."

"Touché!"

"And your feet?" he repeated.

Charity slipped out a foot and examined it. The blisters were almost healed.

"Amazing!" she said. "When I woke up, I'd forgotten they were even raw last night. Thank you, sir!"

"For what?" he asked casually.

"Miss Burbage…" a small voice called. Charity looked down the hall toward the loo.

"Duty calls," she breathed.

"Do you need help?"

"No…I've got him." Severus nodded as she passed.

Charity knocked on the bathroom door and poked her head in.

"You ok, luv?"

"Ms. Burbage…" the child enthused, causing Charity to peer in even further.

"Harry?" Charity inquired, seeing the boy sitting on the toilet, pajamas around his ankles, glasses perched on his nose, looking down at his bare legs.

The child, oblivious to his condition, grinned broadly at Charity.

"My legs…they're better!" he cried.

"Oh…" she nodded in understanding. "That ointment has quite powerful healing properties, doesn't it?"

He nodded quickly in wonder and agreement.

"Harry…about the marks…I think there's some things we should talk about, don't you agree?"

The child stared up at her, but didn't respond to her question.

"I'm ok now, Miss. I think I can make it back to bed by myself."

Charity considered the child's avoidance. "Are you sure?"

The boy nodded again, but her instincts told her to push, just a little.

"I know you probably feel better…but you're not 100%. So, I'm going to wait outside for you…ok?"

"Ok," he replied, suddenly reticent.

Charity turned to leave and pulled the door behind her. She couldn't help but sigh. Yes, it was an awkward moment, but that was a second invitation to talk and the child immediately backed away from further conversation. She needed to investigate how to get him to open up to her.

Severus moved into view, leaning up against the wall, interrupting her train of thought.

"He seems to be on the mend…"

"Honestly, his recovery time is remarkable," she retorted. "I agree with Madame Pomfrey. It's the Potter magic in him," she said kindly.

Severus pursed his lips in response. "Possibly," he rejoined doubtfully.

The door opened, revealing a very disheveled and tired little boy. Sad, bespectacled eyes looked at Charity.

"I think I need help," he whined.

Once again, Severus stepped in.

"Mr. Potter, how may I assist you?"

"I don't think I can walk all the way back…I'm really tired."

"I'm sure you are. You need rest and lots of it!" the Potions professor declared.

Severus moved toward the child and steadied him. Harry leaned against the Dark Man as they made their way back to the bedroom. Charity wistfully watched them go. Suddenly a light went off in her head… _maybe the child would be more open with Severus!_ Charity congratulated herself on her genius and headed to the kitchen to see about breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Somehow, thanks to Wizard Smurf, I was able to squeeze one more chapter out before Christmas. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Charity walked into the kitchen and opened the door of the small refrigerator. It was full.

"He went shopping!" she whispered in amazement.

She scanned the contents of the fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk, and orange juice. Opening the breadbox, she found a beautiful loaf of freshly baked bread. She pulled it out and set it down beside the butter and jam jar that were sitting out on the counter. Charity continued to open the cupboards and drawers, finding plates, cups, cutlery, and a cast iron frying pan. She even found an old coffee percolator. She pulled it out just in case Severus had bought coffee. A small smile tugged at her lips as she followed her nose.

"Yes!" she beamed.

Flicking the gas range on to low flame, Charity placed the fry pan on top. She then turned on the grill in the oven and began making her rocket fuel brew. Measuring the water and grounds, she put the coffee on to percolate. Within seconds, as the water began to heat and run through the grounds, she could smell their smoky fragrance. Charity cut thick slices of bread and placed them on the rack under the grill in the oven. She placed a pad of butter in the warm pan to melt and cracked a couple eggs into a bowl and began to whisk them with a fork.

"If only I had some cheese," she said to herself, as she put down the fork and picked up the spatula.

Immediately the fridge door opened and a block of cheddar landed on the counter. Charity spun around.

"Are you intending on dressing today, Ms. Burbage?" the Potions Master deadpanned.

Charity cocked her eyebrow at her professor, spatula still in hand.

"If you can't stand the heat, sir, maybe you should get out of the kitchen!" she ribbed coyly.

Severus rolled his eyes. She had a smart-ass comment for every single thing! He moved toward the stove to check on the coffee. He had to concede – it smelled terrific.

"You can't spoil my mood, Professor!" she declared, turning back to making breakfast. "We've invaded your home, I've taken your bed, you got up early to check on Harry, and still found time to go out and do some shopping." She turned toward him, suddenly sober. "I know this isn't easy for you," she finished quietly.

Severus avoided Charity's honest gaze and opened the cupboard, pulling out two mugs. He placed them on the counter.

"Do you smell burnt toast, Ms. Burbage?" he said nonchalantly.

" _Damn!"_ Charity cried. Moving quickly, Charity opened the oven door and pulled the hot toast out with her fingers and placed them on a plate.

" _Ow! Ouch! Ugh!_ " she cried with each slice.

Severus did his very best not to laugh at her display.

" _Haha!_ " she rejoiced. "Just in time!" Charity grinned at her small victory in the kitchen. The truth was, Mimzy usually cooked for her.

"Well done," he said dryly.

Charity shook her head, blowing on her mildly singed fingers. If only he knew how well she was doing. "Pour!" she instructed with a frown.

Severus did as he was told and left a mug for her. He opened the milk and poured a couple splashes to top her up. Charity smiled to herself. There was only one way he could have known that. She would have to ask him about that someday.

Charity poured the eggs into the pan. They melded with the melted butter and she began to scramble, adding some grated cheese when they were almost done. She had a feeling Harry would be ready to eat and was sure the smell of the eggs would entice him; her own growling stomach concurred. Charity took a sip of her coffee to quell the noise, but it growled again and even louder. Severus, who had turned his attention to the slightly burnt toast, handed her a slice slathered in butter and jam.

"Eat!" he directed.

She took a bite of the toast. Placing it down, she scoped the eggs on to a plate and then finished her slice.

"Professor, do you have a breakfast-in-bed tray?" she asked.

" _Accio_ breakfast-in-bed tray," he said. Nothing appeared. "No," he answered flatly.

Charity laughed.

"So, are you ok with him eating toast in bed then? Think of the crumbs!" she declared knowingly.

Severus pursed his lips, taking in the strangeness of the moment. Never did he think he would be in this position – making parental decisions with Charity Burbage about the Potter's son.

"Until he's strong enough to eat with us in here, it's fine."

Charity slowly nodded her head in agreement. Taking another plate, she placed a dry piece of toast beside a very small portion of eggs. She then poured half a glass of orange juice and placed a fork on the side of the plate. Severus held out his hands to take the plate and from her. Charity held back for a second.

"Ok, for now…but we can't spoil him because we feel sorry for him," she stated firmly.

Severus eyed her carefully – his hands still set to receive the items.

"Well, then, it's good I don't _feel sorry for him_ ," he replied, his voice caustic.

"I mean it, Professor!" she rejoined, not believing his cutting tone.

"We won't!" he reassured her in exasperation, trying desperately not to roll his eyes. "Now, please…" he almost pleaded, "give me Mr. Potter's breakfast, and go get dressed!"

Severus turned his head to the clock. It was almost 9 am.

"Poppy!" she cried, handing Severus the plate and glass. Charity rushed past him, straight into the loo. The Potions professor couldn't help but chuckle as he turned and headed toward Harry's room. He was exceedingly glad that Poppy would have nothing to gossip about with Pomona and Rolanda this morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I have taken some license with Madame Pomfrey, most notably, de-aging the character so she's approximately 5-6 years older than the Potions Master. She's less of an old mother hen, and more of a no-nonsense physician who is rather protective/possessive of those she is fond, particularly, Severus. If you are offended by this change in the matron, blame the muse. Happy New Year!

Chapter 19

Harry was sitting in Severus' childhood bed reading a book. Lily's picture was beside him, propped against the lamp, watching over her son. Automatically, the Potions professor looked away. His heart still clenched every time he saw her face.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Potter?" he asked, retaining his composure.

The child looked up at the Dark Man and nodded, dog-tagging the ear of the book. Severus cringed. He would have to remember to find the child a bookmark. Walking toward the bed, he placed the glass and plate down. He pulled up one of the chairs and handed Harry the juice first. The child took a small sip and smiled. Gingerly, he put the glass down and looked at the plate. Severus handed it to him, relieved to see the child hungry.

"I see you found your glasses, Mr. Potter."

"They were in the loo, sir. I don't see too good with them though," he said between mouthfuls.

"Slow down, Mr. Potter. Chew, swallow, and then talk!" Severus chided, choosing to ignore the child's atrocious grammar. "What do they teach children in Muggle primary schools?" he scoffed to himself.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Harry took a smaller bite of his toast and made sure to take his time. The Dark Man was right, of course. Severus nodded, acknowledging Harry's amenableness.

"About your eyes…when did you get your glasses?"

"Oh…these?" he replied without guile. "They're my Uncle's old pair. He was going to chuck 'em, but my teacher at school said I needed glasses. Since Uncle Vernon didn't want to buy me a new pair, he gave me his old ones." Harry took another small bite of his eggs.

"So, _these_ ," Severus took the glasses off the child's head and looked through them, "are not actually prescribed for you."

The child shook his head. Severus took in a long breath to keep himself from cursing the Dursleys out loud and placed the glasses on the nightstand beside Lily's picture.

"Are you able to see through them at all?"

"They make the words a little bigger, but it's still pretty blurry."

"Well, Madame Pomfrey will be here to check in on you in just a few minutes – I would like you to mention your eyesight to her."

"Can she fix my eyes like Miss fixed my mum's picture?"

Severus picked up Lily's picture and frowned.

"Even magic can't "fix" poor eyesight, Mr. Potter. Ms. Burbage or I will take you to see an optometrist and we'll get you a new pair."

"Can both of you take me?" the child asked reluctantly, taking his last sip of juice.

Severus pursed his lips, fully aware of what the child was longing for. He really didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but didn't want to dishearten him either.

"We will see, Mr. Potter," he replied without commitment.

Feeling mollified Harry smiled as Severus placed Lily's picture down and took the empty glass from him.

"Would you like some more?" Severus asked as he watched the child clean his plate.

"Can I?"

"Mr. Potter…do you start every question with the word 'can'?" Severus scolded.

Immediately, Harry withdrew and Severus kicked himself inwardly.

"Yes, you _may_ …Mr. Potter."

The child grinned bashfully and handed Severus his plate.

"Good grammar is very important, Harry!" Charity chimed, as she came up behind Severus. She moved toward the window and drew the curtains. In the morning light, Severus could see that Charity had thoroughly scourgified her dress and cardigan, and had transfigured her heels into flat shoes. Her wavy hair was up and out of the way. She smirked to herself as she looked at her watch…she had beaten the mediwitch.

"Severus?" a woman's voice called.

"Who is Severus?" the child asked innocently.

"I am," the Potions professor replied.

"That's your name?" Harry rejoined dubiously.

"Yes." Severus responded, slightly perturbed.

"That's a strange…"

"You should greet Madame Pomfrey, Professor," Charity adeptly intervened. She walked toward him and took the plate and glass from his hands.

"Severus?" Poppy called again, prompting Severus to leave room to greet the mediwitch.

Charity smarted as she placed the dishes down on the nightstand. Why did it bother her that the mediwitch called Severus by his given name? _Poppy has known him a long time. Albus calls him Severus…it means nothing!_

Harry was watching Charity, completely oblivious to her irritation.

"Miss…is Severus really the Dark Man's name?"

Charity tittered at the child's nickname for her professor and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, _Professor Snape's_ name is Severus."

"That's a strange name," Harry returned, finishing his earlier sentence.

"Well…some might think so. Severus is a traditional Latin wizard's name and in Severus' case, rather fitting!" Charity mocked, triggering a hearty laugh from the boy. She placed her hand on the side of Harry's thin face. "I love it when you laugh," she said warmly. Harry held her gaze and nuzzled slightly into her hand.

Severus appeared with Poppy at the door of Harry's room. Charity turned toward them, doing her very best not to feel possessive of _her_ men. She stood up and kissed Harry on the forehead. Picking up the plate and glass, she left the room, nodding toward Poppy as she left.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room, and placed her medical bag down on one of the chairs. She greeted Harry, who responded in kind. Once the child was settled, Severus slipped out and followed Charity to the kitchen.

Charity already had her handbag and cardigan ready to go. Severus' library card sat on the table beside her half-drunk cup of coffee.

"You still intend to visit the library today?" he inquired.

"Yes! Would you let Harry know I've stepped out and that I'll return this afternoon?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, sir. Please make sure he has some lunch, even if it's just broth and dry toast. It's going to take him a while to completely regain his strength and his appetite."

"I will, of course, make sure he eats, but maybe you should consider doing the same before you leave."

"Said the pot to the kettle," she quipped. "Honestly, I'm not hungry."

"Well, neither am I, but humour me anyway."

Severus walked toward the stove and picked up the plate Charity had been using earlier. He grabbed a fork from the drawer and offered it to her. She took the plate gratefully with a nod.

"Will you eat, sir? I don't want to worry about you too," she said gently.

"I will after Poppy leaves."

"Poppy?"

"Madame Pomfrey."

Charity continued to eat, but felt deeply dismayed. She knew Poppy Pomfrey was a long-time colleague, but she was also only slightly older than Severus and seemed very intent on marking her territory. The fact of the matter was that in the wizarding world, the use of someone's first name was reserved for familiar relationships or very close friends. Madame Pomfrey was making a point to the younger witch knowing that Charity would be spending a lot of time with Severus. Poppy's critical attitude the night before now made sense.

"Do you need directions?" Severus asked, jerking her out of her rumination.

"No. I'll be fine. I saw the address on the card. I can figure it…"

"Severus?" Poppy called.

Charity looked at Severus, her lips forming a tight smile.

"You're being summoned…sir," she said, trying to keep her voice from sounding like she cared. Before he could respond, Charity took her last bite of eggs, and placed her plate down on the kitchen table. She quickly gathered her things and headed toward the front door. "Please tell Harry I'll be back soon," she stated. "And…oh…don't forget to ask _Poppy_ about Harry's eyesight."

Severus sighed his frustration at her attitude, nodded, and waited until the door closed before going to see what the mediwitch needed.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: As you may have read on my introductory page, I'm a fan of J.R.R. Tolkien - not a trivia buff fan - but a fan, nonetheless. There will be a couple quotes from from _The Hobbit_ in this fanfic. I've cited where the quotes are from because...well...I still own nothing. Read on!

Chapter 20

Charity returned to Spinner's End exhausted and full of newly acquired information. She yawned as she opened the front door. It was well past lunch and she was both tired and hungry. She'd spent the majority of her day at the library, taking notes and trying to learn everything she could about understanding and aiding a traumatized child. Charity really needed a bite to eat, and headed to the kitchen to put together a plate, but low voices drew her attention away. She placed her bag on the cleared kitchen table and headed down the hall toward Harry's room.

Standing in the doorframe she saw Severus sitting in the armchair reading to Harry at his bedside. The child was enraptured, a small smile issuing from his lips.

" _Thorin came last—and he was not caught unawares. He came expecting mischief, and didn't need to see his friends' legs sticking out of sacks to tell him that things were not all well. He stood outside in the shadows, some way off, and said: 'What's all this trouble? Who has been knocking my people about?' 'It's trolls!' said Bilbo from behind a tree. They had forgotten all about him. 'They're hiding in the bushes with sacks,' said he._ " [J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_ (New York: Del Rey, 2012), 39.]

"Miss Burbage…" Harry said, suddenly turning his gaze toward the door.

Charity smiled and entered the room a little further.

"Please don't let me interrupt…I want to know what's going to happen to Thorin's friends," she cheeked.

"Don't worry Miss, they'll be ok," Harry reassured.

"How do you know?" Severus inquired skeptically, closing the book, but holding the page with his finger.

"Well," said Harry thoughtfully, "the story would be over otherwise, wouldn't it?"

Charity cocked her eyebrow, a smirk stretching the corner of her mouth. Whatever neglect he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, he still had Lily Potter's sharp mind. Severus' _hmpff_ indicated he was less impressed with the child's comment, but Charity didn't believe his dismissal – Harry had given an excellent response.

"Well Harry," Charity grinned, "since you clearly survived the mediwitch's examination, would you like to continue your story with a cuppa?"

"Yes, please!" he exclaimed.

"And you, Professor?" she asked, placing her hand on Severus' shoulder. At her touch, Severus turned sharply toward her. Embarrassed, she quickly drew her hand back, silently thanking Merlin that Harry's poor eyesight had probably prevented the child from seeing their exchange.

"Please, Ms. Burbage," Severus said evenly, giving no aural indication of their awkwardness with each other.

Charity drew in a breath. Apparently, she hadn't offended him too much.

"Very good…it'll only take a minute," she replied.

"Actually," he began, rising from his seat, "I will help you."

"Awww…" Harry whined.

Severus offered a scathing look, which Harry could see despite his bad vision.

"We will pick up where we left off, Mr. Potter, in a few minutes."

"Ok," the child pouted.

Severus shook his dark head, and pointed, book in hand, to the rehydration drink on the nightstand. "Drink!" he instructed as he placed a bookmark in the novel and set it down beside the glass. Harry picked up the glass and took a sip.

Charity couldn't help but grin. Harry probably knew very well how to press Severus' buttons, but was smart enough to know that there was never a good time to do so.

"We'll be right back, luv," she said, squeezing his leg before she left. Harry beamed. No one had ever called him luv before and Miss said it with such ease. It made him feel so good and so safe.

Charity entered the kitchen and filled the kettle with cold water. She flicked on the burner and left the kettle to boil.

"Teapot?" she asked, turning to Severus who was following behind her.

He pointed to the cabinet on her right. Charity opened the cupboard door and pulled down the teapot.

"Tea?"

"Leaves or bags?" he asked.

"You have bags?" she derided in mild shock.

"Only for emergencies," he said dryly.

"Leaves, then, I think!"

Severus moved beside her and opened the cabinet directly above the counter, revealing a variety of glass canisters. Charity couldn't help herself, leaning over and reaching up she pulled one of the jars down and opened the lid. She inhaled deeply.

"Chamomile?" she asked the Potions Master.

"Very good, Ms. Burbage."

She took another jar down and repeated the process.

"English breakfast! That one's easy!" she ribbed.

"Really? A little over-confident, are we?" Severus scoffed. He pulled another canister from the back of the cupboard and opened if for her. She gently tipped it toward her, unintentionally brushing his fingertips with hers, and took in the aroma.

"It's a green tea of some sort," she said, to which Severus snorted.

Undeterred, she tried again. "Hmmm…it smells a bit…off." Charity scrunched her nose as a bolt of insight hit her. "It's _pu-erh_!" she exclaimed.

Severus scowled.

"Ha!" she said, her eyes bright, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I am!" she beamed, observing the look of defeat on her Professor's face.

"Lucky guess!" he said sourly.

Charity hit him lightly on the chest with the back of her hand.

"Don't be a sore loser," she declared.

Severus glowered while the teakettle whistled - the blowing steam attempting to interrupt his indignation. He reached past Charity in a huff and grabbed the kettle. He waited a minute for it and himself to cool down and then poured. Feeling unsure how to respond to his strop, Charity flicked off the stove and sat down at the kitchen table. As the tea steeped, she pulled out her notepad and the photocopies of articles she'd found in a few older journals. As she scanned her notes, she tucked a bit of stray hair behind her ear. Severus watched her eyes moving over the sheets.

"Did Harry eat?" she asked him, distracted by her papers and intentionally ignoring his mood.

"Yes, he had something small. Did you?"

Charity looked up abruptly.

"No!" she replied. "Did you?"

"A little…after Madame Pomfrey left."

"Still not hungry?"

Severus shook his head, pursing his lips.

"It's been a difficult couple of days…"

"It has," he agreed.

"Professor?"

"Yes…"

"If all we're going to talk about for the next two weeks is whether either one of us has eaten, it's going to be a long 14 days!"

"Agreed, Ms. Burbage," he scoffed. "But I'm sure you'll find something for us to talk about," he continued, jutting his chin toward her notes.

"Actually, sir, I could use your help with this, I think. But first, tell me, what did Madame Pomfrey say about Harry's progress?"

Severus leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms.

"He's healing quickly – physically speaking – that is. It's actually quite astounding. Madame Pomfrey thinks Mrs. Figg didn't notice the child's injuries earlier due to the fact that he heals so quickly, though she had long felt something was wrong. Moreover, she didn't see him often enough. He would heal before she could see a mark on the boy. Dumbledore interviewed her also and she admitted that she only recently saw how thin Potter had become. It simply took a long time for the malnutrition to show. One more thing, Madame Pomfrey noted that Mr. Potter's injuries only began after he turned 3. The neglect and abuse began after that."

"He began to really show his magic, didn't he?"

Severus nodded. "That is the mediwitch's belief."

Charity shook her head ruefully as Severus turned to pour the tea.

"What about his eyes?"

"He comes by poor eyesight honestly. Did you know James was almost blind?"

Charity furrowed her brow.

"Really? That bad?"

"That bad," Severus replied knowingly. "In the child's case, I'm sure being hit in the head with blunt objects by his much larger cousin did not help matters, however."

The young witch's lip curled and the same flash of murderous rage flashed through her eyes.

"I will take him to get his eyes checked," she declared flatly, restraining her ire.

"I have taken the liberty to book an appointment with an occularist. He's asked that we both take him."

This made the young witch smile. First, Severus was calling Poppy the mediwitch or Madame Pomfrey and second, Harry had found a way for the three of them to have a "family" outing. The boy was probably a Gryffindor, but there was definitely a little Slytherin in his blood.

"Now, tell me, how might I help you with your Muggle child counseling project?" he asked, pulling the digestives from the sideboard.

"Though a difficult topic, I learned a lot today…and I think I know how to get Harry to open up."

Severus drew his wand and levitated the very full tea tray. "Well, I'm here, Ms. Burbage…for whatever you need."

A mischievous smirk crept across Charity's face.

"I did not mean it that way!" the Potions professor sneered.

" _Gods_ , sir! You still can't take a joke!"

Severus simply rolled his eyes at her, inconspicuously sweating beneath his high collar. He started toward the hall. When she didn't follow, he turned back toward her.

"Don't you want to find out if the dwarves get eaten?"

Charity smiled broadly, got up, and followed him to Harry's room.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Words of advice…DO NOT get the flu. If you must get the flu, at least get the flu shot months in advance. 30% coverage is better than none. If only I could own 30% of these wonderful characters. Alas, I cannot and do not. Now that I'm up from my death bed…read on!

Chapter 21

Severus looked up over the page he was reading to the sound of even breathing. Harry was snuggled in the crook of Charity's arm, her cheek lightly resting on the child's head. They looked so peaceful – he really didn't want to wake them. The Potions professor pushed back his chair softly, but Charity awoke nonetheless. She watched with sleepy eyes as her professor placed the novel down on the night table and picked up the tea service. Her eyelashes fluttered open, to which the young wizard stopped and offered an apologetic look. Suppressing a yawn, Charity waved off his apology. None was necessary. She slipped out from behind the boy and helped settle him into his bed. The sun was low, but still shining and a fresh breeze moved through the small room.

Charity gathered her teacup and saucer and placed them on the tray Severus was holding. Turning back to make sure Harry was comfortable, she followed her professor from the room. Charity left the door ajar, just in case Harry needed them.

"Ms. Burbage," Severus began in a low voice outside the door, "if you need to rest, you should get some."

"Thank you, sir, I should head back to Hogwarts to gather a few things. I don't have anything else to wear and even had to transfigure a comb into a toothbrush this morning." Charity grimaced at the memory.

"There's no need." he replied. "I took the liberty of calling your elf."

"You called Mimzy?" Charity asked skeptically. "She was here?"

"Yes – earlier this afternoon. She brought you a few changes of clothes and toiletries."

Charity couldn't hide her surprise. "Mims really came when you called her?"

"Yes, Ms. Burbage!" Severus returned, furrowing his brow. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Well…sir…she doesn't…really…well…like you," Charity trailed off.

Severus rolled his eyes and elbowed open the door to his bedroom. There was a small trunk at the end of the bed and Charity's favorite nightdress was laid out on top the thin duvet.

"Tell _Mims_ ," Severus rejoined sarcastically, "the feeling is mutual."

With that he headed back toward the kitchen. A wave of guilt washed over Charity. She hadn't meant to be unkind, just frank. But maybe honesty wasn't the best policy with the Potions Master, especially since he wasn't accidently _legilimenizing_ her any longer. She would have to think of something nice to do for him to keep the peace and to ensure he wouldn't try and smite her house elf.

Charity sighed and entered the room. Opening the trunk, she pulled out a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and changed quickly. Mimzy always knew her tastes and which clothes made her feel most comfortable. Witches robes were not preferred. Putting on a thin belt, Charity attached her wand holster and fastened the belt notch. Even though she was a full-blooded witch, Charity had not been raised to fear or reproach the Muggle world and had learned early on that an amalgamation meant enjoying the best of both. Pulling out her hairbrush from the trunk, Charity sat on the bed and began to comb through her locks.

"That's better," she said to herself as she ran her fingers through her now untangled curls. Pulling her hair back up in a high ponytail, Charity stopped for a moment and listened to the sounds in the house. Harry was still sleeping and Severus was clearly doing the dishes – the Muggle way. She felt sure he was not enjoying the task. Scouring cauldrons was the Potions professor's favoured punishment for unruly children and washing dishes was little different. 'But what can I do to help?' she mused.

Charity looked around the bedroom for clues. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed, a dresser against the far wall, a closet to the left, and a small armchair under the window. Slowly, but surely, curiosity got the better of her and she began looking through Severus' things. The nightstand drawers were empty save for tissues, petroleum jelly, and a couple of old Potions journals. Charity blushed as she chuckled at the thought of a young Severus relieving his urges while reading about the interactions of asphodel and dragon's blood. She shut the drawer with a sharp snap and put an end to her rapidly developing explicit imaginations. Getting up from the bed, she riffled through the dresser. It was filled with slightly out of date Muggle clothes – undershirts, jumpers, denim jeans, pajamas, briefs, and socks. _Severus has casual Muggle wear!_ She'd never seen him wear them.

"He probably knows he's less intimidating in them!" she scoffed.

Her attentions turned to the closet. As she opened the door, a lifetime of mysteries were revealed. The closet had been charmed to expand into a small storage room. Within it she found photo albums, heirlooms, boxes full of correspondence, and the most beautiful, old-fashioned witches robes. These were Severus' mother's things – items he'd kept – though he had no one to share them with or pass them on to. It was then that Charity began to consider the house – the teacups, the cast iron frying pan, the poetry books, and especially the nightdress she'd worn the night before. These were all things of Severus' past. And he was willingly sharing them with her and Lily Potter's son.

Closing the closet door, the young witch returned to the dresser drawer that held Severus' old pajamas. She knew he'd slept in his clothes and hadn't had a chance to change. Charity wasn't sure if he even felt comfortable bathing with her in the house – his home. She hoped that wasn't the case, but with Severus nothing was certain. He held his cards very close to his chest, tending toward decorum at every juncture. Well, she was going to make the next two weeks as painless for her professor as possible. It was the least she could do.

Charity pulled a few items from the dresser, taking only what she thought Severus would need. She headed to the sitting room. Severus was occupied at the kitchen counter, completely unaware as she passed by him. Drawing her wand, she cast a _muffliato_ charm to ensure he couldn't hear what she was doing. The young witch got to work, hoping her efforts would be a pleasant surprise. When she was finished, she placed Severus' folded clothes down and surveyed her work with a satisfied smile. The Potions professor would be stunned, of that she was sure. She just hoped he'd be appreciative.

Dispelling the silencing charm, Charity entered the kitchen. Severus was now sitting at the table glancing through her notes. She knew he wasn't evaluating her work, but suddenly felt like a 17-year-old all over again. Charity stuffed her hands into her pockets and hovered by the table, trying to think of something intelligent to say.

"So…," she said, rocking on the balls of her feet, "something smells good!" She cringed at her inane opening.

"It's beef and barley soup," he replied, taking no notice of her nervousness. Relieved, Charity walked over to the stove, lifted the lid off the pot, and inhaled the fragrant steam. She replaced the lid and moved to grab a glass from the cupboard.

"Mmmm…can't wait!" she said as she filled her cup from the tap. She turned toward the table and took a short sip.

Severus was still pouring over her work, making notes, she realized, in the margins. Wanting to see what he was writing, she took a seat at the table.

"May I see, sir?" she asked.

Severus looked up and pushed the notes toward her. He took a sip of his now cold tea as Charity began to read. She quickly realized he was matching her notes about helping the traumatized child's emotional health with Madame Pomfrey's recommendations for treating his physical wounds. Charity reflexively nodded her head in agreement.

"This is very helpful," she told him, taking another sip of water, "but these are not regular treatments and supplements. Where will we get them?"

"I'll brew them," Severus replied.

"Where?" she asked curiously.

Severus smirked at her naiveté.

"Ms. Burbage…I'm one of the most accomplished Potions Masters in the world. Do you really think I don't have a lab in my home?"

"Oh…my apologies most lauded Potions Master!" she rejoined sarcastically. "Where is this hidden lab of which you speak?"

Undeterred by her tone, Severus drew his wand and pointed it to the right of the refrigerator. A door appeared once the disillusionment spell was removed. Charity tittered.

"A secret lab?" she ribbed. "What else do you have hidden in this old house, professor?"

Rising from the table, Charity opened the newly revealed door. She flicked on the light to the right of the stairs and took a few steps down. Sure enough, Severus had a fully operational lab. It was a little dusty from lack of use, but he would definitely be able to brew every potion Harry needed to regain his physical and emotional strength. She turned around and came back up, shut off the light and closed the door.

"A little creepy down there though, don't you think?" she teased.

"I will admit it's not for the faint of heart, Ms. Burbage," he replied, implying something untoward about her character.

"You think highly of Gryffindor's then?" she asked sardonically.

"Hardly," he rejoined, but, somehow, Charity didn't believe him.

An awkward silence fell on the kitchen as Charity shoved her hands back in her pockets and shifted from one foot to the next.

"Well…I'm going to go check on…"

"Ms. Burbage…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a shirt that supports the British constabulary?"

Charity laughed loudly at his remark.

"The Police are a very popular Muggle rock band, professor – The Weird Sisters have nothing on them! They're no longer together though. But I saw them play in '84. This is my favourite casual t-shirt and I'm hoping it will be familiar to Harry. The truth is…everything about us is so unfamiliar to him. I don't want him to think we expect him to leave behind his Muggle existence completely."

"Don't we?" he asked seriously.

"From everything I read today, while his life with the Dursleys was painful, he still needs a sense of continuity. We can't just take him out of one world and place him into another. The mind doesn't work like that. He needs to make sense of things."

"Well…I noticed he hasn't asked us much about magic. It's like he's content to know we've "rescued" him. Dumbledore's revelation of the reality of magic seems to have not hit him yet."

"Which goes to my point, sir. He's not ready to accept what we're telling him...though he will. I'm sure he has witnessed or experienced strange occurrences over the years. These were things he couldn't explain – things that caused his relatives to fear him. He needs to be shown that some of his more mysterious encounters and personal qualities…these were actually moments of magic encroaching on his Muggle life. Accidental magic, if you will. They were not bad. They were simply a part of him. We need to help Harry name those experiences for just what they were."

"Well, I'm sure he'll talk with you about all of this in due time, Ms. Burbage."

Charity's head sea-sawed inadvertently. She wasn't sure that was the case.

"Professor, he will accept cuddles and hugs from me – love and affection – but when I try to talk to him, he shuts down."

Severus took a moment to warm his tea and took slow sip.

"What do you think we can do?" he queried somewhat reticently.

Charity leaned against the fridge and looked upon her professor thoughtfully.

"I don't know just yet. It's only been one day. He trusts _us_ …and from what I've read, that's probably half the battle right there."

Severus inclined his head slightly in agreement.

"Let's talk more this evening."

"Of course, sir."

"Miss?" a small voice called out.

"That's me!" Charity stated with a sigh. "Do you want him to eat in the kitchen with us this evening?"

"If he's strong enough and desires too, then that would be fine."

Charity nodded and smiled. She headed back toward Harry's room as Severus moved from the table to check the soup still cooking on the stove.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Had to re-write a section, which affected another section. Sigh... It had to be done. Allons-y!

Chapter 22

Harry was sitting up in his bed well-rested but bored out of his mind.

"Miss?"

"Yes…" Charity said as she poked her head around the door.

"Will Professor Snape come and read to me again?"

Charity entered the room and sat in her familiar spot on the bed.

"Professor Snape is currently making you some supper _and_ you want him to read to you?" she teased, straightening Harry's blankets.

"I like how he reads," the child rejoined honestly.

Charity smiled thoughtfully.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, he doesn't read with silly voices. I really like that."

"Oh…well, I'd think you'd like to hear the voices of all the different characters."

"Nah…," said Harry, "that's for babies!"

"For babies? _Oi!_ Well, I like to hear Gandalf say " _Bilbo Baggins_ " in such a way! So…who you callin' a baby?" Charity poked him in the stomach with her index finger, causing Harry to laugh loudly.

The child was still obviously very thin, but his colour was returning and for that Charity was extremely grateful.

"Listen, luv. Maybe after supper, Professor Snape will read to you some more. What do you think?"

Harry grinned his agreement, to which Charity squeezed his leg. She knew her touch reassured him, and she wanted to give him as much support as possible.

"Ok…do you need to use the toilet before supper?"

The child nodded.

"Do you need my help?"

He shook his head. "I can do it myself, Miss."

"Ok…when you're finished…wash up and come back."

Harry nodded again.

Charity helped him scoot out of the bed and watched him gingerly make his way to the bathroom. While she waited, she opened the closet door and found an old housecoat hanging on the inside of the door and slippers lined up at the back. Drawing her wand, she held up the navy blue robe and transfigured it to fit the 11 year old and then did the same with the grey slippers. As she waited, she flipped through _The Hobbit_. She couldn't help but wonder if the next few weeks with Harry and Severus would prove to be its own epic adventure. Secretly, Charity hoped it would, though it was certainly nothing for which she was prepared.

"Just like Bilbo Baggins," she whispered wistfully.

A small smile crept upon her lips as she sat looking at the dragon on the cover of the book. Little did Harry (and Tolkien) know…dragons were real! But the child was certainly going to find out.

Harry shuffled back into the room on wobbly legs. Charity rose and helped to steady him.

"Tired?" she asked kindly.

"A little…" he replied in a small voice, "and hungry."

Charity helped him sit down on the side of the bed and checked her watch. It was half six.

"I think we'll forego supper at the table tonight…yes?"

Harry nodded tiredly. He didn't want to let her know, he'd never been allowed to sit at the table. Unaware of the child's musings, Charity helped Harry swing his legs back into bed and tucked him in.

Just as she was about to see to supper, Severus appeared levitating an even bigger tray.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight. It was filled with bowls and upon closer inspection, all sorts of vials. Those, he could tell, were meant for him. Instinctively a small grimace crossed his face, followed by amazement.

Charity had drawn her wand and magically moved the second chair at Harry's bedside further over to the right to make more room. Then, from out of nowhere, a table appeared in between the separated chairs for Severus to rest his tray. As he placed the platter down, Charity moved around him and picked up the housecoat and slippers that were sitting at the end of Harry's bed. She draped the robe over the footboard and placed the slippers on the floor on the other side. Severus took a seat and handed Harry his bowl of soup. Instinctively the child moved to eat, but Severus offered him a stern look instructing him to wait. So, Harry sat, warm soup in hand, until Charity took her seat on the other side of the table.

Severus handed Charity a bowl of the steaming soup.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"You're welcome, Ms. Burbage."

"Thank you, sir," Harry aped.

The Potions professor gave the child a brief, though approving look.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter."

Charity smiled at Severus' teaching methods. His ability to teach by example was never a method he used in his classes. This approach he used one-on-one, and only with those with the patience to watch and to learn from him. As acerbic as he was in groups, alone, Severus could be quite charming and even funny. Charity blushed, though she blamed it on the steam floating up from the soap.

"Shall we eat?" Severus asked, turning toward her and catching her flush.

Slightly embarrassed, Charity sat back in her chair and nodded, to which Harry dove in with gusto.

"Well, someone's hungry!" she declared lightly.

Harry's eyes twinkled, and Charity took that as a good sign. The child did heed, however, Severus' instruction from the night before, and took his time to chew as he ate. In between bites, Charity and Harry talked about all their favourite Muggle things beginning with Charity's favourite band. She was happy to have found a point of continuity for Harry who eagerly talked about a TV show called _Top of the Pops_. Severus refrained from rolling his eyes at the foolishness transpiring between them but assured himself that he'd stop their conversation before they broke out into some song called "Roxanne." From their conversation, he felt sure it wasn't a suitable song for a young boy to be singing. Appropriate or not, the enthusiasm of their conversation was distracting Harry who didn't realize that his bowl was refilling as he ate, provided he was hungry.

The two continued to talk and laugh until Harry let out a massive burp. Charity tittered, while Severus shook his head in disgust.

"Uncivilized boor!" he declared.

"I am not!" Harry whined.

"You most certainly are, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," Charity interjected not wanting the child's feelings to be hurt, approached the correction from another angle, "it's not polite to burp in the presence of company."

"But you're not company!" he declared.

He had Charity there.

"You know what Ms. Burbage means, Mr. Potter!" Severus retorted.

Harry looked down at his now empty bowl.

"Harry…just say pardon me." Charity said gently as she took his bowl from him and placed it in hers. She put them down on the tray.

"Pardon me," he said sheepishly.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Severus offered placing his own bowl down on the tray and picking up the first supplement vile. "Now, you have a number of supplements you need to take every day until you put on some weight and regain your strength. I warn you, some of these do not have a pleasant taste or aftertaste."

Severus continued, but Harry clearly wasn't listening.

"Harry!" Charity interjected. "Are you listening to Professor Snape?"

He looked to Charity and then to Severus.

"That's it?" he asked, apprehension plastered on his small face.

" _What's_ it? Charity requested, somewhat confused.

"I don't get a punishment."

"For what?" she asked.

"I was bad just now."

"You burped Harry," Charity scoffed. "No one should be punished for burping!" she stated firmly.

"Oh…"

The child looked away, his fingers twisting together in a knot.

"Harry," Charity began as she slipped on to the bed. "Were you punished even for things that you couldn't help?"

The boy started to breath heavily, unsure of where to look. Seeing his anxiety increasing Charity squeezed his leg to calm him. It helped a little, but the young witch worried that if she pushed harder for him to settle, he'd snap at her, and she didn't know how powerful his magic was and didn't want to find out, at least not yet. Charity pulled back and let him breath out the tension – utilizing one of the breathing techniques she'd read about earlier in the day. Harry needed to learn how to cope and relaxation was a good strategy to deal with all his jumbled and pent up feelings.

Severus watched the exchange and noted that Charity had observed the boy correctly. The child did clam up when asked direct questions that were difficult in nature. He would bring this up with her later.

"Mr. Potter…" Severus began, "while you are under our care, you will never be physically punished. However, you will be disciplined when necessary. And when you are corrected, if you understand and recognize the consequences of your actions, no more will be made of the matter. Do you understand?"

"I…I…think so."

"Good! Now…do you understand what to do in the future if you act like an uncivilized boor?"

Charity couldn't help but laugh at the way Severus turned that phrase, which in turn caused Harry to relax even more. The Dark Man was joking, sort of.

"Yes," he replied softly. "But, sir?"

"Yes, Potter…"

"What's a boor?"

Severus began to respond, but quickly snapped his jaws shut, and ground his teeth together.

" _Oh…for Merlin's sake!_ " he groused. "Let's just move on, shall we?"

In a huff, Severus turned back to the potion vials on the tray, while Charity mouthed to the child, "I'll tell you later!" She winked and gave him a cheeky smirk.

Harry nodded his head in wonder. _Who are these people?_ They were strict, but also kind and fair. The magic didn't matter. He had never known anything like it and was rather confused by their behavior. _Is this what it's like to have parents?_ _Maybe they are going to be my new mum and dad!_ Harry wasn't sure, but the thought that he could have a home – a real home – caused a ripple of excitement and hope to shoot through his chest. Without a doubt, it was the greatest feeling in the whole world.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: The quotation from _The Hobbit_ is taken from the same volume as an earlier quote, hence my use of page number only. If it hasn't become clear, my use of italics is generally to denote inner musings and thoughts. I've used italics in this chapter to indicate Severus' hand-writing as well. A helpful clarification, I hope. It's a longer chapter…so…please enjoy.

Chapter 23

"Yuck!" Harry declared emphatically.

"You might have to get used to this, Harry, at least for a little while," Charity said, as she rubbed his now healing leg.

"But they taste like metal and mud!" the child stated, handing another emptied vial to the Dark Man.

"How would you know the taste of either, Mr. Potter?" Severus remarked.

"Well, there was that time Dudley and…"

"Uh, uh, uh," Severus interrupted, holding up a hand, "Now is not the time to speak of one's misadventures, but to take medicine. Yes?"

Harry responded to his Dark Man with a surreptitious pout that almost couldn't be seen in the lamplight.

"C'mon…last one!" Charity encouraged.

Harry took the vial from her and downed the potion.

"See…that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"That one tasted like chocolate…can I have another one of those?"

"I'm surprised you could make out the taste of chocolate after all that metal and mud. And it's _may_ I!" Severus corrected.

Harry scowled at Severus but refrained from sticking out his tongue at the professor.

"Harry…chocolate has healing properties for all witches and wizards. It will help you regain your strength."

"Really?"

"Yes, though too much _will_ rot your teeth!" Severus replied knowingly.

Charity shrugged sadly in agreement to which Harry immediately looked disappointed.

"Well…I guess I've had my fair share of chocolate," Harry reflected.

"How so, luv?"

"Auntie Petunia would give me chocolate…I think she was trying to make it up to me."

"Did she give you meat and vegetables too, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked acerbically.

"Sometimes..." the child responded honestly. Charity cringed inwardly.

"Well, then a trip to the dentist is also in order, it would seem," Severus responded without pity.

At the word dentist Harry grimaced like he'd taken another vile potion. Seeing his discomfort, Charity intervened to brighten him up.

"How about another chapter of _The Hobbit_?"

Harry's eyes grew big at the prospect causing Severus to sit back and pick up the book. He began to read where he had left off.

" _There were many paths that led up into those mountains, and many passes over them. But most of the paths were cheats and deceptions and led nowhere or to bad ends; and most of the passes were infested with evil things and dreadful dangers. The dwarves and the hobbit, helped by the wise advise of Elrond and the knowledge and memory of Gandalf, took the right road to the right pass._ " [p. 55]

Charity smiled wistfully, as she quietly gathered their dinner bowls and the now empty vials and listened to Severus read. She hoped Harry was paying attention because she had a feeling the boy could learn a lot from this story. As the two engaged Tolkien, Charity picked up the tray and slipped out the room to the kitchen.

The kitchen was now rather dark as she placed the tray down on the counter. Charity moved to switch on the light. She noted the dishes in the sink and sighed. It was her turn. "Why Hogwarts' curriculum doesn't include magical domestic sciences, I'll never understand," she grumbled aloud to herself. _I should have asked Molly for lessons when I had the chance. Damn it!_ _Damn it!_ _Don't cry, Burbage!_

The young witch took her frustrations out on the dishes making quick work of them, though her hands still wound up looking a bit like sultanas, if not prunes. She would have to rectify that later, but the immediate moment called for tea. Refilling the kettle with fresh, cold water, Charity put it on to boil. She pulled the chamomile tea from the cupboard and spooned a precise amount into a clean teapot. Within minutes the kettle whistled. She let the water cool a little before pouring the water over the dried flowers. As the tea steeped she took a teacup and saucer from the sideboard. Charity stopped for a moment. She could hear Severus still reading and closed the cupboard door without pulling a cup for him. Bringing the tea things to the table, she arranged her notes to create more space.

The tea was ready. Charity poured a liberal amount into her cup and cast a warming charm on the teapot. _Severus might want some later_. Putting her wand down, she took a sip of tea and drew her notes back toward her. Taking up the pen Severus had been using earlier she began to review.

Supporting the traumatized child emotionally:

· Help and encourage the child to talk, express their feelings, and think about the abuse or neglect they've experienced without anxiety or embarrassment _(stress reliever potion – with B vitamins)_

· Reduce the intensity and frequency of any behavioral and/or emotional symptoms _(calming draughts – with 2:1 calcium and magnesium)_

· Identify and change distorted, inaccurate, or unhealthy thinking patterns that might negatively affect the child's view of themselves (talking/writing)

· Help the child develop healthy attachments and strengthen social skills (imagination/play/sport – quidditch?)

· Strengthen the child's coping skills _(sleeping potion)_

· Teach the child self-protective strategies _(occlumency)_

The young witch snorted at the Potion professor's last comment and continued to read.

Treatment strategies:

· Cognitive-behavioral therapy/techniques

· Relaxation training

· Parent training – cultivating attachment

Charity was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear Severus enter the kitchen. As she read a solid hand with long, strong fingers appeared in her peripheral vision. She looked up to see Severus glaring at her.

"Is Harry asleep?" she asked, unsure of his mood.

Her question was met with a nod and a scowl. Befuddled by Severus' behavior, Charity ignored her intuition and continued.

"Would you like some tea, Professor?"

"Ms. Burbage…" Severus began.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

"I'd really like to know, who do you think you are?" he vexed.

At the tone of his voice Charity placed her pen down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she declared quietly.

"Oh really?" he mocked. "Would you mind telling me what you did to my mother's furniture?"

Charity sighed. _Why did I even try?_ She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"It's called a futon, sir," she replied looking him straight in the eye.

"What is that? And what did you do to my mother's settee?"

Charity was tired and already on edge and she could feel her anger rising quickly. She jumped up from her chair, grabbed her wand, and stomped off past Severus into the sitting room. Charity took some floo powder from the canister on the mantel, threw it in the fire, and called for the Headmaster.

"Headmaster!" she snapped at the flames, "Headmaster! Answer me!"

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, irritation soaking his voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling Dumbledore to find me and Harry somewhere else to stay!" she said, her voice rising.

"As much as I'd like to oblige you, he's not going to answer you."

Charity refrained from swearing at him, though that was her first instinct.

"Oblige me?" she strained not wanting to wake Harry. "You'd be happy to _oblige_ me? I did this for you!" she rejoined, pointing her finger from the futon to Severus. She turned back to the flames. "Headmaster!"

"Albus is out of the country, Ms. Burbage."

"Really? Well, that's bloody convenient! Do you have a phone book?"

"What in Merlin's name do you want with a phone book?"

"I'm going to find a hotel! I'm not staying here with you anymore!"

"Stop being irrational!"

"Irrational? You're calling me _irrational_?" Charity stared daggers at Severus and drew her wand, casting another _muffliato_ spell. She let her ire fly. "I don't know what I have done to warrant such disdain, sir! Have I not been solemn and sour enough for you? Forgive me for not wanting you to wake up an invalid in two days' time! A futon is a settee that folds down into a bed. How could a "great" Potions Master who has a secret lab in his home not be able to figure that out? And, by the way, since we have magic…it can be turned back!" Charity could feel tears creeping up into her eyes and stopped to push them back down. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"Are you quite finished?" Severus asked coolly.

"No! I'm not. You can go straight to hell!" she screamed and moved to storm off toward Severus' bedroom. Severus, however, blocked her path.

"Get out of my way!" she fumed, now only inches away from him.

"You've clearly mastered my spell, Ms. Burbage, but your occlumency training needs much work," he taunted.

"Sod off! You haven't seen me in…what did you say…7 years and 10 months? You don't know anything about me, Severus Snape, and you _never_ will!" she hissed.

Severus cocked his eyebrow at her and decided it best to allow her to pass. Charity stomped back down the hall and into the master bedroom. Severus saw her slam the door, though no sound was heard. He watched as the floo fire went out and headed back toward the kitchen, dispelling her _muffliato_ as he passed.

Looking about the kitchen, Severus saw the empty sink and the teapot on the table. He touched his hand to the pot. It was still invitingly warm. The young wizard retrieved another teacup and saucer from the sideboard and poured himself a cup. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Charity's half sipped tea and fountain pen. A sigh formed on his lips. _What are you doing, man?_

The Potions professor knew what he was doing – he was being aloof and unfair and completely himself! He saw what Charity had done to help him and just reacted. But if he were honest, he was looking for any reason to push her and any kindness she might show him away. He wanted to retain a distance from her. She unsettled him, and he hadn't felt this bothered since the last time she'd done so 10 years prior. Now she was going to leave. His plan had worked. He'd succeeded in making her hate him. _Is that what you want, Snape?_

Severus shook his head and turned Charity's notes toward him. Reading through her thoughts, it was clear that she was trying to work with him and include him in the child's emotional rehabilitation. His eyes stopped at "parent training – cultivating attachment." Severus considered the kind of attachment Charity was creating with this child, Lily's child. He wanted to remain distant, but he could feel himself being drawn into the all too natural ease with which he took to this new relationship, and it scared him. He had to refuse it. Severus massaged his brow in anxiety.

"If only James Potter knew," he scoffed to himself, "He'd be rolling in his grave!"

 _But he doesn't know, does he?_ James's son was alone in a world that would threaten to kill him…again. Charity was clearly in this for the long haul with Harry, but was he? He knew he wasn't. Lily would once again be ashamed of him. But bringing shame upon himself wasn't so difficult, was it? Another wave of guilt overcame him, and he pushed the papers and tea away.

The Potions professor got up from the kitchen table and moved toward the front door. A Muggle phone sat atop a small cupboard underneath the mirror hanging by the doorway. Severus opened the cabinet and pulled out a very old phonebook. He flipped it open and found a few local hotels. Both Charity and Severus knew that she couldn't take Harry back to Hogwarts without Albus being there and with Quirrell being unaccounted for. He moved back to the kitchen table, phonebook in hand. Placing the thick book on the table, Severus picked up the teapot and refilled Charity's teacup. He placed the tea things on the phone book and walked back to his bedroom.

Severus could hear Charity moving around briskly as he approached the door. He heard something slam and scrap against the floor. _She's packing._ Severus waited a moment before he knocked. The young witch didn't answer the door, so he knocked again. When she still didn't answer he left the book and her tea levitating outside the door.

Charity was standing on the other side of the door listening for Severus to move along. When the hallway became quiet, she slowly opened the door. Thankfully, he was nowhere to be found. She was eye-level, however, with her tea and the requested book. Charity rolled her eyes. She had every reason to be angry and if he refused to apologize, she _was_ going to leave and take the child with her. She could protect him at her own family home, which was a lot more comfortable than this hovel! _But it's too far. And Harry's not really in any condition to travel._ Charity sighed, took the items and closed the door. Sitting back on the bed, she placed her teacup down and opened the local phone book to hotels within a reasonable distance. There weren't many, but one of them would have to do.

Instinctively Charity took a sip of her tea. It was still warm. The scent of the chamomile relaxed her and much of her anger began to slip away.

"He must have put something in this tea," she mused.

 _Do not forgive him, Burbage. Not without an apology._ Charity placed the cup back down on the saucer. She realized she was without her notes and favorite pen. She would have to go get them and inevitably run into Snape. _Ugh!_

Charity mustered up her courage, opened the door and headed toward the kitchen. She crept in quietly so as not to alert Severus, but he wasn't there. Gathering her papers from the kitchen table she moved back to the bedrooms, looking quickly into the sitting room just in case Severus was using the futon. He wasn't. It occurred to Charity that Severus might have run away – _wouldn't that be just like him?_ In her righteous indignation, Charity sneered at the thought. As she headed toward the threshold of the master suite, she saw Harry's door ajar. Charity pushed the door further to see if Harry was still asleep, but she couldn't tell. The Potions professor was sitting in her place at the side of Harry's bed, Lily Potter's picture in his hand. He stroked the child's hair and Harry turned toward Severus, snuggling closer to his Dark Man. Charity expected to see him move back, but to her surprise, he didn't. She shook her head slightly as she watched them. _Maybe there's hope for Severus Snape yet._ The young witch turned away from the door and entered her room for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Charity was sitting on the bed with the phonebook open and her notes sprawled out on the bed. A gentle knock on the door drew her attention away from her research.

"Come in," she said.

Severus opened the door and took a few steps inside the threshold. He closed the door halfway behind him.

"Did you find a hotel?" he queried, eyeing her packed trunk.

"No, I didn't. Do you know how old this phone book is?"

Severus shook his head. "I didn't check."

"1971! I doubt most of the establishments listed are even around anymore."

"You're probably right. So, where are you going to go?"

Charity sighed.

"If it's not going to make you too uncomfortable, Professor, why don't you sit down so we can talk?"

Severus looked at the end of the bed and swallowed. Breathing in, he took the seat he was offered. The bed shifted under his weight as Charity sat straighter and crossed her legs in front of her. Once they were both comfortable, she continued.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"With the boy?"

"No…just me."

"The child won't like that."

"Maybe…but I'll be here every day…if that's ok with you."

Severus scoffed. "Of course, it's ok!"

"It's not ok, sir." Severus began to protest, but Charity held up a hand to stop him. "It's really not and you know it! You and I were thrown into a situation for which we weren't prepared. We're not married and we're acting as caregivers to a child we don't know in very tight quarters. He probably thinks we're married and are going to be his parents. I don't want to confuse him...or... _us_."

The young witch paused to collect her thoughts before she continued.

"He's going to figure out that we're having disagreements but pretending like nothing's wrong when we're with him."

"How is that any different from being married with children?" Severus shrugged.

"Well, for one, we don't share the same bed in which to resolve our differences!" Charity retorted, to which Severus conceded with a faint blush. "Maybe," she continued, "maybe we could have done this years ago – pretended to be a family – but a lot has changed. We've changed. We don't know each other anymore and we're in each other's way. This house just isn't big enough for the both of us."

"What about the child?"

"What about him? You will stay here with him and I'll relieve you for long parts of the day until the Headmaster says it's safe for him to come to Hogwarts."

"You know I can't get close to this child," Severus grumbled.

"His name is _Harry_! And he's your childhood friend's son! Whatever happened between you and his mother, somehow, I think she'd be pleased that you're here for him now."

Severus scowled at her straightforwardness.

"Besides," she continued, "You're with children all the time. You'll figure out how to deal with just one."

Her teasing tone relieved his tension somewhat, but the truth was, he really didn't want her to leave, he just didn't know how to tell her.

"But I don't like children," he stated flatly.

Charity laughed out loud. He clearly did not realize that he could be completely adorable when he didn't mean to be. Without thinking Charity leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

"You don't like many things, sir, and yet, you do them anyway," she mocked, patting his hand. To her surprise, Severus didn't pull away.

"I really am sorry for my behavior earlier, Ms. Burbage," he exclaimed contritely at her touch.

Charity squeezed his hand.

"I know you are," she returned, drawing back.

" _Please_ don't leave…me…alone…with _this_ child," he implored, finally looking her in the eye.

"I'll arrive after breakfast and stay until he's ready for bed. It won't be much different than it is now, but you won't have to take care of me as well as Harry. You'll have a place to sleep… _and_ all your mother's things will be safe from my deft transfiguration skills."

Severus couldn't believe how magnanimous and wise the young witch had become.

"Ms. Burbage, I was such a horse's ass! You were just trying to be attentive to my needs and I didn't appreciate it."

"Sir…apology accepted, but I'm not staying."

Severus pouted, ever so slightly.

"I should have realized…you don't like surprises," she remarked quietly.

"I really don't."

"So, I'm taking away the element of surprise – me!"

Severus stood up from the bed.

"Will you stay the night?"

"No…" she replied, laughing at his persistence.

Severus pursed his lips. Harry would have many questions in the morning.

"Will you put my mother's settee back to the way it was before?"

Charity snickered lightly.

"Yes, I will, sir, but not tonight. It's late. I'll do it first thing tomorrow when I arrive."

Severus nodded and made his way to the door.

"Ms. Burbage," Severus said, turning back toward her.

"Yes," Charity said as she slipped off the bed and readied to leave.

"A request. Would you mind not calling me sir?"

" _Sir_?"

"It makes me feel old," he confessed.

"Aren't you?" Charity cheeked as she drew her wand and proceeded to shrink her trunk.

Severus frowned at the thought. "I most certainly am not!" he declared.

"I'm joking, Professor! Ok…so…what should I call you?"

"Since we are now colleagues, I'd prefer you call me by my given name."

Charity was stunned but was careful not to show it – she nodded her understanding.

"Only if you will do the same," she rejoined.

Severus returned Charity's nod of agreement. She sheathed her wand and placed her tiny trunk carefully in her satchel. Severus opened the door and made way for the her to pass. She headed toward the sitting room fireplace and picked up the canister of floo powder.

Severus looked at the young witch before him and made one last attempt.

"Are you sure you won't stay? I _could_ get used to surprises," he affirmed, stepping toward her.

Charity intuitively took a step back and shook her head. Severus, recognizing defeat, withdrew. She had made up her mind.

"Then, I will see you tomorrow Ms…Charity," he said.

Charity adjusted her satchel on her shoulder as she prepared to floo. She threw the powder into the fire and called for Ravenclaw Tower.

"Sleep well…Severus," she cooed tenderly, replacing the tin on the mantle.

Severus nodded his head and smirked as Charity stepped into the green flames. Now that he had his bed back, he felt more certain that he would.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Severus," a voice called. "Severus? May I come through?"

Severus looked up from his work and turned toward his young charge, an eyebrow raised.

"Do not touch anything!" he commanded.

Harry meekly placed his hands underneath his bottom and swung his legs to and fro.

Charity stepped out of the hearth, and automatically began smacking any excess soot from her khaki shirtdress. There wasn't much – _thank the Gods!_ She placed her satchel down and drew her wand.

" _Finite incantatem_ ," she sighed, as she pointed her wand toward the unwanted futon. Immediately the couch returned to its original state.

"Thank you," Severus stated dryly.

Charity started but was quick not to show it. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I charmed it so that you couldn't do it yourself," she replied evenly, keeping her back to him as she fluffed up the pillows. "How's Harry?"

"Displeased, as I told you he would be," the Potions professor chided.

The young witch pursed her lips and turned to face her colleague. She sheathed her wand.

"Did he ask after me?" she queried, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, many times, through most of the night."

Charity furrowed her brow. "What happened?"

"Well, shortly after you left he awoke with a nightmare. He called for you, but of course, you weren't here. So, I sat with him on and off through the night, wiping his tears and doing my best to comfort his troubled mind."

Severus was laying the guilt on thick and it was working.

"What did you say about my absence?" she asked, feeling guilty.

"I told him that you hate me and can't stand to be in my presence."

"You said _what_?" she cried, stepping closer to Severus.

Severus smirked.

"Oh, shut it!" she sneered. "Now tell me what you told him."

"Nothing really," he returned calmly. "I told him you'd clarify your decision when you came back in the morning. And here you are, so, I'm quite certain you'll have some explaining to do."

"Yes, I'm sure I will. So…where is he?"

Severus shifted his stance and nodded toward his lab.

"Really, Severus? _Really?_ There's barely any air down there!" she reprimanded, shaking her chestnut brown locks. She walked straight past him toward the cellar. The door was open, the light on. She hoped to Merlin the child wouldn't be tempted to touch anything.

"Did you at least feed him before you put him to work?" she asked curtly, turning back.

"No. I spent the whole night consoling him, only to not make him egg on toast and weak tea in the morning."

Charity rolled her eyes. "Fine! I deserved that!"

Severus snickered in agreement.

"Well…is he helping you with something or can I take him outside for a short jaunt?"

"I'm sure fresh air will do him good, but I don't want you going anywhere with him alone."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore's worried about his safety and my wards don't go all that far. _And_ you only received an A in Defence!"

"Excuse me?" she asked in shock. "I'll have you know, I received an E in the theory component of my Defence NEWT!"

"Undoubtedly, but an A in the practicum."

Charity was perturbed and simultaneously amused.

"I should challenge you to a duel right now!" she said half-seriously.

"And destroy my home? I think not!"

"Chicken!"

"Hardly!"

Charity didn't know what had come over Severus. Maybe it was the better night's sleep, but if she didn't know better, she'd think he was flirting with her. Well, two could play at that game.

"I should hex you, Severus Snape, but I don't want to set a bad example."

Severus shrugged. "You wouldn't dare try," he drawled.

Charity narrowed her eyes and then balked, to Severus' satisfaction.

"So, how far do your wards go?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "I was hoping to take him to the park I passed by yesterday."

"My wards cover the street. That's all, I'm afraid."

" _Gods!_ The thought of leaving him cooped up in here another day…" Charity sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey! Why don't you come with? It'll be safer if we both go, no? Unless, you're tired from comforting a distraught child all night and need some beauty rest," she teased.

"You want me to go to the park?" he grimaced.

"Yes!" she stated firmly, as she breezed back toward the basement door. "You could use some fresh air too, I'm sure."

Severus sighed. "I suppose it would help my beauty regiment."

The young witch could not help but laugh at his quips.

"However," he continued, "we won't be able to keep up this ruse that you hate me."

Charity shook her head and turned back toward Severus completely exasperated.

"I don't hate you!" she declared, unprepared for the fact that he was right behind her. Startled, she took a step back onto thin air. She flailed backward and began to tumble down the stairs. In a split-second Severus grabbed her arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her purposefully toward himself. Once she was in his grasp, he stepped back and turned her away from the open door.

Charity's heart was pounding from fright. She could have broken her neck if Severus hadn't had caught her. Just the thought made her want to cry, but her eyes were bone dry. Instinctively she buried her head on Severus' chest anxious for a safe place to catch her breath. She took in a few long deep breaths to compose herself, subsequently breathing in her professor's scent. He smelled liked tobacco and gingerroot, and citrus. _Merlin, he smells good!_ Charity's eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling abruptly from his embrace. "That was so stupid of me. I'm such an idiot!"

"You owe me a life-debt, Ms. Burbage," he averred.

"Charity!" she rebuked, missing his subtle humor.

"You owe me a life-debt, Charity. And you're not an idiot. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," she groused. "But I shouldn't startle so easily. Thank you, Severus. I really do owe you." Charity was leaning against the kitchen table, forcing herself to calm down now for other reasons.

"I should go check on Harry," she stated, refusing to look Severus in the eye. She really needed to get away from the young wizard, before she did something even more ridiculously stupid. Charity righted herself and straightened her dress.

"Do I look less crazed?" she asked Severus weakly.

Severus chortled at her choice of words. "Yes. A little."

"Good!" Charity whispered, as she headed toward the cellar steps, this time, face forward.

Charity found Harry seated quietly on a stool beside Severus' large wooden lab table. He was sitting on his hands, swinging his legs, watching a tincture pipet into a large vial. He'd obviously been told not to touch anything. The young witch made her way down the stairway hoping to get the child's attention, but he adamantly refused to give it.

"Good morning, Harry," Charity greeted cheerfully. The child ignored her, continuing to watch the brewing tincture.

"Mr. Potter!" Severus, who had followed behind, interjected, "Professor Burbage just spoke to you."

Harry scowled at Severus but obeyed his new guardian's voice.

"Morning," Harry replied, unwilling to acknowledge Charity with his eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she tried again.

"Ok."

"That's good. Did Madame Pomfrey come and visit you this morning?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

Harry shrugged in response.

Severus was growing impatient. He would not tolerate rudeness from a child toward an adult no matter what said child had just been through.

"Potter…" he growled, but Charity held up her hand to stop him. She drew closer to the child and placed her hand on his knee, silently requesting he cease swinging his legs. He paused.

"Harry," she started quietly, "I'm sorry you're so upset with me. But don't you want to know why I decided to stay elsewhere? At least hear me out before continuing to be cross with me."

The boy shifted in his seat and removed his hands from under his backside to his armpits. His posture was defensive, but he nodded, agreeing to hear her case.

"It's been a harrowing few days, has it not? Professor Snape and I brought you here to keep you safe and to help you recover. But you've probably noticed that this is a small home, comfortable enough, but not large. I became concerned when I realized that Professor Snape had nowhere to sleep. Did you know he'd been sleeping on a chair in the sitting room to make room for me?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, that's what he did the night before last. That situation could have gone on for days or weeks, and I didn't feel right about it. I was helping you and Professor Snape was taking care of both of us, but who would take care of him?"

This time the child didn't respond, but bit his lip, comprehension sinking in.

"The arrangement was good for us, but not equitable for everyone. There just isn't enough room here. But with me staying elsewhere, now there is! You see?" Charity reached out and lifted Harry's chin to face her.

"Why couldn't you stay instead?" the child whined, to which Charity laughed lightly and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Harry, this is Professor Snape's home. I'm not going to kick him out of his own house. That wouldn't be fitting, now would it?"

"But I needed you!" Harry grumbled, trying to stifle tears.

"Harry…I'm here now…and I'll be here every day. I just won't be here in the night time."

"But that's when I need you!" he bemoaned.

"Did Professor Snape not intervene during your nightmare?" the young witch cut in.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts! What was different?"

"Nothing…really…but…but you let me…" the child stopped himself and looked away.

"I let you what?"

"Youletmesnugglewithyou," the words spilled out of the boy's mouth to which Severus snorted in derision.

"Ahhh…well…Professor Snape is certainly _not_ a snuggler," Charity smirked, "and no one should force that on him. But he knows things I don't know, Harry."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…like how to calm yourself at night as you're going to sleep so that you don't have nightmares in the first place. He can teach you how to protect your mind and emotions so that certain thoughts and images won't frighten you. He taught me something similar many years ago and it really helped quell my anxieties. Don't you want to learn how to do that?"

Harry nodded his agreement.

"So…since that learning will take place at night…do you agree it's better for me to stay until your bedtime and return in the morning? Then you can tell me everything you've learned and how it went."

"Yeah…I guess so…" he replied.

"Good! I'm glad you're no longer in a strop because otherwise you wouldn't have gotten your presents."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Presents? For me?"

Charity nodded knowingly.

"Why don't you head back to your room and I'll join you in a few minutes, ok?"

Harry nodded his head and slipped off the stool. He intended to move past Charity, but paused, slowly turning toward her. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her middle. The young witch hugged the child back giving him a deliberate and reassuring squeeze. She ran her hands through his hair and lightly kissed the top of his head. He'd need another bath soon, she mused. Harry released Charity and made his way up the stairs, holding the banister as he ascended.

Charity sighed and looked at Severus.

"Well done, Ms. Burbage."

Charity could only scorn his praise. "I just told him the truth."

Severus reflected on her words. The truth was the last thing he wanted Lily's child to hear. _But, Severus, the truth will set you free_.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: The muse instructed me to split this vignette into three parts, but I can't duplicate chapter titles. Boo. So, I'm posting 3 chapters at once. Since I'm behind in my updates, I hope this makes up for my inattention. Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Harry sat quietly on his bed as he waited for Charity to return. He did not understand nor believe the sudden turn of events in his life. Madame Pomfrey had said that morning that he was on the mend, he had a safe place to live, food to eat, and something like a family. Didn't Miss give him hugs willingly? She even brought him presents to celebrate his birthday. And didn't the Dark Man sit with him last night during his nightmares? They did! 'This must be what a real family is like,' he mused inwardly. He didn't know about all this _hocus pocus_ , though it seemed real. He wasn't crazy – was he? Suddenly the child started to question himself and his grasp on reality. Maybe he'd suffered too much at Uncle Vernon's hand. Maybe he couldn't think straight any longer. Maybe this was all a dream.

"A penny for your thoughts," Charity interjected.

Harry looked up and smiled at the young witch standing in the doorframe of his room with bags in hand.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Oh…come on, luv…you can tell me…it'll be our secret," she grinned.

Harry pursed his lips, mulling over whether he should ask the real question that was troubling him. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, however, he chose the safer question.

"Is magic really real?"

Charity's eyebrows lifted.

"What do your eyes tell you?"

"I don't see very well, Miss."

Charity laughed heartily.

"You are a truly charming boy, Harry Potter! Much like your father, I might add."

Harry beamed at the compliment. Miss knew his dad and the Dark Man knew his mum. It was all too much. Charity brought the bags over to the bed and placed them down. Sitting beside him on the bed, she held out her hand, palm up.

"Since you don't see very well, let's find out how you feel?"

Harry stared at her blankly.

"Go ahead, touch my hand and tell me what you feel?"

Crimson stained Harry's cheeks. He'd never held a woman's hand before, especially not someone so pretty. Seeing his reluctance, Charity gently took Harry's small hand and placed it in hers.

"Ok, now close your eyes. Give yourself a minute and then tell me what you feel."

Charity, unbeknownst to everyone but Mimzy and her parents, was able to do some wandless magic and just as Harry's skin touched hers she channeled a little into her fingertips and palm. Harry could feel the energy and a smile of contentment washed over his face.

"So, what do you feel?" the young witch whispered.

"Tingling," Harry said shyly, his eyes still closed, "and heat."

Charity smiled faintly.

"Magic is energy, Harry. It exists everywhere. Some people can channel it and some can't. I can. And, so can you."

Harry opened his eyes, his hand still upon Charity's.

"Is that why my family hated me and my parents? Because we can channel magic, and they can't. Maybe it's not good to have magic," he frowned.

"I never met your Aunt and Uncle, but you could be right." Charity held his hand tighter and the heat in her touch increased as if to make a point. Harry could only stare at her grasp. "People would kill for this gift, but it can't be stolen or thwarted. You either have it, or you don't. Why anyone is born with magic, like we have been, is a mystery…you just have to be thankful for it and do good things with it. Will _you_ do that?"

Harry was almost alit with the energy buzzing between his and the young witch's touch. His heart felt light, and it had never felt that way ever! It seemed like she was showing him his future.

"Yes, Miss…I want my magic to help others!" he cried.

Charity's eyes smiled gently, and she let go of his hand.

"Then you have lots to learn…if you're ready,"

"I am."

The young witch wasn't sure if he really was, but the boy's heart was in the right place and that was what mattered most. The troubles Harry had seen in his young life could have made him bitter, but instead, they made him hopeful and kind. For this reason alone, she knew he'd be a powerful wizard one day. Lily and James would be so proud of him. A contemplative smile graced her face as she pulled out his first present from one of the bags.

"Open it!"

Harry took the thin square box from the young witch and slowly began to unwrap. The paper was so pretty – he didn't want to wreck it. Charity didn't grow impatient, however. She simply waited and let him strip the paper at his own pace.

"A picture frame?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Charity nodded her head toward the picture of Lily leaning against his night lamp.

"Ohhhh…Miss…it's great!"

"I'm glad you like it. Put the picture in."

Gingerly, Harry opened the back of the frame and fixed the treasured photo. He placed it back on the nightstand and took a long look.

"She's really pretty, isn't she, Miss?"

Charity nodded her agreement, eyeing a dark figure in the doorway.

"All the young wizards thought so too, didn't they Professor Snape?" she remarked.

Severus scowled at the young witch, but responded nonetheless, "Your mother was very popular, Mr. Potter."

Harry glowed at the Dark Man's praise as he showed off the picture. Charity, however, felt a twinge of something odd in her belly. Jealousy? Resentment? Bitterness? She wiped the feelings from her face before Harry or the Potions professor noticed and wondered why.

"Would you like to open some more presents?" she asked kindly.

"More presents?"

Charity nodded.

"Ok!" Harry replied, blown away by her generosity.

She handed Harry the bags from Marks and Spencer.

"I didn't wrap these," she chuckled.

"That's ok," the child replied sympathetically.

Harry reached into the bags and pulled out a whole new wardrobe: trousers, jeans, collared shirts, jumpers, tees, socks, and underclothes – all in his size. Charity even bought him a new jacket warm enough for autumn and a new pair of trainers.

"Miss," Harry declared, "this must have cost a lot of money."

"I spin gold in my spare time, luv. It's nothing!"

Harry's eyes popped, understanding the reference.

"Is the story of Rumplestiltskin true _too_?" he queried.

"No, it is not, Potter," the Potions professor scoffed.

"Oh…that's too bad," Harry replied honestly.

"It really is," Charity added scornfully. "Nonetheless, you need to try all this on. I think they'll fit." In fact, she knew they would since she'd placed a sizing charm on them to shrink or grow as was needed.

"They will, Miss!" Harry beamed. "I just know it."

"Well…we'll get out of your way, so you can give 'em a try. Go on then. Show us when you're ready."

Charity patted Harry's hand and rose from the bed. Moving toward Severus, who was leaning against the doorjamb, she passed him casually and headed toward the kitchen. The Potions professor pulled the door shut and followed the young witch down the hall.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _"Nonetheless, you need to try all this on. I think they'll fit." In fact, she knew they would since she'd placed a sizing charm on them to shrink or grow as was needed._

 _"They will, Miss!" Harry beamed. "I just know it."_

 _"Well…we'll get out of your way, so you can give 'em a try. Go on then. Show us when you're ready."_

 _Charity patted Harry's hand and rose from the bed. Moving toward Severus, who was leaning against the doorjamb, she passed him casually and headed toward the kitchen. The Potions professor pulled the door shut and followed the young witch down the hall._

By the time Severus reached the kitchen, Charity already had the water on to boil. She was becoming accustomed to his home and truth be told, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He liked the company. He even didn't mind that the house was no longer quiet, though he would never admit that, but the young witch did not stand on ceremony with him, or with his things. Involuntarily his lips pursed as he watched her go through her now familiar ritual – she even knew where his mother's wedding china was stored.

"Charity…"

"Yes?"

"Have you been through every cupboard in this house?"

"Of course," she responded nonchalantly. "How else would I know where things are?"

She turned back to her task and placed three small mugs on the countertop. Severus approached the kitchen table and was about to take a seat when he realized Charity had left her satchel and a large box on one of the chairs.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That…" Charity replied as she placed the sugar and a creamer filled with milk on the table in front of him, "is a present from you to Harry!"

Severus couldn't help but feel slightly peeved. Who did this witch think she was – first his mother's couch, and now she was buying presents on his behalf? _Merlin!_

"What is it?" he asked frankly, stifling his annoyance.

"Oh…you'll see," she grinned. "I thought Harry could open it during our picnic in the park today."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. She'd said a jaunt, _not_ a picnic.

"Picnic?" he quizzed. "What picnic? _I don't pic-nic!_ " Severus could feel his ears turning a deep shade of red.

"Come on, Severus. Be a good sport!" she whined.

The Potions professor clenched his jaw. He approached the young witch slowly, almost ominously.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm going to sit on a threadbare blanket, in an overgrown park, eating cold chicken out of a basket, and playing silly games!"

Charity knew her professor's participation would be hard won, but she still thought she could cajole him. She hadn't expected him to be obstinate and, well, angry. She wanted to remain calm, but his over-reaction immediately frustrated her, affecting her response.

"Silly me! That's what I forgot to plan," she returned, lightly smacking her forehead, " _GAMES!_ "

"We're going to play games?" a small voice asked.

Both Severus and Charity turned quickly toward the boy and stepped away from each other.

"Harry Potter," Charity exclaimed, "don't you look smart!"

The child shone with pride at the praise. He'd put on the casual grey trousers, black leather belt, and dress shirt Charity had purchased for him. The shirt was tucked in with the sleeves rolled up. He combined the outfit with his new trainers, and everything, including the shoes, fit – just as she knew it would.

"You look positively ready for our outing today!"

"We're going on an outing?"

"Yes, you and I are going on a picnic," she confirmed, turning back to the tea. She poured the water on the leaves and let them steep.

"Will you be coming too, sir?" the child asked hopefully.

Before Severus could answer, Charity intervened.

"Oh, luv, let's not bother Professor Snape. I'm sure he'll be busy with other more important things."

"What things?" Harry asked, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

Slightly embarrassed, Severus stared daggers at Charity. She was making him the "bad guy," but if she knew that, he couldn't tell. Her feelings on the matter were inscrutable. She simply placed a small mug of tea on the table.

"I have to finish that tincture I'm brewing for you. It requires my attention," he replied, not wanting to give in too easily.

"Oh…yeah…that makes sense," the child fumbled.

Seeing his disappointment, Charity placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and steered him toward the other side of the table away from his additional present. Severus surreptitiously removed the box from the chair and placed it under the table where the boy couldn't see. He set Charity's satchel down beside the chair and took his seat.

"See…Professor Snape is very occupied," Charity confirmed, noticing Severus' attempt to hide his gift to Harry. "But we'll still have fun…just the two of us, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry took his seat and drank his tea quietly.

Severus was conflicted and simultaneously aggravated – not with the boy, but with the witch standing in his kitchen offering him a cup of tea. She was manipulating him, as he had done earlier to her, and he could do nothing to counter her without upsetting Harry. _Why do I care about upsetting Harry, I mean, Potter?_

Charity continued to busy herself in the kitchen and let the weight of Harry's displeasure influence Severus' decision-making. Harry drank his tea quickly and pushed the mug away.

"You done, luv?" Charity asked sweetly, grating on Severus' last nerve.

Harry nodded, still not talking.

"Ok…go on then and get yourself ready. We'll be leaving in 15 minutes."

The child stood up and started back to his room, but before he left, he tried again to persuade the Dark Man.

"Are you sure, Professor?" he asked, his eyes wide and pleading. "I'd really like it if you would come."

Severus added a little milk to his tea and took a sip.

"I'll think about it…" he replied with a sigh, to which Charity smirked. Harry smiled in hope and set off to his room. The young witch poured herself another cup and took a long draught. She knew she'd won.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _The child stood up and started back to his room, but before he left, he tried again to persuade the Dark Man._

 _"_ _Are you sure, Professor?" he asked, his eyes wide and pleading. "I'd really like it if you would come."_

 _Severus added a little milk to his tea and took a sip._

 _"_ _I'll think about it…" he replied with a sigh, to which Charity smirked. Harry smiled in hope and set off to his room. The young witch poured herself another cup and took a long draught. She knew she'd won._

"Gloating doesn't become you, Ms. Burbage!" Severus huffed. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing!"

"And what exactly am I doing, Professor?" she snickered.

"Using the boy to get me to do what you want!"

Charity couldn't keep a straight face.

"I would _NEVER_!" she proclaimed, placing her hand upon her heart for added affect.

"Yes, you _would._ In fact, you just _did_!"

"Severus…if you wouldn't overreact, I wouldn't have to twist your arm! _And his name is Harry!_ "

Severus stood up from the table and brought both his and Harry's tea things to the counter where Charity was leaning. He didn't face her but placed the items in the sink and looked out the kitchen window at the clothes hanging on his next-door neighbour's line.

"I know the child's name, Charity," he drawled.

His voice was so quiet that it took Charity off guard. She turned, placing her mug down on the counter and crossed her arms – not knowing what to do with her hands.

"If you would inform me of your plans before you enact them," he continued, "I wouldn't get so frustrated. You're manipulating me, and you don't need to."

Charity drew in a silent breath. She felt mortified at being scolded like a child. Instinctively, the need to defend her actions overtook her rational mind.

"Like you didn't need to manipulate me with Harry's nightmares because I decided to return to Hogwarts?" she rejoined stiffly.

"I told you last night the child would be upset. I also told you clearly that _I_ didn't want you to leave."

"And then this morning you made me feel guilty about leaving. Tit for tat, as they say."

"So, we're playing a game of one-upmanship?"

Charity cringed at his question. _Is that what I'm doing?_

"That's not what I intended," she whispered, thoroughly chastised.

Severus turned his head toward her and viewed her profile. He'd accomplished his task, but thought he'd drive home his point.

"I just want you to tell me what you're planning to do before you actually go ahead and do it. Dumbledore asked me to watch over you and the boy, but I can't do my job when you plan picnics in unwarded locales without telling me in advance."

Something in the way he phrased his last sentence cut Charity to the quick. She was just a "job" to him, as was Harry. She shouldn't have expected anything else, but after his plea for her to stay the evening before and his flirtations that morning, she had. The reality of the nature of their relationship set in. Too much time had passed.

"I just want to make him happy," she said softly. Her voice hitched, and Severus looked back through the window.

"Is that why you bought him all those presents?"

"He needs those things!" she replied indignantly.

"He does. Does he _need_ the gift I'm to give him?"

Charity looked at Severus and replied, "Yes he does _need_ it. It's a toy. But, honestly, I bought it because I thought you would enjoy it too!"

A small smirk crossed his lips.

"Then I can't wait until he opens it."

Charity turned back toward the open kitchen. Her mind was swirling, though she kept her composure.

"So, you'll come?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have to check on the tincture brewing."

"Fine. How long?"

"No more than 10 minutes."

"Good. I'll make sure Harry's ready to go."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Charity smoothed back her hair and straightened her dress, but she didn't move away. Turning to face the window again, she let her hands rest beside his on the counter.

"I decided to leave due to our seemingly constant misunderstandings," she breathed. "After this conversation, I'm quite sure I made the right decision. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will do my best to be more forthright, Professor."

With that, she departed to ready her charge.

Severus was stunned. That was not the reaction he was expecting from the young witch. He thought she'd fight or snap, or even flirt with him. Instead, she understood his criticism and would at least try to communicate her intentions with him in advance as requested. So, why did he feel like he'd just pushed her away forever? Severus shook his head and rubbed his brow to stave off the tension headache that was forming. After she left the night before, he had decided to accept his fate with Charity Burbage – whatever that may be. He may have thought her smart and attractive, he even enjoyed their flirtatious banter, but it wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. The Potions Master scoffed softly and went to check on his infusion.

Charity had fled Severus' side and headed straight to the bathroom. She needed a private moment to regain her composure. The shame and embarrassment didn't even compare to how foolish she felt. Charity thought she was simply being herself with Severus – quick-witted and decidedly coy. As it turned out, her very person drove him to irritation and offence. Adding insult to injury, she was simply a "job" to him. Looking in the mirror she couldn't believe she had fooled herself into believing that he felt something more for her or had at one time. It was all her – her infatuation, her hopes and desires. She couldn't stop herself. Tears of frustration and regret flooded her hazel eyes. Locking the door, she sat on the edge of the tub and cried until she couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic the situation was – how pitiful she was.

"Get a grip, Burbage!" she told herself, getting up to wash her face. "He's not worth it!"

Charity splashed some lukewarm water on her face and patted her skin dry with the hand towel. She let the towel linger on her cheek. Examining herself, she rehung the towel and pinched her cheeks.

"You deserve better!" she reiterated to her reflection. "Act like it!"

The young witch pulled back her shoulders and tussled her now slightly damp hair. It would be quite curly when it dried, not that anyone would notice. She sighed softly and went to get Harry.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As Severus ascended the stairs from his lab, he could hear Charity and Harry chatting easily. Harry, who had always worn oversized hand-me-downs, was very excited about his new wardrobe and was admiring himself in the hallway mirror by the front door. He was now dressed in his new jeans and a t-shirt. He looked like any happy 11-year-old Muggle boy – though Severus knew that couldn't be further from the truth. Harry Potter was an abused magical child – a damaged boy who could grow up to be one of the most powerful wizards that ever lived. In his jeans and tee, it was obvious he did not even know that this was a very real possibility. For her part, Charity was humming as she listened to the child go on about his trainers. She pulled a small picnic basket out of her satchel, along with a blanket and placed them on the kitchen table. Harry had not noticed, but the young witch had quite obviously charmed her satchel with an enlargement charm. Severus headed to the sink and washed his hands. Drying them, he watched her also pull out a thin book from her bag and place it in the basket. If she saw him standing 4 feet from her, she didn't acknowledge him.

"Sandwiches, flask, plates, cups, napkins, cutlery, cake, blanket, wand," she recited. Charity looked directly at him. "I believe I have everything. Do you want to take this?" She held up the present she'd purchased on his behalf.

"I think I'd like to give that to him later."

Charity raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. She simply left the gift on the table.

"Are you ready, then?"

Her tone was polite and comfortable, but also professional and distant. This was what Severus had sensed earlier. It was probably for the best.

"Yes. I'll just put on my coat."

Charity smiled amenably and nodded. Folding the blanket, she eased it under the handle of the basket and then slipped her arm in between the two. Severus met Harry at the door and put on his lightest sport jacket. Charity followed behind, basket in hand.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" he asked.

"No need!" she replied cheerfully, "I have it." Charity turned to Harry. "You ready, luv?" The child nodded happily.

"Ok, then. Let's go!"

Severus opened the door and looked around wearily. Charity realized what her professor was doing and held Harry back for a moment. Within seconds, Severus stepped outside the doorframe and Charity shooed the boy out. The Potions Professor pulled out an old key and locked the door.

The three walked down the street to the edge of Severus' wards. Harry was oblivious to the change in magical energy, but Charity could feel them end and shuddered. Severus' wards were strong, and they had Dumbledore's signature reinforcing them. The young witch felt grateful and, even more, assured that Harry would be safe behind them.

"Afternoon, Mr. Snape," an elderly woman called, disrupting Charity's musings. "We 'aven't seen you in quite some time."

"Work often keeps me away, Mrs. Murphy." The older lady smiled sadly.

"Still teaching at that boarding school in Scotland?"

"I am."

"Good! Good! Your mum was right proud of you, Tobias. A lovely woman she was! I still miss her – may she rest in peace."

Like Mrs. Murphy, Severus crossed himself inconspicuously. Charity, however, noticed and was very surprised. She never knew Severus to be remotely religious.

Mrs. Murphy quickly turned her attention from Severus and studied his companions. The Potions professor had no intention of clarifying their relationship to her, however.

"Good day, Mrs. Murphy," he stated politely, ushering Charity and Harry on.

"Good day, Mr. Snape. Don't be a stranger 'round 'ere."

Severus smiled faintly and caught up. As they continued their walk Harry chatted on about this and that. Charity appeared to be listening, but the truth was both she and Severus were scouting the vicinity for signs of trouble. It was a beautiful summer day and Charity was determined that nothing go wrong for Harry.

The park was enclosed by a number of large trees that were laid out sporadically. There was an embankment that had a dried-up creek on the other side. It was an open space, but simultaneously private. Walking by the day before it didn't look too badly off, but the closer they got it became obvious that the park was in rather rough shape and the playground in disrepair. The grass was overgrown, though it had been mowed relatively recently. The swing set and climbing frame, however, were rusted, broken, and had clearly seen better days. Charity, more than Harry, was disappointed. Harry was simply happy to be out, but Charity wanted him to have opportunity to be physically active – to climb, jump and swing – as much as his energy would allow.

Charity stopped by the swings and ran her hand along the rusted chain. It was missing a link or two and that made the seat uneven. She looked around. There was no one in the park, and no one could see from the street. She would have to work quickly.

"Harry," she called. The child approached her. "Please take this blanket and find a shaded place to put it down."

The child took the blanket and ran off to find a good spot to sit. Severus watched him go and then turned back toward Charity who was handing him the basket.

"Why don't you help Harry lay out the food?"

"What are you up to?" he asked, noticing the broken swing seat was now fixed, though he had not seen her draw her wand.

"You know what I'm going to do," she replied.

"Do you want help?"

"It would be best if you would keep watch. The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves."

The young witch was right, so Severus took the picnic basket and joined Harry. He kept a look out as Harry spread the blanket out under the perfect tree.

Charity drew her wand, continuing to look about. She moved around the park repairing the broken equipment. By the time Harry and Severus were done, the parkette looked like new. Thankfully, no one had come through. Considering the fact that the park wasn't usable, it wasn't surprising. The neighbourhood children would be in for a surprise tomorrow. Charity couldn't help but smile, gratified with the thought of other kids enjoying her work. She approached the blanket as Severus was pulling out the cucumber, cheddar, and marmite sandwiches.

"So," she began. "What do you think?"

Harry, who had been very curious about what was in the basket, looked up.

"Miss…the park looks amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhhh…Harry! We can't let people know it was us."

"Oh…right," he replied sheepishly.

Charity sat down on the blanket next to Harry and at an appropriate distance from Severus. If anyone came through they would think Harry was her son and Severus, her brother or cousin – either one would do. The picnic basket was relatively large and was set in the middle of the blanket almost like a table. Since they had already dug into the sandwiches, Charity pulled out the flask and served the cold soup in the small plastic cups that came with the basket when she purchased it.

"This is good!" Harry told Charity.

"I'm glad you like it."

"What is it?"

"Vichyssoise."

"Veechee-what?"

"Cold onion, leek, and potato soup that has been puréed with cream and chicken stock."

"Veecheeschwaas."

"Close enough!" Charity laughed.

"Did you make it?"

"Oh no! I couldn't pull off a soup like this. The kitchens at Hogwarts always has great food though. That's where I got this entire spread."

Severus was aware that Charity was deliberately avoiding the child learning of house elves and their role in the magical world.

"Well, can you tell the cook thank you?"

"Yes…I can…the question is…will I?"

"You won't?" Harry asked, suddenly puzzled.

"Professor Burbage is hoping you will rethink your use of the word "can" when asking a question, Mr. Potter," Severus mediated.

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought about the correct way to ask his question.

"Miss?"

"Yes..."

"Would you please tell the cook "thank you" for me?"

Charity reached out and brushed Harry's cheek with her thumb.

"Of course, I will, luv. Now…would you like some cake?"

Harry lit up with excitement.

"Cake?"

Charity nodded.

"Yes, please!" the child beamed.

The young witch fished through the basket and pulled out the small cake and cut a large piece for Harry. He took the plate and fork and waited until everyone was served before devouring his piece. Within seconds he had crumbs all around his mouth. Severus shook his head and handed the child a clean napkin. Charity smiled gently as the child wiped the frosting from the edges of his lips. He was now reasonably clean.

"Go play," she ordered kindly, tipping her head in the direction of the swings.

Severus, who hadn't sat on the ground since he was a teenager, was feeling a little stiff and got up to stretch his legs. Though Harry was small in stature and the bars weren't high enough for him to hurt himself, the Potions Professor followed Harry to the climbing frame anyway. He stood close by as the child climbed and swung and jumped. Charity cleaned up their mess, which wasn't really very much, and dropped the pile in a nearby bin.

Sitting back down, she pulled out the book she had brought along and began to flip through it. Each page held a smiling face that would look directly at her and begin to wave or make a funny expression. She could almost hear the laughter through the pictures. She continued to riffle through the pages, finally finding the picture she was looking for. Tracing the photograph with her finger, she tittered as the handsome young man with horn-rimmed glasses waggled his eyebrow and winked at her. Even after all these years, James Potter's attentions could still make her blush. She and James had had fun growing up together, the children of old wizarding families. He was her first kiss, but she always knew that while he loved her, he would never be in love with her. And that was perfectly fine because she felt the same way about him. James was too much of a free spirit for her liking – passionate, fun, spontaneous, but also head-strong, impulsive and, sometimes, unwise. He was so unlike the man who was currently tending to James' son. Severus was careful, reserved, difficult, impersonal, dry, dutiful, truthful, and duplicitous all at the same time. He was also smart. It was his intelligence that had always drawn the Ravenclaw in her to him. Watching Severus watch Harry, Charity grew wistful. Whatever she had felt for Severus didn't matter anymore. She would do right by James by doing right by his son.

Harry ran up to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Wotcha lookin' at?" he asked breathlessly.

"Harry Potter! Do not wear yourself out! I don't want to carry you out on a gurney," she remarked. Harry laughed loudly at her comment, to which she winked. "Come here," she continued, smirking, "I have something to show you."

Charity was leaning against the tree, her legs long and her feet crossed, as Severus had done earlier. Harry was excited and sat down beside her. Instinctively, Charity placed her arm around his small frame and pulled him close to her. The child melted into her side. Severus took his time approaching the blanket. Harry always looked so relaxed snuggled up next to her. His heart rate increased, and his stomach suddenly felt light. _What was that?_ Severus did his best to ignore his racing pulse, but who was he kidding? After Lily's death, Charity Burbage was the only woman who'd ever gotten under his skin, for good or ill. And she was still able to do so, as the last few days had revealed. As much as he wanted to deny it, he felt something for the young witch in front of him and when she was like this with Lily's son, he simply couldn't help himself. The desire to sit near her suddenly overtook the young wizard, but the boy was in his way. Severus grumbled as he knelt down next to her feet and crossed his legs. He was uncomfortable.

"You should conjure yourself a seat," she said evenly.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

Charity blinked. She knew he wasn't but refused to respond or make a fuss over him. If he wanted to cut off his circulation, that was his problem! Charity turned back to the yearbook in her hand and opened it to the first page.

"Hogwarts – Class of 1978," Harry read aloud. Severus shifted his position, so he too could look at the book. He was now leaning dangerously close to Charity's bare legs. He tried to turn his attention elsewhere, but if Charity sensed that he was reflecting on her smooth and shapely calves, she did not show it.

"When I got back to my rooms last night, Harry, I hunted high and low for this yearbook. I finally found it in one of my trunks. It brought back a lot of memories for me, but I wanted to show it to you because while you've seen a picture of your mother, you haven't seen one of your father, have you?"

Harry didn't reply but shook his head. Charity opened the book. There in the candid shots was a picture of James and Lily. Their heads were touching where they had leaned into one another. Harry gasped when he saw Lily blink.

"She blinked!" he cried.

Charity laughed gently.

"Mr. Potter," Severus responded, "wizard cameras are charmed to allow the picture to not only capture one moment, but many."

"So, the photo moves because it's capturing a picture over time," the child declared, understanding the point.

"Precisely," his Dark Man responded.

Harry turned back to the picture and sighed. He was looking at his parents and they were looking at him.

"Who do you think I look like?" the child asked.

"Your father!" both Severus and Charity replied simultaneously.

"But you have your mother's eyes, Mr. Potter," Severus added.

"These are my parents…" Harry continued, somewhat in awe.

"Yes. Lily and James Potter," Charity acknowledged.

"Are you in here?" he asked her.

Charity took the book from the child and began to flip through. She found a picture of the Slug Club. Sure enough, there was a picture of Charity, Severus _and_ Lily. It was another casual shot, but it was clear to Severus what the picture displayed. Harry, however, didn't notice.

"That's you Professor!" he said, turning to Severus.

"It is," Severus nodded.

"You're speaking with my mum!"

Charity looked at the picture. Every young man in the picture was looking at Lily Evans as she chatted casually with Severus. The young witch refrained from rolling her eyes. Now was not the time.

"I told you she was popular," Charity teased, doing her best to be a bigger person.

Harry looked more closely at the picture.

"You're in the picture too, Miss!"

"I am!"

"You don't look happy with Professor Snape," he continued, completely innocent of why a 14 year old Charity might be unhappy with an almost 17 year old Severus.

"Really?" she returned, also looking closely at the picture. "I think you're reading too much into my expression."

Charity deflected Harry's statement, but the child wasn't wrong. She had been upset with Severus that day. He was the smartest boy in the class and all he could do was moon over that doe-eyed Lily Evans. It was beneath him! Her ire had _nothing_ to do with the fact that she was extremely jealous.

"I remember that day," Severus piped in, to which Charity winced. She had no clue what he would say. "We had just written an important pop quiz for Slughorn and we received our results right before this picture was taken. I think I beat you by two points."

Harry found this piece of information hysterical. "You were jealous!" he exclaimed.

"I most certainly was not!" Charity declared. "And why would I be? I was the youngest member of the Slug Club - asked to join the 7th years by Slughorn himself, and I routinely received top marks!" The young witch felt completely indignant.

"Not that day you didn't," Severus chimed in again, adding salt to her wound. Harry laughed again heartily.

"Ugh!" Charity sneered at Severus. "Wait until Harry and I gang up on you!"

"I'm ready, Professor Burbage! Do your worst!"

Neither Charity nor Severus could keep a straight face. She really wished he wouldn't tease her because it confused her feelings. His banter made her think he cared when she knew he didn't. Their laughter died down.

"Miss…May I take this over to the swings?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Harry got up with the book in hand and flipped through the pages as he walked.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Many thanks to WizardSmurf for all the time she puts in reading this story about characters that I do not own (we all know who does). It's much appreciated, as is your readership. With that said, read on!

Chapter 30

With the child now extricated from the scenario, Severus took Harry's spot next to Charity against the tree and stretched his cramped legs. A group of young mums entered the park, their children and pushchairs in tow. Seeing how excited the newly revived park made their toddlers, the young women chatted happily and sat down on one of the park benches. Charity felt uneasy. Unsure of who exactly was watching, she immediately moved away from the support of the tree and, consequently, away from Severus. She needed to maintain a suitable distance from him, mainly to keep her own feelings straight. For his part, the Potions Professor was not unaware of what the young witch was doing.

Charity moved the picnic basket in between herself and Severus and made sure she sat where she could see Harry – that meant her back was slightly toward her professor. She knew she was being rude, but she had a good reason: Harry needed to see her clearly from the swings.

"You're very good with him," Severus began.

The young witched smiled slightly and looked back quickly. "He isn't any trouble," she remarked.

"Agreed. I fear I wouldn't have realized that if he'd just shown up in my class one day."

"We all judge books by their covers at times. But really, you don't know how you would have acted. And all that matters, ultimately, is how you act with him right now."

"I suppose you're right."

Charity turned to face Severus more fully, though still maintaining her distance.

"I know I am," she returned frankly. "I know he looks a lot like James. It startled me, at first, too, but his eyes and his heart are all Lily."

"Lily wasn't perfect, Charity."

"She wasn't?" the young witch replied stiffly, turning back to watch Harry.

"No, she wasn't. Lily had a temper and she could be rather overbearing and unreasonable…at times," Severus mused.

Charity could add about ten other things that made Lily Evans Potter imperfect, but wisely remained mum.

"You should tell Harry more about her…about your friendship with her."

"As you should about James."

"My friendship with James was different," she replied, looking again over her shoulder. "We weren't _best friends_ , we had an…alliance."

"An alliance? Is that what you called it?" he replied skeptically.

The tone of Severus' voice prompted Charity to turn back to face him, her brow furrowed.

"What does that mean?"

"He escorted you to the All Hallows Eve Dance when you were 14."

"So? It didn't mean anything."

"It meant something to Lily."

Charity paused. "How do you know that?"

"Lily told me," he shrugged.

"Really?" she chuckled. "So…it worked!"

"What worked?" Severus returned, now very puzzled.

"I shouldn't tell you. It'll probably just upset you."

"Tell me what?" he quizzed, neither noticing Harry had rejoined them.

"James asked me to go to that dance with him solely to make Lily jealous. She knew James and I had grown up together. He thought I might motivate her."

"My dad did that?" Harry interjected.

Charity started, as was her habit, but quickly wrapped her arm about Harry's waist and drew him to her.

"Harry…I was just telling Professor Snape a story."

"Did my dad really take you on a date?" he queried.

"He did, but it wasn't a real date. It was a fake date," she teased.

"There's no such thing as a fake date," Severus declared, inexplicably miffed.

"Well, there is if you go out on said date only as friends just to get someone else's attention."

"I don't get it," Harry replied, scrunching his face.

"Harry," Charity began, turning the boy to her, "your dad and I were friends since childhood. But he always saw me like his little sister, you understand?"

Harry nodded his comprehension.

"When he and your mum were in their final year at Hogwarts, your dad was desperate to go steady with her, but she wasn't giving him the time of day, as Muggles say."

"So, my mum didn't like my dad?" the boy interjected glumly.

"Oh, no…she did! She _really_ did! But your dad, at that time, was…quite…self-assured…in a charming kind of way. Honestly, he had reason to be. He was handsome, well-liked, and a good athlete. He was also a little conceited, though his haughtiness was mostly an act. He wanted your mum to see that he was more than just those things."

Severus could not help but roll his eyes – he _did not_ want to hear this bunk! Sensing her professor's annoyance, Charity, very intentionally, pressed on.

"So, what was he really like, then?" Harry asked not liking the thought that his dad had such little humility.

Charity gave Harry a squeeze and encouraged him to sit with her. To her surprise, he moved to sit beside Severus. Initially, she thought he wanted to see her better, but when he took the same pose as his Dark Man, it became clear that something much more profound was going on. The child was becoming as attached to Severus as to herself.

"Harry," Charity began, placing her hand on the child's feet, "beyond the bravado, your father was the kind of man who loved his family more than anything else in this world. That love gave him the courage to look evil dead in the eye and stand against it. He was devoted, warm, and brave – a man others liked and respected."

Charity could see Harry was carefully mulling over her words. Her declaration had triggered an emotional response, though he was doing his best not to show it. Eventually tiredness won out, but she was too far away to really comfort him. Harry quickly wiped away a stray tear with his fist.

"So, you liked him?" Harry continued hopefully.

"I did! And he knew he could talk me into _almost_ anything!"

Charity laughed at the memory of a young James begging her to help him win Lily over. Little did he know the plan was also in her best interest.

"Your father was quite in love with your mother," she continued, "but Lily was giving him the cold shoulder because of something he'd done that hurt someone else's feelings." Severus shifted his seat.

"My dad hurt someone's feelings?" the child asked hesitantly.

Charity sighed. "James wasn't mean-spirited as much as he often didn't think before he did things. He was popular and was given a lot of leeway."

"Well, I don't like that!" the child asserted.

Severus couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in the boy. He really was Lily's son.

"Don't judge your dad too harshly, luv. He changed a lot when you came along."

"But he sounds like a prat!" Harry declared. "My mother married a prat!"

Charity looked at Severus to correct the child, but he refused, leaving Charity no choice.

"Harry James Potter! Do _not_ speak of your father that way. Your dad was a good man…he was just misguided in his youth. That is something _many_ of us can relate to."

Severus took her meaning and felt obliged to respond.

"That _is_ true, Mr. Potter. Many men have made poor choices when they were young. Myself included."

"Really?"

"Really!" Severus concurred.

"So, why did you go on a date with him…if he was so misguided?"

"Well, we had cooked up a plan. A sort of _quid pro quo_."

" _Quid pro quo_?" Harry repeated, a bit lost.

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Harry nodded his understanding once again.

"I was in the library one afternoon when James approached me with a proposal. He said, "Chair…I want to take you to the All Hallows Dance." Well…the minute he used my nickname, I knew he was up to something. Honestly, Harry, your father was a terrible liar!" Harry laughed and looked happily at Severus, who couldn't help but snicker at the story being told.

"Of course, I asked him straight out and he told me the truth: that your mother was rightly still upset with him, but that he felt certain that if he could just nudge her in the right direction, she'd forgive him and agree to go out with him."

"What did you do?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It just so happened that I had my own person I wanted to "nudge," so I went along with the plan."

"Did it work?"

"You're here, aren't you?" the young witch teased with a wink.

Harry blushed crimson.

"And what about the boy you were trying to make jealous?" Severus asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh him?" she replied indifferently. "He didn't attend. Things worked out well for James…Lily came around just a few weeks later. I wasn't so lucky."

Charity looked past Severus toward the embankment behind them and smiled ruefully.

Severus couldn't help but run through the list of young men who didn't attend that particular dance his last year at Hogwarts. The list was short, and he was at the top of it. Was she talking about him? Did she care for him even then? If so, he had never realized it – he had been so preoccupied with a certain redhead. For the first time since their re-acquaintance, Severus felt regret regarding Charity Burbage. Regret was a familiar feeling for him.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: I heard Alan Rickman say in an interview that he felt quite strongly that the costuming for Severus Snape needed to be completely buttoned up – with which JKR apparently agreed. I took that to mean the character is sexually repressed. Poor thing. The muse, however, is trying to help Severus out. This fanfic has an M rating for moments like this. The intention is not to be gratuitous, but to move the story forward. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 31

"What time is it?" Severus whispered to Charity, trying his best not to wake a now sleeping Harry.

Charity set down the yearbook and checked her watch.

"It's 2:30," she replied quietly. "We've been here well over two hours. No wonder he's exhausted."

"He had a nice time though," Severus added.

The young witch smiled. "I hope you did too, despite your initial protestation."

Severus looked down at the small body leaning against his side and nodded that he had. The young women who had passed through the park earlier were long gone and a new group of parents and children had made their way to the newly renovated playground. Good news really did travel fast.

"He's over-exerted…we really should head back and get him into bed. I just don't want to wake him…he looks so peaceful," she sighed.

Charity gently shook the child's leg, hoping to wake him.

The young witch truly surprised Severus. He'd never taken her to be the maternal type, and maybe it was the circumstances of their meeting, but this child brought something out of her that was loving and honest and fair. It suited her. He had to wonder how he looked having a small child curled up and essentially sleeping on his chest. If Minerva saw him now, she'd never believe it! But here he was with Lily's son's head resting on him. Severus resisted the urge to brush Harry's hair back with his free hand. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ _These feelings are completely out of character!_

"Harry," Charity called, kneeling close to the child and, thus, to Severus. " _Merlin_ , she smells good," he mused. _Why haven't I noticed before?_ He didn't know what she was wearing, but he picked up notes of cedar, verbena, and lavender. The young witch was completely focused on Harry and oblivious to his attentions.

"Wake up, Harry," she called lightly again, this time shaking his shoulder just a little.

Harry whined and, in his sleep, shook her off, burrowing closer to Severus.

Involuntarily, Charity pursed her lips. She knew children could sleep deeply, but she wasn't sure if Harry was simply manipulating the situation. It wasn't like Severus to permit this kind of physical contact and the child was receiving the exact kind of affection from his "Dark Man" that she sensed he had been craving. Charity also didn't want Severus to feel awkward if this continued any longer than it had to. She was about to try again when the Potions Professor stopped her, raising a finger to his lips requesting she remain quiet. The young witch understood his intent.

"Severus, you can't carry him all the way back," she whispered.

"It's not that far," her replied. "5 minutes at most and he's really not that heavy."

Charity shook her head but conceded as Severus wrapped the child's arms around his neck and held him close. He stood up and jostled the sleeping boy into a more comfortable position. Instinctively, Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus stepped off the blanket and Charity picked it up, folded it, and placed it with the rest of their things. Picking up the basket and blanket, Charity rubbed Harry's back with her free hand as Severus nestled the child even closer to his body.

"You look a sight, Severus," she joked. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Nor I, I must admit," he returned quietly.

Charity looked around to make sure no one was around. Drawing her wand, she cast a notice-me-not charm.

"Mrs. Murphy need not know when we returned," she ribbed.

"Agreed," the Potions Professor laughed softly.

"Ok…let's go home."

Severus started. Charity had called his home…home.

The trio headed back to Spinner's End quietly, passing by children playing on the street and Mrs. Murphy still tending her flowerpots, completely unnoticed. For Severus, it was a relief. He was sure Mrs. Murphy had her suspicions about his relationship with Charity and the boy, but he didn't want to do or say anything to confirm them. He didn't think his mother's old Muggle friend would ask, but he would have a story prepared, just in case she ever did.

"Here we are…" Charity sighed.

Severus tried to shift Harry onto his hip, but even though he was small, the child was much too heavy to hold with one arm.

"Ms. Burb…" Severus began, to which Charity cut a withering look. "Charity, would you mind fishing the key out of my pocket?"

Charity, a little nonplussed, responded, "Ummm… _which_ pocket?"

The Potions Professor took note of her discomfort and turned the correct front pocket on his jacket toward her.

"Oh…ok," she replied. The young witch may have been flirtatious by nature, but she was more talk than action. Trawling through a young wizard's pockets was not something she considered appropriate behavior for a young witch, but this could not be helped. Gingerly, she sifted through what she suspected to be a few pound notes, some coins, eventually finding the key. She pulled it out and held it up.

" _Voila_ ," she grinned.

"Please just open the door, Charity. He's getting heavy," Severus strained.

"Sorry!"

Charity quickly opened the door. As Severus crossed the threshold, Harry stirred. "Are we home?" he asked sleepily. The young witch held her breath waiting for Severus' response.

"We are, Mr. Potter," he returned. "Go back to sleep."

Harry put his head back down on his Dark Man's shoulder and closed his eyes. Charity stood frozen in the doorway as she watched her professor take the child back to his bedroom. Involuntarily she shook her head in wonder, her brow raised. She entered the house and closed the door behind her.

Severus placed Harry down on the bed, unlaced his shoes and slipped them off, placing them by the bed.

"I'm sorry," the child murmured.

"For what are you sorry, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked evenly.

Half asleep the child scooted under the covers that Severus had pulled back for him.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I'm always so much trouble," he mumbled.

Severus stopped his fussing with the sheets and sat down on the side of the bed. He was about to speak, but Harry had already fallen back to sleep. The Potions Professor exhaled. He never thought he'd be in this situation. Of course, it had occurred to him that Harry Potter would one day be his student, but he had always assumed there would be distance or even animosity between them. He never thought he'd come to _know_ James and Lily's son, let alone come to care about his wellbeing beyond obligation. Severus knew it was the circumstances that had created the attachment, but at this moment, it didn't matter. Harry Potter was now in Severus Snape's life – in a completely unexpected capacity. Severus would honour Lily's memory and watch over her son. This child would never feel like he was a problem or in the way or that he couldn't trust anyone. Tucking in the sheets, Severus took a long look at Lily's photograph. She looked so vibrant and full of life, so very different from how he last saw her. He shuddered, hoping to never have to reveal that nightmare to her son. Severus ran his hands through his long hair. There was no point in being morose about Lily's death. Her son was alive, for now, and he would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

Getting up from the bed, the Potions Professor closed the door, leaving it just slightly ajar. With Harry asleep, he'd more than likely have the rest of the afternoon to prepare his courses or do some reading or maybe chat with the young witch rummaging around his kitchen. As he approached the kitchen, Severus could hear soft voices. _Mimzy!_ He was willing, at first, to abide the blubbering house elf, but now, knowing how much she disliked him, the creature was no longer welcome in his house. Before he reached the kitchen, however, he heard a sharp pop, indicating her departure, and with it his hope of blasting the elf. Severus put away his sneer and surveyed the kitchen. Charity was sitting at the table with a list.

"Who was that?" he inquired.

"Huh? Oh…that was Flopsy," she replied. "I've arranged suppers until we are able to take up at Hogwarts again."

Severus was no longer surprised by her foresight. "That was wise," he praised.

Charity smiled in thanks and looked back at the paper in front of her. Severus wanted to ask what she was looking at, to engage her, but she seemed uninterested. Awkwardness hung in the air making Severus feel foolish for standing in the doorframe waiting for her to say something. He turned to go.

"I'll bring tea a little later," she said absently, still not looking at him, pulling a diary out of her satchel.

Feeling somewhat put out by Charity's inattention, he huffed his agreement and settled into his favorite chair in the sitting room. Severus decided that reading would be the best distraction and called for a recent journal.

" _Accio_ _Potions Quarterly_ vol. 65 no. 4," he said. Immediately, the volume lifted from his desk to his hand. He opened the journal and began to read an article on new brewing techniques. Severus tried to focus, but his eyes quickly grew heavy, the lack of sleep from the night before and the excitement of the day finally caught up to him. He let his head lean on the back of the chair.

 _Soft lips brushed his and pulled away. Instinctively he reached for her jaw and drew her mouth back down to his. Her curls fell around him as he kissed her hard in return. He could feel her smile as he did so. He ran his fingers up through her hair and pushed it back to expose more of her face. They were lying down on a blanket under a willow tree and Severus could hear the breeze in the trees and a creek babbling nearby. The air was fresh, the scene quiet. The sound of their buss and her contented sighs as their tongues lightly touched filled the air. She was lying heavily upon him, her hands high on his chest near his shoulders. He could feel her breasts through her top. With every movement of their languid tongues, she squeezed the collar of his shirt more tightly. They kissed and breathed and murmured upon each other's mouths, increasing their pace and looking for something more. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, while the other trailed along her neck and jawline. Pushing up he rolled over onto her. As his weight fell upon her, he settled in between her bare legs and she mewled in pleasure. He was hard against her, but there was fabric halting the connection they both were craving. Her hands were now on his backside pulling him closer to her body. He could feel her wrap her legs around his. Their lips continued to make contact, and as he ran his hand up her torso, their breathing grew heavy. Reading her reactions to his ministrations, he slowly opened the buttons of her blouse. His hand found its way to one of her breasts. He kneaded it as he kissed her deeply. At his touch she drew one of her legs even higher up his. Leaning to one side, he withdrew his hand and ran it along her calf, and up her bare thigh, pushing her skirt up to her hips. He pressed the flesh of her bottom with his fingers as she gently sucked his bottom lip in return. He was ready. His fingers lifted the band of her underwear and slipped downward, feeling her ample wetness. She trailed one of her hands down to meet his and lifted herself off the ground. With their hands entwined, she helped him pull down her knickers._

 _"_ _Charity…" he whispered, running his lips down her neck._

 _"_ _Severus," she returned, "I need you!" She undid the button and zip of his trousers._

 _"_ _Severus…!" she cried in desperation._

 _"_ _Severus! Severus!"_

Severus woke up with a start. The young witch was shaking his shoulder and peering at him, concern etched on her face.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: My apologies for the delay. I shall waste no more time. Read on.

Chapter 32

"Hey…" Charity smiled kindly, as Severus sat straight up in his chair. He'd lost his bearings; his dream had been intense.

"I…I was dreaming," he mumbled.

"That must have been some dream," she mused.

Severus swallowed hard, grateful for the journal covering his arousal. She was much too close. He needed to create some space before she sensed what she was doing to him.

"I'm fine, Charity!" he snapped. "The dream was just vivid." The young witch recoiled at his tone, but not enough to walk away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? You called my name in your sleep." Severus inwardly chastised himself.

"I'm sorry that I concerned you," he groused. "But…if you must know…I had a dream that the Dark Lord returned and that you and Mr. Potter succumbed to his villainy."

Severus always amazed himself at how easily he could lie when required. Charity frowned.

"That's a terrible dream!"

"It was, and I'd rather not talk about it," he continued, still perturbed.

"I understand," she sighed. "Would you like some tea? It'll calm your nerves."

"Rarely will I refuse tea, Ms. Burbage."

"Charity!" she scolded.

Severus nodded.

"Charity."

Satisfied, Charity headed back to the kitchen to make tea.

Severus was, once again, uncomfortable – though for an entirely different reason. Placing his journal down on the side table, he pulled at his trousers, waiting for his excitement to wane. It had been a very long time since he'd dreamed about sex. He had spent the last number of years shutting off every emotion, especially lust and desire. He truly believed that passion made one stupid and careless and he couldn't afford such luxuries. Despite this conviction, though, the last few days had him reeling. For the first time in 10 years, he was feeling attached to others and what was worse, comfortable around them. He felt completely undone. _It's probably just a lack of sleep!_

Now at ease, Severus stood to stretch his long legs. Walking over to one of his many bookcases, he could hear Charity fussing about in the kitchen. The sound of a biscuit tin opening drew his attention. The young witch had found his stash of favorite biscuits. Severus rolled his eyes – _she is so bloody nosy!_ Taking one of his herbology books off a shelf, he flipped through the pages. He tried to read, but simply couldn't concentrate. Snapping it shut, he placed it back and went to sit down in his chair.

Charity ambled in with a tea tray. Setting it down on the coffee table in front of the settee, she sat, gave the pot a little swirl and poured. The young witch had used tea bags and from the colour and smell Severus could tell that the brew was rather strong.

"I thought you were making tea to calm my nerves," he mocked.

"My mother always made me builder's tea when I was troubled," she said absently. "I think I found the flavour soothing. I should have asked what you preferred."

Severus sighed audibly. "I apologize for being rude, Charity. My dream was really bothersome. This is just fine."

The young witch looked up from what she was doing and nodded.

"Milk and sugar?"

"Both, but just one sugar." Charity added some milk and one lump of sugar. She gave the cup a quick stir and handed it to Severus who was seated comfortably in his chair. He leaned forward and took the tea as well as a biscuit from the plate on the tray. Charity then made herself a cup and sat back, crossing her right leg over her left, as was her habit. They sipped in silence, allowing the sound of rattling china to fill the air. The quiet wasn't uneasy.

"As I mentioned earlier, Flopsy prepared us some supper," she said after taking some sips of tea. "I think it is shepherd's pie."

Severus nodded. "Mr. Potter will like that."

"Speaking of Harry…may I ask you a question?" Charity held her breath waiting for Severus to brush her off. When he didn't, she continued. "I'm sorry to pry, Severus, but something's been bothering me for days. With all the commotion, there was simply no time to ask. However, now, with your dream…it's _become_ the right time."

"Of course, Charity," he replied with concern, "What is it?"

"Why would you dream of Voldemort returning? I thought he was dead; that Harry had defeated him as a toddler."

Severus winced at her use of the Dark Lord's name. He wasn't sure how to answer the young witch. Sitting back in his chair, he took a long sip of his tea.

"Mr. Potter did triumph over the Dark Lord, but it is possible that the Dark Lord did not fully perish."

"How does someone not completely die? Even some Muggles believe Jesus Christ truly died!"

Severus scoffed. She _had_ noticed him cross himself earlier in the day. He ignored the inference. Tobias Snape's religion was nominal at best. It did nothing to keep his father's hands off other women, or a liquor bottle, or him and his mother, for that matter.

"Dumbledore believes that through the use of dark magic, Tom Riddle's body was destroyed, but his soul lives on," he replied.

"So, that's what the Headmaster meant the other day," she whispered to herself. Severus furrowed his brow in inquiry.

"Don't you recall?" she replied. "He said that he'd asked Quirrell to check on Voldemort's "condition" and that the Wizengamot only confirmed the destruction of his body."

The young wizard cringed again.

"I really wish you wouldn't use his name, Charity."

"Why not? He's dead!"

"But, don't you see, he may not be!"

Charity placed her tea down. It was getting cold anyway. She loved a good puzzle, but this one made no sense.

"Severus, even if I suppose that what Dumbledore believes is true – that somehow _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is still alive, presumably, in spirit – you cannot "check on the condition" of someone's soul. Moreover, a soul can only exist in a physical body. If he has no body, he has no soul."

"Typically, I would agree with you. But Dumbledore believes he found a way to carry on existing."

"How?" she exclaimed.

"I have a few guesses, but the Headmaster has never brought me in on his theories about this issue."

Charity was growing impatient and annoyed.

"Why would he not?"

"The less I know about Dumbledore's plans…the better."

"Well, that was cryptic. But it still doesn't explain why the Headmaster even believes this in the first place. He's not a fool. He'd have to have some type of evidence to believe that Voldemo…I mean… _You-Know-Who's_ soul is somehow still out there roaming in the ether, looking for a new vessel." Charity couldn't help but wave her hands and roll her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

"The Headmaster has his reasons, Charity."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed quietly. "Maybe you should ask him!"

Severus sighed and looked away. Charity narrowed her eyes upon him.

"You're not being truthful with me," she stated flatly.

The Potions Master protested, but the more he did, the more resolute she became in her sense that he knew what Dumbledore's reasons were for believing such madness.

"If this is about you and Dumbledore flexing your wizarding prowess, you don't have to tell me, Severus Snape!" she chided. "But if this affects Harry, _in any way_ , you better tell me now!"

A pained look crossed the young wizard's face.

"I knew it! Tell me!" she demanded.

"Charity…I don't know what the future holds for the boy," he replied in resignation.

"But you believe it's possible that Harry will have to confront _him_ again…hence, your dream."

Severus was beginning to regret having ever made up that falsehood.

"It _is_ possible…" he began, finally placing down his tea.

"I believe you," she breathed. "But still I ask, why would you, or Dumbledore, think this a possibility?"

"Charity…leave it alone!"

"No! If I have to protect Harry…I need to know."

"You can't protect him!"

"Excuse me? Why not?" she sneered, completely offended.

"Because you're horrible at Defence, Ms. Burbage!" he jeered lightly, hoping to divert her attention to their earlier conversation.

"Maybe so," Charity laughed despite herself, "but you," she continued, pointing her index finger straight at him, "are changing the subject!"

Severus tipped his head back and closed his eyes. The time had come. It was time to inform someone, other than Dumbledore, of the truth. Deliberately he took his left cuff in his right hand, undid the button, and began to roll up his sleeve. Charity knew of Severus' folly in taking the Dark Mark. She didn't like thinking about it, but the truth was, Severus had been a Death Eater. But that was in the past. She leaned in closer to see what it was he was trying to show her. With his sleeve rolled up, the young wizard unfolded his arm.

"This is why _I_ know the Dark Lord's return is possible."

Immediately Charity understood his meaning. As she expected, a faint mark was etched on Severus' forearm. But as she looked more closely, she realized it was pulsating – pulsating like a human heartbeat. Without thinking, Charity reached out to touch the hideous mark.

Severus drew his arm back, but Charity was quick and stopped him. She had taken hold of his wrist and using his body weight as leverage, pulled herself closer and kneeled before him. Charity was fixated on the mark and the rhythmic pulse emanating from her professor's forearm. She had caught a glimpse of the mark only once by accident, but never close up like this. With his wrist resting in her small hand she traced it with the index finger of her opposite hand.

"This is unbelievable," she breathed. "What does it feel like?"

"I hope you never find out," he replied crestfallen.

His tone caused Charity to look up, straight into his eyes. Realizing how close their faces were to each other, the young witch abruptly let go and pushed herself back up on to the couch.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, flustered. "The mark is…"

"Hypnotic?"

"Yeah!" Charity breathed, looking away. Awkwardness hung in the air.

"It burns," he remarked, breaking the sudden silence.

"Really?"

"All the time…just slightly…"

"I'm so sorry, Severus," she replied, sadness imbuing her voice.

"Why do you keep apologizing for me having to live with the consequences of my own decisions?"

"Do I?" she quizzed.

"You do. And living with a slight heat in my arm is better than the searing pain I used to experience on a daily basis."

Charity cringed.

"But that was a long time ago," he finished.

Leaning forward, the young witch considered what her professor was implying and warmed up their tea. Severus nodded his thanks and added a little milk to both his and Charity's cups. Charity picked up the brew and sat back.

"So, you believe _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is alive because that painful pulse remains," the young witch stated.

Severus mimicked Charity and sat back as well.

"Yes," he replied.

"But as long as he doesn't have a body…he's harmless."

"Essentially, yes."

"What happens if he finds a body?"

"I don't know, Charity, but I feel certain that I _will_ know if that were to happen. As will every other Death Eater still out there."

"Has the Mark changed recently?" the young witch asked, looking for something concrete in the midst of mere speculation.

Severus was about to respond in the negative but stopped himself. The pulse had been stronger of late, not to mention, the mark more defined.

"Why do you ask?" he queried, taking a sip of tea.

"Well…you seem to think Voldemo…" Charity hesitated noticing Severus' scowl. "You seem to think _he_ is still alive and Dumbledore is worried about Harry's and Quirrell's safety. The Headmaster told us he'd asked Quirrell to check on _his_ whereabouts. I'm just putting two and two together." Charity shrugged and took a sip.

"You think Quirrell might be the vessel?"

"Without evidence, who can say? But Dumbledore is clearly concerned. Have you heard from him, by the way?"

"No. I know he was travelling to Albania to find Quirrell, but nothing since the other night. He said he would let me know when he returned. Hmmm…what's that…? It smells delicious!"

Charity furrowed her brow, disappointed in Severus' desire to avoid the conversation.

"It is called supper, Severus! And we _will_ finish this conversation."

The young witch got up to check on the dinner that Flopsy brought earlier in the afternoon, but Severus stopped her, encouraging her to sit back down.

"Let me do it! Finish your tea."

Charity nodded and sat back down. Lifting her teacup, she couldn't help but frown as she took a long draught.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: To those who are following this story, I apologize for the massive delay. Not only have I been extremely busy, my beta has been too. For this reason, we mutually agreed to part ways. I'd like to thank WizardSmurf for many things, but foremost, for encouraging me in the first place. Putting my work out there into the ether was nerve-wracking for me, but she was the first person to support me and I am grateful. My new beta, Obezyankanol, herself a writer, heard the call and willingly accepted the challenge. My cup overflows! Since I have not updated this story in almost a month, this chapter is on the longer side for your reading pleasure. Read on!

Chapter 33

Harry was rather alert after his long afternoon nap and was looking for a little attention. Severus had returned to the sitting room, to his favourite chair and latest potions journal when the young boy came out to meet them. His new clothes were wrinkled, but Charity couldn't help but be pleased with how well they fit the youngster.

The young witch was in the middle of prepping for her 'Introduction to Muggle Studies' course and had papers strewn about the coffee table. She had decided on using a noted Muggle book – John Robert's _History of the World_ and was making notes. Charity smiled at Harry, but immediately returned to her work. Severus, on the other hand, hadn't noticed the child come in at all.

When neither Severus nor Charity engaged him, Harry took matters into his own hands. Walking up to Severus, he shook his Dark Man's knee. Severus lowered his journal and scowled at the child.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you read more of _The Hobbit_ to me?"

"I will…after dinner." Severus turned back to his journal.

"Why not now?" Harry whinged.

"Because I'm reading, Mr. Potter. Why don't you pick one of the books from the shelves here and read with us? There's a first year Potions text right over there." Severus pointed to the bottom far left shelf to his right. "You could get a head start on your classes."

"But it's summer holidays," the child pouted fiercely.

"And?"

"And I'm bored!" Harry declared.

Charity's head immediately shot up. She was quite sure Severus didn't believe in boredom.

"You're bored, are you?" the Potions Master replied, holding his page with his finger.

Harry's small head nodded profusely.

"Well then," Severus replied, "we best find you something to do."

The child smiled waiting for instruction.

"So," Severus began, "what did you do when you were bored in the past?"

Harry furrowed his brow.

"I didn't have time to be bored, sir," he replied

"Really?" the Potions Master replied evenly. "Why not?"

Charity shifted in her seat. How could Severus not know "why not?" She was becoming rather uncomfortable with where this conversation was going and didn't like Severus questioning the boy in such a manner, dredging up bad memories.

Harry licked his lips and thought about how he should answer.

"There was always something for me to do, sir," he returned quietly.

"Such as?"

"Washing up, scrubbing the bathroom, cooking breakfast, setting the table, making the beds, sweeping, dusting, polishing the silverware…" Harry listed off his chores, one per finger. "Oh…and avoiding Dudley."

"So, even at such a tender age, you are accomplished in a number of things," his Dark Man returned. Involuntarily, Charity's eyebrow crept upward in surprise.

"I…I…never thought of it like that, sir," the child returned.

"That's understandable, but you will think about such things in this new way from now on, yes?"

A small smile pulled at the corner of Harry's mouth, along with a slight nod.

"Assuming you are feeling better, and as long as you remain in my home, you will help with some of the everyday chores. Any questions?"

"How long will I be staying in your home?"

"Ummm…Harry," Charity began.

"Until school begins. Anything else?"

"I'm still bored."

Severus rolled his eyes at the child and let out an audible sigh.

"Go set the table," he replied, shooing the child off.

"Yes, sir!"

Harry turned on his heels and ran straight to the kitchen. Within moments the professors could hear cabinets opening, plates rattling, and an 11-year-old boy happily talking to himself as he set about his task.

"What just happened?" Charity asked, rather confused.

"Not a clue!" Severus shrugged, turning back to his journal.

"Severus!" Charity whispered only a few minutes later.

The Potions professor put down his journal, raising his eyebrow in annoyance at the young witch. "What?" he hissed.

"It's so quiet," she continued in a low voice.

Severus put away his irritation and listened for Harry's movements.

Nothing! He chewed the inside of his cheek, considering what the child might be doing.

"A little too quiet, you think?" he murmured.

Charity laughed quietly. "He's probably set the table and gone back to his room."

The young wizard sighed and shook his head. "Clearly, I'm not going to finish this article today!" he huffed under his breath, lightly tossing the booklet down on the coffee table.

Severus stood up and gripped a little. Smoothing his trousers, he stretched slightly and ran his hands through his long hair. "I'll go check on him."

Charity nodded and turned back to her notes.

The Potions Master made his way to the kitchen, only to find the table half set and a little boy standing quietly, holding a large rectangular box wrapped in bright birthday paper.

"Ahem!" Severus sneered.

Immediately Harry dropped the gift onto the table. Panic filled the child's eyes. He'd been caught, and he was trying so hard to be good so that the professors would keep him. He just knew he was going to get it.

The Potions professor sauntered into his kitchen to survey the child's work. His teacher's strut was in full effect until he realized Harry was on the verge of tears.

"Why are you upset?" Severus puzzled, swiftly moving toward the child.

"I'm not…"

Turning the boy away from the table toward him and lifting Harry's chin with his fingers, he could see the child was lying.

"Yes, you most certainly are! Why?"

Harry looked away – shame flooding his cheeks.

"I know I shouldn't touch things that aren't mine. And you said to set the table. And I didn't do as you asked. And I don't want you to send me away…"

Severus moved quickly to turn the child back toward him, to tell him to look at people when they are talking to him, but his movements made the child flinch.

"Please don't hit me!" he cried in a hoarse whisper.

Shocked, the young wizard dropped his hand from Harry's shoulder. That was the last thing he was going to do to Lily's son. Admittedly, Severus was not used to being nice to children. He'd scared more than a few of them witless over the years, but this was different. Being stern really wasn't the correct response, no matter how annoyed he felt in the moment. Severus paused.

"I'm not going to hit you, Mr. Potter," the Potions Professor said firmly.

"You're not?" the child looked up hopefully.

The young wizard swallowed hard and shook his head. All he could see was Lily's green eyes and he could feel himself coming undone. Without thinking he very slowly reached for the boy, resting his hands on the sides of Harry's shoulders. He looked intently at Harry, holding him at arm's length. Squeezing just a little, he hoped to convey in his touch his commitment to the child, as well as his desire to protect him. Whatever was being said between them, Severus did not want the boy to ever think he would physically harm him. Feeling the child relax at his physical reassurance, Severus slowly turned him toward the table, his hands now resting on top the child's shoulders.

"That gift, Mr. Potter, _is_ for you, from me," he said softly. "Why don't you open it?"

Harry pulled away and looked up at the Dark Man over his shoulder.

"Can…I mean…May I?"

Severus nodded and stepped back – giving Harry room to open the gift. The truth was he wanted to know what Charity had bought on his behalf as well.

Harry stood before the gift almost unsure of what to do. He looked back at Severus.

"Well, Mr. Potter…are you going to open it or not?" Severus coaxed, feigning exasperation.

Hearing the tone of Severus' voice, Charity dropped her notes and ran to the kitchen. She found Harry quickly peeling back the wrapping paper of the gift she had purchased on her professor's behalf. Unlike the careful approach he took with her gifts, Harry ripped through the paper. The child was excited – his Dark Man had given him a gift. Severus was trying hard not to show it, but he too was taking pleasure in the boy's anticipation. The young witch stepped into the kitchen and stood beside Severus. She leaned in to her colleague.

"Imagine what he'll be like at Christmas!" she teased lightly.

Severus scoffed quietly in return, trying to not be distracted by her scent and the closeness of her body. He would be sure not to spoil the boy…assuming he was still in the child's life at Christmas. Severus' mood turned slightly sour at the thought.

"Look!" Harry squealed at Charity, holding up the gift.

"I see!" Charity beamed.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir!" Harry continued. "How did you know I always wanted one?"

"I…um…well…"

"Don't all boys love model areoplanes?" Charity intervened.

Severus looked quizzically at Charity. "Model areoplane?" he mouthed, somewhat bemused. Charity waved off the young wizard.

"And I think its radio operated, Harry…which means…" she continued moving closer toward the box, turning it toward her to read what she already knew it said.

"Which means it can _fly_!" Harry grinned in wonder. Severus had to admit that he loved the idea of this contraption flying. It was so appropriately magical, even if it was a Muggle toy.

"I'm glad you like it, Mr. Potter," Severus encouraged.

"I love it! Will you help me with it?"

Charity smiled at the question. It was what she had hoped.

"Of course, I will help you, but I haven't made one since I was a child, so we'll have to figure it out together."

"I'd like that a lot, sir!" Harry blushed, not used to so much kind adult attention.

"Harry, luv," Charity interrupted, "why don't you take that to the sitting room and maybe you and Professor Snape can count out all the pieces? Just make sure everything you need is there, including the instructions."

Severus nodded his understanding. She was providing him with directions until he could read them himself.

"That's a good idea, Miss!" Harry affirmed, "But I didn't finish setting the table," he finished hesitantly.

"Tomorrow!" she stated. "It will be your job to set the table tomorrow. Today you should enjoy your gift!"

Charity reached out and touched Harry's face. Her eyes smiled. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" She placed a soft kiss on his cheek at which Harry turned bright red.

Severus wasn't exactly jealous, but he realized that the sooner they could eat and get Harry to bed, the sooner he could spend some time with Charity alone before she had to leave.

"Move along, Mr. Potter!" Severus intervened, holding out his hand toward the sitting room.

Harry turned to pick up his gift and followed his Dark Man's instruction.

"Professor Burbage," Severus began after Harry was out of sight. Charity placed the plate she was holding down and looked at him expectantly. "You chose well! Thank you."

The young witch looked carefully at him and blinked, his mind was open, but she wasn't a trained _legilimens_. Whatever he was thinking, he'd have to tell her with his own lips. She was done chasing him. Charity smiled her welcome and went back to setting the table.

Dinner and the washing up went by quickly. Harry had forgotten all about being read to now that he had a model plane to put together. Charity continued to work on the notes for her course at Severus' desk while Harry and the Potions Professor finished setting out the various pieces of the Mini JAS-39 Gripen EDF Fighter Jet on the coffee table. Severus was quite fascinated with the weaponry on the model aircraft. Muggles, apparently, had perfected their own Dark Arts.

"Have you ever flown, sir?" Harry asked as he and Severus laid out the last few pieces.

Severus stopped short.

"Have I ever flown? How do you mean?" he said stiffly, unsure of what to reveal to the boy.

Harry yawned widely, covering his mouth a bit too late. "In an aeroplane," he mumbled through his yawn.

The Potions professor relaxed.

"In a Muggle aircraft? No, I haven't."

"I'd love to fly," Harry continued dreamily, stifling another yawn.

"Well…maybe one day you will," Severus returned, knowing full well the child would take up flying in just a few weeks' time. He wondered what Harry would think when he realized that the contraption he'd be using to fly was a broom.

"Harry," Charity intervened, interrupting Severus' musings, "I think it's time you went to bed."

"Awwww…"

Another yawn followed, to which Charity smirked knowingly.

"Yes…off to bed you go."

Harry looked at his Dark Man, hoping for a different response. Severus shot his eyes toward the loo and Harry, even after a few days, knew well not to whine too much. The child quietly got up from the settee and moved toward the hallway. He turned back.

"Will you still read to me, sir?"

Severus looked at the Muggle clock on the wall. It wasn't that late, but it was clear Harry was tired. Even if he started the chapter, the child would probably not stay awake. He was also supposed to start occlumency lessons with the boy. He would help Harry make the right choice.

"I have a better idea, Mr. Potter. One of the reasons you're staying here is for me to help you with calming your mind before bed. You discussed this with Ms. Burbage this morning, did you not? Since you had such a bad nightmare last night, I think we should start tonight. We can pick up the book another time. But it's your choice. Which would you prefer?"

"Both!" Harry said resolutely.

Charity furrowed her brow and shook her head at the child.

"Not acceptable," Severus returned evenly without seeing the young witch's response. "Which would you prefer?"

Harry chewed his lip.

"I want the nightmares to stop," he returned quietly, looking away from Severus' intense gaze.

Severus was impressed. The child instinctively knew not to look him in the eye at that moment.

"A wise decision, Potter. Get ready for bed. Professor Burbage and I will join you in 10 minutes."

Harry looked up quickly, spun around, and trotted off to do as he was told.

"Did you see that?" Severus asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I noticed," the young witch replied thoughtfully.

"How did he know not to look at me?"

Charity shrugged. "How did he defeat Voldemort?"

Severus grimaced at the use of his old master's name.

"I honestly have no idea. If I did, I would have killed the _Dark Lord_ myself."

"If I were to guess…I'd say it's instinct," Charity replied, ignoring Severus' correction. "But it's more than that. To survive his Aunt's home and avoid his Uncle's hand, he had to read people and trust his gut. It's a different kind of intelligence."

"So, what you're really trying to tell me is that he's not going to learn occlumency from me very easily," Severus sulked.

"No…what I'm saying…is that he doesn't learn the way we do – from books and understanding written instructions. He's like James, he doesn't have the patience for theory, but that doesn't mean he can't or won't be able to learn."

"Bollocks!" he whispered under his breath.

Charity rolled her eyes.

"Severus…if you want him to learn…you must change how _you_ teach."

The Potions Professor huffed and stood.

"And how many years have you been teaching, Professor Burbage?"

Charity put down her pen and stood to face Severus. She was not impressed with his condescending attitude.

"Do as you wish," she replied, irritation soaking her voice.

Severus sighed as he watched her head down the hall toward Harry's room. He seemed to have an uncanny skill at pushing the young witch away – and she was not fighting him on it any longer. Instead, she seemed resigned. Reconciled to fate, Severus followed her to Harry's room.

"I've got to say goodnight now, Harry," Charity said as she sat on the side of Harry's bed.

Harry was propped up in the bed, half-seated.

"Will you wait until I fall asleep?" Harry asked shyly.

Charity smiled, her eyes crinkling. She was holding the child's hand.

"Of course, luv. I'll just stay right by the door."

Harry smiled and shimmied further down the bed. As he bedded down the bottom of his shirt rode up. Charity could see the bruising from just a few days prior. It was almost gone. Seeing her gaze Harry pulled down his shirt.

"They're looking better, don't you think?" Charity asked him, not wanting him to run away from his feelings.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"I do. Have you been using the salve Madame Pomfrey gave you?"

"Every morning and evening. I almost forgot this morning, but Sir reminded me," he nodded.

"Well…that was good of him to help you remember." Charity reflected for a moment. "Are you ready to learn how to still your mind?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Now, you have to be patient. Don't get too frustrated if it takes you a while, ok?"

Charity squeezed the child's shoulder reassuringly.

"Not to fear, Professor Burbage," Severus interjected. "We're going to start slowly."

Charity looked over her shoulder and scowled at Severus standing in the doorway – he was up to something, she could feel it!

"Would you switch on the lamp?" the Potions Professor asked Charity.

The young witch nodded and turned on the lamp. Simultaneously Severus turned off the overhead light. The dim lighting changed the energy of the room – making everyone feel more relaxed. Severus took a seat in one of the conjured armchairs beside Harry's bed. Charity stood and moved off to the doorframe.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to close your eyes," Severus instructed as he crossed his right leg over his left.

The boy complied. Maybe clearing one's mind wasn't so difficult.

"Don't fall asleep," he drawled. "Not yet anyway…"

Harry scowled and opened one eye to look at the Dark Man.

"I said, close your eyes, Mr. Potter!" Severus exclaimed, somewhat annoyed.

Charity standing a few feet behind Severus shook her head and rolled her eyes at her professor. _He'll never change!_

Once again, Harry obeyed.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, have you ever experienced deep relaxation?"

Harry did not answer right away. He was thinking.

"Yes, sir."

"When was that and what was happening?"

"One summer my Aunt and Uncle took us to Brighton Pier when I was six. They had to take me because Mrs. Figg wasn't available to mind me. Dudley and I were walking on the Pier. He was stuffing his face with a 99. I didn't get one, of course..."

Harry hesitated, noting the anger in his own voice. Charity's chest tightened as she listened to the story.

"What happened next, Mr. Potter?"

"Dudley had finished his ice cream and he wiped his hands on my shirt. I tried to push him off, but he was bigger than me and stronger. But I had to get him off because I knew I'd get in trouble for getting my shirt dirty. It was one of the first times they had taken me with them on a holiday. I just wanted to be a good boy – because maybe they would take me again. But Dudley didn't like me resisting, so he picked me up and hoisted me over the edge of the barrier. I stopped struggling when I realized what he was about to do if I kept it up. But I was wrong, he dropped me anyway."

Severus didn't respond with any emotion at this revelation. "You said this was a time you remember being relaxed."

Harry turned his head toward Severus, his eyes still closed.

"I felt relaxed the minute he let go and I was falling through the air. It felt like I was moving so slowly and then I hit the water not as fast as I was expecting. The water was rough and cold, but I felt warm and at peace. Dudley thought I would drown, but I rolled over onto my back and floated. I didn't know how I did it. I just did. I thought I was going to die and then when I felt the sun on my face, I knew I wouldn't."

Charity could feel tears invading her eyes. She pushed them back.

"Water is a very relaxing image, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded his agreement and yawned.

"Can you picture the moment when you felt the sun on your face as you floated in the water?"

Harry scrunched up his face.

"You said, can I? I thought I couldn't ask a question with can."

Severus inhaled slowly so as not to get upset with Harry's tendency toward distraction.

"I used the word can because I don't know if you are able to do as I asked."

"Ohhhhh…I get…" Harry exclaimed about to open his eyes. Severus cut him off.

"Do not open your eyes, Mr. Potter."

At the tone of the Dark Man's voice, Harry snapped his eyes shut and repositioned his head on the pillow. After a moment of quiet, he yawned again.

"So, are you able to picture it?"

"Yes."

"What do you see?"

"I see myself in trunks," the boy yawned. "The sun is shining, and droplets of water are glistening off my skin. My hair is flowing away from my head as I'm floating, but I'm also… moving… drifting …away…down a river… otters are playing…swimming…holding hands…"

The even breathing of the small boy filled the room. Neither Severus nor Charity moved – they did not want to wake him. The two remained in silence for at least five minutes before the young witch headed back to the kitchen when she saw Severus get up to turn to lamp off. She did not see the Dark Man tuck the boy in and stroke his unruly hair. Severus let his hand linger. The child hardly looked like Lily in his sleep, but he was so much like her.

"Good night, Harry," the young wizard whispered.

When Severus entered the kitchen, Charity was already at work on fixing tea.

"Chamomile?"

"Yes, please."

Severus sat down at the table and watched her work. Her hair that had been pulled up earlier in the day was now loosely falling round her face. It was very becoming. He surreptitiously looked away when she turned toward him to bring him his tea. It smelled wonderful.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

Charity moved back to the counter and pushed aside her tea. Gingerly, she hopped up on to the counter and straightened her skirt. Picking up her teacup she inhaled and took a long sip.

"Mmmmm…it's good!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," he returned, "I picked it myself. English chamomile."

"It still grows in England?"

"Yes…in the south."

"It's really pretty there."

"It is."

"I wonder if Harry's been…since he's been to Brighton."

"If you call being tossed off a pier "being to Brighton!"" Severus scoffed. "That was quite the story," he finished quietly.

"I think his magic slowed his impact. A small child dropping from that height and not even breaking a bone, let alone not drowning; his magic intervened."

"Agreed."

Charity took another sip.

"Professor…"

"Severus…" he rejoined.

"Yes…Severus…I thought you were going to teach him occlumency."

"Someone told me to change my teaching methods for this child."

"Ah! I'm surprised you listened to me."

"I'm not a fool, Charity."

"I know, but you were pretty clear earlier."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Burbage, if someone dismisses what you say in the moment and then later does what you suggest, did they listen?"

Charity scoffed and see sawed her head.

"I supposed I should consider this a small victory and a tremendous compliment then?"

"Quite!" he replied.

"And did it work?"

"He's asleep, is he not? Let's see how he does through the night. My hope is that if he wakes up, he'll remember the exercise and use it himself."

"We'll see. Well…you'll see, I mean," she stammered.

"You can still stay, Charity…if you're worried about Harry…"

"No, it's better this way. He trusts you, Severus."

"I hope he's not the only one who trusts me."

Charity eyed him closely, refusing to believe he meant his words.

"Well…that's my cue to leave," she remarked off-handedly.

"So…we're not going to talk about what the Headmaster knows and doesn't know?" he queried trying to keep her there.

Charity looked at her watch.

"It's getting late!" she stated.

"Well, don't leave on my account," he ribbed wryly.

"Oh…I'm not!" It wasn't a complete lie.

Severus stood as Charity gathered her things off the kitchen table, including her picnic basket and yearbook. She was about to put the book in her satchel when Severus stopped her.

"May I keep this for now?"

"Yes…of course!" she returned, handing him the book of his final year at Hogwarts. "Keep it for as long as you like. You know where to find me when you're done."

Severus placed the book down on the table and walked Charity to the fireplace. He threw some floo power onto the grate.

"Ravenclaw Tower!" he said to the growing flames.

Charity turned to Severus.

"Sleep well, Severus."

"And you."

The young witch nodded and left.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: You know the drill! Severus, Harry and Charity B are fictional characters that do not belong to me. They are on loan from a clever woman named Jo. The muse ran away with them. All we can do is follow. _Allons-y_.

Chapter 34

The next number of days unfolded without incident or disagreement. The trio settled into a comfortable rhythm. Charity would arrive around 9:30 am after Harry and Severus both had time for breakfast and their ablutions. The morning would be spent out of doors on short errands, in the park, or at the library nearby – never far from Severus' wards. The young witch had taken Harry to the local optometrist, instead of waiting for a covert appointment with the wizard's optician in Diagon Alley. Muggle glasses were little different from magical ones and the essential "indestructible" spells could be added later anyway. Thankfully, Harry's eyes were in relatively good health all things considered. But while he was now fitted with a proper pair of spectacles, a trip to the dentist was still in order. The youngster was not looking forward to that.

Lunch was a simple affair usually of sandwiches and tea. The elves at Hogwarts were happy to provide _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ an endless supply of nourishment. Harry was gaining strength every day and was now able to spend some of his afternoons reading or playing on his own while Severus and Charity prepped their fall classes. The boy also enjoyed watching Severus brew and helping his Dark Man gather the required ingredients from the storage cabinet for whatever potion. Severus had to admit his surprise at how well the child could read. Some of the labels were in Latin, but the boy always brought the right ingredient in either language. Harry loved being helpful and made sure to line up the bottles flush, in alphabetical order, and accompanied by the proper measuring spoon. The young wizard was sure he couldn't have kept his shelves anymore tidy. At 4pm the trio would take tea and would sit down to supper around 7pm. Even in the heat of summer, a rich stew was often simmering on the stove loaded with vegetables and hidden nutritional potions to help Harry regain his vigour.

The child's bruises were fading quickly, but his internal marks were not consciously being addressed. Truthfully, neither Severus nor Charity knew how to tackle them. They had both had some thoughts on the matter but after their earlier disagreement, neither felt prepared to address Harry's obvious issues head on. Nonetheless, Charity tried to get the child to talk during their morning outings. She noticed, however, that he was much more open in the evenings when he was slightly tired and while he and Severus worked on his battery powered flying contraption. It was almost as if the late hour and distraction provided a safe space for questions and honesty. But it wasn't just the time of day or working on the model areoplane that caused the boy to be more open. Harry trusted his Dark Man implicitly. Starved of any affection and desperately wanting a male figure in his life, Harry held on to Severus' company tenaciously. Not that Charity could blame him, though the young witch had to admit that she and the 11-year-old were probably only human beings on the planet who felt that way – well – aside from Poppy Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

As night fell Charity would put the boy to bed and apply his healing salves as required. It didn't take long before her ministrations turned into a short massage that helped him relax before "shielding" his mind for sleep. Charity was well aware that it wasn't actually occlumency Severus was teaching Harry, but something akin to relaxation combined with hypnosis. The young witch had to laugh at the irony of her immensely intense and irascible professor teaching deep breathing and mediation, yet he did – not that he practiced what he preached! Severus, for his part, couldn't help but notice that Charity had no problem being physical with the boy – squeezing his hand, hugging him, letting her fingers linger on his face, kissing his forehead, calling him "luv" or "sweetheart." And Harry drank it up, every affectionate word and embrace, no matter how fleeting these were. Severus wanted to tell her to be careful, not to get attached, but there was a part of him that knew Harry needed it and another part of him that would have given anything to be on the receiving end of her short but always timely physical affections. For her part, all Charity sensed was Severus' disapproval of her behaviour and truly, she didn't want to cross the line. She knew distance was probably the wiser course of action, but the child was so needy, and the young witch simply couldn't help herself. So, she would finish her ministrations and wait in the doorway, as Severus would graze lightly over Harry's mind; helping him imagine calming scenes and to count his breaths into oblivion.

Soon Harry would drift off to sleep and Charity would head to the kitchen to make tea. Severus would return some minutes later, thank her for the chamomile brew and begin planning the next day. The first night Charity left early but within a few evenings, she was there well past midnight. The two would talk about everything and nothing. Sometimes they would work on their respective courses, bouncing ideas off one another. Being half-Muggle Severus would often disabuse Charity of some of her automatic pureblood prejudices. As the Muggle Studies professor, she was of course sympathetic. But a full-blooded witch could never understand. The young wizard had run away from his DNA most of his life, choosing the wizarding world over Muggle life, but nothing made Severus more non-magical than a "pureblood" not understanding the global Muggle fascination with football…the beautiful game! Severus was clear; football was infinitely better than quidditch, as was much of Muggle literature, art and music. Bryon and Shelley were just the beginning. "Muggle life is hard, Charity," Severus mused one night as he reached for a biscuit. "Pathos is the foundation of aesthetics." Charity pondered that for days with a deep sadness for Severus, for Harry, and for herself. How could beauty come from Harry's horror? Such questions moreover, set off whole other discussions. The pair talked easily about philosophy and history, though they never touched on their own and each night they would end the same way, feeling content, comfortable, and connected. Each night Charity would wish Severus a good night's sleep and he her. Though lacking in actual sleep, it had been a long time since they had both felt so refreshed.

The dreaded day, however, finally arrived. Today Harry would see the dentist.

Charity had taken it upon herself to find a Muggle dentist that might know something about wizarding children's teeth. For the most part, wizards stayed away from dentists, not unlike many Muggles. Since cavities were rare for wizards it probably didn't matter in the whole scheme of things, but it did explain why many wizard's teeth were crooked. Charity had undergone braces as a teen and the prophylactic removal of her wisdom teeth. Her parents were always quick to utilise Muggle methods that were clearly superior to wizarding ways – which in the case of teeth was no method at all. Charity too would have over-looked this aspect of overall health in Harry's case, but Harry was not a pureblood wizard. Like Severus, he was also half-Muggle. Considering the child had also been starved, it was hard to know what a check-up might reveal. His eyes were healthy, but teeth were a different story.

The young witch searched for a couple weeks to no avail until she spoke with Minerva one morning at breakfast. As it turned out a Muggle girl had been sent a letter to attend Hogwarts and would be in the same year as Harry. Her parents were both dentists. Charity was elated. The Drs. Granger were exactly who she was looking for, but they were located in Enfield in London. A day trip was in order, one that was well beyond Severus' wards and watchful eye. Charity's first thought was that if dark wizards had not bothered Harry yet, it was unlikely they would turn up now. Severus, however, was less optimistic. When she brought up the prospect of she and Harry taking the train into the city over tea a couple evenings earlier, the young wizard was not eager to see them off – they simply did not know who, if anyone, was watching. A part of Charity felt Severus was overreacting, but she did trust his instincts. It was better to be safe than sorry with _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. Severus' suggestion was to travel with them by car, just in case. Of course, she knew Harry would be pleased at the prospect of his Dark Man going with them, but she couldn't help but wonder if, beyond their safety, the Potions Master _wanted_ to spend even more time with her and their unlikely ward.

Unfortunately, the morning was getting away from them. Harry was dragging his heels while Charity was shooing the boy along and Severus was growing rather impatient with them both. If they didn't leave soon, they would be terribly late for Harry's appointment. The child, all too obviously, did not want to go and was stalling, using any tactic he could. Initially, Charity obliged him knowing dentists made a lot of people nervous, but after almost 30 minutes of his whinging, she was becoming cross.

"Harry James Potter! Enough! We're going to be late! Grab your coat and get in the car," the young witch scolded.

"But…I need to go the toilet," he whined.

"Well, you wouldn't need to use the facilities if you hadn't had that large glass of water 30 minutes ago!" she declared.

"I won't be able to hold it all the way to London, Miss."

The Potions Master growled low.

"Potter, you have 3 minutes to do what you have to do and get into the car. Now…march!"

Harry scooted quickly down the hall, realizing all too late, that he had just pressed his luck.

Charity, for her part, looked very frazzled.

"I know he's nervous, Severus. But he's making me want to throttle him."

The young wizard clenched his jaw and cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Charity looked mortified.

"You didn't hear me say that," she said quickly.

"Say what?" he deadpanned.

Charity smirked.

"Two minutes, Potter!" the Dark Man bellowed, arms crossed across his chest. "And wash your hands!"

A few seconds later, Harry was standing in front of his caretakers finally ready to go.

"Are you finished, Mr. Potter?" Severus almost sneered.

The boy saw his sorry life flash before his eyes.

"Yes, sir!" he gulped.

"Good! But before we go, I must say that I'm rather displeased Mr. Potter, with how you've treated Professor Burbage this morning. You were disobedient and willful and as long as you are living in my home, you will obey her…as you do me. Understood?"

Solemnly, the child nodded.

"Excellent! Now…apologize."

Harry shifted from one leg to the next and found a remarkably interesting spot on the floor. He bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry, Miss Burbage."

Charity pursed her lips and knelt down before the boy. She lightly lifted his gaze to hers.

"I accept your apology, Harry. Thank you." The child smiled shyly. "Now," she continued, taking his hand in hers "shall we?"

Harry nodded his agreement and Charity smiled at his response.

"Then let me go first and when Prof. Snape says it's ok for you to follow, do so."

The young witch handed Harry his light summer jacket and stood to leave. As she passed by the Potions Master, she discreetly squeezed his hand in thanks. The moment was brief, but just long enough for them both to feel a spark reignite. Butterflies leapt in the young witch's stomach as their fingers touched. She took a breath to calm herself, adjusted her purse on her shoulder, and headed for the car. Fortunately, Harry was preoccupied with zipping his coat, completely oblivious to the trice but he found his Dark Man watching Miss Burbage leave for the car.

"Sir?" the boy interrupted.

Severus started, just slightly.

"May I go now?"

The Potions Master looked again and nodded. Harry ran to the car. Charity was already seated as the boy climbed in behind her. Severus followed soon after and locked the front door. He opened the driver's side door of his jet black four-door Ford Escort and sat down. Stroking the wheel and looking carefully at the console. The young wizard sighed. It had been a very long time since he'd driven his father's car.

"You alright?" Charity asked kindly.

Severus nodded gingerly.

"Professor…you do know how to drive, right?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Of course, I can drive, Ms. Burbage. I have my license," he scoffed.

"Oh, for the love of St. Mungo! Just drive then!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in exasperation.

Severus didn't respond to her irritation, but simply depressed the clutch, put the car in neutral, and turned on the ignition. The engine hummed. He didn't even have to pump the gas. _I'm going to show her!_ Shifting into reverse he looked back, released the clutch, gave some gas and rolled the car out of the drive. Once in the street, he hit the clutch and shifted to first. With a little gas the trio were on their way. Speeding up, the Potions Master prepared to shift into second. _So far so good!_ He was really doing very well but as he approached the intersection, he slowed down forgetting to release the clutch and stalled on the first left. The car jerked abruptly, causing Charity to grab the dash.

"Harry," she cried, "put your seatbelt on!"

"It's on, Miss," a small voice squeaked from the rear.

The young wizard beside her scowled but he kept up his attempt. The engine wouldn't turn over, however, to his chagrin.

"Damn!" he cursed.

Charity felt the colour drain from her cheeks. She didn't want to die today, like any old Muggle.

"Severus, stop!" she yelped.

Her professor gave up, as Harry giggled in the back seat.

"When was the last time you drove?" she queried.

"1978."

" _1978!_ "

"I wasn't even born," the boy added.

"Hush!" Charity snapped, swiveling her neck around.

The young witch took a deep breath, deciding what to do next – they were so late! In a flash Charity drew her wand and cast a silencing charm.

"Do you think he can handle apparating at this point?" she asked her professor.

"Yes…but do you want to explain apparition to him? Moreover, the apparition point for that distance is Diagon Alley. Dumbledore doesn't want to reveal his presence to the wizarding world just yet."

Charity groused. "I hate being late."

The Potions Master agreed, pursing his lips.

"Let me drive," she recovered quickly.

"You know how?"

"I have my license, but it's been a while."

"More recently than 1978?"

Charity couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes…much more recently. I thought you'd be offended if I offered."

Without hesitation, Severus unbuckled his seatbelt, checked his right side, and stepped out the vehicle. Charity followed suit and switched sides.

" _Finite incantatum_ ," the young wizard said.

"Miss…you drive?" Harry chimed as soon as the charm was lifted.

"I do, Harry. Ready to fly?" she teased with a wink.

The child grinned and nodded profusely while Severus felt a sense of dread descend upon him. His fears were confirmed as he white-knuckled the armrests on either side of him. He didn't realize the young witch liked to go fast, especially when she was late.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Charity pulled into the drive of the Grangers two-story flat in Enfield with 3 minutes to spare. The dentists had turned the first floor of their home into a small, but respectable dental clinic. The building had required some renovation but practicing out of their residence was less expensive overall than renting office space. However, the choice to move their practice so close to the rest of their lives did have its problems. Separating work from family life was always hard. But for those difficult cases that required more attention and long hours, getting home was as simple as locking the door, turning the sign, and going upstairs. Moreover, the close location did allow the dentists to be highly involved in their daughter's upbringing.

When Hermione Granger wasn't studying, she was attending to the phones, making appointments, organizing charts, double-checking that her parents' stocks were fully supplied. The young girl had spent her afternoons in their office from the time she was small. The Drs. Granger never intended to use their daughter for free labour, but she was such a precocious child, they could not have stopped her even if they tried. From a young age, Hermione was obviously capable, more capable than any other child her parents or their friends and family had ever met. If Jean Granger was honest, Hermione's talents were so unusual that they unnerved pretty much everyone around her, even her teachers. For that reason, they began to home school their daughter – thankfully, the child's ability to acquire new information was formidable. Jean's husband felt Hermione should be tested to see if she should be put in a program for gifted children, but Jean did not want to make a spectacle of her daughter. For what it was worth, Hermione seemed oblivious to the awkward attention she drew. Though clearly intelligent and a bit high strung, Hermione was unassuming and good-natured. Within a few years, she'd be off to university and these challenging years would not matter anymore anyway. That was what Jean Granger believed, until they received the letter.

If anything had ever made sense, Hermione's letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did. At first her husband laughed when his young daughter had shown him the document. He assumed it was a joke, that someone was playing a prank on his naïve child. Jean, however, knew the note was real. _A mother's instinct!_ Hermione rarely acted out, but this letter from one 'Albus Dumbledore' brought out such impertinence, Jean actually considered a good spanking. Hermione's behavior was both unusual and unbecoming. The girl cried and screamed and stomped her foot, demanding to be taken to this school of magic in Scotland. Dr. Granger would never have allowed it if Professor Minerva McGonagall had not come for tea to settle the matter. Hermione's father did not know what to do when the witch appeared on their doorstep. Their daughter, however, was bursting with excitement. What else could they say but yes when the Professor showed them before their very eyes that magic was real – she had shown up on their doorstep as a tabby cat and then transformed back to herself – and that their child's giftedness wasn't simply due to her being highly intelligent. They agreed to allow Hermione to go to Hogwarts as long as they could be part of the preparations for her to attend and that she spent every Christmas, Easter, and summer holiday with them throughout her years of study. In the short run, that meant going with her to get her books, robes, and "wand." It was more than they could comprehend. Hermione's father joked that he was surprised the required list didn't include a broomstick. Professor McGonagall clarified that those were supplied. Jean couldn't help but smile at the professor's inadvertent (or was it explicit?) cheek.

Not two weeks later, Hermione took a phone call from a Professor Charity Burbage, also from Hogwarts. She was looking after a wizarding child who needed a dental check-up and was hoping that the Drs. Granger might know something specific about wizarding children's teeth. Jean scoffed to herself when she received the message. What did she know other than that her own daughter had excellent teeth, outside of a slight overbite? Jean Granger had always assumed that Hermione's cavity free mouth had more to do with few sweets, along with regular brushing and flossing, certainly not being super human. So, she cleared her schedule that morning and booked an appointment for 10 am.

"Mum! Mum!" Hermione called. "They're here!"

"Calm down, dear. They're here for an appointment, not a social visit. Let's at least try to be professional, shall we?"

"Yes, Mum. Sorry."

Jean turned toward the door, her eyes narrowing. A wave of cautiousness rose in her stomach. She really did not want to feel this way, but she couldn't seem to stop the feelings of suspicion that kept creeping up. Hermione was rushing headlong into witchcraft! Who wouldn't be cautious? Her mother's instinct knew she was going to lose her child to this world. Involuntarily, Jean clenched her jaw.

"Well…go on. See them in," she said, nodding toward the door, trying to quell her feelings of resentment.

Hermione jumped down from the rise she stood on to see over the reception desk and answered the trio's knock. What they saw surprised mother and daughter both. Unlike Professor McGonagall who arrived in her witch's robes, these wizards looked just like them – Muggles – a term she had learned in _Hogwarts: A History_.

The young woman was dressed in a light pink button up shirt, tucked into a pair of charcoal grey trousers with black flats. She wore simple pewter jewelry all of which matched – her watch, earrings, necklace, and belt. The last held a holster of some sort. That was the only unusual thing about her. Even the purse hanging from her slim shoulder was a simple wallet style in black leather with a sliver clasp. The young man standing with her looked like their local librarian – black trousers, leather shoes, a white dress shirt, patterned tie, and a tweed jacket. His scowl and tied long jet-black hair gave him away, however. He was definitely a wizard _trying_ to be a Muggle. The boy with them, though, was like any other English boy. He was plainly dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, trainers and a navy-blue K-Way. Hermione smiled at him warmly until she saw his scar.

"You're The-Boy-Who-Lived!" she exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers.

Harry scrunched up his nose.

"Wotcha talkin' 'bout?"

Hermione looked up at the young woman, pointed at the boy and said it again, "He's Harry Potter… The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

Severus rolled his eyes and pushed the child into the reception area. Harry stumbled forward, pushing Hermione back a step.

"You've been reading up on our world, I see!" he scoffed.

"Oh yes, sir!" Hermione rejoined oblivious to the Potions Master's snip. "Professor McGonagall brought me a few books to read to acclimatize me to the wizarding world."

"Well, wasn't that ever so kind of her?" Charity chimed, following behind Harry and Severus.

"It really was. I've read them twice already."

"Twice?" Severus winced as Hermione nodded her affirmation with pride. This one would be an insufferable keener, without question.

Harry looked back at Charity, "What's she talking about, Miss?"

"We'll talk about it later, Harry. Right now, you have an appointment – which we weren't late for, by the way," the young witch beamed at Severus as she tossed the car keys into her purse.

The young wizard shot Charity his "not now" look. He was finally getting his bearings back since Charity was no longer racing on the motorway, dodging the local police in his father's Ford. He turned back to Hermione.

"I assume you are not the dentist my ward is here to see?"

"You assume correctly, sir," Hermione clarified with utter seriousness.

"In fact, I'm the dentist young Harry is here to see." Jean stepped forward and shook Charity's and then Severus' hand. "My husband will be down in a few minutes. Hermione, why don't you show Harry to room one, fill out an intake form, and put a bib on him for his check-up?"

"Yes, Mum," Hermione answered politely, turning to pick up the clipboard that held the form. "Right this way," she said.

But Harry didn't move. He just looked warily at the chair in the room beyond the reception desk.

"Don't worry, Harry," they young girl said, recognizing the boy's nerves. "My Mum is the _best_ dentist! It never hurts when she does my check-up."

Harry looked again at Charity for reassurance.

"Go on, Harry. We'll be right here."

Placing the clipboard under her arm, Hermione grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to her mother's dental chair.

Jean didn't know whether she should feel embarrassed or proud at her child's insistence and perceptiveness. But she couldn't help but smile at her exceptional daughter as she hung up Harry's jacket, sat him down, fit him with a bib, and began firing off questions. The youngster did his best to keep up, but if these two were ever to be friends, it was already evident that Hermione was going to be in charge of the relationship.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Although Harry Potter was an unwilling participant at first, he really had nothing to worry about. Other than a long overdue cleaning, Jean Granger's examination revealed little. As she escorted the lad out of her exam room she explained to Charity her findings and that she didn't expect Harry would even need braces in the years to come. Out of the corner of her eye Jean caught her daughter's pout. It was already quite clear Hermione would not be so lucky.

Harry ambled out casually and took a seat beside his new, favourite, soon-to-be teacher.

"How'd it go, luv?" the young witch asked, holding out her slim hand to him.

Taking her hand in his, he shrugged as if it was all no big deal and sat down beside her.

"Well, I think," she continued, "that you were very brave!"

Harry grinned from ear to ear, revealing a very white and bright smile. Charity put her arm around his thin shoulder and gave him a quick squeeze. The boy basked in her affection; he loved receiving her compliments just as much as she loved to give them.

Sometime later, Harry and Charity were still sitting in the waiting room while Dr. Granger finished up with Severus. Since she hadn't heard any cursing or screaming, the young witch assumed Severus was doing all right. Still, the longer they waited, the more she worried. Charity watched Hermione help her mother organize some files and smiled sadly to herself. Her parents were gone now – they had been older when she was born and had died by accident on a cruise ship that had gone down in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. It was such an odd way to die for a long-lived witch and wizard, but there was nowhere to apparate to and just like that, they were gone. The young witch looked on at the mother and daughter team knowing she'd never share such moments with her own mother again.

"Miss…" Harry whined, drawing Charity from her musings, "why is it taking so long?"

Charity stretched her arm about Harry and drew him closer to her side. The boy nestled next to her.

"I know it's been a long morning, luv. I'm sure it'll only be a few more minutes."

"He's ok, right?"

Hearing the child's concern, Jean looked up.

"I'm sure he's fine, dear."

Charity smiled reassuringly at Harry, even though her instincts were telling her that something was not quite right.

"Ummm…Ms. Burbage…Jean."

The young witch looked over at Jean and then back at Paul. She automatically stood up.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Would you come in here a moment?"

Charity could feel her stomach drop into her feet. What could possibly have happened? Slowly she turned toward Harry and gave him Severus' jacket to hold. Silently, he took it from her. Hermione, sensing her father's concern, moved swiftly to Harry and sat down beside him. Not knowing what to do, she took her new friend's hand in hers.

Each step felt like lead, but within seconds Charity was in Dr. Granger's surgery. Severus was lying back in the chair with his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling evenly. He looked swollen around both sides of his jaw, but none the worse for wear. He flicked his onyx eyes open at her, making her jump. Seeing her reaction, Severus turned away and started to shake. The young witch was terribly confused and ran to her professor's side. Reaching out, she leaned over him, and placed both her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"Severus…it's ok. Tell me what's wrong."

Severus wouldn't utter a sound, but shook his head from side to side, tears silently streaming down his face.

Charity was shocked. Her noble, stoic, cranky professor was crying. _What did this crank of a dentist do to him?_

"Shhhhh," she cooed. "What happened?" she whispered fiercely, looking back at Paul.

Dr. Granger looked embarrassed.

"Frankly, I don't know. I gave him the appropriate amount of nitrous oxide for his height and weight. But half way through the procedure, the freezing began to lose effect, so I gave him a very small amount more. I finished my work, but he was still in a bit of pain, so he suggested that we use the addition of a spell to aid in the healing of his wounds."

Charity could feel her ire rising…men…even trained professionals…could be so stupid sometimes!

"You let him perform a spell on himself while high on laughing gas?"

"I'm sorry, but he seemed alert. Neither he nor I thought there would be a problem."

"So…what you're telling me is that he's having a reaction of some sort to the anesthetic, nitrous oxide, and whatever spell he performed on himself."

"Basically…yes."

"Oh, Paul," Jean lamented.

"What?" he exclaimed to his wife. "How could I know there would be a problem?"

"But that's why you shouldn't have done it, even if you thought Mr. Snape was coherent."

Dr. Granger sighed his agreement.

Charity was vexed, but there was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do was try and fix the problem.

"Would you give us a minute?" she requested as calmly as her nerves would allow.

"Of course. We'll take Harry with us and make some lunch."

"Thank you."

Once they were gone, Charity stroked Severus face to get his attention.

"Severus," she called quietly. He turned to her voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm having trouble controlling my emotions," he sputtered.

"I can see that," she fussed, rubbing her hand gently on his chest. "Tell me how this happened."

"I don't know," he shook his head, grabbing her hand. "I don't know."

"It's ok, luv…shhhhh…just try to breathe."

Charity stilled her hand as Severus took a deep, jagged breath, and exhaled slowly.

"It seems you had a negative reaction to combining Muggle medicine with a magical spell. So, let's try again. Do you remember how this happened?"

Severus continued to breathe slowly and was beginning to feel slightly calmer.

"Dr. Granger gave me a local anesthetic and then the gas. After it took effect he was able to take the two wisdom teeth from the right side of my mouth, but honestly, Charity, it hurt like hell. I thought the freezing combined with the nitrous oxide was supposed to make you not care, but I cared! I really cared!" Oddly, Severus began to laugh, stumbling over his words. "So, he gave me more anesthetic and increased the concentration of the gas, just slightly. It worked long enough for him to take the teeth from my left side."

Charity couldn't help but chuckle at how absurd this all was.

"Severus," she exclaimed, "Paul took all 4 of your wisdom teeth at once? I thought this was only supposed to be a check-up."

"Well, he took an x-ray and when he told me I needed them out, we had time…"

"And…there's no time like the present, right?"

"Something like that…" he sighed. Growing quiet another tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly, the young wizard sat up and grabbed Charity by her arms, pulling her face to face with him. "Charity, you have to help me! I…I'm not in control…it's not right! Nothing's right! What if nothing's ever right again?"

Severus' panic was unnerving Charity. She had never seen him like this, nor was his current state something she would have ever expected.

"Ok…ok," she murmured, unhooking his vice grip from her upper arms and trying again to settle him. "I need you to lie back and breathe like we did before…like you do with Harry."

Slowly Severus leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing in for 4 and exhaling for 6, as he had taught the Potter's son.

"I can't let Potter see me like this, Charity."

"Well, unless you can explain to me what happened, and we are able reverse the effects, you just might have to do that. But I'll be with you."

"I've let Lily down…so many times…so many times. And I'm letting her down again," he bemoaned.

Charity stepped back slightly. Hearing Severus say Lily's name again and to do so in his current state crushed her hope of the spark that had transpired between them earlier that morning. But in this moment…did his feelings for Lily mean anything? The woman was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

"I just want to feel like myself again, Charity. Will you help me? Please help me…" he exclaimed.

"I'll…I'll try…of course, Severus. Tell me…what happened after Dr. Granger pulled your last molar?"

"I was bleeding a lot. Dr. Granger couldn't suture me up quickly enough. So, after he removed the soaked gauze, I asked if I could help with a spell."

"Ok…which spell did you use?"

"I…I'm…not sure. I acted on instinct!" he cried.

"Oh Severus…hand me your wand," the young wizard drew his wand from its holster. Charity took it from him and with her own wand cast _Prior incantato_.

 **"** _Vulnera sanentur_? I've never heard of this spell."

"That's because I created it."

"You've created spells…" Charity decided to keep that to herself. Only the most powerful witches and wizards could make a spell.

"What does _Vulnera sanentur_ do? What's it for?"

"It's the counter-curse to _Sectumsempra_."

"Another spell you conjured?"

"Not just a spell…a curse."

Charity sighed. This was the man who loved precious Lily Potter – someone who created curses and counter-curses. No wonder Severus felt so ashamed.

"Why did you use a counter-curse to heal a regular wound?"

"I've used it before…without incident…especially after a revel…it heals cuts and bruises nicely. I should have used _Episkey_ "

The young witch was stunned at his admission. She'd never wanted to think about what went on at Dark Revel's when Voldemort was still alive, it was clearly as bad as she thought.

"You couldn't have known if _Episkey_ would have been any better. Did you try _Finite Incantatem_?" "Yes…it didn't work." "Would you like me to try?" The young wizard could only nod his desperate consent. Charity performed the spell, but when Severus didn't start bleeding again, she knew it wasn't working. He continued to suffer. Charity gave the Potions Master back his wand and sheathed her own. "Listen, luv," she began, rubbing his chest again since she noted how much it soothed him earlier, "I know you're scared, but it would seem that you've had a terrible reaction between the anesthetic, the ether, _and_ the counter-curse spell you used. But the Muggle medicines _will_ wear off. They probably already are. Maybe you're just having a delayed reaction. Are you feeling any pain right now?" Severus' eyes went wide. He shook his head 'no.' "This is just a guess, but while the healing spell will be permanent, the other two will fade. We're just going to have to see it through." "But what about, Harry?" "What about Harry, luv?" the young witch leaned in, taking note of Severus' use of the child's given name. "He'll think less of me," he said, turning away. Charity's heart broke for her professor-friend and stroked his cheek, turning his face back toward her. "He won't. I promise you, he won't. Right now, he's very worried. But if you can hold it together and try to sleep in the car, once we get home, we'll put you to bed. He'll be none the wiser of how badly off you are." "But what about his nightly lessons?" "I'll stay the night, Severus…I'll help him if he needs something. He'll understand that you're not well." "So, you'll stay." "Of course…" Severus chuckled. " _This_ is what it took to make you stay…"

Severus really started to laugh, to which Charity smacked his shoulder in feigned offence.

"Watch it, or I won't stay! And, by the way, until tomorrow morning…I'm in charge!"

The young wizard pretended to be hurt at her tone.

"I will comply, Professor Burbage."

Charity rolled her eyes and scooted down to help him up.

"C'mon, you! Let's go home."

"Home…do you know, that's the second time you've called Spinner's End home?" Charity blushed crimson, though Severus didn't notice. His eyes were beginning to glass over. "It pleases me," he sighed. 


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Are you still with me, dear reader? If so, read on!

Chapter 37

"It pleases me" was all Charity could think of the entire drive home.

Somehow, while Harry was upstairs with the Grangers, she had gotten Severus into the passenger seat of the car and as she leaned over to buckle him in he sniffed her hair and told her how good she smelled. Charity didn't know if this was his subconscious talking or the semi-sedation. It didn't matter at that moment. It would not be appropriate for Harry to hear him speak like that toward her, so she laughed lightly at his comment and gently requested that he try to sleep. By the time she got back to the car with Harry and reassured the Grangers that they wouldn't be sued, Severus was curled up and fast asleep. She wanted to readjust his neck but was unsure how he'd react if she touched him. The young witch decided to let him be, knowing full well he'd regret his position later.

Harry was clearly worried about his Dark Man, but once Charity explained what had happened he calmed down, though he did ask what would happen if the medicines didn't wear off. Charity refused to contemplate that possibility. She just wanted Severus to sleep it off and be his crotchety self once again. About an hour before they reached Spinner's End, as Harry was dozing in the back seat, Severus started to wake up and was, of course, in pain. Charity breathed a sigh of relief when a string of expletives started quietly rolling off his tongue.

"Severus…Harry's right behind you…watch your language."

"I can speak as I wish in my own…owwww…car, woman!" he cried, trying to loosen his neck and soothe his jaw simultaneously.

Charity couldn't help it – she started giggling.

"You find this funny?" he snarled.

The young witch tried to hold her mirth in check.

"I know you're in pain, Severus, but you can't speak like that in front of him."

"Hmmph! I'm sure he's heard worse," the young wizard groused.

"I'm sure he has," she rejoined, "but let's not encourage it, ok?"

Severus pursed his lips and cringed as he attempted to turn from side to side. Automatically his hand shot to his neck, rubbing the crick that had formed there.

"Ouch! _Fuck!_ My neck!"

"Severus! Language!"

"Sorry," he moped, "but it hurts!"

"If it will keep you from cursing in front of a child, I will give you a neck massage later."

Severus turned toward her and grimaced.

"Really?"

"Yes…really!"

The young wizard turned back slowly, unsure if he should reject her offer, but his neck was telling him to take the chance while she was offering. Severus grunted his agreement, a slight smile of satisfaction tugging at the side of his mouth.

Soon enough they were back at Spinner's End and Severus, emotionally speaking, was almost back to normal. His swelling had gone down significantly as well, though he was still in pain and not in the mood for Harry's incessant questions about his current health condition. Charity shooed Harry off to his bedroom before she called Mimzy to prepare Severus' room and an easy to chew supper. Normally, Severus wouldn't allow Mimzy, but the circumstances, such as they were, dictated bending the rules just a little. The young wizard was in enough pain that the presence of Charity's house elf in his home didn't seem to faze him.

Charity helped Severus to his room after Mimzy disapparated and left him to his own devices. It wasn't like he was an invalid. He did need some pain medication though and Charity wasn't sure willow bark would suffice. After his experience with Muggle drugs, however, she wasn't about to give him acetaminophen. She just wasn't sure if he'd have another bad reaction to Muggle medication and did not want to take a chance. The young witch called Harry and asked him to help her find Severus' stores of willow bark, devil's claw, and capsicum from the cellar lab. Since the child had been brewing with his Dark Man, the ingredients were easy to find. Charity pulled one of Severus' potions books from a sitting room bookshelf and made a powerful tea for pain from the Potions Master's supplies.

Once the tea was made, she sent Harry in with the brew while she went to double-check on supper. She hoped Severus would be gentle with the child, even though he was still quite uncomfortable. The young witch watched as Harry tottered down the hall, tea in hand, and then headed back into the kitchen.  
"Sir?" Harry said solicitously.

Severus grunted the required permission to enter. Harry slowly opened the door and found his professor sitting against the headboard of his bed, in socked feet, with his ankles crossed, head back, and eyes closed. He looked put out.

"Miss made you tea, sir."

"Thank you," Severus grimaced, moved his legs to the edge of the bed, and took the hot drink from the child.  
Harry watched carefully as the young wizard brought the cup and saucer toward his face, sniffed a few times, screwed up his nose, and placed the cup down on the nightstand. There was no way he was not going to drink _that_! He'd simply vanish the contents later before the child came back for the tea set. Severus sat back again against the headboard and assumed his previous position.

"Is there something you need, Potter?" he snapped wearily when the child didn't leave.

The boy started slightly but held his ground.

"Miss said to make sure you actually drink it, even if you think it's not to your 'standard'."

The young wizard cocked an eyebrow at the child's usage of air quotation marks. Clearly, the witch thought he'd be difficult and sent the boy to keep him in line.

"So, you're on patrol, eh?"

Harry nodded once to ensure his Dark Man understood he meant business and crossed his lean arms across his chest to prove it. Severus eyed the child steadily, but this time the boy refused to look away. There was a defiant streak in this one, the young wizard could see. It was probably how he stayed alive all these years despite the circumstances. At that thought, Severus capitulated. What harm could it do to appease the boy? And drinking the brew might even help his pain.

As if understanding his thought processes, a cup and saucer entered his field of vision, drawing the Potions Master out of his musings. He moved, once again, to sit on the side of the bed and took the items from the boy. Drawing the drink to his lips, he took a slow sip. He got the brew down, just barely. It tasted awful! _What did she put in there?  
_  
"You have to drink it all, sir."

Severus looked disgusted. "Really?"

"Yes! Really!" the child stated firmly.

The Dark Man looked at the child in front of him and handed him the saucer. Pinching his nose, he pawed the cup and drank it all in one gulp. Severus handed Harry back the cup. Seconds later, he violently dry-retched. With lightening reflexes, the boy put the tea things down on the nightstand, grabbed the rubbish bin, and handed it to Severus. The young wizard heaved over the bin while his charge rubbed his back in concern. Severus was too preoccupied with not sicking up that he didn't immediately shrink at the child's touch or castigate the boy.

Thankfully, just as quickly as the nauseous feeling came, it passed. Severus took some deep breaths and handed the bin back to Harry. The child put the wastepaper basket down and without hesitation helped his Dark Man to sit back against the headboard. Harry grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and tucked his Dark Man in. Severus stared at the child in wonder. For someone so wounded, the boy truly cared about other people. The Potions professor hated to admit it, but it was…endearing.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," he said gently.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?"

"No…I think I can manage from here."

"Oh. Ok…" the child stammered, shuffling from one foot to the other. Gingerly, he grabbed the teacup and saucer and headed for the door.

"Mr. Potter..."

"Yes," the child said turning back to him.

"Did you need something else?"

The child looked down at the cup in his hands, clearly trying to decide whether or not now was the best time to ask his question.

"Potter?" he quizzed.

Harry looked up at Severus and hedged his bets.

"Professor…" he began, rubbing his index finger along the rim of the cup. "What did Hermione mean when she said I was the boy who lived?"

Severus was grateful for how quickly Charity's witch's brew had worked because he was quite sure this conversation would have otherwise induced a headache. When the young wizard didn't respond right away, Harry got nervous and tried to backtrack. Severus knew he couldn't let that happen. The child had questions that needed answers. Thus far, all he knew was that Severus and Charity went to school with his parents and that James and Lily loved each other and their child. Someone had to fill in the rest of the details. It would seem that "someone" was Severus Snape.

The Potions Master pushed back the blanket and sat once again on the side of the bed. Drawing his wand he closed the door, so the child would have some privacy. He then conjured a comfy chair for Harry to sit.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Potter," he requested.

The child came forward slowly, put the teacup and saucer on the nightstand, and sat down, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"So, I have to admit, I don't know where to begin…" Severus' voice trailed off. Harry swallowed hard in anticipation. "Maybe it would be easier," he continued, "if you asked me questions. Would that work?"

The child nodded.

"Ok…what would you like to know?"

"How many wizards are there in the world?"

Severus furrowed his brow. That was an odd question.

"Well," he replied, "it's hard to know. There are definitely wizarding communities all over the world – pockets in every land. But our exact numbers are difficult to tell. Millions, to say the least, world-wide."

"Do regular people know about us?"

"Some do…like my father, Hermione's parents, and your aunt, uncle and cousin."

"So most people who know about us have a family member who is a witch or wizard."

"Yes, that is probably fair to say."

"But most people don't know about us."

"That's correct. Sometimes things happen in Muggle society that they think are natural disasters or tragic accidents, but occasionally, they are actually wizarding events affecting the rest of the world. Muggles just don't realize it."

"Was my parent's death one of those kinds of events?"

"No, Mr. Potter."

"So, then why did Hermione know who I was? She looked at my scar, which is not even that big, and she knew."

Harry was now visibly upset. But for what reason, the young wizard was unsure. "Mr. Potter, there's no good way to tell you this, so, I'm just going to say it. You are probably the most famous person currently alive in the wizarding world, next to Headmaster Dumbledore, of course. That's why we're very cautious when we take you places."

"But why would I be famous?" he asked, his eyes wet with unshed tears, "I'm no one!"

Severus leaned in toward the child and placed a firm hand on his knee.

"You are not "no one," Mr. Potter. In fact, you're quite the opposite."

"I don't understand!" the boy snapped, his small hands becoming tight fists.

Severus didn't chastise, correct, or calm the child. He was rightly upset. But when the room began to shake, the young wizard intervened.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter!" he drawled, now giving the child's knee a firmer squeeze. The last thing they needed was the Ministry of Magic showing up at Spinner's End due to a bout of uncontrolled underage magic.

Harry looked at his Dark Man's hand on his knee and focused on the sensation of the heavy hand on him. His breathing began to slow, and the teacup and saucer stopped rattling. The boy couldn't hide his wet cheeks, however. Severus took a tissue from the box on the nightstand and gave it to the child who wiped his face dry.

"Hey…Severus…is everything ok? I thought I felt…oh!" Charity stopped, as she peaked around the door. A tuft of Harry's unkempt hair was sticking up over the back of his chair. "You two alright?"

"We're fine. Mr. Potter was just asking about how Miss Granger recognized him."

Charity stepped further into the room.

"What…what did you say?"

"I haven't gotten there yet. It's upsetting business."

"Yes, I suppose it is," she agreed. "Would you like me to leave?"

Severus looked at Harry, waiting for a response. Charity could see the tuft of brown hair silently shake no, so Severus drew his wand and conjured another chair for her. The young witch stepped forward and sat down. They sat quietly for a few minutes until Severus encouraged Harry to continue with his questions.

"Why am I famous?" the child began, almost too soberly.

Charity didn't want to say too much, which was her tendency, so she let her professor take the lead.

"It has to do, in part, with your parent's deaths," Severus replied.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He was very angry and doing his best to not show it.

"I know exactly how they died," the child exclaimed. "My dad was driving my granddad's car while drunk and he killed himself and my mother."

The young witch bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold her tongue. _Where did he hear such rubbish?  
_  
"Did you Aunt tell you that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry snarled at the mention of Petunia Dursley and the reminder of her "truths."

"Your Aunt was and is a liar!" the Potions Master continued. The child looked up at his Dark Man and then at Charity, as if to make sure he heard right. A pitying smile touched the young witch's lips.

"It's true, Harry. Your Aunt lied to you," she confirmed.

"What happened to them then?" the boy asked quietly, unsure of whether he wanted to know the answer.

"They were murdered," Severus returned bluntly. Harry gasped and then shook his head, deliberately rubbing his lightening scar.

"Is that why I hear a woman screaming sometimes?" he choked.

"It could be," the Potions Master replied evenly, though it broke what was left of his heart.

"Harry," Charity continued, "your father was an Auror – a detective, if you will – and he was hunting down an evil wizard who was determined to kill all Muggles."

"Like my mother?"

"Yes!" she replied. "But more than that, he targeted anyone who was not a "pureblooded" witch or wizard, including you! One night, in retaliation, he attacked your parents at their family home in Godric's Hollow. You were only a year and a half old. Reports said your father fought valiantly, but this evil wizard was very powerful and overcame him. When this dark wizard tried to kill you, your mother threw herself in between you and him. She died instantly. But when he tried the killing curse on you, it didn't work. Somehow something shielded you from suffering the same fate as your mother. More importantly, something occurred which no one has ever been able to explain – your magical shield actually redirected the curse back on to the evil wizard himself. He died. You were not even a toddler and you essentially killed one of the most potent and powerful wizards of our time."

"And everyone knows about this?" he asked.

"Yes," Severus rejoined. "Every wizard in Britain knows who you are, and the basic story Professor Burbage just relayed to you. And they know that the scar on your forehead is the mark left by the killing curse, which also represents your defeat of the darkest wizard of our time. The story was widely reported."

"So, everyone knows my parents died saving my life."

"Yes, luv."

"And that I killed a bad person who was hurting people."

Severus nodded solemnly.

Harry looked away from both his soon to be professors. "That's a terrible reason to be famous!" he declared.

"Why do you say that?" Charity asked him.

The child continued to look away.

"If I hadn't been born, my parents would still be alive."

Severus exhaled slowly. Now was not the time to say the wrong thing.

"You could look at it that way, Mr. Potter. But there is no way to know that. Your parents loved you and they were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for you to live..."

"…in a cupboard under the stairs. I know," he continued sullenly.

Charity really didn't know what to say to that. This was the child's truth. Instinctively, she took the child's hand in hers.

"Harry…there's nothing we can do to change the past. None of us who knew and loved your parents knew what you were going through. I promise you, if I did, I would have come."

That unleashed Harry's tears. So, Charity pulled him to her and gathered him in her arms.

"I wish you had come," he wailed.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," she soothed, rubbing his back gently.

Harry cried until his tears were spent. Severus didn't know what to do other than to watch how the young witch handled the boy weeping on her lap. He was still so small that he wasn't too heavy for her. Harry snuggled into her chest, his thin legs dangling over her thighs. The young wizard couldn't help but admire her.

"You know we're here now, right?" she whispered in his ear. "That's not going to change."

The child nodded, wiping his face with his fingers. Severus was hesitant to make such promises, but he was beginning to wonder whether the young witch had it in her head to adopt the child. He would definitely address that with her later.

"I know this has been difficult, Mr. Potter, but I hope we've clarified things for you."

Harry nodded again without looking at Severus.

"Is there anything else?"

"What if I don't want to be the boy who lived?" the child asked hopefully.

"We all want to be someone we aren't, Mr. Potter. But whatever that phrase means to others, what's most important is what it means to you. Will you allow the circumstances of your life to destroy you or make you a stronger, better person? You don't have to save the world, but as long as you're alive, you have to do your part. I don't know what that will mean in the future, but for today, that means being someone who needs to eat supper and take a bath."

Harry blinked at his Dark Man. He had expected some profound word of wisdom and received the most basic instruction of survival. It made him laugh. Charity smiled kindly at Severus who of course, had no reaction other than to cock his eyebrow in feigned confusion.

"Should we see to supper, luv?" Charity asked the child, patting his skinny ribcage.

"Ok," he said, scooting off the young witch's lap. Charity stood as Harry grabbed her hand. She gave his smaller one a reassuring squeeze and let go, pointing toward the door with a nod of her head. Harry moved toward the door, but turned to Severus, smiling shyly in thanks before heading toward the kitchen.

Severus, for his part, looked spent. He rubbed his jaw and then his neck and yawned silently.

"Do you need more pain-reliever, Severus?"

The young wizard nodded sitting back on his bed.

"I'll have some ready for supper. Why don't you rest a bit longer?"

Severus nodded and let her pull the now balled up blanket over his legs.

" _Accio_ _Potions Quarterly_ vol. 65 no. 4," she called upon drawing her wand. The volume flew from the living room and into her hand. "Here you go," she continued, passing the journal to her professor. She then conjured a glass of water, setting it down on the nightstand. Sheathing her wand, she took up the teacup and saucer and turned toward the young wizard and smiled. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she looked deeply into Severus' black orbs. He could feel her warmth in his extremities. Without a word or a touch, she turned away to check on Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: Once again, I've quoted from J. R. R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_ (Del Rey, 2012), pp. 138 – 139. The muse assumes Severus Snape via JKR read this epic adventure numerous times. Read on!

Chapter 38

Severus woke from his doze and pulled a timepiece from his pocket. It was a gold-plated antique and the only fine thing his father had ever given him – a Snape family heirloom – something Tobias had not drunk away. It read 6:12 pm. The young wizard's mouth and jaw were feeling much less tender, but his neck still had a crick that had not straightened itself out. 'Charity did say she'd work on it later,' he mused. That thought brought an involuntary smirk to his lips.

He headed to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner. Splashing some water on his face, and rinsing out his mouth, the young wizard took a good look at himself. He looked a mess, if he were honest. The tie in his long hair was coming loose making his already narrow face even longer. He pulled it out and ran his long fingers through his locks, redoing a low ponytail. His hair had been a lot less greasy since he'd not been brewing much over the summer. He also was a lot less congested. Maybe brewing was worse for his health than he had dared consider. But what would he do without brewing? _Perish the thought!_

The young wizard headed to the kitchen, following the quiet din of voices.

"Severus, you're up," Charity greeted him warmly.

"It would seem," he clipped.

"How are you feeling, sir?"

Severus ignored the question and eyed the Salisbury steak dinner on his houseguest's plates. His stomach growled at the sight propelling him to take his seat at the table, though there was no place setting for him.

"Sir?" the boy asked again.

"Oh…I'm fine. My mouth is just a little tender. It's my neck that's still very stiff."

The Potions professor shot a quick look at Charity who was taking a bowl off a shelf. She cocked her head in understanding, halting her hand at his confession – she had promised. Returning to the table, Charity laid a bowl and spoon down in front of Severus along with more of her foul witch's brew. Severus furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I thought we were having steak."

Harry giggled, clearly knowing something his Dark Man didn't.

"I asked Mims to make you something that would be easy to chew."

"But I want steak," the young wizard replied petulantly.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but only Harry and I will be having meat this evening. Maybe tomorrow…depending on how you're healing. How does that sound?"

"Very reasonable and very disappointing," he grumbled.

"I've been told that life is full of disappointments," the child returned unhelpfully.

The Dark Man sneered. They were enjoying starving him! _Blast that damned house elf!_

"So…what did _Mims_ make me?"

"Leek and potato soup. It's very good."

"Yes…I'm sure it is…assuming she didn't try to poison me."

"Why would anyone poison you?" Harry asked with alarm.

"Harry, Professor Snape is joking! He and Mims are not the best of friends."

"She's a wretched, opinionated, nosy…"

Charity put up her hand to stop him.

"She was very gracious to cook for you after you said she couldn't be here. So, I do not want to hear about who did or said what to whom. I had a few spoons of her soup and it's delicious! Eat it!"

The Potions Master snarled at the witch before him and quietly ate his soup. To his surprise, he enjoyed it. It was very easy on his tender gums, even if they were now healing quickly. As they ate Harry and Charity talked about what the young witch's Muggle Studies course would entail. Harry thought it would be an easy credit, to which Charity replied that that wasn't the point. The young wizard finished the last of his soup, and without missing a beat Charity picked up her wand and refilled his bowl. Severus continued eating gladly. It wasn't steak, but it was tasty.

Soon Harry finished his dinner and headed off to the sitting room to read. Charity was doing the washing up but was taking her time waiting for Severus to drink her concoction, so she could wash the cup. She knew it tasted awful, but it had worked! Severus' pain and swelling were much improved, not to mention the wort she'd added had really calmed his readily agitated mood. She would not tell him that though.

Severus stood and brought the drink to the sink. It wasn't as warm as the batch from earlier in the day, but whether warm or cold, it still tasted like shite. Charity thought he might dump it but held her breath as he pinched his nose and gulped it down in one shot. Once again, he almost wretched. The young witch sprang into action and took the cup from Severus' hand. Like Harry, she instinctively rubbed his back, but he pulled away from her touch.

"I'm fine, Charity." Charity quickly drew her hand back. Maybe she had misunderstood his earlier implication.

"Sorry," he continued. "The same thing happened earlier. The nausea passed quickly enough. What did you put in there, by the way?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked.

"Well…yes…I would. It works," he prodded.

"Oh…a little of this, a little of that," she persisted noncommittally.

"What would it take for you to tell me?" he asked, leaning in toward her.

"Nothing," she rejoined, covering her heart with her hand. "I'll never tell!"

"We'll see about that," he answered, squaring off.

"You, of course, can try," she continued, placing her hands on her hips, "but I, of course, may withdraw my offer to work that crick out of your neck."

The young wizard evaluated her dare, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips. _Ha!_ She hadn't misunderstood.

"We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" he conceded, backing off.

"Certainly not!" she replied as the teakettle whistled. _Damn that_ _kettle!_ Charity turned back toward the stove and flipped off the burner.

She placed her hands on the handle. They had to go somewhere, somewhere that was not her professor _. Not yet anyway._ Severus coughed uncomfortably and moved back toward the table.

"Would you like tea?" she asked, not turning around, afraid of what she'd see.

"Sure…yes...of course," he halted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Charity then turned toward him slightly and smiled.

"I'll bring you a cup. Why don't you spend some time with Harry?"

Severus blinked and nodded his agreement.

The young witch let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she watched him leave. Clearly a strong brew was in order.

For his part, the young wizard felt self-possessed and very confused simultaneously. He almost stumbled into the sitting room pondering what he was doing practically against his will – flirting! _Flirting?_ He didn't flirt! Severus involuntarily rubbed his jaw.

"Does your mouth still hurt, Professor?" The Potions Master stopped his hand.

"The pain has diminished quite a bit, thank you." Harry smiled, his large green eyes flashing behind his new horn-rimmed glasses.

There was no doubt that the glasses made the child resemble James, but his eyes were so much like Lily's; they unnerved Severus every time Harry looked at him. He'd left the child wailing in his crib while he cradled Lily's lifeless body in his arms. Then he ran away, like a coward, while Dumbledore took the child to Surrey and laid him on Petunia Dursley's doorstep. How would he ever explain any of this to the boy? He'd hoped and even expected that he would never have to. But that option was becoming less and less likely with each day that passed. It was better to just get it over with and deal with the consequences.

"Mr. Potter," he began, clearing his throat. "I feel the need to apologize to you."

"Why, sir?" Harry said, looking up from his book.

Severus moved toward the settee and Harry pulled his feet back, allowing his Dark Man to sit down. He looked sad, so the child stretched his legs back out, barely touching his Dark Man's legs. The Potions professor didn't stop him.

"I need to apologize because…because…well…there's no easy way to say this…because I knew you were being taken to the Dursley's."

"Well other people knew too," the child shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes, but I also knew what your aunt was like, and I didn't tell anyone. I didn't even try to stop Headmaster Dumbledore when he decided to take you there. Petunia was always jealous of your mother from the time we were children. I should have anticipated that she would not have changed."

"But how could you have known that?" the child asked, reassuring his Dark Man.

"Well…I knew that she did not attend your parents wedding and that she resented magic."

"She always hated my magic," Harry bemoaned quietly. "So, why didn't you tell anyone or try to stop the Headmaster?" he continued, shifting his position and pulling his feet back just slightly.

"Why didn't I do the right thing? Truthfully, I was young and angry…I was also stupid and scared."

"Is this what Miss was talking about a few days ago? That you did dumb things when you were younger…like my dad?"

Severus nodded slowly.

"This was only one of the many foolish things I did when I was just a few years older than you are right now."

"Why were you angry and scared?"

Severus pursed his lips, not wanting to give too much away, but wanting the child to understand.

"I was angry because I'd had a difficult childhood," he began and then stalled, "but also, at the time, mostly because your mother married your father."

"Why would that make you…ohhh," Harry replied in retreat, realizing his error.

Severus eyed the boy, silently requesting that he not rub it in.

"And I was scared because in my last year of school, I had fallen in with dangerous people and did not know how to get out."

"Like the mafia!" Harry added with apparent understanding.

Severus furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You know… _The Godfather_!" the child continued.

"The God…Father…" the young wizard copied, shaking his head in puzzlement.

"It's a movie about falling in with mob," Harry added, as if that clarified things.

"Hmmm…I'll have to watch that film," the young wizard added, making a mental note to ask Charity about it later.

"Oh…may I watch too?" the boy asked.

"If Ms. Burbage says it's ok…maybe," Severus replied without commitment. Harry seemed satisfied with that answer.

"So, you recall," the Potions Master continued, "the dark wizard we were talking about earlier?"

The child nodded.

"I was a member of his…organization."

Immediately Harry drew back even further, though this time defiant and obviously perturbed. His tongue lashed out in a flash of irritation.

"Well…at least I know one thing…"

"And what is that?" Severus replied, trying his best to remain calm.

"I know you didn't kill my parents," he cut "or Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't have left me with you."

The boy's impudence soured the Potions Master's good will.

"That is very true," he replied coolly.

"Did you know about the attack?" the child asked brusquely.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you stop it?" Harry moaned, screwing up his small face.

Severus scoffed. "I tried, Mr. Potter. When I realized the danger your mother was in, I did everything I could to stop what had already been set in motion. But, I was unsuccessful."

"Just my mother?"

"No…you and your father, as well" Severus took a deep breath. It wasn't wholly untrue.

Harry's ire relented – but melancholy descended instead.

"But you were unsuccessful…" the child's voice trailed off.

"I was unsuccessful. But where I failed, you succeeded."

Harry shook his head deliberately at the Potions Master's affirmation. He didn't really believe that.

"I don't think it had much to do with me," the boy confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the child continued carefully, "it seems like I killed the bloke by accident. I didn't really _do_ anything in particular. It's so strange to know that people admire me for – being lucky!"

Severus nodded his understanding at the child's concern. In his wildest dreams, he never expected the boy who lived to be humble, realistic, and observant. He expected a spoiled brat! Not a damaged yet still kind child. However, here he was, sitting in Severus' living room, evaluating whether to trust his Dark Man.

"I don't think most witches and wizards think you were lucky, Mr. Potter."

"But it's true!" The young wizard shook his head in disagreement.

"Luck may have had something to do with it, but luck is too easy an answer. Yes, your mother sacrificed herself for you and created the parameters for your victory, but I believe, after getting to know you, that you defeated that dark wizard by the strength of your magic."

"I don't feel very strong."

"Most people don't, Potter, that doesn't mean they aren't."

"Bilbo didn't think he was strong." Severus started at the sudden change in conversation. The boy did that a lot, especially when he wanted to stop a conversation in its tracks. Severus decided to allow the detour.

"No…I suppose he didn't. How far along are you in _The Hobbit_?"

"Bilbo and the dwarves have to go through the Mirkwood forest to get to the Lonely Mountain."

"Hmmm…I don't recall what happens next. Would you mind reading to me before bed?"

The child's eyes shot open with surprise and joy. An adult was asking him to read to them. He grinned his agreement and opened the book in his hand.

Before he could begin, however, Charity ambled in, levitating a tea tray with her wand and carrying bedding for the settee. She set the tray down on the coffee table and placed the sheets on Severus' desk. She'd taken the time to change into more casual clothes while Severus had been chatting with Harry. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, tendrils falling out here and there. She'd never looked lovelier all scrubbed and ready for bed, though she didn't seem to notice her professor gaping. The young witch picked up a steaming mug and handed it to Harry handle-first. The child smelled the hot drink and smiled. He clearly liked it. She then handed Severus the second mug.

"I thought you were going to make tea," he said absently, also snuffling the drink.

"We always have tea. This is a treat. And it'll probably give you a little nutrition since all you had to eat for supper was soup."

"What is it?" the boy asked, wanting to make sure.

"Horlicks!" both Severus and Charity said simultaneously, as she took a seat in Severus' recliner.

"Harry," the young witch continued, "you've never had Horlicks?"

"Aunt Petunia only gave it to Dudley. I know the smell, but I've never had it."

The Potions professor instinctively snarled at the child's mention of his miserly aunt.

"Well…go on then, try it," Charity encouraged.

Harry smelled the drink again and took a sip. He grinned! Charity smiled kindly in return. She and Severus then took a sip. Severus swallowed and noted how smoothly the drink went down. The witch had added whiskey.

"This is good, Charity."

"Isn't it?" she added coyly, flashing her eyebrows.

"How's yours Harry?"

"Delicious!" he declared.

"So, what were you two up to?"

"Mr. Potter was going to read to me from _The Hobbit_."

"Oh…that sounds like fun! Are you up for that, luv? Or would you like me to read?"

Harry put his already half-drunk drink down on the coffee table and picked up his book. He then shimmied down a little further so that his feet were once again touching his Dark Man. Severus didn't hesitate; after his bout of honesty, he wanted to assure the child that things had not changed between them. He shifted his position just enough that Harry had to lift his feet and place them back on his professor's lap. He then laid the blanket from the back of the settee over the child's legs and socked feet. Once the boy was nicely tucked in, Harry found his place and began.

" _Good bye then, and really good-bye!" said Gandalf, and he turned his horse and rode down into the West. But he could not resist the temptation to have the last word. Before he had passed quite out of hearing he turned and put his hands to his mouth and called to them. They heard his voice come faintly: "Good-bye! Be good, take care of yourselves – and DON'T LEAVE THE PATH!" Then he galloped away and soon was lost to sight. "Oh good-bye and go away!" grunted the dwarves, all the more angry because they were really filled with dismay at losing him. Now began the most dangerous part of the journey. They each shouldered the heavy pack and the water-skin which was their share, and turned from the light that lay on the lands outside and plunged into the forest. They walked in single file. The entrance to the path was like a sort of arch leading into a gloomy tunnel made by two great trees that leant together, too old and strangled with ivy and hung with lichen…_ "

"L-eye-ken," Severus corrected.

"… _lichen…to bear more than a few blackened leaves_ …"

Charity tucked her feet under herself in the recliner and leaned back, while Severus closed his eyes and listened closely to the child's voice. The boy continued to stumble here and there, but Severus was sure he'd never heard a more pleasant sound.


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: The quote is from J. R. R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_ (Del Rey, 2012), p. 147. The muse is pretty sure this will be the last one. For your reading pleasure, this is a longer chapter, so… _challo_! That means "let's go" in Hindi. Now you've learned something new.

Chapter 39

" _Nothing wholesome could they see growing in the wood…only funguses and herbs with pale leaves…and unpleasant smell._ "

Harry was weary from reading and put the book down. He yawned widely.

"Time for bed?" Severus asked.

The child could only nod.

"We're not going to do our exercises tonight, Mr. Potter. I'm not feeling my best. You understand?"

He nodded again in response. Charity smiled at how sweet the boy was when he was tired.

"Harry, luv, go wash up for bed and I'll tuck you in."

Harry pushed back the blanket with his feet, lightly kicking his Dark Man in the process as he rolled off the settee and waddled down to the loo to brush his teeth, his socked feet slapping against the floorboards.

"He's so bright, Severus," she cooed in appreciation as she watched him go.

The Potions Master side-eyed Charity, unwilling to gush over the child.

"He reads very well, all things considered," he replied.

Charity wanted to scold her professor for withholding his compliments but realized that he was doing exactly that. She rose from the recliner and stretched, her top lifting just enough to show barely half an inch of her midriff. Severus couldn't stop himself from noticing her creamy, smooth skin. He tried his best not to gawk. The young witch wasn't doing anything but being herself and as much as he wanted to resist her, she was turning him on – not that she seemed to notice, but that was probably a good thing.

Charity moved to place the mugs back on the tray, but he stopped her.

"I'll do that…and I'll do the washing up. You've done more than your share today."

"You know that I like doing it, right?"

"You like waiting hand and foot on an invalid and an emotionally stunted child?"

"First of all, you are _not_ an invalid and second…Harry is…wonderful."

"Every witch and wizard in England already considers him wonderful, Charity," Severus replied, rolling his eyes.

"If that's true, I, at least, know they are right!" she quipped.

"You are _so_ going to spoil him!" Severus grunted, picking up the tray.

"Honestly, Severus, I don't think he can be spoiled. He's experienced too much loss and pain. My guess…even when he finds out that James was rich…that _he's_ rich…he'll give quite a bit of it away. He doesn't need much because he hasn't had much. I admire him…I admire his tenacity and ability to not dwell."

"Yes! Yes!" Severus dismissed. "He's an ever honourable Gryffindor, for certain!"

"There is no doubt in my mind," she laughed gently. "Why don't you finish with that," she nodded toward the tray, "I'll tuck him in and then we'll work on your neck, alright?"

"I almost forgot about my neck," the young wizard replied self-consciously.

"Oh, so you don't need a massage?" she teased.

"I didn't say that!" he huffed, heading to the kitchen.

Charity couldn't help but giggle, just a little, as she made her way to Harry's bedroom. The man was so difficult, but she couldn't deny that his wry wit made her stomach flutter with butterflies. Even if nothing came of it, she would never regret this time with Harry or Severus. When she got to the door, the boy was already dozing on his bed. She came over, sat on the edge of the bed, and ran her hand through his messy locks.

"You read very well, Harry. Professor Snape even said so." She moved to tuck in his sheets.

"He did?" the child replied sleepily.

"He did!"

"Did you know that he was mad my mum married my dad? He loved her."

Charity stopped pulling at the bed sheets momentarily, trying her best to hide her shock and knee-jerk jealousy.

"He told you that?" she quizzed.

"Um...huh! And he said that he was in the mafia."

Now _that_ was even more surprising! "

The mafia?" she rejoined. "Like _The Godfather_?"

"Exactly!" the child nodded, thankful that _someone_ knew what he was talking about.

Well that was news to Charity. She'd clearly have to get a little more whiskey into her professor before giving him that neck massage.

"How do you even know about _The Godfather_ , Harry? You're only 11!"

"Dudders used to watch movies on VHS when my aunt and uncle weren't home. He'd be so into it, he wouldn't even notice me watching from the kitchen."

Charity bit her lip.

"That movie is quite intense and violent. Did it give you nightmares?"

"I always have nightmares. That movie didn't make a difference," he yawned, turning over in his bed.

The boy's casual attitude to violence worried Charity, but she had to admit that other than giving him night terrors, it didn't seem to affect the rest of his behaviour. She would be sure to keep an eye on that, however.

"No salve tonight, luv?" she said, almost sad that he was so sleepy.

"They're almost better," he replied groggily.

"Ok, then," she whispered.

Charity turned off the lamp and remained seated on the side of Harry's bed until she heard him breathing deeply and evenly. Slowly, she got up, so as not to wake the child, and headed to the sitting room. The young witch arrived to find a bottle of whiskey and two filled shot glasses waiting for her. She could probably do one more shot, but two would definitely find her drunk. _Maybe that's his intent!_ Charity imperceptibly shook her head. There was no way that was the case. The Potions Master handed her the glass.

"I need to tell you something!" he stated flatly.

Charity tipped the glass back, swallowed hard, and handed it back to him.

"Let me guess!" she replied. "You told Harry you were in love with his mother _and_ that you joined the mafia."

Severus, who was already sitting, sneered.

"Something like that!" he groused, slamming back his own drink. He clutched the glass for a second, as the burning passed, before placing it back down. Charity sat back down in the recliner.

"Why did you say anything at all?" she asked.

"After the conversation we had this afternoon, it seemed appropriate."

"It was appropriate to tell him that you loved his mother? Or appropriate to tell him you were in the mafia?"

Severus scoffed loudly. "I never once told him I was in the mafia. I'm not even sure what it is…this _Godfather_."

Charity sat forward in her chair. " _The Godfather_ is an American film about an Italian organized crime family. I'm surprised you've never heard of it."

"You know I haven't followed Muggle popular culture for ages," he huffed.

"We should watch it," the young witch said, absently. "It's a great film, and you might understand the protagonist," she mused.

"Harry would like to watch it, if we do."

The young witch gave her professor the evil eye.

"Absolutely not! It's disturbing."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes…he's seen it!"

"Oh! So the violence didn't bother him then?"

"It would seem not."

"Well that's…troubling," Severus replied, rubbing his jaw with a grimace.

"You ok?" the young witch asked sympathetically.

"Nothing another shot won't cure," he rejoined, pouring himself another.

"You?" he offered.

"What the hell!" she said. "Hit me!"

Severus' looked at her questioningly. "I'm not going to hit you!" he exclaimed.

"Just pour the damn shot!"

Charity took the newly poured glass, tipped it to Severus, and then downed it. The young witch should have been more careful. Swearing was definitely a sign she was pretty much inebriated, though Severus didn't seem to mind as he quaffed his own share.

"Ok…" she began, clapping her hands. "Take off your shirt!"

Fortunately, Severus swallowed before he could spit out his drink.

"Come again?" he rejoined awkwardly.

"How am I going to rub your neck with your shirt on?" she retorted, moving over to the settee beside Severus.

 _Yup! Definitely drunk! Careful, Burbage!_

"I'm not taking my shirt off, Ms. Burbage!" Severus declared, placing the blanket that had been covering Harry's feet between them.

"Oh…you are such a prude, _Professor_ Snape! It's not like I'm going to molest you! I promised to rub that crick out of your neck, which you asked me to do, and that's what I intend to do. So, take off your shirt!" She reached for the top buttons of his shirt. He lightly slapped her hand away.

"Ah!" she gasped, drawing back her hand. "I thought you said you weren't going to hit me!"

Severus faltered. "I'm sorry, Charity. I didn't mean to…"

"Severus," the young witch began, realizing she was taking the joke too far. "You didn't hurt me. I am just teasing you. I really want to help you, as _you_ requested."

The Potions professor eyed her carefully. He wasn't really worried about her. He was actually worried about himself. They were already too familiar. _What if things got out of hand?_ _What if they didn't?_ If he were honest, he had to admit that he wasn't sure he didn't want to not find out. Slowly, the young wizard pulled out the tuck of his dress shirt and began unbuttoning.

"That's enough!" she instructed, after the shirt was sufficiently loosened. "Ok…turn around."

Severus obeyed as she crawled up behind him and lifted herself over him on her knees. She smelled of whiskey and lavender. It was intoxicating, but the young wizard did his best to keep a cool head, until she touched him. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him so intimately, though he was pretty sure that "someone" was one of Tom Riddle's whores. This was completely different.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, pulling him out of his reverie, as she softly prodded his neck.

"It's more to the left. I can't turn my…owwww!"

"Oh…I can feel the knot!" she exclaimed gently pressing the spot with her thumb.

The young witch got up from behind him and pulled the coffee table forward to create more space. She then rolled up the blanket and asked him to sit. The young wizard looked at her skeptically – first sitting on the ground in the park and now on the floor of his own home – but she seemed to know what she was doing, so he complied. Once he was seated and comfortable, the young witch came up behind him again on her knees. She seemed like an old pro. He didn't want to think about why that might be the case. At first, she just lightly ran her hands along his neck, upper back and upper arms. The pressure she gave was not overly intense, just firm. It felt so good that Severus let himself relax against her touch. The young witch could sense his tension dissipating and then moved to his neck. Using her three middle fingers she rubbed light but firm circles up and down the base of his neck. Incrementally, she moved upward toward the base of his head and back down his neck to his shoulders. Regrettably, the collar of his shirt kept getting in the way of her ministrations. The shirt had to go!

"Severus," she began, "I don't mean to embarrass you, but this would be easier in just your undershirt."

It was embarrassing, but what she was doing felt so good he didn't want to prevent her from continuing. He undid the last few buttons of his shirt, shrugged it off, and tossed it on the coffee table in front of them. Charity adjusted her position and restarted her attentions. Her fingers ran lithely up and down his neck and across his shoulders. His eyes fell shut as he relaxed further and just experienced the sensations of what she was doing.

"You have a lot of knots in your back," she mused.

"Are you surprised?" he scoffed.

Charity tittered.

"No, I'm not surprised. Tell me if I hurt you, ok?"

He had knots in his scapula and shoulders as well as his neck. Her professor felt like he was made of stone, but she knew he wasn't. She manipulated his cool flesh with her thumbs as her fingers wrapped around to the front of his shoulders. Severus groaned and sighed as she kneaded his flesh with her thumbs. He didn't complain or ask her to stop, so she kept going, moving up to the real source of injury in his neck. The young witch was feeling light-headed but pleased with herself. Severus was enjoying her massage, leaving his defenses down.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm…"

"Why did you tell Harry about you and Lily?"

"I wanted to explain that I did try to save him…ahhh! That feels _so_ good!"

Charity kept up her work, firmly, but softly kneading the knot in his neck in a circular motion.

"That was all?"

Severus became immediately tense and Charity stayed her hands, though she left them on the back of his neck.

"What other reason would there be?" he rejoined, trying to turn back to look at her.

Charity, not wanting to see her work go to waste, turned his head forward gently with her hands and resumed gliding her hands up and down the length of his neck, her thumbs running underneath his ponytail.

"I simply think what you told him has a lot of implications," she replied as she continued to work his muscles."Did you want him to think he was supposed to be your son?"

Severus didn't respond as he moved in time with her touch, letting his head drop.

"Why would I do that? _Damn!_ That's the spot!"

Charity continued to work the area.

"Maybe you're thinking of adopting him and wanted to create an emotional connection."

"Ahhhhh…isn't an emotional connection why you told him you would have come for him had you known of his plight?"

"I suppose…" she rejoined noncommittally.

"The truth is…I wanted him to know that since I loved his mother, he falls under those feelings by extension. And yes…he was supposed to be mine. He should have been mine!"

Charity pursed her lips unsure if he was simply being honest due to the drink or actually trying to hurt her. But he sounded so raw and wounded, that she couldn't find it in herself to be angry. So she kept her hands moving.

"I think all those feelings are understandable," she said evenly as she began to lighten her pressure with long strokes from neck to shoulder blade. Staying at his scapula, she used the heel of her hand to massage in between his shoulder blades – one side and then the other. Severus moaned loudly, in pleasure. The sound was so erotic that Charity slowed her hand, increasing the pressure to make him moan again. _Take that Lily Evans Potter!_ The young witch was getting tired and her hands were starting to cramp. It had been a long time since she'd given such a thorough massage. She moved back across his shoulders to his upper arms. Kneeling higher, she ran her hands up and down his arms to his elbows. She could feel his sinewy build beneath her fingers. Though lanky, his muscles were taut and strong and not what she was expecting. It might have been the whiskey, but she could feel her body react to touching him. She stopped for a moment and took in her position. Her breasts were grazing his back through her lightweight flannel shirt. Her mouth was so close to his ear; her hair brushing his neck and shoulder. She had not meant to place them in this position, but here they were. She could feel him breathing and found herself breathing with him. He turned his face toward her, his obsidian eyes inquiring, their lips a few inches apart. Charity began to trace one of her hands up his arm to his face. The world stood still…until a blood-curdling, bone-chilling scream filled the air.

Charity jumped up and away from Severus as if his skin were on fire. She almost sprinted to Harry's room, but he quickly grabbed her by the wrist, holding her back.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"He's just having a night terror," the young wizard reassured, as he used her weight as leverage to pull himself up.

"But that scream!" she exclaimed.

"Does he do that every night?" Severus grabbed his shirt from the coffee table, slipped it on, and started buttoning.

"No…not when we do the pre-occlumency relaxation exercises."

"Should we wake him?"

"I haven't. I speak quietly to him and sit by his bed, just so that he knows I'm there…sometimes I fall asleep in his room…"

"No wonder your back is in knots," the young witch quipped, to which Severus silently agreed.

"Usually, he wakes up on his own and then settles down again. Sometimes he just tosses and turns, rather violently."

Their conversation was interrupted by another shriek emanating from the hallway. Severus took a deep breath as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Tonight…he's screaming."

"I'm going to go sit with him," she replied – calm slowly returning to her.

"Of course."

Charity headed down the hall and peeked into Harry's room. The child was thrashing around, twisted in his sheets, mumbling to himself. She came over to his bedside and sat down on the edge. Placing a hand lightly on Harry's shoulder, she waited until his murmuring quieted. She then felt his forehead. Sweat dripped off him, like he'd just run a marathon. He started to whimper again.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Mum?" he muttered.

"No, luv, it's just me…Professor Burbage. You're ok, sweetheart. You're just having a bad dream."

"She's screaming!" he cried turning toward her voice, his eyes slightly open and unfocused.

"Who is, luv?" Charity asked gently, moving the half-roused child more toward her.

"The lady with the long red hair!" he lamented, scrunching his eyes closed again. "She won't stop."

Harry continued to speak nonsensically but didn't seem to actually be awake. Charity made out a few words here and there and quickly realized he was talking about Lily. Within seconds, Harry's agitation increased again. All her cooing and encouraging did not seem to help settle him. Thankfully, Severus came in with a potion.

"What is it?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"Dreamless sleep."

"I don't think he will wake up enough to take it."

"I'll spell it straight into his stomach," the young wizard replied quietly, pulling out his wand. "It'll take about 15 minutes to take effect."

Charity nodded but continued to soothe the boy's frayed nerves in the meantime. He wouldn't stop tossing, however. On instinct, the young witch lay down beside the boy on the outside of his covers. She pulled him close to her body and sang a sweet song to him:

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_ _  
_ _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_ _  
_ _Here comes the sun_ _  
_ _Here comes the sun, and I say_ _  
_ _It's all right (George Harrison)_

The young witch kept singing until he settled down and fell into that dreamless sleep. She tried to fight it, but it wasn't long afterward that Charity herself let sleep take her. Severus simply sat by and watched over them, trying to decide if he should leave her there in the single bed with Harry or take her to his. After some deliberation, he drew the witch into his arms and carried her to his room. Charity hardly stirred, she was so spent. He settled her on his bed and pulled the throw at the end of the bed up around her, tucking her in. She looked so young asleep, not to mention beautiful. Severus pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across her face. It was such an intimate gesture, he wondered if he were transgressing an unspoken boundary. But after the way she had worked the knots out of his shoulders and the amatory moment that had just passed between them, moving a tress, seemed innocent.

Severus continued to lean over her, wondering if he should wake her. The day had been full and packed with surprises. It was imperative that they speak. A blind man could see what was going on. The two were becoming more and more attracted to one another as each day passed. She almost kissed him tonight and he wanted her to, but Harry stopped them dead in their tracks. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe their attraction was simply due to being thrown into an intimate situation with this child. Severus knew that was too simple. He had thought of her as more than a friend, on and off, for years. But she kept her distance, until she no longer could due to her job. Certainly circumstance had made their reconnection possible. Conversely, once Harry was settled in his own House with a new family, would they simply drift apart? Would she forget him and the way his flesh felt beneath her fingers? The very thought made him angry. He couldn't let that happen, but, somehow, he knew the young witch wouldn't want to either. Just from watching her with Harry, he felt certain she wanted to adopt the child, assuming the Wizengamot would let her. And if he were honest, now that he'd gotten to know the boy, he had considered challenging her for the same honour, assuming the Dark Lord was truly gone. _But why challenge her, man? Work with her!_ Severus shook his head. What a pair they made! Harry surely seemed happy with them and he was, more importantly, safe. But while they were both good with the boy separately, the Potions Master had to admit, they were better together. What was he thinking? Marriage to a woman he barely knew to raise the son of his childhood sweetheart and teenage rival? It was preposterous! But it was what he wanted. He needed to tell Dumbledore.

Severus pulled up abruptly and headed toward the sitting room, turning the lights off as he walked down the hall. He rubbed his jaw again and laughed at his own foolishness. What could he possibly tell the Headmaster? Dumbledore already knew, the young wizard was sure of it, but he would still contact his mentor first thing in the morning. Severus pulled a book of poetry off a shelf and poured himself another shot as he entered the sitting room. He'd make sure to sip this one. Placing the book and drink down, he settled himself on the settee and draped the blanket Harry had been using across his own legs. It wasn't so late. He'd read a few verses before retiring. The young wizard took a drink and opened the volume. _Sonnet 116_

 _William Shakespeare_

 _Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: This chapter has sexual content. Hence this story is rated M. While Severus may be a prude, the muse feels Charity Burbage is not. Good for her! And good for you, I hope.

Chapter 40

 _She heard a woman's shrill cries in the distance, but it didn't matter. He was so close. The wailing woman wasn't between them anymore. She was just an echo. Dead…while they were alive. Their lips crashed together, fervent and heated. What had they been waiting for? The memory of her screams to cease. This felt too good to stop no matter what was going on around them. She pushed him onto the floor and climbed atop, pressing her breasts against his taut body. She pulled at his shirt and ran her hands lightly along his abdominals. He shuddered at her touch as if she were tickling him. Every time he bucked beneath her, his arousal stirred hers. She was wanton and didn't care. His hands were underneath her skirt, firmly placed on her arse as he rubbed himself against her. She kissed his cheek and then his ear, his face turned away from her. She licked the rim of his ear and then pulled on his lobe with her teeth. He groaned and urged her on, taking her lips again with his mouth. Their tongues fought as they penetrated each other's mouths deeply. Her hands were holding his face, and as she looked into his eyes, a feeling of possession overwhelmed her. She bit his bottom lip, marking him. He pulled away abruptly, startled by her action. Drawing his fingers to his lips, he licked at the drop of blood inside his mouth. She tried to roll her hips against him, long and slow, but he didn't respond. Had she erred? She looked at him enquiringly. He grunted and pushed himself up so that she was fully straddling him. Gently, he ran a finger along her jaw and kissed her sweetly. Deliberately he took her bottom lip between his teeth, and pinched, marking her in return. She shivered and sighed, feeling the cut he'd left with the tip of her tongue. She kissed him back, ever so slowly at first, but their passion was mounting. Her blouse had fallen open and her skirt was now hiked around her hips. Her bottom bare. Nothing could stop them now. As their pace increased, he flipped her over and nestled himself between her thighs. His mouth lapped her nipples as she ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to suckle more deeply. He kissed her lips again and suddenly she was naked, splayed before him. His kisses were hard and urgent and wandering down her body – her mouth, the hollow of her neck, in between her breasts, just below her belly button. He spread her legs wide as she instinctively arched her back. Licking his lips, he opened her legs and lapped her nub. She moaned hotly as he brought his lips down around his tongue and nursed her sex. His kiss moved downward toward her core, she moved with him, urging him on. He flicked inside her as he held her hips down with his hands._

 _"_ _Severus!" she gasped in unimaginable pleasure._

Charity woke in a start and sat up wondering how she wound up in her professor's bed, only to find Severus looking at her from the doorway with an inquiring smirk on his face. She could feel her juices running down the inside of her upper thigh. Could he tell what she had been dreaming? The young witch turned crimson, pulling the blanket to herself, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Coming to wake you," he replied evenly.

"Well, I'm awake! Do you make a habit of staring at your houseguests in their sleep?"

Severus rolled his onyx eyes.

"I heard you call my name, so I opened the door."

"I did no such thing!" she huffed, pulling the blanket up even further around her.

"You did. Rather vociferously, I might add," he chuckled, charging her defenses.

"I was having a dream…"

"Yes, I gathered that!" he smirked again, causing her blush to return.

"Oh, sod off!"

The Potions professor sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait! Did I say anything else?" she asked quickly.

"No. Why?" he inquired, as he turned around. "Something you'd like to share?" he continued, cocking his eyebrow.

Charity bit her lip, contemplating what she would say. Slowly a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, though her jaw was clenched. Severus stepped slightly further into the room, curious about what she'd say.

"I was having a nightmare," she replied coolly, shedding her smirk. "I dreamed that the Dark Lord returned and murdered Harry and then you."

Severus flushed, almost imperceptibly. He pursed his lips.

"Touché, Ms. Burbage!"

 _Ha!_ It was Charity's turn to feel self-satisfied. She had only guessed, but now she knew for certain. He _had_ been dreaming about her the day they took Harry to the park. But he had lied, quickly and easily – much more readily than she, in fact. Whatever he was feeling, he did not want her to know. _Why?_ All too soon, her haughtiness turned to disappointment.

"Severus…we need to…"

"Miss Burbage, we made you breakfast!" Harry said, bounding into the bedroom and standing in front of his Dark Man.

Charity couldn't help but smile.

"You did!" she exclaimed, touched by the child's thoughtfulness.

Harry's head bobbed up and down with pride. The young witch forgot all about her safety blanket and opened her arms to the child. He ran to her and threw himself into her arms.

"What did you make me?" she asked, kissing the side of his face with a loud smack.

"A full English breakfast!"

"Ah! A _full_ English breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

"With black pudding?"

"Ummm…"

"No black pudding? But that's my favourite!" she professed.

Harry scrunched up his nose. Just the thought was disgusting!

"I'm kidding, luv! It sounds perfect. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"You don't need to because breakfast is coming to you!"

"Harry, I don't think Professor Snape wants crumbs in his bed. I'll come to the kitchen."

"But I put it on a breakfast tray and everything," he whined.

Charity shot Severus a look. "You conjured a tray stand?" she asked her professor knowingly.

"I'm quickly regretting that decision!" he declared. Charity ground her teeth. She hated it when he dismissed something significant.

"But it's already ready! And, Sir, even kept it warm for you," the child continued, turning back toward his Dark Man.

"It's Professor Burbage's decision, Mr. Potter."

"Well…I rarely get pampered like this, so that settles it! I'd love to have breakfast in bed!"

Harry turned on his heels and ran out the room to get her food.

"Are you really ok with this?" she asked her professor quietly, not quite looking him in the eye.

"It's making him happy."

"But he's treating me like I'm his mother…and I'm not."

"You would like to be though."

"What do you mean?"

"You intend to adopt him."

Charity exhaled loudly.

"You _were_ reading my thoughts while I was sleeping! I knew it!" she griped.

"Nonsense! First, it's impossible because your eyes were closed! And second, _those_ were not your thoughts!"

Blood rushed to Charity's cheeks.

"I suppose they weren't," she admitted sheepishly. "Does it bother you, that I'd like to adopt him?"

"No, but I think he'd be safer with me."

"I wouldn't keep him from you, Severus."

"I didn't say you would. But I can protect him; you can't, it's that simple."

Charity recoiled in hurt and frustration and struck back like an asp.

"Well…I love him. Do you? More to the point, can you? And besides, the authorities will not allow you to adopt him due to your history!"

She didn't care if her words stung. Harry needed more than protection.

"The authorities will listen to Dumbledore," he rejoined, attempting to contain his hurt and growing anger. Her words cut.

"Oh…and you think the Headmaster will chose you?" she snipped.

"I know he will because I can keep the child safe and that is what he needs!"

The decibel level of his voice increased just a fraction.

""The child?" You are intentionally trying me, Severus Snape. What are you not telling me?"

"I heard from Dumbledore this morning. He is back from Albania and he's coming to dinner tonight. We can discuss all this then."

"Count on it!" she snapped, turning away from him and sitting up straighter against the headboard. She wound her arms tightly across her chest. Severus stepped back and leaned against the wall beside the doorway. His arms similarly crossed. There wasn't much else to say at the moment.

Charity's earlier arousal had morphed into outright fury at the very same man. His ability to do that confused her tremendously. How could she want to kiss a wizard, she seconds later wanted to clout? She couldn't explore her thoughts, however, as Harry ambled in, gingerly carrying her breakfast tray. Her ire had to be put away for the moment, at least until after supper. The child was completely unaware of their disagreement and smiled happily at the adults in his life. Gently, he placed the tray over Charity's lap. A yellow rose in a slim glass vase adorned their hard work. She picked the flower from its vessel and caught a whiff of its fragrance. It smelled like the end of summer.

"Did you pick this rose, luv?"

"No, Miss. Sir picked it."

The young witch started faintly as she studied the flower. Yellow, not red. Surely, he was sending her a message.

"Oh!" Charity replied, refusing to look at Severus. "That was very…nice, don't you think?"

"Umm…hmm!" Harry agreed.

"Well, this looks delicious!" she exclaimed, as she slipped her arm around his waist, drawing the boy closer to her.

Seeing her gesture, the Potions Master straightened and stepped into the doorway, looking for the most appropriate moment to exit. It was obvious he was no longer welcome in his own room, let alone his own bed. He watched the young witch adjust her position and carefully spy the spread set before her.

"So, I've never been served breakfast in bed…where should I begin?"

"Coffee!" she and Severus declared at the same time.

Harry tittered at their simpatico, but Charity hesitated, looking at Severus standing awkwardly in the doorframe, his hands in his pockets. Slowly, she picked up the small mug and found her coffee made just as she liked it. Like with the rose, which was also her professor's doing, the whole meal seemed to demonstrate Severus' affection. He knew her. How well was unnerving at times. But he dismissed it all, like he didn't want her to know that he cared. She took a sip.

"Mmmm…very good! I needed that. Have you eaten, luv?"

"Oh yeah! Sir and I ate hours ago," he replied, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Charity gulped her second sip.

"Really? What time is it?"

"Half 10," Severus answered, now leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed once again.

Charity almost spit out her coffee. She rarely slept in.

"I can't believe I slept that late. It's so unlike me."

"Must have been something you drank," Severus ribbed, unable to help himself.

"Could be," she declared evenly, unwilling to take his bait, and not wanting Harry to know she might have been a little drunk. She picked at her plate and took a bite of her sausages. "Wow…that's good!" she said, licking her fingers one by one.

"Uncivilized boor!" the Potions Master hissed.

"Proudly!" Charity grinned, continuing to chew, coyly catching his eye.

Severus suddenly felt hot and tight in a very specific part of his body. He quickly turned to go.

"Come along, Mr. Potter. Let's leave Professor Burbage to finish her breakfast in peace."

Harry watched his Dark Man leave and turned to Charity, confusion etched on his face.

"You never told me what a boor is," he remarked, slipping off the edge of the bed and coming closer to the young witch.

Charity laughed lightly, picking up her knife and fork.

"A boor is someone without manners. I think it means peasant, but don't quote me on that."

She took up a gooey egg with her fork and placed it on a buttered piece of toast.

"Sir has good manners and he's always so fair, even when he's scolding me. I want to be like him when I grow up."

Charity put her egg on toast down.

"Yes, Professor Snape does have good manners, and I agree, he has many qualities to admire. You should want to be like him."

"I want to be like you too!" the child confessed quickly, as if trying to fix an error.

"Yeah?" she grinned. "Why?"

"You hold me when I'm sad and sing me songs when I'm having a nightmare."

"Oh…you heard my squawking, did you?"

"You sing really nice, Miss."

"Nicely."

"Nicely."

"Thank you, Harry. It's very kind of you to say."

Charity noticed the child hesitate.

"What's wrong?"

"But what about when I'm at school?" What will happen if I have a nightmare?"

The young witch chewed the inside of her cheek.

"The Headmaster is coming for dinner tonight, luv. Professor Snape and I will discuss it with him then."

"I want to live with you _and_ Professor Snape."

"That won't be possible, Harry."

The child looked down at his shoes. That was not what he wanted to hear, but knew it was true.

"Harry, both Professor Snape and I are very fond of you. But when we're at school, things will be different between all of us, especially between Professor Snape and me. We won't share the same quarters, for example. You understand, right?"

"I understand. He should marry you!"

Charity flinched. They clearly weren't being as secretive as she had hoped. The young witch removed the tray from her lap and placed it aside. Slipping her legs off the bed, she took the child by the arms and squared him to face her.

"Harry, Professor Snape and I are friends, but that's all."

"I know," he whinged.

"Listen…once we're at Hogwarts, we'll ask Professor Dumbledore if we might set the floo in your dorm room to come directly to mine – it'll be like what we've done here. We'll even spell it so that it will only register your signature. How does that sound?"

"I can come see you whenever I want?" he replied hopefully.

"Yes…you can hide out in my rooms if you need some space or if you have a nightmare or if you just want to see me, for whatever reason."

Harry looked up at his professor.

"I'd like that, Miss. Can we do that with Professor Snape's rooms too?"

Charity laughed.

"You'll have to ask him."

"Oh, I will when we're finishing the model airplane. We're going to show Headmaster Dumbledore when he arrives."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan," she rejoined conspiratorially, to which Harry grinned.

"Harry, luv. Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome, Miss" he said as he turned to run out. "But it was Sir's idea."

The young witch stabbed at her now cold egg on toast. _Of course it was!_


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies, dear reader, for the delay. I've been working furiously on another project and have been in "affliction's ways" - that is, I've had a cold for months on end. I feel like I must know what JKR went through while raising her children. Writing and minding a child with a perpetually runny nose does not go well together! Sigh... It is what it is. If you are still with me, read on.

Chapter 41

Charity took her last bite of toast and wiped her fingers - she felt twisted up in knots. Anger was mixed with desire, humour with regret, tenderness with fear, and she didn't know what to do with any of it. Setting the tray aside, she slipped off the bed and headed to the loo. She returned to find her tray gone and fresh bedding put down. Definitely the work of a house elf, she mused. Considering the Headmaster was coming, it was not surprising that Severus had requested help from Hogwarts kitchen staff.

The young witch shed her pajamas. She hadn't intended on staying the night and really didn't feel like wearing the same outfit two days in a row. Her wand was still sheathed in its holster and hanging from the chair tucked under the dressing table. Noticing the pitter-patter of rain on the bedroom window, she drew her wand and transfigured her pajama bottoms into a pair of boot-cut jeans. She then morphed her top into a blue and white vertical-striped long-sleeved cotton blouse. The young witch slipped it on, leaving it un-tucked. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and transfigured her shoes into a pair of brown boots. Charity looked in the mirror above the dresser satisfied with her makeshift appearance.

Heading toward the kitchen, she found herself alone, aside from a couple of house elves. One was cleaning while the other was preparing the roast for dinner.

"Good morning, Flopsy." The small elf turned toward the young witch. "Where is Professor Snape?"

"Sir is out with young Master Potter, Miss. Theys be back after lunch."

"Oh…do you know what they went out for?"

"No idea, Miss. Would you like a cuppa tea?"

Charity hesitated, distracted by what might send Severus out with Harry on a rainy day.

"Yes please, Flopsy. I'll be doing some reading today, so I'll take it in the sitting room."

"Yes, Miss."

The elf turned back to her cooking.

Charity moved to the sitting room and was thrown by how tidy and formal it looked – very different from the night before. The sheets and blankets Severus had used were folded neatly, waiting to be put away. A wave of sadness fell over the young witch. She had meant to sleep on the settee. Instead, she'd pushed Severus out of his own bed once again, and she wasn't even sure how she got there. Knowing Severus, he probably levitated her from one room to the next. Charity sighed. _The insufferable man!_ The young witch shook her head and picked up her satchel from beside the fireplace. She had left it there when she had arrived the day before. The young witch filed through the contents and pulled the notes for her Muggle Studies course. She had tried to cover everything from world history, to Muggle inventions, science, art, etc. Charity thought about Hermione's parent's request for their daughter to maintain her music lessons. It had never occurred to her to do a module on Muggle popular culture, but that would certainly be of interest to a group of wizarding teens. Films were not something pureblooded wizards knew anything about. She sat back in Severus' recliner and continued making her notes. A cup of tea appeared beside her on the side table.

"Thank you, Flopsy," she called.

About an hour later the old elf popped into the sitting room to inform Charity she and the other house elf were ready to leave. The small house was spic and span and dinner and pudding were under a stasis charm waiting to be served. The young witch thanked them for their efforts and sent them on their way with two loud pops. Charity moved to Severus' desk in the sitting room to spread out a little more, the house was so quiet and cozy. It was a cold day for August and the elves had left a small fire burning in the hearth. Charity put her pen down and listened to the sound of the fire. The smell reminded her of another time…a smoky cottage just north of Edinburgh on the North Sea. It wasn't so long ago really; her parents were still alive. She was happy and naked, wrapped up in a quilt with the man she thought she would marry. Her parents loved him so much – like a son. But she was wrong. They were all wrong. _Bastard!_ The young witch pondered her current situation. What would her mum and dad think if they could see her now? Would they be proud of or worried for their only child? For some reason, she knew they would worry, and they would be right to. Inexplicably, Charity couldn't control her tears when they began to flow. She didn't often show it, but there was so much grief in her heart. And she couldn't tell Severus the truth – he'd think she was using him. Maybe she was, though that was not at all her intention.

The front door creaked open. Charity sniffled and quickly wiped her tears. She really didn't want Harry or Severus to see her weeping like a baby. The young witch _accioed_ a tissue and blew her nose. She tried to make herself presentable as the two entered the sitting room.

"Miss," Harry called, as he removed and then hung up his wet K-Way.

"Yes, Harry. I'm in here."

The boy came bounding into the sitting room, stopping short.

"What's wrong, Miss?"

"Nothing, luv."

"But you're crying…" he replied, as Severus sauntered into the room carrying a large box. He furrowed his brow in concern as he took in Charity's countenance.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh yes…of course…I was just missing my parents," she returned as if that explained everything.

The Potions Master nodded his head in understanding. Charity's parent's death was rather big news in the wizarding world. The witch and wizard were both from old wizarding money who had married later in life. Charity's mother was the Chief of Staff at St. Mungo's for many years, while Charity's father rose in the Ministry's ranks, almost becoming the Minister of Magic. It turned out his interest in the Muggle world hindered his chances of ever winning. He was ok with that, however. The Burbages' were very hopeful of having a child and utilized Muggle technology to do so. It was no secret that pureblood witches and wizards had trouble conceiving. Charity's mother being a Healer and interested in Muggle methods already knew of artificial insemination. She wanted a child terribly and money was not an object. What was unusual was that after Charity was born, the Burbages' sat down for an interview with the Quibbler. That was the end of Councillor Burbage's political aspirations. He continued in the ministry until his retirement, as did Charity's mother at the hospital. Unfortunately, both had died a year ago in an unusual accident. The official story was that their Muggle cruise ship had sunk and there was nowhere for them to apparate to at that distance, but Severus had always thought the ship itself going down was more than unusual. The Muggle authorities were investigating, and Charity seemed satisfied with that. He had assumed that she had come to terms with their passing. He would remember to ask her after Dumbledore left, assuming she would stay the night again…in his bed.

"I understand, Miss," Harry rejoined, drawing Severus from his reflections. He watched the child comfort the young witch with a hug.

"Thank you, Harry! But truly, I'm ok," she insisted. "Sometimes when there are so many changes, it can be very overwhelming."

The child nodded in understanding. Charity smiled and shook her head, shaking off her melancholy.

"So…what's in the box?" she asked forcing a more pleasant mood.

"Oh…it's sooooooo brilliant!" the child exclaimed.

Charity cocked an eyebrow at the child. Now she was curious! She unlatched Harry from her neck and stepped over to Severus who had put the box down on the coffee table. Kneeling down before the box, she opened the flaps and let out a quick laugh.

"A VCR? You bought a VCR?"

"Rented, actually," her Professor clarified.

"And you rented videos… _The Godfather_! Just so you know, you are not watching this, Harry Potter!" the young witch chided, turning toward the child. "Oh…and _The Princess Bride_? What's this? I've never heard of it."

"I picked it, Miss."

"Ahh…so…this is for you."

"For all of us! It's supposed to be funny."

"Well, I'll trust you on that," she winked. "Should we watch tonight with the Headmaster?" she asked, looking up at Severus.

"If he stays later…he might find this whole movie business…intriguing."

"Indeed! He himself could be a famous actor," she rejoined, "with his twinkling eyes, imposing stature, unkempt whiskers, and booming voice."

Harry tittered at her description.

"Harry, luv, Prof. Dumbledore will be here soon. Go wash your hands and set the table please."

"Ok, Miss."

The boy trotted off to the kitchen to complete his tasks.

"And when will we watch _The Godfather_?" she asked forgetting her earlier frustration with the young wizard.

"After an 11-year-old goes to bed! Maybe tonight, what do you think?"

"I think I love the idea, Severus," she smiled, holding out her hand so he could pull her up.

A burst of green flames ignited in the hearth.

"May I come through, Severus?"

"Of course, Headmaster," the young wizard replied, quickly letting go of Charity's hand.


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for the delay. JKR's characters don't deserve such neglectful treatment, but life, such as it is, precludes giving them the attention they deserve. I suspect my postings for these last chapters will be somewhat slow in coming (yes, we're almost at the end). I pray, dear reader, you will bear with me because I have so enjoyed telling you this part of the story. With that said, read on!

Chapter 42

Charity stepped away from the hearth as Dumbledore stepped through the floo and greeted his young professors.

"And what's this?" he asked looking at the box.

"Tonight's entertainment!" Charity remarked.

"Oh, my dear, I really can't be away from the castle for too, too long this evening. Another time, maybe."

"Of course, sir," she nodded.

"So, where's Harry?"

"Setting the table," Severus returned.

"We have elves for that, my boy!" the older wizard chortled.

"Not in my home we don't, Albus!"

"Yes, yes, Severus," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Besides, it's good for him. I think he likes to feel like he's helping."

"Would you agree, Ms. Burbage?"

"I would, sir."

"Miss, I'm done!" Harry yelled as he ran from the kitchen. "Should I get my model airplane? Oh…you're here!"

"Mr. Potter, do greet the Headmaster properly and please do not yell unless your life is under duress," Severus chided.

Albus' eyes twinkled at his favourite professor. That was decidedly parental, he mused.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to see you again." The child was the model of politeness.

Severus rolled his eyes, while Charity laughed at Harry's unintentional cheek. He really was just trying to please his Dark Man.

"Harry, luh…I mean…" the young witch blushed, "did you and Professor Snape finish your model airplane?"

The boy nodded.

"Have you tested it yet?"

Harry shook his head no.

"If it's not raining, why don't you go to the park with the Headmaster and Professor Snape and see if it works?"

"What is a model airplane?" Dumbledore quizzed.

"A toy that Harry and I built," Severus replied.

Dumbledore clapped his hands in glee.

"A toy? Marvellous! I'd love to see it!"

Harry grinned and ran to his room to get it.

"Will you not come, Professor Burbage?" Severus inquired.

"It's alright. I've seen how they work. I'll finish getting supper ready."

The young wizard nodded, hiding his disappointment.

Charity took note of her professor's mood. A feeling of warmth spread through her, causing her stomach to flutter. His care touched her, but his inability to show it freely, did not. Harry soon returned with the contraption in hand.

"See!" he declared, handing the remote-controlled miniature airplane to Dumbledore.

"I do! But what is it?"

"It's a fighter jet! See here are the weapons."

Albus had no clue what the child was talking about but enjoyed seeing Harry's enthusiasm. It was infectious.

"We should go now, Mr. Potter, or we'll be late returning for supper," Severus stated.

The boy nodded in agreement.

"Put your coat on, luh…I mean, Harry. It looks like it's still drizzling." Charity wanted to smack herself for being so familiar with the child in front of the Headmaster. She had to recover quickly. "Oh, and Professor Snape, maybe use a disillusionment charm. We don't need tongues wagging."

"I'm sure they already are, Ms. Burbage." he replied evenly.

Charity could not help but smile. She was quite sure Severus was right about that.

The Headmaster spied their exchange unsure if what he was witnessing was a good or bad thing. He knew it was partly his fault. It was he who had thrown them together intentionally. But circumstances had changed. He needed Severus free, especially now. Albus felt dismayed. It was wonderful to see the young wizard so settled.

Severus put on his overcoat and looked back at Charity as Harry and Dumbledore stepped out.

"We'll be back soon," he called.

The young witch parted her lips to speak, but nothing sounded. Those now too familiar knots in her stomach were capturing her attention. She lifted her hand and waved, permitting the young wizard his leave. The door closed leaving Charity alone with her thoughts. She was very confused. Every time she felt like everything about the man was shear irritation, he would do or say something that made her forgive and forget. It was so easy. Too easy.

Charity headed to the kitchen to make sure everything was set. The roast looked perfect, as did all the sides, including the Yorkshire pudding. Drawing her wand she levitated the meal to the table, setting the warm items on trivets. She pulled serving spoons and a carving knife from the drawer and set it before Severus' plate. She also set aside everything she would need for their pudding: bowls, spoons, a little jam, and all the necessary tea things. Finally, the young witch opened a bottle of red for the adults and poured Harry some Ribena diluted with soda water. She didn't want the child to feel left out. Noticing it was getting dark, Charity moved around the small house turning on a few lights. As she turned on the lamps in the sitting room she heard the sound of laughter, Severus' included.

"Sounds like you all enjoyed yourselves," she chimed as she watched them take off their damp outerwear.

"We did, Charity," the Headmaster exclaimed. "It was spectacular!"

"Well, tell me all about it at dinner. Harry, go put the airplane and remote back in your room and wash your hands before you come to the table."

Harry flipped off his trainers and streaked to his bedroom.

"You two wash your hands as well!" she commanded.

"Has anyone told you, Ms. Burbage, you have a propensity for being very bossy?" Severus snipped.

" _Moi? Absolument pas!"_

The young witch spun on her heels and headed to the kitchen. _What are you doing, Burbage?_ She had just flirted with Severus in front of Albus! Charity bit her bottom lip trying to suppress her grin. It didn't work.

Soon they were seated at the table, everyone chatting merrily. Severus carved the roast and served. Harry still couldn't really handle large meals, so he ate what he could of the rich food. Charity made sure to watch her alcohol intake. The last thing she needed was another episode like the night before. The Potions Master was rather quiet, but watched everyone intently, especially Charity. She was trying to listen to Harry and Dumbledore's conversation, but could feel his gaze upon her and it was making her nervous.

"So, what did you think of the model airplane, Headmaster?" she interjected.

"We were just talking about that, Miss," Harry puzzled. "Weren't you listening?"

The young witch could see her professor smirk, as he chewed his roast potatoes.

"I…ummm…yes…well…my mind must have been elsewhere," she flushed.

"Still thinking about your parents?" the child continued, placing a hand on her arm.

Charity smiled kindly at the child and squeezed his tiny hand.

"Yes, luv. I don't know why I've been thinking about them so much lately. I'll be ok."

Dumbledore, however, knew exactly why Charity wasn't listening and took note of her inadvertent affection for the child, and his for her. His plan had clearly worked. The older wizard smiled at the pair. But where did that leave Severus? The young wizard was certainly mesmerized by Charity and how she cared for Lily's son. Clearly a lot had happened in the last 18 days.

"Should we have pudding?" Severus asked, interrupting the older wizard's musings.

"That's a great idea!" Charity rejoined, grateful for the assist. "Let me just clear the table."

Severus wiped his mouth with his napkin, placed the cloth beside his plate and stood.

"I will help you," he replied.

Charity followed his lead and began clearing the plates.

"Harry, we'll have pudding in the sitting room. Why don't you show the Headmaster what you and Professor Snape picked up this afternoon?"

The child grinned from ear to ear.

"Professor Dumbledore, you have to see, it's so cool!"

"You picked up something cold, Severus?" Dumbledore asked his professor, confused.

"By "cool" Mr. Potter means…delightful! Just let him show you. It's a piece of Muggle entertainment equipment."

The Headmaster, eyes wide, nodded his head without comprehending.

"I might need a cup of tea to go with all these discoveries I'm making today," he hinted.

"A pot of tea's coming up," Charity assured him.

"Good! Good! All right, Harry. Lead the way," Dumbledore chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

The two trotted off to the sitting room.

Severus put the kettle on to boil and rummaged through his tea cabinet for something decaffeinated. Charity served the rice pudding in small dessert dishes and topped each with a scant spoonful of strawberry jam.

"Do you have nutmeg?" she asked casually.

The Potions Master _accioed_ the whole spice and a rasp from his cellar stores. He handed the pair to charity. Charity grated a tiny amount over each dish. While the water heated, Severus stacked the dishes in the sink.

"I'll do these later," he commented absently.

"I can help you," she replied as the kettle boiled. The young wizard flipped off the stove and poured the water into the teapot. The digestive tea would need a longer brew time. He placed 4 teacups and saucers on a tray along with a small pot of honey.

Charity watched as he avoided the very question that actually needed to be answered.

"So, are we going to speak with Albus about Harry?" she tested.

"Yes, I think we should," he replied, stirring the tea in the teapot.

"Are you still adamant that Harry be your ward?"

That got Severus to turn and face her.

"I don't want to fight with you, Ms. Burbage."

"Then don't call me Ms. Burbage, sir."

Severus pursed his lips.

"Charity…"

"I'm sorry, Severus," she sighed. "I want to do this together. Harry told me he wants us both in his life."

The young wizard placed the teapot on the tray with the cups and honey.

"I know he does. The last few days have been some of the most rewarding of my life. I never thought it possible. And the boy, who has not had a moment's peace in 10 years, he's adjusting…slowly. We're a good team. Would you agree?"

Charity nodded.

"So, is that what we'll tell the Headmaster…that we want to remain a _team_?"

Her professor bit the inside of his cheek before he replied.

"I think that that would be in the child's best interest…and… _ours_."

The way he said "ours" made the young witch want to close the distance between them, but of course she didn't – the Headmaster was not 20 feet away. Charity looked directly at her professor and smiled her agreement shyly.

"We should go in, the tea is getting cold," she remarked.

Severus swallowed hard and nodded. They were on the same page once again.

The young witch and wizard brought the pudding and tea into the sitting room. Harry was explaining what a movie was to the Headmaster.

"It's sort of like a play that's recorded on film as moving pictures."

"Fascinating!"

Charity placed the tray down, as Severus followed behind. The young witch passed everyone a share of the dessert and took a seat on the settee by Harry. Her professor poured everyone a spot of tea.

"Ms. Burbage, have you ever been in a movie?" the Headmaster asked, still not quite understanding the concept.

She tittered her response.

"Oh no…I'm not an actor. But I think you should be in a movie, sir."

"I'm not actor either, my dear!"

"You could have fooled me!" Severus interjected.

Harry laughed at his Dark Man's impertinence, which started up both Dumbledore and Charity. When the laughter died, more serious topics came up.

"So, Harry, how have you found staying here at Spinner's End?" the Headmaster asked mildly.

Harry swallowed his bite of pudding and looked at both his teachers before answering.

"I've liked it very much, sir."

"That's good to hear, Harry. What have you enjoyed most?" the wizard prodded just a little further and as innocently as possible.

"Helping Professor Snape when he's brewing. But I also like when we read _The Hobbit_ together and my nighttime relaxation exercises.

"Relaxation exercises?" the Headmaster queried.

"For when I have nightmares," the child replied quietly, turning toward Severus. "The exercises really help."

His Dark Man eye's crinkled almost imperceptibly.

"But I also like how Miss takes care of me," he followed quickly.

"Oh…?" Dumbledore murmured between bites.

"Umm…hum! We go to the library, or the market, or the park almost every day. We went to get my eyes checked and we got these brilliant new round frames for me. She bought me nice clothes for my birthday and even took me to the dentist. Oh…and she tells me stories about my dad and gives the best hugs," he grinned.

Now it was Charity's turn to smile as the Headmaster beamed at the boy.

"Speaking of the dentist," Severus interjected, "why did you make an appointment for me, Albus, without asking?"

"My boy…I didn't mean to stick my oar in…I just thought there may be an issue."

"Why would you think that?"

"Madame Pomfrey may have given me some reason to think your headaches had a cause…"

"She did what?" the Potions Master rejoined, his ire clearly piquing. "Well I'll definitely have a chat with her the next time I see her," Severus sneered.

Charity stayed quiet but felt vindicated. There was no way Severus would forgive a breach of his privacy, especially by the mediwitch who should have known to keep his personal health concerns private.

"Don't be too hard on her, my boy," the Headmaster continued finishing his last sip of tea, "she meant well. As did I."

"I'm sure she meant well, Severus," Charity said sweetly.

"Don't defend her!" he huffed. "I'm not a child!" He crossed his arms and slunk back in his chair.

"If only you could see yourself right now, my boy!" Albus chuckled. "Should we make a movie of Professor Snape in a huff, Harry!" Harry couldn't help but howl.

"Ok…ok…that's enough," Charity intervened. She knew Severus hated being teased. "Harry…bath and then bed."

"But what about my exercises?"

"Mr. Potter, if Professor Dumbledore can stay for a while, maybe he can do them with you tonight."

Harry looked at his Dark Man skeptically. "Does he know how?"

Severus' eyebrow shot up, letting Harry know his cheek was not welcome. The child slinked back accordingly.

"He should…since he taught me!" Severus declared, which settled things for the child.

"Ok, then," he deferred guiltily.

Without being asked, Harry picked up the dessert dishes and stacked them on the tray, took them to the kitchen before heading back to the bathroom for his nighttime ablutions.


	43. Chapter 43

Author's Note: Better late than never...

Chapter 43

The trio watched their charge go. He was happy, and on his way to being healthy. Even Harry's Dark Man couldn't help but smile just a little.

"If you can stay, sir, he won't take too long," Charity assured Albus.

"That's fine, Charity. There are some things we need to talk about. But first…"

"More tea?" she rejoined.

"Precisely!"

The young witch opened the lid. There was still quite a bit of water, but it had gone cold. She stirred the tea and drawing her wand, warmed the brew.

"It'll probably be strong," she commented as she poured.

"It's rosehip. It may be a little sour," Severus replied. "Would you add some honey to mine?"

"Of course. And you, sir?"

"Two please."

"Two!" she exclaimed. "You're going to need to see the dentist soon!"

The Headmaster laughed at her easy nature and playful teasing. He could see why Harry enjoyed being around her…as well as Severus…who moved from his desk chair to the settee where she was sitting. Dumbledore moved forward, claiming their attention.

"So, he has nightmares, my boy?"

"Yes, I've seen them. Occasionally, when he opens his eyes mid-dream, I can legilimenize him. He doesn't consciously know it, but they're of Lily the night the Dark Lord killed her. He can hear her crying and screaming, calling his name until a flash throws her before his playpen. He replays his own fear and a descending darkness over and over until the whole commotion just stops and he's simply scared and confused. It's hard to calm him, but the relaxation exercises have helped."

"Does he get these nightmares every night?"

"I believe these difficult dreams are a regular occurrence."

"Poor lad," the Headmaster breathed.

"It's rather awful to see him, sir," Charity added. "Sometimes he is almost inconsolable."

"So, he needs something stronger. Have you begun teaching him Occlumency, Severus?"

"No. I was convinced, rightly, to take a gentler approach with the boy."

"Very wise, I should say," Dumbledore rejoined, sipping his sweet tea. "I will work with him tonight, if I'm right, he will need to use every defence possible and soon."

"What do you mean, Albus?" Severus asked, setting his teacup and saucer down on the coffee table.

"I found Quirrell, in Albania, as I expected. Sadly, he's unwell, but won't allow Poppy to look in on him."

"Considering your initial concern, that's worrisome," Charity replied.

"It is. It may be nothing, but I fear he's been compromised."

"By what, sir?"

"By whom, Charity!"

Charity drew in a long breath.

"Severus," the young witch began, "I think you should show him."

"Show me what, my boy?"

The Potions Master grimaced and dutifully rolled up his left sleeve. He turned his forearm to the Headmaster who quirked an eyebrow.

"It's darker than the last time I saw it."

"The last time you saw _it_ , the boy had overcome the Dark Lord," the young wizard scoffed.

"But now it's pulsing again," Dumbledore observed.

"Barely, but I can feel something…untoward." Severus rolled his sleeve back down as Charity frowned at his admission.

"What does all this have to do with Quirrell, sir?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, my dear. When Severus' mark didn't disappear fully, I assumed Voldemort hadn't fully departed. I don't know how for sure, but I've feared that he's lived on these 10 years. With Quirrell's strange behaviour, Severus' mark reappearing, _and_ Harry's continuing nightmares…I worry."

"But how are Harry's nightmares tied to the Dark Lord?" the young witch quizzed.

"It is my belief that Harry's scar is a link to Riddle's dark power. A permanent mark to torment the child for undoing him."

"Can Harry be relieved of this torment?"

"I don't think so," Severus interjected. "The mark on my arm is proof of that. Until the Dark Lord is gone for good, Harry will always struggle."

The young witch shook her head in sadness as she listened to the water running in the bathroom.

"But you both feel he's doing better…emotionally and physically?" the Headmaster continued on a more positive note.

"He won't talk about his past," Charity explained. "It's like he's just chopping that part of his life off and starting again."

"Is that healthy?" the Headmaster asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. And I don't know how to help him other than to be there for him. If he wants to move forward, my instincts say let him, but be watchful. He's usually very mature, almost cerebral and distant about what the Dursley's did to him. But his emotions will suddenly well up and he won't talk at all. Sometimes he acts like a much younger child, though he rarely acts out."

"How do you mean, my dear?"

"He needs physical contact to calm down and he likes to hold my hand. I just think it's unusual for an 11-year-old. Not unwelcome, but not what I would expect."

"He also likes to be held or carried," Severus added.

Charity smiled at that, recalling how Harry refused to wake so Severus would carry him.

"He is small," the Headmaster interjected.

"Yes…but it's more like he's looking for something specific…a sense of physical security and affection, I think," she replied.

"Like he's reverting to a childhood he never had," Severus commented.

"Exactly! But while there are developmental delays emotionally, he is quite observant, inquisitive, and bright. He reads very well and seems to see the big picture. Honestly sir, he's doing well all things considered."

The Headmaster sighed. "And that brings me to the reason for my visit. I think it's time you came back to the castle, Severus."

The Potions Master adjusted his seat.

"Alright. When?"

"The next day or two. That will give you some time to explain the move to Harry and for the castle to adjust your rooms for the boy to stay with you. That way you can keep an eye on him."

"Wait…" Charity interjected, "why can't he stay with me?"

"Ms. Burbage, it is not appropriate for a boy Harry's age to be living with you unless you are his legal guardian."

"Then find a way to make me his legal guardian," she replied, as if it were so simple.

"In time, perhaps. But I feel quite certain that if Petunia Dursley failed to provide the proper care for Harry, Lily would have wanted Severus to do so."

That startled the young witch. "Oh," she breathed.

"Did Lily tell you that?" Severus asked, confusion marking his face.

"James did not know, but yes Severus. She trusted you more than Sirius, which turned out to be the right decision and Remus would never be allowed to take the child anyway."

The young wizard let out a long sigh and sat back into the settee.

"I…I…wasn't expecting that."

"Frankly, Severus, I never thought I would have to call on you. I should have been checking on Harry and I failed, miserably. It never occurred to me that he was not being well looked after."

"But what about the blood wards, Albus?"

"Sadly, they have not been in effect for years. He's been unprotected this whole time. How Petunia couldn't love the child is beyond me, but he's been extremely lucky that no servant of Voldemort found him."

"We need to get him back to Hogwarts…quickly," the younger wizard declared.

"Yes, we do, my boy! The castle is the safest place for him."

"But, sir," Charity interjected, "what if you're right about Quirrell?"

"The truth is, Ms. Burbage, I'm not sure there is anything wrong with Quirrell. Harry has to come to school for his first year, regardless. The castle will protect him…as will we."

The padding of small feet drew their attention to the wet mop on top of Harry's head. He did not seem to like slippers no matter how many times Charity encouraged him to put them on. The child was small and donned in his Batman pajamas he looked even younger than his 11 years.

"I'm ready!" the boy said to Charity from the edge of the hallway.

The young witch rose from her seat and placed her hands upon Harry's slim shoulders. Without a word, she turned him around and scooted him off to his bed.

"She's good with him," Severus commented absently.

"And you, my boy?" the Headmasters eyes twinkled.

The Potions professor pursed his lips. If he meant to play it cool, he was not succeeding.

"I assure you, I wouldn't know Albus," he rejoined as vaguely as possible.

"But you would like to," the Headmaster quipped as he jumped out of the recliner as fast as a wizard half his age. He moved so suddenly, the younger wizard was unable to thoroughly hex his mentor.


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note: I haven't disappeared, but I have been exceedingly busy. We are nearing the end, dear readers. Stick with me. I really feel like JKR would. I kid! Read on.

Chapter 44

The two comfy chairs Albus had conjured the first day of Harry's arrival had taken up various spots in the child's room over the last number of days. They had been used as a clothing rack, the foundation of a fort, and a launching pad. Charity had decided to keep that last one to herself since she was pretty sure Severus would not like Harry spring boarding from the chairs onto the bed. None of that mattered now, however. They were heading back to the castle within a day or two. Well Severus and Harry were. She could do whatever she wanted. Severus would be Harry's guardian, at Lily's request, of course. Charity couldn't help it – she was angry and clopped around hoping Harry couldn't tell. As the child climbed into bed, the young witch straightened up the room. Drawers and doors were shut a little harder. She folded his clothes with a little more oomph, and hauled the chairs back beside the bed manually, making sure to scratch the floorboards as she pulled their weight.

"Are you ok, Miss?"

Charity stopped what she was doing and shook her head. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry, luv. I just heard some surprising news and I didn't take it very well. Honestly, I'm just being childish!"

"You?"

The young witch chewed her lip and nodded.

"Sometimes, no matter how much we want something, someone may always be in the way."

"Who's in your way?" he asked innocently.

 _Your mother!_

"A memory!" she ribbed, poking him in the stomach.

The child laughed.

"A memory isn't a person, Miss" he clarified.

"No…I suppose not," she considered, "but the memory of a person and their wishes can affect your life many years after they pass away."

"You're talking about my parents, aren't you?"

Charity nodded.

"Is it bad?"

"For you…no! It's actually quite wonderful. But for me…

"Headmaster Dumbledore isn't going to let me stay with you, is he?"

The young witch shook her head and tried not to cry.

"No, luv," her voice hitched, and she dabbed her eyes with her fingertips. "But we were expecting this, right?"

Harry nodded, though he was clearly disappointed.

"We'll ask the Headmaster to set up your floo just liked we talked about earlier. I think he'll agree to that. No one can know though. It'll be our secret."

She didn't tell him she was talking about the floo in Severus' quarters or that Severus would be in on their secret. So many things would have to be worked out.

"Will Professor Snape know?" the boy asked.

"Will Professor Snape know what?" a slow, deep voice drawled from the doorway.

"It's a secret," Harry and Charity chimed in stereo. The young witch winked at her young charge with a smirk and stood.

"I'm going to leave you to Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Harry." She pushed his hair back across his forehead and kissed him. "Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Miss."

Albus took in the scene from the doorway. He knew invoking Lily's wishes hit Charity hard, but it had to be done. They had a chance to nip Riddle's possible return in the bud and he couldn't let one witch's feelings for the child interfere. Soon enough Severus would be free, Harry would be saved, and Voldemort would be dead – for certain this time. With any luck, all this would be over in a year and the young witch could have her wish - to legally adopt Harry – assuming Severus would stand aside. He knew the younger wizard was attempting to hide his attachment, but he was failing. It was obvious to Dumbledore that his protégé wanted to take the child on. What was even clearer was his growing closeness with Charity. Dumbledore knew he should discourage his Potions Master, but he didn't have the heart. Severus was happy with Charity and the child – or at least as happy as Severus ever could be. The Headmaster wanted that to continue not just for Harry's sake, but for the sake of the young witch and wizard as well.

Severus broke his train of thought.

"Please come in, Albus." The younger wizard pulled out one of the chairs for his mentor and welcomed him to sit.

"Thank you, my boy."

Dumbledore moved further into the room, as Charity moved back. While she understood his reasons for having Severus be Harry's guardian, she did not like how she was summarily dismissed now that she was no longer needed to take care of the Headmaster's "boys." Albus or the castle or the elves could now do it. Charity resisted rolling her eyes. Yes, she was most definitely ticked! In that moment she changed her mind. She decided to watch Dumbledore even more closely. He was hiding something and using all of them in the process, she just knew it!

"Harry," Albus began, "I have a way of helping you learn how to control your nightmares, but it will require some effort on your part. Would you like me to help you?"

The child nodded.

"I have the ability to see into people's minds. Certain wizards have this powerful talent. What I would like you to do is when you sense my presence, I'd like you to try and expel me from your thoughts. I won't look at anything specific, this is just a start, but it is important you learn this first step so when you have bad dreams, you can elude the negative feelings the dreams bring. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded again.

"Would you look at me, child?" the Headmaster said gently. The tone of his voice made Charity cringe. Albus was nothing if he wasn't smooth.

Harry's eyes widened!

" _Legilimens_ ," Dumbledore whispered.

The child immediately quirked his face, trying to understand what he was experiencing. Severus was sitting in the chair beside Dumbledore, leaning back and watching the older wizard closely. Charity could only imagine he was trying to follow Albus' technique for a later time, if required. Harry, thankfully, was not in terror, which was what Charity was expecting. Instead, the boy was smiling. The Headmaster was clearly being gentle.

"Professor, you feel like warm sunshine."

Severus looked offended. Of course Albus would approach the seriousness of this exercise with puppies and rainbows. The younger wizard rolled his eyes.

"Harry," Dumbledore rejoined, "I want you to find a way to push the warmth away."

"But I don't want to," the child murmured.

Charity smiled against her will. The Headmaster shared her expression as he looked deeply into the child's eyes.

"Just try, Harry. Look for a way to make me leave."

"Oh…that's too hot," the child said absently.

Severus leaned in toward Harry. He would stop this if he had to.

"Yes, my child. So now what?"

Harry didn't say anything. It took a few minutes, but after a time, the Headmaster started to look somewhat uncomfortable. Without a word, Dumbledore withdrew from the child's mind. His eyes twinkled.

"For a first attempt, you did well Harry," the older wizard smiled.

The child yawned widely in response.

"I'm so tired now though,"

"Mr. Potter," Severus interjected, "we'll talk about this lesson and some other important things tomorrow. For now, get some sleep."

Harry nodded and bedded down, as the Headmaster moved his chair back and headed to the door. Severus pulled up the light blanket covering the child and gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Within seconds the child was drifting away. The adults headed to the sitting room.

"Tea, Albus?" Severus asked as they stood by the hearth.

"Oh no, my boy, I must get back. I have a professor to keep an eye on." The Headmaster sighed.

The young wizard handed his mentor the floo powder. He threw some in the fireplace. A burst of green flames appeared.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office," he called.

Dumbledore stepped up to the hearth.

"He did well, Severus. Quite intuitive his strategy…and exactly what he might need in the future."

The Potions Master quirked an eyebrow! "I suppose I'll find out tomorrow," he mused.

"Coming, Professor?" the Headmaster asked Charity, though it was something of a command.

Charity realigned her stance.

"Shortly, sir. Severus and I have a movie to watch."

The Headmaster hesitated but bowed his acknowledgement.

"Have a nice time, my dear."

"We will," the young witch smiled sweetly.

Dumbledore gave his protégé a pointed look and disappeared within the flames.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Charity waited until the flames died out and headed toward the kitchen. She dumped the old water and refilled the pot deliberately placing it down on the stove. Severus watched her from the doorway, the tea set from earlier gathered on the tray. He placed it down on the table.

"I'm sorry, Charity."

"For what?" she replied tersely.

"That Harry won't be living with you."

"Well we wouldn't want to overturn Lily Potter's _desires_ , now would we?" she groused, refusing to look at Severus.

"I swear to you, I had no idea! In my estimation, she was done with me."

Charity turned to her professor.

"Then why would she go to Dumbledore to make sure he knew her wishes?"

"We had made amends somewhat after Harry was born because of the Order."

"Not before?" she asked suggestively.

"What? What are you implying? _No!_ "

"Just checking…" she turned back to making them tea.

"Harry is not my son, Charity. She and I were never together like… _that_. But we were polite to one another in the last year or so of Lily's life. I did not think she trusted me, however…certainly not with her son."

"Well…I don't think Albus is lying…so, clearly she did trust you. Hand me the teapot."

Severus complied and watched silently as the young witch drew her wand and vanished the leaves. She then rinsed the pot out with water. The kettle boiled, and she made a fresh pot of herbal tea from Severus' stores.

"You need to know something," she declared, turning toward him, her hands firmly planted on her hips, "as does the Headmaster, by the way. I will not be shut out from Harry's life. Moreover, I am not going to be put aside now that the "crisis" is over. Harry needs me and if you two can't see that, then you're both imbeciles!"

The young wizard took her outburst with mouth agape. He was not sure what to say.

"I wouldn't dream of it. And frankly, I don't think Albus wants that either. He's just trying to make sure Mr. Potter is safe, first and foremost."

"Well, it is very clear to me that that old coot is up to something!" she declared. "You might be correct that Harry will be safer with you at Hogwarts, but will he be loved and cherished? You can't even bring yourself to call him by his given name!" she exclaimed.

"That's not fair…he's my student…I call all my students by their last name."

"And soon he'll be your legal ward…"

"The Headmaster did not say that!"

Charity sneered.

"No he didn't! He said, in time, _I_ could challenge to be Harry's legal guardian. I do not care what Albus claims Lily Potter wanted. Severus, if you do not start calling Harry by his given name by the time his guardianship must be settled, I will use every galleon I have in Gringotts to contest his legal status…and I have a lot of galleons! Do you understand me?"

Severus was feeling very out of sorts at the tone and content of the conversation. Her defiance, certitude and outright bossiness were, oddly, beguiling him.

"Loud and clear!" he affirmed.

"Good! Here's your tea," she said levitating to him a fresh mug filled with steaming hot nettle tea. "Should we watch the movie?"

The young wizard took a sip and nodded with a simpering smile.

"Well…you did tell Albus we would. So, I'll set it up…give me a minute."

Charity nodded. Taking a sip of her own – she was going to get her way on this matter come hell or high water, and she was going to make sure Harry could come and go from her rooms. She sauntered into the sitting room, sat down on the settee, and watched Severus connect the cables. The young witch had spent the last number of years in the Muggle world and knew how to connect the VCR to the TV. Regardless, she relished watching Severus struggle.

"Enjoying yourself?" he grunted from his hands and knees position.

"Immensely!" she replied, a cheeky grin on her face.

"I'd appreciate some help, if you know how to attach these two contraptions."

Charity put her mug down and shooed Severus out of her way. He stepped back while the young witch assumed his former position. The young wizard couldn't help but enjoy the view. He was starting to see the benefits of denim.

"Severus, this is correct."

"Oh, is it?"

The young witch looked back at her professor and smacked his leg. She set the channel on the TV, then grabbed the video from the coffee table and inserted it into the machine. It took a minute but soon enough the Paramount Pictures theme song was playing.

"Here we go!" she exclaimed.

"We should have made popcorn."

Charity looked at the Potions Master askance.

"You know about popcorn?"

She sat down next to him and grabbed her tea.

"I have been to the cinema, Ms. Burbage. I did grow up a Muggle, you know!"

"My sincerest apologies," she teased lightly. "I will get some for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Why?"

"Because Harry's going to want to watch the movie he picked."

Severus groaned.

"Hopefully it'll be good," she declared taking another sip. "You know…I can't believe how much Marlon Brando has changed. I saw him in the film adaptation of Julius Caesar. He's a totally different person now."

"Shhhhhhh!" her professor commanded.

"Sorry!" she replied. " _Nox_ ," she whispered, focusing on the story.

As the hours wore on the two found themselves sharing the blanket on the settee and slowly inching toward the other. Charity had to bite her tongue to avoid talking to the screen and Severus' inevitable resultant shushing. The story was violent, cynical and depressing, but strangely touching. "The family" was everything to the Corleones. Something neither Severus nor Harry had ever known; something Charity was missing from her own life. In another vein, Muggle violence was something Charity had never encountered in all her years in the Muggle world, and it was different from the Dark Arts. Guns, from what she could tell, brought brutal, but quick death. Spells, however, especially those that inflicted pain or torture, were more like poison slowly eating the witch or wizard from the inside out, sending the victim to madness along the way. The Dark Arts did have the tendency to drive the instigator mad too. Bellatrix LeStrange was proof enough of that. Muggles who killed without conscience probably had similar experiences of addiction and insanity, but it wasn't the same. Charity found herself feeling for Don Corleone and then his son Michael. The crime Lord wanted the best for his youngest son, to protect him, but his children could never go legit, especially when blood and saving-face was everything. Neither Charity, Severus nor Harry had any blood-ties in the Wizarding world and Severus had no face to "save." Everyone believed him guilty and almost every witch and wizard of good-standing kept him at arm's length – though Severus probably preferred it that way. All they had now was each other. The young witch curled her legs under her and sat closer to Severus whose arm was stretched out behind her, though he was sure to not pull her toward him.

"Would you say joining the Dark Lord was like joining the Muggle mafia?"

Charity turned toward her professor. "Is that how it felt to you?" she asked.

"It felt like I could never truly get out…no matter what…someone or something demanded my loyalty."

"So you _are_ Michael Corleone," she retorted knowingly.

"Not quite," he rejoined, leaving his arm in place, but turning toward her. "The Dark Lord was not my father."

"No…that's Dumbledore!" she rode.

"Ha!" he chortled, "I thought we established that he's actually my mother!"

Charity laughed heartily, turning further toward Severus and touching his arm. She could feel his muscles tense, but she didn't remove her hand.

"I've never seen you like this, Severus."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…fair, funny, free!"

"Dumbledore thinks it's you…and Mr. Potter."

Charity cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"His name is _Harry_!"

"It's going to take me time to call him that. I can count on one hand who I call by their given name…Minerva, Poppy, Albus, you and…"

"…and Lily, of course."

"Yes…Lily," he said wistfully.

Charity watched his face fall. _What is his obsession with this woman?_ Instinctively, she pulled away from him.

"I should go..."

"Really?" he remarked, in surprise.

The young witch nodded and got up to put her bag together. Her papers were still spread about Severus' desk.

"I need to get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow…do you need me to help you pack?"

"I…I'm not sure," he felt perplexed by her sudden departure.

"Well, if not, I'll come later in the day tomorrow – probably before tea."

"Ok…are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Um huh…it's past midnight. I'm surprised I'm still awake, to be honest. Plus, Harry knows Dumbledore's decision…though you might want to explain _why_ the Headmaster felt you would be a more suitable guardian than me. I'll give you time to do that before I come."

She packed her papers and books into her satchel.

"Makes sense…"

"Yes…it does. Tell him, Severus. Tell him the truth about you and his mother."

The young witch slung the bag over her shoulder.

"There's nothing to tell really."

"Hardly!" she snapped, more harshly than she intended. "Last night, when you were relaxed, you told me that Harry should have been your son…Lily knew that! That's why she went to Dumbledore. She knew exactly how you felt about her."

Severus ground his teeth but held his tongue. He had said much too much the night before when the young witch had almost kissed him. Regardless, it unnerved him how much insight she had into his and Lily's defunct relationship.

"Until tomorrow then…" he returned as evenly as possible.

Charity smiled faintly and picked up the floo powder and threw it in.

"I'll bring some popcorn. Ravenclaw tower," she called into the flames.

She looked at Severus almost willing him to step toward her…to give her a sign…anything. But he remained in place.

"So…that's that then, isn't it?" It was now her turn to be wistful. "Sleep well, Severus."

The Potions professor nodded. She turned and disappeared through the fire.


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Note: Hang in with me...we're almost there. Sadly, I still own nothing. Read on!

Chapter 46

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter," Severus said over his morning coffee.

"Morning, sir."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't wake up once."

"You seem rested," his Dark Man rejoined spooning the child some eggs onto a plate.

"Thanks! Where's Miss?" the child asked as he took his seat.

"Professor Burbage returned to her rooms at Hogwarts late last night. She'll be by later today to help us pack."

"Pack?"

Severus stopped his service.

"I spoke with Headmaster Dumbledore last night. He would like me, and thus you, to return to Hogwarts."

Harry put down his fork, sat back and dropped his head.

"Oh…"

The Potions Master continued to serve Harry some breakfast.

"This was bound to happen, Mr. Potter! Orange juice?"

The child sullenly nodded his head. "But things have been so perfect here!" he whined.

Severus took the small cup, poured a sensible amount of the sweet drink and held it under Harry's nose. The child took the cup and a small sip.

"Things won't be so different from here."

Harry looked up excitedly. "How do you mean?"

"After some discussion between Professor Burbage, the Headmaster and myself, we decided that until your legal status is determined you will live with me at Hogwarts."

"But I've been reading a bit of _Hogwarts: A History_ and it says I have to live in my house."

"You'll live _with_ your _House_ , yes."

"Then how will I live with you?" Harry groused, now stabbing at his eggs.

"I have my own rooms and you will have your own room within mine."

"Why can't I stay with Miss?"

"I will try not to be offended, Mr. Potter," the Potions Master drawled.

Harry gulped his eggs. "Sorry, sir."

Severus eyed the boy and took a sip of coffee.

"The reason you can't stay with Professor Burbage is because it is unusual for a single, young witch to have an 11-year-old boy living with her who is not her legal ward."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Others wouldn't understand, Mr. Potter."

"But she's like my mum," Harry declared.

"I know that…and so does the Headmaster…but she isn't your mother. We want your arrival at Hogwarts to be as underwhelming as possible. We don't want tongues wagging."

"Because I'm famous," the child said with disdain, swallowing a bit of toast.

"Precisely!"

"Can we still connect the "floo" in my room to Miss Burbage's?"

Severus thought carefully about that for a moment. He felt certain that Harry didn't realize what floo travel entailed. Regardless, that would mean he too would have access to her rooms. _That could work._

"Is that what Ms. Burbage told you would happen?"

"She didn't promise, but she said that Professor Dumbledore would probably allow it."

His Dark Man nodded.

"We will look into it after we get settled, but no one can know of the connection."

"I know," the child rolled his eyes. "Miss already told me that!"

"Well…she was right to. More eggs?"

"Yes, please," he rejoined, holding out his plate.

Severus was pleased with his manner and his appetite, though he would never say so.

"So, when will I live _with_ my _House_?" the child continued.

"During the school week. However, on the weekends or during vacation periods, you will stay with me until your guardianship is settled."

"So, I won't have to go back to the Dursleys?"

The younger wizard looked intently at Harry.

"Never again, Mr. Potter. You have my word."

Harry gave his Dark Man a small smile.

"Can Miss be my guardian?"

"The Headmaster believes she can, but I must warn you, it will take time, so we're stuck with each other for a while."

Harry started at Severus' words. "So…you don't want me?" the child asked, hurt layered in his voice.

The Potions professor put down his coffee mug and placed his hands in his lap.

"I would not say that. But soon I may not be as available as I used to be, and Ms. Burbage can be more present. You deserve that. Your mother would want that."

Harry sat back in his chair and crossed his arms defiantly. "How do you know what my mother wanted?"

"The truth is, I didn't know until last night. If I had, things would have been so different," his Dark Man replied regretfully. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me and Professor Burbage last night that your mother asked him to ensure that I take care of you if anything ever happened to her or your father."

"Then why was I sent to Auntie Petunia?" Harry bawled.

His Dark Man blinked but said nothing. The child had every right to be upset.

"The Headmaster thought…we _all_ thought…that you would be safest with your mother's kin because they were related to you by blood. Blood magic is very powerful. We thought Petunia would take care of you and love you. You were so small. How could she not?

Thin tears were involuntarily streaming down the child's face.

"She hated me," the child exclaimed, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

Severus kneeled down before the child and placed his hand on Harry's knee.

"Petunia was scared of your abilities and, I suspect, her husband as well."

Harry balled his fists as he listened to his Dark Man defend his aunt.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for Petunia Dursley, but she was always fearful and skittish. She would not have had the strength to stand up to Vernon even if she wanted to."

"You don't think she hated me?" he cried, looking up at his Dark Man.

"Mr. Potter, I'm hesitant to speak with your aunt because I'm afraid of what I would do to her if I did. So, I'm certainly in no position to speak for her. We knew each other as children and we never liked each other. I almost wish I'd come for you, she probably would have taken care of you just to spite me."

Against his will, the boy laughed at his Dark Man's quip. Severus gripped the child's small knee and pushed himself up and back onto his chair.

"So, if you knew what Aunt Petunia was like, why didn't you come, even to see me?" Harry asked sadly.

"Honestly," Severus continued drawing his wand and warming up his now cold coffee, "I was very fucked up when you were small."

Harry gasped at his professor's use of profanity.

"My use of that word this once does not give you license to use it, Mr. Potter. But it's the best word I can think of to explain. I was in the mafia and didn't know how to get out."

"So then why did my mother want you to raise me? Didn't she know you were… _in the mafia_?" he finished with a whisper.

Severus took another sip. Coffee never tasted quite right rewarmed.

"No…she knew…but she also knew how I felt about…her." Severus swallowed hard and cocked his neck. "So, I can only assume that she felt I would care for you. She was correct."

Harry grinned, while Severus turned ash and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"But like I said," his Dark Man continued, "I was in a lot of trouble and the Headmaster felt the blood wards would be a better option than a morally compromised childhood friend. Do you understand?"

"I think so," the child nodded. "I wish it never happened."

"Me as well, Mr. Potter. Me, as well!"

The conversation lulled, and Severus stood to clear his dishes. He then placed a small shoebox in front of Harry.

"Finish you breakfast and then take a look in this box. These are things I wanted your mother to have. They belong to you now. I'm going to pack my supplies. It would be good if you would pack everything you want to bring to Hogwarts. If you would like to, you are welcome to leave some things here."

"Can I?"

"Yes, you _may_!"

"Damn!"

"Mr. Potter…what did I just say about swearing?"

"Sorry, sir. Thank you for this," the boy said lifting the box.

"You're welcome."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes," the Potions Master replied as he flicked on the light to his lab.

"Would it be possible for you _and_ Miss Burbage to be my legal guardians?"

He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I'm working on it, Mr. Potter!" and floated quickly down the stairs.

The child couldn't help it. He pumped his fist in victory!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Severus…Harry, may I come through?" Charity called from the fireplace flames.

"Yes, Miss!" Harry answered.

The young witch stepped through onto the hearth and smacked off any hint of soot from her mid-length floral summer dress.

"How goes the packing, luv?" she asked, giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Really good, I think!"

"You mean, very well."

"Ummm…yeah!" he returned.

The young witch shook her head and closed her eyes, requesting the gods for patience.

"Very _well_ then," she cheeked, "do you need my help?"

Harry suddenly seemed embarrassed as he placed a few books on a shelf in the sitting room.

"What is it?" Charity asked, furrowing her brow.

"I haven't packed my room yet."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to trouble Professor Snape…"

"Ok…what's the issue?"

"I didn't come here with anything…so…I don't have any luggage," he sounded quickly.

Charity laughed lightly.

"Oh…is that all?"

The child looked away, slightly hurt by her teasing.

"Harry, listen to me," she continued, lifting the boy's chin, "we need to know that you know that if you _ever_ need anything, you will ask either me or Professor Snape directly to get it for you. Like needing luggage. Please don't feel embarrassed to ask. If we can't purchase what you need right away, we'll just transfigure it."

"Transfigure it? With magic, you mean!"

"Yes, Harry. With magic! I know this is still so new to you and we have not exposed you to too much, but if you need a trunk, I can conjure one for you. That's why I carry this," she swiftly drew her wand, "at all times. Soon enough, you'll never want to be without yours. It will become like an extension of your hand."

"I didn't even think about it. I just didn't want to bother Sir."

"Sir wants to be bothered," Severus stepped in to the living room, drying his hands on a tea towel. "Hello, Ms. Burbage."

"Harry needs a trunk," Charity told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that. Is that why you're not packed?" he asked Harry.

The child nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, I have my old trunk in your room. We can just put your name on it."

"Sir, I checked the closet to see if you had one stored. There wasn't any luggage in there."

"Hmmmm…come along, Mr. Potter. I'm sure it's in there somewhere."

Severus casually tossed the tea towel over his shoulder and turned on his heels. Harry seemed unwilling to move, so Charity placed her hands on the boy's slim shoulders and propelled him forward to get him going. When they entered the bedroom, Severus was halfway in the cupboard rummaging around. His hand appeared before the rest of him holding an object that looked like a miniature wooden briefcase. The case was brown, with three brass metal spines that went all the way around to the other side where two brass latches were keeping it shut. There was a sturdy leather handle in the middle of the case on the same side as the fasteners that Severus was holding with two fingers. One edge was embossed with fine gold lettering. His Dark Man opened the case. There was nothing inside. Harry was confused as to why anyone would want a briefcase so small until the Potions Master threw the case on the floor, drew his wand, and enlarged it. Immediately the wood case grew to its regular size.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter…a trunk!"

"Thank…thank you, sir. That's brilliant!"

"We should probably change the lettering," Charity remarked.

"Can I leave you to it? I'm just finishing in the kitchen."

"Of course, Severus. We'll get a move on in here."

The young wizard nodded and set off once again down the hall.

"Ok, Harry, let's keep your pajamas out and your clothes for tomorrow; everything else goes in."

"But Sir said I could leave some things here."

Charity stopped her rummaging through Harry's drawers and turned toward the child.

"He did?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"All right then! What would you like to keep here?"

"I…I...I don't know," the child stammered, his voice cracking.

The young witch smiled thoughtfully and moved toward the boy. Sitting down on the bed, she took his hand and encouraged him to sit beside her. With a little tug, Harry complied. She drew him close to her side.

"I understand your reluctance to leave, luv, but school's starting in a few days' time. You need to decide what stays and what goes."

"Bilbo should never have left the shire!" Harry declared.

"Pardon?" the young witch returned a little confused.

"If Bilbo hadn't left the shire, he would have been safe. He never would have been scared or in danger."

"He also would never have met all those interesting characters along the way."

"They almost got him killed…more than a few times," he said flatly.

Charity cringed. She had to give him that.

"But think of it this way: he's gone on an adventure, won a ring, made true friends, and found his courage. Hopefully, he'll return home."

"So, you think by going to Hogwarts I'm going to go on an adventure, make true friends, find my courage, and come back here?"

"You may even find a magical ring!" she joked.

The child grinned, crinkling his eyes. "You're funny, Miss!"

"I do my very best!" she replied, squeezing his hand. "So, what do you want to leave here?"

"Ok…" Harry replied in resignation, "my model airplane and some of my clothes…and all the books, except _The Hobbit_."

"Well…the books are Professor Snape's, so they should probably stay here, and we're going to need to get you some new robes from Diagon Alley before school starts anyway, so leaving a few Muggle clothes here is a good idea. Professor Snape does that too, you know."

"He does?"

Charity nodded with a lopsided grin. "I snooped."

Harry gasped.

"Don't tell him."

"I won't, Miss. Promise!"

"You sure you don't want to take the model airplane with you? There's so much space on the grounds of Hogwarts for you to play with it there."

The boy bit his lip in consideration, but soon shook his head.

"It should stay here. If we ever get separated, he'll remember how we worked on it together and took it out flying with Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, sweetheart!" she said sadly, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sure he'll cherish those memories. He cares about you a lot, you know."

"Yeah…he told me…in not so many words."

"So…why are you sad then?"

Harry got up from the bed and picked up the picture of his mother and handed it to Charity.

"I make him sad."

The young witch involuntarily closed her eyes and let the child's words wash over her. Out of the mouths of babes, she had heard. How true that was! She placed the picture down on the bed and cupped the child's face in her hands.

"Everyone gets sad sometimes about things that cannot be changed. Professor Snape has a lot of regrets and not coming for you when you were small is one of them, but he's trying to make up for that now. You know that, right?"

The boy nodded slowly.

"That's all anyone of us can do. If we make mistakes, we apologize and try to do better. I think that's what Professors Snape and Dumbledore are trying to do. Both of them. Can you accept that?"

"I think so, Miss."

Charity dropped her hands from Harry's jaw.

"That's all I can ask of you. So, let's get to work. Yes?"

The young witch got up and returned to Harry's dresser. She took a bunch of the child's clothes and piled them on the bed.

"Pack," she cried after drawing her wand. The clothes began to fold themselves, levitate over to the trunk and drop in. "Next drawer."

Harry ran over to his dresser and opened the drawer below.

"Pack!" she said again. This time the clothes flew out of the dresser and straight into the trunk, folding along the way. The two moved around the room packing Harry's things. There wasn't much, but it was more than the child had ever had before.

"Do you want to leave _this_ here, Harry?" Charity asked picking up Lily's photo from the bed. The boy looked wistfully at the picture frame in his professor's hand.

"I think Sir would want me to leave it here."

"I think you're right. You know, I left my yearbook with Professor Snape, why don't you take that with you?"

Harry opened up the cabinet in the nightstand and pulled out the yearbook.

"It's right here, Miss," he said, handing it to Charity.

The young witch flipped through the thin book and caught James' eye once again. He was such a flirt! But she couldn't help but smile as she packed the final item by hand. Charity looked around the room. The curtain was fluttering in the open window. It was so quiet and serene and perfect.

"This house can be really peaceful, can't it?" she sighed, grateful for Severus' wards that kept the noise from the street out.

"It's like the shire," Harry returned, holding the picture of his mum to his chest. "I think my mum saw this place that way too."

"You know Harry, Severus grew up in this town with your mum. I'm sure he's never heard anyone compare Spinner's End to Tolkien's shire."

"Well…it's my shire," the child sighed.

"Then you shall return! We'll make sure of it! Professor Snape usually spends Christmas at Hogwarts, but maybe this year, he might be persuaded to have Christmas here."

Harry jumped up from the bed, leaving his mother's picture behind.

"Do you think he would?"

"He might."

"Really? Can we have a tree? And fairy lights? And Christmas pudding? Will we go to church? The Dursley's never went to church, even at Christmas."

"Well that's not surprising," the young witch clucked.

Harry bit his tongue. He was saying too much.

"We'll ask him, Harry. I can't imagine he'd refuse."

Harry took another step toward Charity and knelt down beside her over the open trunk. She put her arm around him and pulled him close.

"Anything else to go in?"

"I don't think so."

Charity pulled the lid shut.

"Severus T. Snape," the child read.

"What does the "T" stand for, Miss?"

"Tobias," Severus remarked from the doorway. "It was my father's name."

The Potions Master walked further into the room and looked around. He couldn't remember the last time it looked so tidy and cozy.

"May we change the lettering, Severus?"

"Of course…I don't need that old steamer trunk anymore."

"What would you like Harry?" Charity asked standing up and moving beside Severus. "Your full name or your initials?"

The child traced his fingers over his Dark Man's name.

"Just my initials please."

Charity pointed her wand at the side of the trunk, cast a glamor over Severus' name and covered it with Harry's initials. It read "HP" in gold letters.

Harry smiled at her work.

"Thank you, Miss."

"You are so welcome, sweetheart," she returned. The young witch looked to Severus and smiled.

"You two seem to have worked hard this afternoon, dinner is served, if you are hungry."

Harry jumped up, realizing his stomach was growling.

"I could eat a Christmas feast!" he sang, looking knowingly at Charity.

The young witch smirked at the child's obvious hint.

"I'm sure you could!" she replied. "Now…go wash your hands before dinner."

The child grinned and ran off to the loo to do as he was told.

Her professor looked quizzically at Charity who was clearly working an angle. The young witch smiled amiably at Severus and turned toward the door. She looped her arm in his and began escorting him toward the kitchen.

"Severus, I have a proposition for you regarding Christmas," she began.

The young wizard knew she was maneuvering him, but he didn't mind. He was feeling very open to her attempts at influence, especially in the summer dress she was wearing. With any luck, he would attempt a little influence of his own after Harry went to bed. That thought alone made him quite amenable to her wishes.


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note: The good news is that we've reached the end of this leg of the journey with my favourite JKR characters. The bad news is the same. With Christmas just a day away, it feels right to be posting this final, extra-long chapter as a Christmas present to all my faithful readers. Thank you to my betas. Thank you to you, dear reader, for sticking with me. I will begin posting "A Failure to Launch" in the new year. I hope you will join me once again – until then, read on!

Chapter 48

Supper was a simple chicken curry served with rice pulao. Much to the delight of his guests, Severus had surprised Charity and Harry by ordering take-away. The food was delicious! As was the chilled white wine he served with the meal. Charity knew to be careful considering what happened the last time she had consumed alcohol.

"To our last night at Spinner's End," Severus toasted. Charity and Harry raised their glasses with the Potions Master and clinked them.

"Until Christmas…" Harry added taking a sip of his sparkling white grape juice.

"Until Christmas," his Dark Man agreed.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Charity asked the two men in her life.

"We have to watch _The Princess Bride_ before we leave tomorrow," Harry insisted.

"This is true," Severus returned, taking a sip of wine. "The machine and videos are due back tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, I brought something for dessert that will go perfectly with the movie," the young witch hinted.

"What did you bring, Miss?"

"Hang on, let me go get it."

Charity excused herself from the table and came back soon enough with a medium sized brown paper bag.

"I made something for us," she exclaimed excitedly, handing Harry the bag.

The child opened the bag and was hit by a heavenly aroma.

"What is this?"

"Taste it, silly!"

The child stuck his paw in the bag and pulled out a few kernels of popcorn. He popped them in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm…" he grinned, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"You like it?"

"Um hmm!" he nodded.

Severus furrowed his brow. "May I try some?"

"Of course!" Charity chimed.

Harry handed him the paper bag. His Dark Man tasted a few kernels and smirked.

"It's very good, Ms. Burbage. You made this?"

"Well, I followed a recipe and Mimzy _may_ have helped me, but I figured we'd be watching a movie, so I thought caramel popcorn might be a nice treat for us to share."

Her professor took a sip of wine and got up. He opened the sideboard and took out a large bowl. Charity took it from him and poured the tasty treat into the bowl. She stole a few pieces for herself. It really was good.

"Harry, luv, would you set up the video?"

"Ok, Miss," he replied easily and slipped into the sitting room.

"I'm glad you like it, Severus," Charity chirped.

"You didn't think I would?"

"Well…you are very particular!" she ribbed, taking another sip of her wine.

"But I'm not unfair," he explained.

"No…no…of course not!" she cheeked, getting up to clear the plates.

Severus huffed, mostly to himself.

"I'm going to miss this," she sighed as she rinsed the plates.

"Washing dishes?" he teased.

"No! _This_!" she cried, turning toward Severus and waving her hands around the room. "Spending time together…with Harry…I mean. We're not going to have _this_ at Hogwarts."

"Why not? I am expecting you in my quarters at 6 pm for your tea."

Charity blushed. "Ummm…what about dinner in the Great Hall?"

The young wizard pursed his lips. "Oh...I forgot about that."

"See!" she rejoined. "Things aren't going to be the same."

"Is that why you want custody of Harry? To retain a little of all _this_?"

"Maybe," the young witch replied sheepishly, turning back to finish her task.

"You know… he'll be with his House most of the time anyway, Charity."

"I know…I know! It's just felt so…right…being here with him…and us…reconnecting after all this time, don't you agree?"

"I…"

"Miss! Sir! It's ready," the child called.

Charity sighed.

"We _will_ finish this conversation later," her professor promised, "but right now I think we need to suspend disbelief."

"Sorry?" she queried, drying her hands on a tea towel.

"I read the back of the box the video came in. This movie is a fantastical romantic comedy. My expectations are low."

"What's the issue? Fantasy? Romance? Or comedy?" she joshed as she rehung the towel.

"Comedy, of course!" he returned drily.

The young witch grinned. Severus picked up the wine bottle and silently asked if he should bring it into the sitting room. Charity nodded her agreement. He took the bottle in one hand and his glass the other. The young witch quickly followed, taking up her wine glass and the large bowl of caramel popcorn. They would definitely be finishing their conversation after Harry was in bed, she'd make sure of it.

Charity entered the living room to find Harry perched on the floor, leaving her familiar spot on the settee free. She settled into her place as the movie began. Harry was clearly enthralled with the idea of a sick young boy being read to by his grandfather. It really was sweet, even though the American boy was more than a bit cheeky. The young witch handed Harry the popcorn. He took a small handful before handing it back. Charity placed the bowl strategically between her and her professor who was clearly analyzing and not yet enjoying the film.

"These are terrible English accents," he mused.

"Shhhhh!" both Charity and Harry returned.

"Sorry!"

"They are bad," Charity agreed.

"Shhhhh!"

"Sorry," she continued, patting Harry on the shoulder.

By the time Buttercup appeared before the villagers of her soon to be kingdom, the trio were fully invested in the story. They sipped their drinks and nibbled on their dessert and laughed in all the right places. It really was a fun little story.

"How can she not know?" Harry commented in frustration.

"Know what, luv?"

"That the man in black is Westley."

"It's a 'fantasy'," Severus mocked. The young witch scoffed at his wit. He leaned forward to refill his wine glass and topped off Charity's as well.

"But it's also an adventure!" Harry declared. "That duel was brilliant! Do wizards have sword fights?"

"No…but they do duel!"

"Really?"

"Um huh."

"Honestly! The two of you…shhhhh!" Severus groused.

Charity pursed her lips. It wasn't like her professor had remained completely silent throughout the film.

"You started it!" she whispered sharply. Severus acknowledged her rebuke.

The three continued to watch intently. From time to time, the Potions Master would give his former pupil a studied look. She was clearly enjoying this "true love" business, but what did he think about it? His true love was dead…really dead and not pretending to be a feared pirate.

"They're going to kiss!" Harry cringed, drawing his Dark Man from his musings.

"You'll change your mind about kissing, Harry. Trust me!" Charity affirmed.

The child looked back at her scrunching his nose. "What do you think, sir?"

"Without question," the young wizard returned. He caught Charity smile out the corner of his eye.

"Yuck!" Harry replied turning back.

Soon Westley and Buttercup found themselves in the Fire Swamp. The young witch winced as Westley fought and defeated the ROUSs. Of course, Harry thought that was the coolest part of the movie – roasting an oversized rat. But eventually the pair succumbed to being captured by Humperdink's henchmen.

"She still believes Humperdink is honourable," Harry lamented.

"Westley will save her!" Charity replied firmly.

"How do you know that?" Severus quipped.

"I know!" she returned.

"He's a dead man!" the Potions Master derided.

"Shhhhh!" Harry snipped.

"Sorry!" the child's professors apologized simultaneously.

Severus was mostly right – Westley was about to face the Six-Fingered Man's torture chamber. Charity jumped and grabbed her professor's arm as the story's hero screamed in agony. Her forwardness unnerved Severus, but he didn't disentangle her from his arm. The boy was right in front of them and he didn't want to make a scene. No matter how good she smelled or how close her bare shoulder was to his lips. Such familiarity in front of a child was not appropriate!

"Only mostly dead?" Charity cried, sitting up and leaning toward the screen.

Harry turned toward her to shush her, but stopped short taking note of her position next to his Dark Man. He grinned knowingly, stole a few more kernels of popcorn, and turned back quickly toward the television. Severus saw the look, however, and was thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's just a story, Ms. Burbage," Severus said, adjusting his seat.

Charity looked at her position. She was touching Severus – crowding him – and Harry saw when he turned around. The young witch's stomach fell through the floor. _Damn the wine!_ She drew back as quickly as she could. Scrambling to the opposite side of the settee, she resituated the bowl back in between them.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

Severus cocked his eyebrow at her. He obviously disapproved, and she turned three shades of red. Turning back to the movie, Charity tried to concentrate, but found herself looking at Severus every now and then to see if his annoyance with her was dissipating. She couldn't tell.

Westley, Fezzik and Inigo were now inside the castle, unbeknownst to Buttercup who was preparing to kill herself when Westley stopped her. Charity bent forward to cover Harry's ears when she realized Westley was talking about Buttercup damaging her perfect breasts. That was a little too much for an 11-year-old boy. Harry giggled and tried to shake her off, unsuccessfully. When the coast was clear, she released him wishing she could have covered his eyes too. Severus didn't say a word, but smirked, unwillingly, at the exchange. Fighting was fine, he could handle that, sexuality was another issue altogether. The last thing he wanted to do was explain sex to Harry. He didn't think he'd ever be prepared to explain that most basic of human behaviours.

Harry cheered loudly, distracting his Dark Man from his thoughts, when Inigo found the Six-Fingered Man.

"Hello!" he roared with the character, "My name is Inigo Montoya…you killed my father…prepare to die."

The child frowned almost instantaneously, however, when he heard Inigo's mournful desire to have his father returned to him. That was all Harry had wanted for the last 10 years. But hearing the sentiment from a fictional character promptly changed the child's mood and Charity couldn't help but take notice, especially when he didn't comment on Westley and Buttercup's passionate kiss at the end of the film.

The credits rolled, and Severus got up to take out the video.

"What did you think, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry didn't respond. His Dark Man turned around to look at him as he placed the video back in its box.

"Potter?"

"I think I'm ready for bed."

"Really, Harry?" Charity asked. "It's only 8:45."

The child uttered no response. Severus and Charity shared a worried look, but there was no reason to keep him up if he wanted to go to bed.

"Ok…then…off you go," said his Dark Man.

Harry pushed himself up from the floor and slunk off to his room.

"That was odd!" Charity said once the child was in his room.

"Very!" Severus agreed, pulling out the VCR and unhooking the wires.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I'm considering it," he replied, placing the machine in the box. "He might need a little space, Charity."

"How do you know if you don't ask?" she huffed quietly.

"Honestly…must you always push?" he grumbled as he shut the box.

"I don't _always_ push!" she snipped.

"Yes…you do!"

"That is not true!" she declared.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"No? We have one conversation about our friendship and reconnecting and you thought that was an opening to…to be fresh!"

Charity could not believe what she was hearing.

" _Fresh_?" she strained.

"Yes! And in front of the child!"

"You think I was being fresh?" she repeated.

"Well…weren't you?"

"Harry is upset about something and all you're concerned about is that I embarrassed you in front of him?"

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Yes, you are! What the hell is wrong with you Severus? Dumbledore chose you over me to "protect" him. And this is your biggest concern?"

"He's very impressionable."

"Yes, he is! You are absolutely right! Rest assured, if he's confused, I will make it absolutely clear to him the _nature_ of our relationship."

The young witch could feel her anger coursing through her body. Forget Harry's hopes, how many times would Severus get her hopes up only to dash them? What made it worse was that she knew he wasn't intentionally leading her on. This was all on her not keeping the boundaries she kept promising herself she would. Charity tucked her hair behind her ears, straightened her dress, and pulled her shoulders back. She was not going to slink away from the conversation.

"Charity…" Severus sighed, realizing he had been overly harsh.

She lifted her hand up to stop him.

"I'm going to check on, Harry."

"I'll come…"

"No! You won't! I will find out what's bothering him. You should give him and _me_ space!" she hissed.

The young witch didn't stay any longer to hear his response but turned sharply and headed to Harry's room. She found the child hiding under his covers with all the lights out.

"Harry," she called gently. "May I come in?"

When he didn't say no, she took that as an unspoken yes. Closing the door, she moved to the bed and sat down. She put her hand on his quilt-covered shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, luv."

"Nothing!" a small voice replied.

"You know, it would be much easier to talk if I could see you."

Harry slowly pulled down the blanket and allowed the young witch to gaze upon him. It was dark, but slowly the light from the hall filtered in – their eyes soon adjusted.

"So…you want to tell me what happened a few minutes ago? I thought you'd have much to say about _The Princess Bride_."

"I liked it!"

"I thought so…but then why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"Harry, sit up." The child turned back his covers and pushed himself up. Charity could see that he still had his glasses on and his clothes. They were now face to face. "You were enjoying the movie and then suddenly something changed. You stopped laughing. What happened?"

"I…it's bad and I'm terrible…"

"Why would you ever think that? There's nothing bad or terrible about you." The young witched smiled kindly and stroked his cheek.

"Miss…" his voice wavered, "I don't miss my parents so much anymore."

Charity inhaled sharply. She wasn't expecting that.

"Oh…sweetheart…" she sighed. "Move over."

The child obeyed her instruction. Charity sat back against the bare wall side by side with the child. She wrapped her arm around him and drew him close to her. It didn't take long for the boy's understandable tears to fall. The young witch simply let him cry and grieve his parents. It took everything in her to not follow suit. His arm was gripped around her waist, his small chest heaving. Charity stroked his hair and hummed a simple tune. She didn't even know where the song came from, but it felt right, and Harry just hugged her tighter. No one had ever sung to him until she came into his life. Somehow, she knew it and it broke her heart. Gently she pulled him away from her and wiped his tears with her back of her little finger.

"You know…it's not so strange that you feel this way."

"It's wrong!" he mourned.

"It's not wrong and your parents would not want you to think that! Time passes, things change, and we forget, but that doesn't mean that we don't love those who are now gone."

"But I never forgot them before…until I met you and Sir. I mean…I used to at least see my mum in my dreams, but now, I can't even hear her."

Charity sighed.

"Harry…those dreams were not pleasant for you."

"Yes…but she was there! She would call my name! I could hear her. And now I don't even think about her…I think about you singing to me when I was having that nightmare."

"I just wanted to help you, luv. You know that, right? I'll never be able to replace your mother."

The boy nodded. "I know, but I'm still going to miss you!"

"You trying to get rid of me?" she tried to tease. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But you are!" he whined. "And I don't want to forget you or for you to forget me."

"You are right…I won't be with you as much when we're at Hogwarts…but I'll see you all the time. We can have breakfast together…"

"…in the Great Hall," he interrupted. Charity pursed her lips. Clearly, Harry had been reading _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Yes…but we'll still see each other is my point."

"But it won't be like _this_ ," he complained.

"And _this_ is why you haven't been missing your parents so much lately, right?"

Harry nodded again.

"I do understand, Harry. In fact, I said something similar to Professor Snape earlier this evening."

"You did? What did he say?"

"We didn't get a chance to finish the conversation…but…I assure you, luv…we'll work something out…because I never want to forget you or _this_ either. Though I don't think I could even if I tried."

The boy hugged her tightly. Charity let Harry nestle a little longer until his breathing became even, and he was becoming drowsy.

"Harry…I think that it's time you got ready for bed."

"Yes, Miss."

"I'll wait right here."

Harry climbed off the other side of the bed and headed to the loo. Charity leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Her emotions were burgeoning, and she could feel they were about to burst. Combined with the fact that she was utterly exhausted, she wasn't sure she could handle any more of the roller coaster with Severus. She needed to be strong for Harry and what was going on with her professor was making her an emotional wreck. She needed to put an end to it. Once Harry was asleep, she would do what was best for the child and in the end, herself.

"I'm ready, Miss."

The young witch opened her eyes and smiled. Standing up, she pulled the bedclothes back for the child to hop in. He crawled in sleepily and Charity drew the blanket and sheets up.

"Go to sleep now, luv."

"What about my exercises?"

"Do you remember what Professor Dumbledore showed you?"

"Yes."

"If you wake up in the night with a bad dream, I want you to remember what you did with him and try it again. If it still doesn't help, you should wake Professor Snape, ok. He'll give you something to help you sleep."

Charity stoked the boy's hair back and kissed his forehead gently.

"Harry," she whispered, "I am so glad to have gotten to know you and to have you in my life. I'm going to talk to Professor Snape. We'll find a suitable way for us to stay together."

"You promise," he said sleepily.

"I promise! Good night, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow at Hogwarts."

"Night, Miss."

The young witch sighed silently. She had lost her ultimate objective over the last few days. Her number one priority had to be Harry and somewhere along the way she had gotten caught up in an unspoken drama with Severus. It had to stop. Neither of them was benefiting from the situation, and as it turned out, Harry wasn't either. It was simply confusing him. Charity opened the door and ran straight into the Potions Master's chest.

"Severus!" she breathed, stepping away from him before he could touch her, assuming he might actually do so.

"My apologies, Charity. I…"

"No, I should apologize," she replied.

"There's no need."

"Actually, I think there is."

"What do you mean?"

"I just spoke with Harry," she replied, lowering her voice.

Severus nodded his head. "I was coming to do his relaxation exercises with him."

"Not tonight," she said still holding on to the doorknob. "He'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything these days," she breathed quickly.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing!"

"So, Mr. Potter is alright?"

"No, he's not. It turns out…you were correct."

Severus furrowed his brow skeptically at her admission but didn't sass her. He would simply accept her acknowledgment of his being right.

"I made tea," he returned.

"Yeah," she replied almost sadly. "Tea sounds good."

The pair moved to the kitchen table and sat down for the tea that Severus had laid out. He poured the brew into two of his mother's fine china cups. To his surprise, Charity didn't comment. He was sure the antiques would get her attention, but she was clearly lost in thought.

"Your tea is getting cold, Charity."

"Oh, thank you," she replied, absently taking a sip.

"I think we're pretty much ready to head back to the castle tomorrow."

"You are? That's good."

"I'll take Mr. Potter to return the VCR and the videos and we'll be there for lunch."

"Sure, lunch sounds great."

"We'll drive the hatchback up to the castle."

"Harry will like that."

"Yeah…when we get there, I think I'll pick up Madame Pomfrey, and run away and get married."

"That sounds like fun."

"Charity…"

The young witch was so preoccupied with her saucer the young wizard thought she'd burn a hole right through it.

"Charity!"

She looked up completely unconcerned with his worry.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"You're going to return the videos tomorrow before lunch."

Her professor cocked an eyebrow.

"There was more?"

"Certainly nothing important. Now, will you tell me what I was right about?"

The young witch pushed her tea things away and sat up straight.

"Harry was upset tonight."

"I gathered that. So, why was he upset?"

"Because he seems to have stopped missing his parents and he feels terribly about it…like he's betraying them."

"Oh…"

"Yes! Oh…" the young witch grimaced. "I don't want him thinking that I'm trying to replace Lily or trying to make him forget her. He said that since you've been working with him, he isn't able to hear her voice anymore that he thinks about me singing to him instead. He's quickly grown very used to this arrangement and is scared I'll forget him when we're back at Hogwarts."

"Oh…"

"That's all you've got to say?" now Charity was completely focused on him.

"I don't know what to say. Maybe I don't think it's a bad thing, necessarily."

"You don't think it's a bad thing that he can't remember his mother's voice, but mine? How can _you_ of all people say that?"

"He has to move on at some point!"

"As you have?"

Severus involuntarily curled his lip.

"His parents are dead and are not coming back. If you provide some semblance of comfort, stability, and security for him, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Ha! I would agree with you if I was to be his guardian, but I'm not. Moreover, we've created this erroneous scenario for him that we can't replicate at Hogwarts without tongues wagging and confusing him even more, not to mention…ourselves."

"Who says we're confused or Mr. Potter, for that matter?"

"Are you daft? He sees us as his parents because we're living together like a family…deep down we both know that we're giving him false hope."

Severus didn't respond right away. He let his own frustration with the truth of the situation pass away. He wasn't a master occlumens for nothing.

"I don't want to give him false hope."

"Neither do I," she agreed.

"He knows things will have to change when we arrive at the castle."

"So, that's the best time to alter his routine."

"How would you suggest we…do that?" Severus could not understand why he was suddenly so angry.

"School starts in just over a week. I'd like to see him every day until then for an outing or an extended meal. Once school begins, I'll see him every day in the Great Hall, but I'd like to have him with me all day on Saturdays and Sundays, as much as his schedule permits. This Saturday, especially, I want to take him to Diagon Alley to get his school things."

Severus nodded his agreement at all her demands.

"So, we're going to share custody?" he disparaged.

"Well…at least we still get along," she tried to jest.

"And what about me? Where do I fit in your plans?"

Charity furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I don't follow…"

"Do I get to join you in your extended meals and outings?" he asked.

"If Harry would like you there, I'm not opposed."

"How gracious of you," he drawled.

"Why are you upset, Severus?"

"Who said I was?"

"You clearly are! Why?"

The young wizard hesitated. "Will we still have time for tea?"

Charity smirked wistfully. "You're going to miss _this_ too."

"I won't miss our disagreements, but the faculty at Hogwarts are much older than we are."

"What about Poppy? She's not that much older than you."

"I don't think of Madam Pomfrey that way. Spending the last number of evenings together has made me realize that I like the company."

"Just admit you like _my_ company."

Severus pursed his lips.

"I like the company of someone my own age who has more sense about an 11-year-old boy than I do."

"I'll accept that, Severus Snape," she smiled. "So, are we in agreement?"

"Ms. Burbage…will this make you feel better about the situation we find ourselves in with Mr. Potter?"

"Yes…I think it would. More importantly, it will help Harry understand our circumstances."

"Alright then!" he rejoined, rising from the table.

Charity did a double take at his willingness to concede to her arrangement but remained silent. She followed her professor to the fireplace, retrieving her purse from Severus' desk along the way. He opened the floo connection to Hogwarts and gestured her toward it.

"Are you very angry with me, Severus?" she asked, placing her purse on her shoulder.

"Not in the least, Ms. Burbage."

"So, we're still friends."

"Is that what you want?" he returned.

Charity smiled sadly at her professor and nodded.

"As you wish," he breathed.

The young witch, in the moment, once again forgot her boundaries and took the Potions Master by the hand. Stunned, Severus looked down at her gesture allowing Charity to kiss him gently on the cheek. Letting go she stepped through the floo and looked back. He raised his hand and waved regretfully. "Sleep well, Severus" she called, returning his gesture. She saw him nod before being pulled back to the castle.


End file.
